Zero Game
by Heliospan
Summary: Four years after the gang last traveled to the digital world, they are faced with reestablishing broken spirits and most of all; saving both worlds . Facing their greatest foes, they embark one last dangerous mission to prevent cross-apocalyptic wars between Earth and Cyberspace. COMPLETED
1. Rough Start

Matt woke up that morning knowing that it was the beginning of the end of highschool; senior year. Time seem pretty slow for him, as after the infamous Cybersquad had left middle school; they seemed to drift apart. Matt felt as if Jackie was already occupied with Slyder, and being with them was always awkward. It shouldn't be like that. He felt that stab in the chest; though numb and cold, when his best friend Inez couldn't meet his eyes anymore. The pain grew more difficult to deal with; tearing away his soul and his humanity.

Matt got up and took a cold shower, rinsing his reddish hair and changing into a white undershirt and leather jacket, black denim, and all-brown boots. He reached for his medications and took two tablets. He shoved his homework in his bag and headed downstairs, slapping jam on some toast and a cup of coffee. Matt was often sleep-deprived, trying to work on getting back to the cyberworld; but even all these years he could never get back. He didn't want to accept that the connection between Cyberspace and his world was forever severed.

He headed out at 7AM, a 10 minute bike-ride to school where he decided to get the conference with his counselor over with. Parking outside the school, other groups of students approached the school; as the first class started at 7:30.

Matt dropped by his locker to retrieve his books and head towards the counselor's office. He closed the locker and turned around.

He saw them.

Jackie, Slyder, and Inez all hanging at the class, by the looks of it, playing catch-up. They seemed to quickly understand each other, bursting out in laughter and group hug. Matt's emotions became confused because of this, and that he couldn't help but realized how Inez had matured over the years, and even though they talked very little; she hasn't changed at heart. His heart fuzzed.

Then Jackie glanced up and then met his eyes. And then Matt's instincts kicked in. He turned his head before the others noticed him and ignored the calling of his name.

/

Matt rushed to the third floor and entered his counselor's office, Mr. Alvin. He look a seat as he glanced up at the fairly young adult. For some reason, Matt couldn't stand him; his skin was a sickly shade that he couldn't pinpoint; yet he didn't appear to be sick with any flu or contagious disease at all.

"Matthew, nice to see you early." Mr. Alvin stopped writing, to retrieve a clipboard, as Matt expected, writing in his name.

"I just don't want to waste my time afterschool." He folded his arms.

"Understandable. So, I think you know why you were recommended a conference with me." Mr. Alvin pressed. Matt grimaced. He's always maintained his grades on Honor Roll, already receiving scholarships to tech schools. He hasn't been involved in outrageous events or any clubs or sorts. He was a lone wolf.

"No sir." Matt grimaced. He rarely smiled anymore.

"I'm worried about the fact that you rarely talk to anyone anymore. I've been watching since last year." He folded his hands. Matt bit inside his cheek.

"I have my reasons. That's nothing to your concern." He stood up, "Can I go? If this isn't about college I don't believe it's relevant to me."

"Matthew, your...classmates came to me the other day. They been trying to converse with you for quite some time. Now, I have no business with whatever personal is going on, but I believe you should take the initiative-"

"Honestly Mr. Alvin, I'll fix my own problems." He retorted as he stomped out the office. He roughly threw his bag over his shoulder and headed to his AP Statistics class.

/

He arrived there five minutes before the first bell rang, inwardly stabbing himself at the fact that his ex-friends were all in the same class. Not many of the seniors enrolled in the class; only if they were going to major in a technical field or become a math teacher. There were only 8 people in this class this period. He shouldn't been surprised that they would take the more challenging class. Sitting at the two tables were his ex-friends, once conversing, now glancing at him. Matt narrowed his eyes and made his way to the back of the class.

"Stop right there." The teacher, Mr. Ewing, directed to him. "No one is sitting in the back in my class this year."

Matt stopped and turn to sit at an empty table behind two other seniors and threw his notebook on the table distastefully. He could feel eyes on him, as he tried his best to direct his attention to frustrating problems on the pre-test. Twenty minutes later, the teacher called time as Matt had his hands clenched together tightly.

"Times up, pass your papers to the middle." Mr. Ewing directed as Matt carefully placed his test on the end of the table. He could see the teacher glance down at him and give him a distasteful glance

Before Matt could resume his daydream out the window, someone took a seat beside him. Someone that he didn't want to see.

"Matt." Inez called. He clenched his fist and look straight at her with harden blue eyes. He had nothing to say to her. Why she wanted to talk to him now?

"What do you want?" He answered harshly.

"You know exactly what." She squinted her eyes; her amazing chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hardly, because the last time we had an actual conversation, was about 3 years ago." He retorted.

"There's a lot I want to say and tell you. That's exactly what."

"Sorry, but I'm not really interested." He started packing. "Not now or ever, actually."

"Matt, you were one of the most hardheaded friends I ever had, but the person you are now I just can't stand." She raised her voice. Matt's anger flared.

"Well, accept it! Because this is your fault. You distant yourself away from me. And what did I do? Tell me Inez!" He didn't care how close to her face he was. She could see her turning nearly red with frustration.

"Be quiet both of you or I'll kick you out!" Mr. Ewing ordered.

There was only five minutes in the class, Matt didn't have the patience to stay.

"Don't worry, I'll do myself the honors." He glared at the teacher. He got up from his seat and shoved past Mr. Ewing, slamming the door. He stomped down the hall, before taking off in a sprint, to an abandoned hallway.


	2. Fix

Matt bumped into Slyder. He always tried to talk to him; understanding him better. He stood an inch taller, his gray eyes soft, peaceful and assuring.

"Matt." He bumped his shoulder as they did a small handshake. They strolled in the abandoned hallway, as Matt steadied himself to prepare for what was coming.

"Thing's been rough without you Matt. Do you know how awkward it is being between all of this?" Slyder asked.

Matt didn't comply. He could care less of other's problems; just do what they did best and ignore him.

"We're trying to resemble the Cybersquad. Don't you remember the good old days?" Slyder asked. This infuriated Matt; the aching nostalgia.

"Yeah I did. But Slyder, the past is long gone. We're almost adults; time to face reality. I mean, Inez is a step ahead." He kicked a ball of paper.

"Matt, I'd love to know what's been eating you lately. Maybe we can get you and Inez to talk together. She really has a lot to say." Slyder assured. Matt always believed Slyder was out for the better for Matt. Even in the rocky beginning when they met he was jealous that Inez liked him more than him; he earned his respect.

"It's not as easy as that Slyder. It's gonna take a lot for me to talk to Inez again. You know? She's the main reason my heart is broken. Don't tell her this."

/

The day progressed slowly, as Matt dragged through two more classes. Jackie wasn't in the Physics with him, nor Slyder in European History. But he ran into Inez, who he avoided completely. Retreating to the lunchroom afterwards, he was loss of appetite and just sat at a table alone. Slyder appeared again, but behind him was Jackie. Matt didn't have a specific grudge against her; but the fact she took Inez side when he needed her the most.

Matt said nothing.

"Matt, talk to us, please." Jackie insisted. Matt had no patience or empathy to hear her out. But deep down, he knew he cared.

"I think I should go." Matt grimaced as he started to get up from his seat.

Then Slyder pushed him back down aggressively. Not meaning to stir attention, a section of the lunchroom on their side glanced back. Matt glanced at him, a twinge of anger sparking, wanting to punch him until he saw the menacing look on Slyder face.

"Sit. Down. Matt." He said slowly and demandingly. Matt didn't move, folding his arms.

"Do you realize you're causing more harm to yourself than good? I mean, we made mistakes Matt. But, we didn't mean to betray you. We...we were told to stay away from you. And, when we realize tha-"

"Hold on." Matt raised his voice. "You were _told_ to stay away from me?"

Jackie fixed her bowtie, glancing at Slyder. He wore a blank face, yet his grey eyes seem darker; almost a charcoal color.

"Things change Matt, you're right. A lot of things did. I guess that's why you don't recall what happened after middle-school. About Cyberspace." Slyder said. Matt stood up. He had that awful stomach feeling like he didn't want to hear something. Maybe it was the atmosphere in the lunchroom.

"Not here." He held his ground as he was short of breath as Slyder nodded to the hallway. Jackie followed beside him.

"I don't remember anything after we left middle-school. All I remember was coming to highschool and you all shunning me. I tried talking to you, but you all ignored me or brushed me off. I realized it was futile." Matt narrowed his eyes.

"Matt..." Jackie tried.

"Matt, you don't remember _anything_ ?" Slyder raised a brow. Matt snarled.

"Why, do I seem like a liar?" He retorted.

"No, you're right...I guess you really do have amnesia. But Matt, I'd tell you what happened that last day...and how it connects to not being able to go back to the Cyberworld. Just not here. And,...Inez needs to be here too." Slyder explained. Shortly before Matt could debate, the bell rang ending lunch. The three went seperate ways, not seen until the end of the day. At least,...not Inez.

The bell concluded the neverending day of school. Matt walked up to the AP English Composition teacher Ms. Harton taking the assignment on the way out. But as he turned to go to the locker, he bumped into someone.

"S'rry" He glanced down, steadying the girl before stepping aside. And she turned around.

"Matt?" Inez called. He froze, unable to move. He wanted to run, he wanted to turn the corner and escape the school. He couldn't utter a word. He slowly turned to meet her eyes. Instinctively, they harden.

"Please Matt...just hear me out." Inez insisted, trying to get past Matt's harsh mask.

"Why? Why should I give you a second chance?" Matt snarled.

"Because, I should be the one to tell you why it's been like this. And it shouldn't be. Matt, you were a hardheaded friend, but you were my best friend." She jabbed him in the chest with her finger; emphasizing the importance. With every jab, Matt's emotions became more confused. It only made him angrier. Realizing this, he also realized how much of an angry person he was. The doctors were concerned of his temper, conflicting with the migranes he's been havng and the abnormal blood pressure. But he could never cease the hot, burning rage inside him.

"Sorry,...I...just can't." He hesitated as he took off with a shoulder shrug. He turned his back on her. He could feel the hurt in her eyes as she watched him go. This was painful indeed.

/

Matt had gone to his locker to drop off his books; except for the one for his Statistics class he needed for homework help. He noticed something was off. That Slyder and the others weren't hanging out by the class like usual, and he had that terrible feeling of someone following him. He brushed this off and retrieved his bike from the front of the campus and walking towards the street. He got on the bike, realizing someone in a car was following right behind him. And before he knew it; it was a high speed chase.

Matt pedalled, cutting through alleys and zooming downhills. The car didn't stop pursuing him; he had to get it off his back. Matt cut through an underground tunnel and took the biggest risk of cutting through the moving cars at high speed; anything could send him flying and face first on the asphalt. He could see the car stuck in the traffic; honking and shouting from all around. Matt made it to the end of the tunnel and took a shortcut home.

He didn't know who it was following him. But they were not friendly people. He nearly was hit by cars and it made him think second of riding his bike to school anymore. He made it to his neighborhood, a few block away from home when he noticed it was too late to realize it still wasn't safe.

A hard and heavy piece of metal knocked him off his bike and sent him flying a few feet; thankfully landing on the grass. He shook his head; the migranes were kicking in. He growled as he looked up and saw he was surrounded by three guys. They were from school. He didn't recognize them right away, but he remembered telling them off infront of their varsity football teammates. They weren't happy after that.

"Get up." They sneered as one of them kicked him in the ribs. Matt didn't want to get up. He wanted to play dead and make them go away. But he obeyed. Before he could get a grasp of what was happening, he was hit with another pound to the jaw; a flash of white blinding him. He stumbled back, feeling his face hot and aching. He couldn't grasp a good visual on the bullies; but he recognized their voices.

"We're going to be good friends this year, Matthew." A guy, who Matt assumed was the leader had a menacing and supernatural ring, though familiar. He lifted Matt by the collar and tugged his hair. Matt gritted his teeth and bit his lip until it was bleeding. The leader threw him on the sidewalk roughly; which had dislocated his shoulder. Matt roared in agony as he clutched his injured shoulder. The bullies dispersed as he was left to suffer the pain all alone.

_It's worse than I imagined._

Matt, stared at the road; not wanting to move because all it did was cause him pain. His head was pounding with migranes; his heart was racing, and he felt sore and achy all over. He waited until the black spots took over his vision and heard distant voices calling his name, touching him.


	3. Sorry

Matt woke up with a throbbing headache. And the numbness of his body ceased as pain revealed itself. He tried sitting up, a sharp pain ripped from his side as he hissed. He surrendered as he heard nearby footsteps..

"Hang in there Matt." Slyder assured. Matt opened his eyes, focusing his vision on the figure that stood before him. He realized his arm was in a sling with medication on the table side. He was still in his room. He tried to get his memory together. He last remembered getting jumped by three guys and left for dead on the pavement.

"How did you get in here?" He croaked.

"Spare key; remember? We were heading to Jack's house when we saw you on the ground. We got there just as they left..." Slyder grimaced. "I would've chased them down...but it was just me and the girls."

"They're here too?" Matt said. Slyder nodded.

"Of course." Slyder paused, "You should seen the look on Inez's face...she was really pale."

Matt didn't know how to respond.

"I think, you should thank your friends. Because, honesty, I think you've been acting like a complete jerk lately." Slyder admitted. Matt agreed. Deep down, he didn't like being the jerk of the year. Though, he was pretty sure he could've won a few awards if such a thing existed.

"Fine." Matt grimaced.

/

Matt was left alone in his room for half an hour, taking his medications for the migranes and sipping the water. Propped up against the bed, he glanced over a turn-down frame of his friends. These dark days; what has happened to him?

His head snapped up as the door opened. The three of them entered; Slyder, Inez, and Jackie. They all took a seat by the bedside, as Matt took a careful sip of water before placing the glass down.

"Ready to grow up already Matt?" Slyder asked.

"Sure." Matt sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Jackie asked. He sipped more water.

"A little better except for my arm. Just plain sucks." He told Jackie as he glanced at Inez, who couldn't meet his eyes.

"Aside from our...issues, something happened in the cyberworld that severed the connection between our world and theirs." Slyder stated.

"Slyder was the last person able to get into Cyberspace after the three of us realized we couldn't get back." Jackie said. "So he digged up some details."

"Apparently, there was...a very peculiar case. Something confidential. It had to do with three things: Motherboard, you, and the Hacker." He continued. "I have the details on the case on my laptop at home. I'll show you all later. But right now, what's important is filling in Matt on everything; because he's part on the C-squad."

"I agree." Jackie rooted.

"Thanks." Matt mumbled as he rested his good arm on the sling. "But, I want to know why I'm stuck in the middle of this...case."

"That's a good question. No sarcasm intended. Which is why we wanted Inez to tell us what happened that last day." Slyder glanced at Inez.

Inez looked deeply at Matt, her eyes recalling a terrible memory. Her hands started to shake.

"I was there. I saw everything." Inez stood. Matt could feel a twinge of guilt in the soles of his feet. The way she talked seem like a cold shard of glass was piercing her.

"What did you see Inez?" Jackie touched her arm.

"One of the reasons why we can't go back to Cyberspace? I'll tell you." She shook, clutching her hands together, staring directly at Matt. "Matt committed a crime. He murdered the Hacker."

/

Matt's head began to pound; unsure if the medication wasn't working or it hasn't kicked in yet. Then memories appeared; he started to remember who Hacker was. He was a megalomaniac villian that threatened the Cybersquad and the cyberworld despite his failures. He succeeded one time infiltrating Motherboard's harddrive and created a deadly virus. Hacker reigned those few days as head of Cyberspace and created the uprise of the Dark Ages of Cyberspace.

"That's not possible." Slyder narrowed his eyes. "Matt doesn't have the heart to do that."

"There was video evidence of the last conversation between Matt and the Hacker." Inez shut her eyes. "And I was there."

"Inez, things would make a little bit more sense if you could tell us what you saw." Jackie placed a hand on her shoulder. Matt sat up in the bed, not believing his ears. He didn't do anything of that...he couldn't.

Inez scrunched her brows, shutting her eyes tightly, "I...can't."

Slyder sighed as Jackie comforted Inez.

"I'll try to dig through the files and see if there was any last minute clips. Matt, I don't think you could've done such a thing. It wasn't your fault. But, it doesn't explain what happened to Motherboard and why we couldn't go back anymore." Slyder said.

"Maybe...someone is trying to cover up something and blame Motherboard for it. And that she stopped us from going back to Cyberspace because it was too dangerous." Jackie thought. Then she scowled. "It doesn't click with Matt's amnesia!"

"What if, the anmesia is clouding the memories of what Matt saw? What if someone planned to get rid of us all by using Matt?" Slyder said.

"Why would they use Matt, Slyder? Of all people?" Jackie frowned.

"Thanks." Matt grimaced.

"I didn't mean like that..." She apologized.

"Because Matt has probably seen more and knows more about what happened that day. And that he probably got caught in a trap trying to expose that. I remember when we were seperated, and it was just us two. Matt was trying to tell me me something...something important. And then... he changed." Inez glanced at Matt.

"What do you mean changed? Like, my appearance?" Matt asked.

"Not exactly..." Inez directed to him, "It was like...you were possessed."

Matt didn't know how to feel at this point. He felt like he was rich meat laid out before wolves wondering how to divide it equally among the pack. But at the same time, he was a patient awaiting treatment as they undergo a critical and delicate procedure.

"It must be why I've been having serious migranes." He clutched the side of his head and took another tablet; sipping the water. "Someone's trying to get into my head."

The ex-squad were silent, unsure how to approach this problem. It was like baby steps to Calculus for them; and it wasn't an easy walk.

"I'll tell you what we need to do." Jackie pounded her fist in her hand, her eyes glowing, "We need to find a way back to Cyberspace!"

Matt grimaced, "I've tried going."

Everyone glanced at him, confused.

"What do you mean Matt?" Inez asked.

Matt felt queasy telling them about his secret; about how he's been working on getting back to Cyberspace. He would have to tell them why he didn't tell any of them; or he could simply lie. But instead, he confessed his feelings

"I've tried going back to way things were. But I was scared. Scared that it'll become worse. So,...I just kept running away from my problems. I'm sorry." He stared at his hand clutching the sheets.

Slyder couldn't help but to smile, along with Jackie and Inez. But then out of the blue, someone's stomach began to rumble in the peaceful silence.

"Wow, I hadn't ate since lunch! Slyder, let's order takeout." Jackie winked at Matt as she dragged confused Slyder out the room. "We'll be downstairs!"

They closed the door as Inez and Matt were left alone in silence. That silence became almost too painful to bear; and made Inez want to leave. But Matt reacted quickly, reaching for her wrist.


	4. Reconciliation

"Wait." Matt told her. He was trying, trying his best to find the decent humanity within him to be nice to her. He wanted to hear her out; but was only afraid of being rejected harshly again. That was his deepest fear.

Inez met his eyes. She too was hurt after what she done to Matt. She couldn't forgive herself afterwards and blame herself for making Matt change into almost a completely different person. She felt he had every right to hate her after all.

"Tell me." He demanded. "Tell me why you refused to be my friend anymore."

Inez lowered her eyes, "I didn't know what to think Matt. I was traumatized after...that day. I didn't know how to speak, what to do. And then when I saw you, I was afraid of you. It was an unnatural feeling that I wish had gone away. But it never did."

Something else ached Matt. Something that was never brought up. He realized that it was something that stabbed him in the chest and caused most of the pain. The migraines kicked in as he clutched his head with both hands. He could hear an annoying sharp sound zone in and out.

"Matt!" Inez shook him.

He woke up, the sound silent and the pain ceasing. He felt slightly lightheaded.

"How long you've been having those?" Inez sat closer.

"About a year now. The meds were working fine until recently. I'm just stressed out." He mumbled. Then he felt a soft warmth envelope his had. It was Inez holding his hand; assuring and comforting him. He would think of retracting his hand, telling her to back off like she knew him, but he didn't. His heart was thawing from ice, opening up to Inez and the others. He didn't feel that much anger towards her like before.

"Inez...there's something I have to-"

Matt, sat back from each other as they heard footsteps approach the door. Slyder and Jackie came in with Chinese food and soft drinks.

"Chinese anyone?" Jackie raised a brow.

/

The day ended faster that Matt hoped it would, barely remembering the pain and the three bullies that were after him. He would worry later on of how he was getting to school; that his bike was wrecked.

"What are you going to do about those guys Matt?" Jackie asked.

Matt shook his head, "Nothing. It isn't worth it."

Slyder frowned, "They used a weapon."

"I should've been in the hospital." Matt replied cheekily.

"Guys." Inez stepped in. Matt and Slyder both ceased to silence.

"Matt, I know those guys, and they're not going to stop." Jackie said.

Inez took only a few moments to think, "What if..."

"What?" Matt asked.

"You can always join us on the way to school. I mean, we basically live by each other." She offered. "It would make sense to stick together."

Matt grimaced, "Then you all will be involved as well."

Slyder shook his head, "Doesn't matter, the Cybersquad sticks together."

Slyder put his hand out, one by one, Jackie and Inez doing in. Matt hesitated, missing the all-for-one cheer with the old gang. He felt nostalgia to the pits of his stomach. And he put his hand out over Inez.

"Cybersquad. Let's roll!" As it was the first time Matt smiled in a long time.

/

That night Matt had more confidence and continue working on the old SWAK pak. He thought he could script and hack some codes and get it up and running. Though, the SWAK pak was unreliable when it came to communication.

He had took the surface off the SWAK pak, revealing copper wires and chips designed uniquely to fit the walkie talkie.

"_M-A-MM-A-TTT" _Matt felt a bone-chilling voice call his name. He swiftly turned around and saw no one. He assumed it was his head messing with him again.

"_h-e-lp." _He heard the weakening voice cry out. He knew that voice. He couldn't be going crazy. He turned around but then out the corner of his eye a beaming light shone brightly in his dim-lit room from his laptop monitor. It was the portal.

"Dr. Marbles?" Matt talked to the portal. But it didn't reply as it sucked him into the warp and through the vortex.

/

Matt fell on a hard-metal surface, slightly dazed. He knew right away where he was; the world of Cyberspace. It was very dark, and it seemed like thunder and lightning struck from all around. Matt got to his feet, brushing himself off trying to recognize his surroundings. There were junk everywhere, but when he looked up, he could recognized the skyscraper-high structure from a mile away. He rubbed his shoulders as he realized he was in his lazy pajamas and socks and felt quite chilly.

"The control center...Motherboard." He was horrified at the destruction of the control center of Cyberspace. It was nearly ruins and seem abandoned for a long time. A horrible feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach.

Matt approached the control center, when he was pulled down by someone. He thrashed back and was about to throw a punch when he recognized his old friend.

"Dr. Marbles?" He recognized the doctor. He wore a large fedora to cover his glass-cranium, and a high-collar lab-coat concealing his face. He place a finger to where his lips would be and gestured to follow him. Matt didn't question him.

They walked two miles without a word, Matt uncomfortably shifting about as he stared at the angry sky of Cyberspace. Something was defiantly wrong. They resided at an old observatory, too almost in ruins and covered with moss-like grass.

"Matthew." The doctor said as they took shelter in the observatory.

"Dr. Marbles...I...what..." Matt was loss of words. He haven't seen Doc in three years; having so many questions he wanted him to answer.

"I know this is very, very difficult to take in. But for now, we don't have much time." Dr. Marbles removed his disguise and started up the computers in a section of the observatory. Matt shifted as he followed behind Doc.

"Time is never on our side. But,...what happened here Doc?"

"A lot Matthew. A lot of changes. That's why I need you to be patient and hear what I have to tell you. Do you understand?"

"Not exactly, but shoot." He resided to an old chair.

"Everything started to go wrong after you earthlings left. I believe Slyder has told you what you've..._done._" Doc emphasized.

"I didn't do it Doc...I mean,...I don't..." Matt was becoming frustrated at his jumbled memories. He could not recall what he did that day. But the thought of him killing Hacker sent shivers down his body.

"Matt. I know you didn't." Doc admitted. Matt's head snapped up.

"What?"

Doc silenced Matt, the observatory more quiet than the wind. His eyes shifted about.

"We don't have time Matthew. You have to listen. It was all a big trick. Hacker did this."

Matt wanted to protest and curse; but he had to hear everything.

"I haven't got the full details, but Hacker is behind all of this. He faked his death and the blame was put on you because he wanted to get rid of you earthlings." Doc grimaced. "I don't know what Motherboard did, but they say that she had severed the connection between our worlds. But I don't believe that."

"But Inez said she saw me. With her own eyes." Matt narrowed his eyes.

"She did. But it was an illusion created by Hacker as well. He tempered with your memory, that's why you have amnesia and the migraines."

"I can care less about the pain Doc, I want to know if I can get my memory back and find out exactly why he's messing with my head." Matt demanded.

"I don't know Matthew. Most likely Hacker recorded that specific memory to a microchip and has it safely locked away somewhere. And that's not the only issue." Doc hissed. Then, there was an earthquake.

"DOC!" Matt yelled as he steadied himself and held onto a post. Doc scrambled to his computer and retrieved a few items. He placed them in a bag and gave it Matt, struggling to stand n the shifting ground. The rumbled ceased as a silhouette of a ship hovered over the observatory.

"Hacker found me." Doc grimaced. "You have to go Matt. Tell the others!" He held the bag towards Matt and shoved him back. "Hacker must be stopped once an for all."

Matt was stunned. He couldn't say anything. He wanted to know what was the bigger danger. And he didn't want to leave Doc in danger.

"GO!" As Doc gave him one last shove as he fell back into open space into a portal; seeing the last glance of Doc and Hacker's ship retrieving a struggling Doc before the observatory completely collapsed.


	5. Friendzone

Matt woke up in his bed in cold sweat; his heart racing and his head pounding. He was clutching something in his hand; the bag Doc gave him before he pushed him into the portal. He felt a stake strike in his chest. It was real alright.

He couldn't save Doc,...it was futile. And he knew that Cyberspace was in deep trouble so it seems Hacker is ruling it. He sat up and glanced at his clock; it was 6:30 AM. He stretched as he sat up and turned the bag upside-down.

Out the bag was four cyan tech-watches designed to look like square watches. They were the prototype SWKAK watches Doc was working on the last time he saw. It was suppose to be more "modernized" and reliable. He was too anxious to be amazed at the new piece of technology Doc created for them as he stared at the floppy disk. It was named "For Slyder".

He knew exactly why Doc name the floppy disk after Slyder; because he had other info on the recent case and he had exactly what Slyder wanted. Matt knew now that the C-squad was back in action. And it's going to be the biggest mission ever.

/

Matt headed downstairs after he showered and changed into a green hoody. He examined the small bruise on his cheek as he bandaged it. His arm still ached; but it was okay to move it .He snagged a biscuit and some apple juice and left the house at 7AM. Outside, his bike was newly repaired at his doorstep. Astonished, he took the note taped on the handlebar.

_You can thank me later ;) ! Oh, and Slyder. He helped I guess. _Jackie wrote. Yes, he would thank the two of them later for fixing his beloved bike. He hopped on and headed to Inez's house about seven blocks down; where he saw his three best-friends waiting for him. They lit up when Matt halted by them.

"Thanks for the fix-up you two." Matt thanked Slyder and Jackie. He glanced at Inez, nearly couldn't help grinning of how great she looked.

"I brought my laptop, so we should all meet in the abandoned hallway on the third floor at lunch." Slyder said.

"Inez...doesn't have lunch with us?" Matt said slowly.

"I was at the library yesterday. Other than that, I have every class with you." She rolled her eyes bumping him as she walked ahead with pride. Matt and Slyder exchanged glances.

"Wow, that's going to be a pain." Matt joked, grinning. Inez huffed as she held her head high as Jackie walked beside her. Matt completely forgotten about the bag he was going to distribute among the C-squad, and what he saw last night. Doc would have wanted to get the message to them ASAP. He decided to wait until it was just them later at lunch.

"Matt, you need to talk to Inez." Slyder smirked.

"What? We did." Matt rolled his eyes as he slowly pedalled on his toes.

"Matt." Slyder emphasized. He groaned.

"Dude, not yet." Matt growled as he pedalled a bit further ahead.

"You're gonna get friendzoned if you keep this up."

"How so?"

"Just tell her. And it won't become harder than it already is. Jackie's been gossiping about the two of you for forever." Slyder snicked. Matt blushed.

"Sure...maybe, later." Matt mutter as the Cybersquad headed to school.

/

They temporarily dispersed to retrieve their materials for the classes when Matt felt that chill down his spine as someone shoved pass him. His anger flared again. He realized it was the bullies from yesterday. They sneered at them.

"We weren't finished yet." The leader growled. Now Matt could recall his name.

Max.

It was an ironic name who was, his friends would say, Matt's evil-twin. Or some called Matt the geeky identical of Max. Though Matt never had a particular grudge against Max and his goons, he had told them off pretty bad one day when he wasn't in the best mood and also gave Max a good reason to target him senior year. He was an few inches taller but more muscular with the same reddish hair and blue eyes and strangely similar face structure. Thought it was sure they were not related. He wore the school jacket and hard-denim with athletic shoes. His voice was...darker though. No one never mistake the two's names before.

"You better wish you were. You're a coward." Matt bit back as he could feel crowds walking closer and standing around the two boys as they waited for a fight to break out.

Matt would had a chance of beating Max; having extra time to take jiu-jitsu for self-defense against Max's wrestling abilities. He knew this from actually seeing a varsity match with Max taking down a beefy kid his size with no sweat. Matt was in no athletic shape; but he was fit.

Max sneered as he puffed himself up, his arm muscles flexing as he got ready to throw the first punch. Matt backed off as he saw teachers call out and dart towards the dispering crowd. Behind him were his friends, who didn't really notice Matt was caught in the middle. Max quickly walked to his friends and they shot menacing glanced at him as they headed upstairs.

"What's going on down here?" Mr. Alvin called out to Matt. He grimaced as he glanced at Max and then at Matt.

"Nothing sir." Matt said steely walking past him as he headed to Statistics.

/

Max slumped in the seat beside Inez, turning his chair around so the four of them shared a single table.

"We heard some racket in the hallway. Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a little mix up with Max." He scoffed. He glanced back looking for Mr. Ewing; the only teacher that despised him. He soon walked in placing his briefcase on the desk and taking out teaching materials.

"Alright, since it's only the second day of school and I know a few of you still feel like you're on summer break, we'll start of with an easy bell ringer of three problems plus extra credit. For the last one, it's a stats problem, but I want to see how you attempt at it." Mr. Ewing said as he passed out half-sheets of paper. He glanced down at Matt with a careless expression. He continued to pass the papers and back at his desk.

"Doesn't seem like he likes you Matt." Jackie smirked.

"He'll come to his senses." Matt comply snarkily.

"Or'll have to earn his respect again." Inez grimaced.

"Sure."

The squad aced through the easy assignment...well, almost everyone. Matt struggled with the new stats problem and happened to figure it out at the last second before Mr. Ewing snatched up his paper. He grinned in triumph.

"Times up! Now, who'll like to show the class the work they did for the extra-credit problem?" Mr. Ewing glanced at the dead room. The squad stood silent in their quad glancing about doing other things. Matt however, was the odd-on out the bunch.

"Matthew?" Mr. Ewing gestured to the dry-erase board hinting that he didn't have a choice. Without any hurry, Matt rose from his seat, staring at the same problem he had trouble on.

"No prob'." As Matt reached inside his jacket and took out a fading-blue-starred gold yo-yo.


	6. Vintage

Matt's vintage yo-yo was always his helpful thinking piece when it came to challenging situations. He needed something to distract him from overthinking or freaking out. He was about to unravel it with a flick of a wrist when Mr. Ewing stepped in.

"Sorry, Matthew." He emphasized his name, "No _toys_ allowed in this class; I'll have to confiscate it."

Matt flinched as he stopped the yo-yo. He gave the old teacher a death stare.

"All due respect, _sir_" Matt hinted, "This is the most non-lethal thing you'll see from me, ever. So if you would please just step down and let me do the problem?"

The once snickering seniors by the window stopped and stared at Matt's direction. Mr. Ewing was flustered, but he didn't; correction, _couldn't _, say anything. He was stumped, and wasn't sure if he should step down or stand up and take actions as a teacher.

"Watch, sir." Inez grinned.

Matt stopped the yo-yo and caught it up in his hand, slipping it back in his pocket as his eyes was filled with infinite thoughts and strategies on how to attack the problem. He could nearly see the path and the work written out before him before he even picked up a marker. Then his hand cautiously hovered over the green marker as he stared at the empty space at the bottom of the board; finalizing his answer in his head.

He snatched up the marker scribbling his work at unstoppable speed; not a single mistake as he took up half the space of the board, half-kneeling making his way to the bottom and then boxing his final answer.

He stood back as almost everyone in the class held their breath; creating a moment so silent you could hear the footsteps of someone walking downstairs across the hall. Mr. Ewing walked close to the board, examining and inspecting Matt's work and his answer. His head switched back and forth as his face palen.

"That's...correct..." He said breathlessly as he couldn't take his eyes off the board; hoping to regret ever saying those words. Matt casually walked to his seat folding his hands. The cybersquad fistpump him as Matt's eyes never left Inez. He grinned in triumph like he won the biggest bet against her; recalling whether or not he or Mr. Ewing would have to come to their senses and understand each other. So far,...Matt hasn't.

"Matt 1, Inez 0." He snickered as Inez scoffed.

Mr. Ewing gathered his thoughts not gaining eye contact with Matt as he silently passed out a worksheet. Slyder fistpump Matt again ever congratulating him.

"Smooth moves Matt." Slyder grinned.

"Kudos to me, and for getting Inez jealous." Matt joked.

"Boys!" Jackie rolled her eyes as Inez agreed.

/

Afterwards, it was pretty much sweet for Matt as he felt more peaceful in his classes with Inez. They sat by each other unconsciously, and Matt started interacting again with his other classmates as they found this hard to adjust to Matt's overturned attitude.

On their way to the the meet-up, Inez had to quickly stop by a teacher's room and insisted Matt to meet her later. But Matt stood outside waiting for her with his hands tucked in his pockets. Inez walked out, stopping for a moment as she saw Matt.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

Matt nearly rolled his eyes, "I can't wait for a friend? We're going to the same place."

Inez didn't bother of asking. In fact, it felt a bet cozy having Matt walk beside her.

_No, we're going to the same place. That's all._

They headed to the third floor towards the abandoned hallway when they saw their two other friends holding each other with their faces close to the point where...

Inez gaped as Matt snickered as this as she stood with her arms folded and took a breath.

"JACKIE!" Inez called. Jackie instantly pushed Slyder back so he was stuck on the wall, quickly masking his goofy grin with a hard smile. Jackie, flustered, fixed her tie and blazer averting her eyes.

"We were just..." She trailed off as Matt laughed.

"Self-explainatory guys, seriously." Inez grimaced. "Now let's be serious."

Slyder shot Matt a look saying, _It was serious alright_, as the boys started laughing under their breaths.

"Smooth moves Slyder. " Matt quoted.

/

Jackie got herself together as she took a seat higher up on the stair case alongside Slyder, as Matt and Inez sat on opposite sides on the same stair. Slyder got his laptop out and booted it as Matt started reaching in his bag.

"I was able to recover a lot of memory from Motherboard's database, as well as Doc's records of everything pretty much. Roughly 42 gigs." Slyder tapped on his laptop.

"Speaking...of Doc." Matt started. Inez looked at him.

"What is it Matt?" Jackie asked. "What about Dr. Marbles?"

Matt mustered the courage to speak again, knowing this was the moment he had to speak up. It was okay to tell them what he saw. Dr. Marbles last request was to pass on the message because he knew the four of them was his last hope. Matt needed to save Doc. "Something happened last night...after you left. I went to Cyberspace."


	7. Daydreams

The cybersquad sat in silence, staring at Matt like he said he was going away.

"What?" Inez said.

"Last night I was playing around with the old SWKAK pak and my laptop screen started glowing. Dr. Marbles was calling for help." He continued.

"Why were you messing around with the SWKAK pak first of all?" Slyder grimaced.

"I've been doing that for a while actually...see I could get a signal."

"And if you did get in contact with anyone from Cyberspace, you were going to keep it a secret?" Inez said. Jackie stepped in as she saw a hurt look in Inez's eyes.

"Guys calm down. Matt, continue" Jackie insisted.

Matt breathed, trying to remember what he saw. "It was a wreck...the whole place. Floating debris and lightning everywhere...The control center was practically in ruins. But I ran into Dr. Marbles and he took me to a hideout. He seemed like he was running...from the Hacker."

"Wait a second, Hacker is-"

"I know. Dead. Not exactly Slyder." Matt continued as Jackie's brows furrowed.

"Are you _saying _that Hacker faked his death?" Inez emphasized.

"Yeah, pretty much." Matt grimaced. "He set everyone up; and I'm betting he was planning to blackmail Motherboard."

"How could he? When Mother B pretty much controlled everything?" Slyder asked.

"Not anymore." Matt told them. And that pretty much said it all. The atmosphere around the cybersquad sunk to bitter sadness, as they knew Motherboard was lost, and that there was nothing they could do to prevent it.

"Dr. Marbles wanted to give Slyder this." As Matt reached into the brown duffel and take out the floppy disk. He noticed a crack; feeling a sinking guilt. Slyder saw it as well and took it to examine it.

"I'm sorry...Max must've cracked it when he shoved past me." He inwardly kicked himself for being so careless.

"I could probably repair it. It's going to take a couple weeks though." Slyder nodded lifting up the floppy.

"That's not all." Matt opened the duffel bag completely to reveal the new watches he brought back. The squad's eyes gleamed with a sudden, nostalgic determination as they seemed to know exactly what they were. One by one they reached for a cyan tech watch and it automatically strapped to their wrist.

"SWKAK...watches?" Inez named. Matt shrugged.

"They do seem new...do you know what they do yet Matt?" Jackie asked.

Matt shook his head, "Not exactly. We should test them out afterschool." He turned to Inez, "Your house?"

Inez swallowed, taking some amount of time to think. She wasn't exactly sure if her room was clean, and so forth...

"Inezzz", Jackie called, shaking her out of a daydream. Inez flinched and nervously shifted her feet.

"Sure. It's fine." She said tight-lipped. Matt knew something was eating at her. But before he could speak up, the bell rang and students started swarming out of the classrooms to around the school. Though, the hallway they sat at was always bare. The squad sat there a few moments longer before Slyder left first following Jackie. Inez and Matt both stood up and walked side-by-side to class; knowing that things can get a little bit awkward again and that it'll become a normal routine soon enough.

/

By the end of day, Matt knew something definitely wrong with Inez. She refused to answer anymore questions after messing up an on-board exercise. Matt didn't know how to really start a talk with her, but went ahead and asked what was wrong as they worked together on the English assignment.

"So Inez, wanna tell me what it is?" He asked as he started on the short essay. He could feel Inez looking as she watched him write. She closed her eyes tightly, a twinge of guilt and nervousness tied all together.

"What's what?" She said. Matt stopped writing glancing at her. She flinched.

"You think I wouldn't notice you being off? You're practically sweating. You had to ask the teachers to repeat every other question or phrase. And oh, you've been scribbling all over your notes." Matt listed raising a red brow.

Inez scoffed after seeing her doodles all over her notes, "I'm not _perfect._"

"_Yeah, but almost_." He murmured lowly under his breath.

"What?" Inez raised a brow not catching Matt's murmuring. He averted his eyes back to the essay nearly done.

"Nothin 'Nez. Just relax." Matt encouraged as he wrapped up his last sentence and handed it to the English teacher before the bell rang. He walked Inez to her locker, lingering for a few more minutes.

"Do you want me to tell Jacks' and Sly' that we should just meet at my house? We can order takeout." Matt offered. Inez shook her head at the thought of back-to-back takeout conflicting on her diet. She closed the locker and locked eyes with Matt.

"I'm fine, really Matt." She lied. "I'll see you later." Inez walked past, brushing into him. Matt's glance at Inez walking away lingered for a few more seconds as he headed to his locker, keeping an eye on Max and his goons as they stood in the distance watching him as well.

Matt never took eyes off of them until he was downstairs and getting on his bike. He took the more open trail and took ten more minutes to get to Inez place.

/

Matt arrived at her place at 3:50 PM, being the last one to come. Jackie and Slyder were just about done with their homework as Inez was already finished. Matt parked in the garage that Inez opened for him and opened the door to inside the house. Inez changed into house attire; with her hair now up. Matt averted his glanced to avoid blushing as he walked past her, sneaking a glance at her torso.

Matt walked in stripping off his jacket and placing his bag on the couch. Jackie and Slyder handed notes and homework to him as he diligently but cleverly copied most of the homework. Sure, cheating was bad, but they were all smart, and besides; they had different priorities and homework was the least. He returned the books and the squad sat in a square.

"So?" Matt started. "Where should we start?"


	8. Letter

"Let's go over the situation." Slyder said.

"Cyberspace is under the reign of Hacker. And we have a good hunch that he's behind a lot of stuff" Matt stated.

"So far as we know; we're wanted fugitives if we ever set foot back in Cyberspace." Inez continued.

"Dr. Marbles is held hostage by Hacker." Jackie said.

"And we're the only ones that can do this." Slyder said.

Jackie paced back and forth thinking. "We need a plan on how we're going to survive in Cyberspace if we're wanted...pretty much minced meat."

Matt folded his hands, " We should set a safe house there before we plan on barging anywhere. So we can plan and storage items."

"Good idea Matt." Slyder complimented.

"Hold on guys! We forgot the only one who knows the best hideouts in Cyberspace." Inez said. "Digit."

The rest of the squad flinched at the burst of memories as they remembered their old pal Digit, as well as Dr. Marbles's clumsy but bashful assistant. Matt grimaced at the state of the control room and realizing that he didn't see Digit anywhere and wonder where he could be.

"Problem. We don't know where he is." Jackie raised a brow.

"We'll find him. I say we split up into two teams and search for him incognito." Slyder agreed. "And we'll communicate to one another with the watches and meet up at the rendezvous.

"Slyder. You, are, brilliant." Jackie grinned.

Slyder flashed a grin at Jackie, nearly wanted to lean closer to her and-

"Alright you two." Inez folded her arms. They rolled their eyes as they forced to look away from each other. Matt smirked at Inez. _Not changed a bit._

"We'll start the search Friday afterschool. We'll meet up at my place." Matt insisted.

"That's three _whole _days Matt...what if that's too long in Cyberspace?" Jackie groaned.

"She's right Matt. Time is different in Cyberspace. Anything could happen to Digit if he is hiding from Hacker." Slyder agreed.

Matt folded his arms, not ready to leave just yet.

"We really don't have a choice. We should wait until the weekend." He insisted.

They sighed, Slyder glancing at him, "It's really not wise of you Matt, but whatever." The rest of the gang got up and the meeting adjourned.

/

The C-squad splitted into two as Jackie decided to go home early and work on applications for college. Slyder insisted of walking her home and she didn't dare protest. Matt saw them lock hands and walk lightly by each other down the street. He was left studying a bit, still at Inez place as she fixed some noodles. He was distracted by not her just eating, but _how _she ate. He realized he was noticing every little detail and movement of her she mades and how it gives him a fluffy feeling in the pits of his stomach; in a good way.

"Kinda tempting huh?" Matt smirked. He recall his growling stomach as Inez heard as well. She looked up and set her bowl aside.

"You're welcome to take some."She offered. He nodded. Matt wanted to finish the bit of studying first before he sat down and relaxed. But he became a bit frustrated with the Stats homework, unsure if he wanted to ask Inez for help. He looked up, staring at her; as well as contemplating.

"Uh,...could you help me,...with this problem?" He asked painfully. A twinge of defeat and surrender masked his voice. Inez stared him down then smiling with triumph.

"You? Asking me?" She shook her head, still smiling as she got up from the couch and sat down next to him at the table. One side of his body became completely warm; an unbearable feeling of nervousness.

"Yep. Completely defeated. Now can you help?" He sighed. Inez leaned closer observing the problem. Matt tried now to shift his eyes her way and focus on the problem; he clutched the table-cloth underneath the table.

"I'll show you how to do one and you can try." As Inez move a strand of hair behind her ear and started on the problem. When she started explaining how to do it, Matt zoned out, watching her eyes carefully. He swallowed, zoning back in reality when Inez asked him if he was okay.

"Matt?" Inez was concerned

_I can't do this, not to my friend...what will she think?_

Matt pretended his migraine was coming up and held his head, "Just...my head a little. I haven't taken my meds yet."

"They're at home?"

"I only need to take two a day; at the most four. But I kinda forgot...for some reason." He stared at her.

His glance lingered in hers once more as she got up.

"I'll get some painkillers from the bathroom. I think you should eat something." She insisted as she made her way down the hall and turned the corner. Matt got up. He looked down at the book and knelt to finish the other problems. He shoved the book in his bag. He was ready to open the window and climb out; biking down the street without saying goodbye but he didn't have the heart.

More memories came back to him, he held his breath as an agonizing pain in his chest wanted to tear and shred him.

"_Inez._" He nearly choked when he remembered.

He scrambled to rip out a piece of paper and scribbled a few words. He looked down the hall and heard Inez going in and out the cabinet and out the bathroom. He backed away as he crawled out the window and hitched on his bike; pedalling down hill. He could feel the guilt and horrible sickness in the pit of his stomach as he bit his tongue.

/

Inez came back to the living room, realizing Matt was gone. The window was wide open and his bag was gone. She felt a bit hurt, realizing it was worse that they were the only two left and things would've been anymore awkward. Inez was sure there nothing to fully convince Matt that she cared a lot about him still. She went to close the window when she saw the note on the table. She picked it up.

Her eyes skimmed and realized, "Oh,..._Matt_."


	9. CYRUS

Matt nearly crawled inside his house, as this sickening pain in his chest insisted on tearing him away. He retreated to his room, stripping his clothes away and throwing himself in an ice cold shower. He felt numb, five minutes of raining icicles on his pale skin and he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waste as the cool air stinged his skin. He felt a little better.

Matt growled as he shoved on a pale green shirt and pajamas. He collapsed on the bed, aware of the orange light gleaming in his window. He sighed as he sat up and got on his laptop.

The phone rang.

Matt ignored the first two rings but he groaned, getting up and jumping down the stairs picking it up.

"Hello?"

"You were warned."

This voice was masked; somebody was stalking him. He glanced out his windows, seeing nobody but passing neighbors. He ducked as he closed the blinds and the curtains and headed back upstairs. The caller was fairly aware what he was doing.

"Whatever you're doing you can't hide from us." His voice smiled.

"Who are you?" Matt demanded. "What you mean us?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The voiced changed as the line cracked, "But I advise to call off the little brigade you got going up again. Or someone is going to get hurt." He threatened.

Matt clenched the phone, "I'm guessing this is Max."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Just think about that before you try to go back to Cyberspace. " The caller hung up.

Matt's blood was cold. He didn't know whether he should comfront the gang or do something. He didn't know where to start; nor thought it was safe to go outside.

_No, he wants to scare me. Make me more paranoid than I'm already am. I'll just skip school tomorrow._

Matt tossed the phone in the corner with the pile of hats, wasting away until he saw the clock hit 10PM, and his eyes automatically closed.

/

_Matt dreamt that night he was in Cyberspace. Except Inez was with him too. They were both wearing pajamas. Inez looked at Matt like there was a spider on his face._

_"What are you doing? C'mon!" She called as she took off running barefooted. She wore a pink sweatshirt and jigsaw pajamas with her hair tied back. Matt's subconscious responded following her path. Around them was glass and other sharp metallic objects._

_"Inez where are you going?" He tried calling her. She didn't respond, continuing running as she glanced back. Her eyes widened as she looked over Matt's head. He followed her eyes and saw the sillhouette of Hacker's ship. It was ten times the size before with lazers and more claws outstretched towards them._

_"Hurry!" She said. Matt tried running faster, but his legs moved slower than usual, and was futile to struggle as eventually a claw clenched around his waist and a tightening feeling crushing his spine. There was no pain, but a numbness that mirrored the pain that would've been there if it was real._

_"Matt!" Inez called, halting to a stop. Matt glared at her from above as he was being taken hostage._

_"Keep running! I'll be fine!" Matt ordered as she abnormally obeyed. She ran off and dissappeared in thin air and his heart raced. He was yanked in immediately by the claw and thrown into a black room. Matt knew somewhere in the darkness Hacker was staring him down; trying to kill him with his own eyes._

_"I know you're there." Matt spat as he slowly rose to his feet._

_A light turned on, revealing the taller and more masculine figure standing. His face was shadowed and hidden, but his eyes were glowing red. He could see the sickly green shade of his skin and the flow of his deep purple cape._

_"Hacker." He said with a bitter taste._

_"Earth-ling" Hacker emphasized as he sneered. "Your place is no longer wanted here. Leave now."_

_"Never. We're coming back; and I'll have my revenge too." Matt threatened. Hacker chuckled as he clenched his edged teeth._

_"I don't think you understand the circumstances. I am the absolute ruler of Cyberspace now. Along, with my NEW..."Motherboard"." He tapped rapid buttons on the neon keyboard. On the wide screen monitor was the static of what was supposed to be Motherboard's face. But that wasn't the case. Matt's chest fell ill. The animated face was a spikey hair black and red guy; with edgy features and yellow pointy teeth. It cackled and laughed; a filtered and more robotic voice like Hacker's._

_"BEHOLD THE NEW MOTHERBOARD! CYRUS!" Hacker bellowed. He stared Matt down, "Do return, earthling. And if you fail to bring me down your world will be next. As well as your lives."_

_Cyrus jumped out at Matt and engulfed him in his black hand._

_/_

Matt woke up with a throbbing headache, a fast heart, and in cold sweat. He knew then that he had seen Hacker. That Hacker had somehow made a connection to his world through him and now is a potential threat. Where were their best chances at?

It was past 8AM and hew knew he was in for it when the gang stopped over straight after. He ran a hand through his hair. He _saw _the new "Motherboard". He felt weak and overwhelmed.

Matt took an ice cold shower; which contributed to his migranes. He nearly fell out the shower as he tried drying off. He stumbled out the bathroom, looking for his pills and swallowing 5 on accident; an overdose of his usual.

Matt needed to talk to someone; he would confront Inez but it would've been longer if Inez had decided to bring up about the letter. He bet that she already told Jackie and Jackie told Slyder; obviously.

He struggled to grab his phone; and text the three of them at once to avoid the one-sided favor:

**Come over ASAP after school.**


	10. Fever

Matt waited impatiently for 3:15 to come. It was only 3:05 and he was already drenched in sweat. How could he tell the three of them about his dream? That they were facing a harsher and more dangerous evil in Cyberspace?

He rushed to the sink splashing ice water on his head. He lifted his head and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. His eyes were dark and his skin was clammy. He was probably coming down with a fever. He ran a hand through his wet hair and dried it off with a towel.

Matt changed into a black tank and grey sweats on time before he heard the doorbell. He flew down the stairs and looked through the peephole. Slyder, Jackie, and Inez stood outside waiting. His hand slowly reached for the knob and finally gripped it. He breathed in deeply, trying to think with a cool head. He opened the door, inviting his friends in.

"Sorry about this guys. I started to feel pretty bad last night." Matt slumped on the couch as the gang made themselves home. Inez, on the other hand, could barely look at him. Slyder and Jackie exchanged glances.

"We were worried Matt. But at least you text us." Slyder said.

Matt grimaced, standing up, as he threw the blanket. But the second he did that, he felt extremely nauseous and stumbled into the table.

"Matt! You need to lie down!" Jackie ran beside him supporting him. "Slyder, let's take him upstairs. Inez, get some towels."

Inez clenched her hands as she went down the hall and fetched the towels. On the way up the stairs, Slyder and Jackie confessed that Inez told them what he did.

"Something happened between you two." Slyder figured. "I mean, Inez hasn't said a word since earlier today."

Matt admitted to slightly expressing his feelings; not considerate of Inez's own. But...why is it so awkward now? Slyder and Jackie rested him up on the bed as Matt drew the covers over him. He felt hot and cold all together.

"I thought you were better than that Matt. You should say it to her face." Jackie frowned. Matt scoffed.

Matt nearly glared at Jackie, and bit his tongue back for a harsh retort. He sighed, "In this case, openly confessing to Inez to her face...it harder than you think." Matt told her. Slyder stepped in.

"Sorry Jacks, I have to relate to Matt; I admit that it took a while after Cyberspace that I confessed to you." Slyder rubbed the back of his neck. Matt felt an icky feeling pool in his stomach. He was going to have to sit through the mushy moment with them.

"You mean...?" Jackie sat back, her brown eyes lit at him.

"A long while." Slyder's hand grazed over hers, finally sitting on top. Matt had the separate them and squash the romantic moment as he gagged.

"Very mature Matt." Jackie rolled her eyes. They sat in chairs, all facing to Matt. Soon, Inez came upstairs with the towels and placed them by the table. Hesitantly, she placed one on his forehead and took a seat.

Matt took a couple breaths; trying to think. "I had this,...sorta dream or vision. I was in Cyberspace again. But, it was just me and Inez."

Slyder and Jackie raised a brow, as well exchanging looks. Matt rolled his eyes, daring to peek at Inez's expression so far. He couldn't get through her. She was a solid brick force resisting him.

"Anyway. We were running...from Hacker. But as predicted,...he caught me. Inez disappeared and I was held captive in Hacker's ship...it was pitch black." Matt recalled. "And then I saw him."

"You saw Hacker?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah... and Hacker,...Hacker got a major upgrade. You could almost believe he was human." Matt gritted. Hacker looked too humane even in his dreams. He was still alike to a computer animated model; but he was so realistic he could almost surpass as a human if he kept upgrading for another 50 Cyberyears.

"That's...unbelievably disturbing...as I think about it." Slyder said. "What else did you see?"

"Do you guys remember when Hacker gave Motherboard a virus and he was able to program himself to be the...new Motherboard?" Matt shivered at the horror of Hacker taking over Mother B and claiming to be the absolute ruler of Cyberspace. At that crisis, the squad thought they were done for.

"Yeah." Inez spoke. Matt bit his lip as he pushed on and continued.

"Hacker did it again...except he created a new program. It was...scary." Matt frowned.

"Do you think it can function the same as Mother B?" Jackie asked. Matt hated how they asked so many questions; contributing to the migraines. He wish they could leave him alone...maybe just to talk to Inez.

"Maybe, I don't know." Matt shrugged. He shut his eyes trying to recuperate and focus.

"He's getting tired, we should leave him for a while." Inez suggested. He gazed at her, silently mouthing thank you as she nodded shyly. Slyder would want to protest, but Jacks' tapped him and signalled the cue to leave. Matt sighed.

"Actually, _Inez_" Jackie winked, "Slyder and I gotta head out for a minute. You know; food? I have a high metabolism." Jackie stared at Matt, somehow trying to telepath to him to be smart about this. "Be back soon! With takeout!"

Jacks shoved Slyder outside as the door closed behind them. Matt fever heighten as he slumped lower into the bed.

"Hot..." His brows furrowed. Inez almost couldn't stand that Matt was this ill and weak. He would be the most energetic of the group and mostly, the strongest. She left a bit as if the years of stress and then now the reoccurring headaches and dreams has somehow played a toll in his life. She felt guilty for contributing to this.

"Just relax..." She sat at the edge of the bed, nesting a small, cool rag on his forehead. He shivered, and his breathing eased. His eyes were closed; and almost seem like he was actually asleep.

"Matt?" She whispered.

"Yeah?..." He said hoarsely.

"We need to talk about...yesterday..." Inez tightly closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Matt said quickly before things could escalate. He didn't think his body could take anymore stress.

"What?"

"I was being cowardly...I mean,...I feel like it's something I've always felt for a long time, but I couldn't remember. And when I did; it was like a tidal wave of emotions and memories coming back. The more I remembered, the more overwhelmed I became. If I stayed at your place any longer...I,...would've done something I would never forgive myself for." He coughed and shivered as the cold towel had him freezing like a popsicle. "I just wanted to tell you I don't hate you."

Inez leaned down and took the towel away, bringing the sheets to his chin. Matt relaxed as he fell asleep. Inez couldn't find the words to say at the moment, but when she did; she was happy that he was fast asleep for him to hear.

"You're a great person Matt, you know that?" She said softly as she exited the room heading back downstairs to meet with Jackie and Slyder outside.

"What happened?" Jackie asked.

Inez walked ahead, breathing in the late summer air, "Nothing; he fell asleep. Let's go."


	11. Rebellion

Matt woke up the next day, fifteen minutes past 8 that morning feeling better than yesterday. He rolled out of the bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. He took a hot bath that day; aware that his usual cold shower would shock his body and send him back to a feverish mood. The hot bath eased and helped him think straight.

He thought that since he was late for first period already, he would just stay at home. But he already missed so much from yesterday; he might as well try go for the last 25 minutes and take that test before he becomes bombarded with work.

He rinsed off, brushing his teeth and applying cologne. He threw on a green ringer tee that had a logo of a three-leaf clover; along with a pair of ripped blue jeans and black socks. He slipped into his brown boots, glancing up at the old portrait of the gang in Cyberspace.

_Digit._

He then swore himself that he'll return to Cyberspace with a plan to find Digit and save his world...as well as his own. Matt snagged a sandwich from yesterday and ate it on the way to school on his bike.

/

He reached the school in short time; glancing at his watch. Fifteen minutes until first period was over. He could still make it. Parking his bike, he rushed to the entrance when a brute force and a wave of pain hit his head. He stood dazed in the whiteness as the sun made it way in, silhouettes crowding him. One bent down, and Matt became infuriated as he saw:

"Max." He snarled. The boy sneered as his buddies held his arms down. Max stepped on Matt's recently injured arm, as the pain shot through him. He bit down his teeth.

"Shouldn't have come to school_._" Max snarled as he kicked him in his side. Matt held back the urge to yell, the pain slowly trying to kill him.

"Fight me like a man Max." He hissed, "Or are you're too scared?"

Max laughed. He wasn't falling for Matt's bluff. He knew better than to take him on. He had other plans.

"No, because they have other intentions for you." Max said darkly. "In fact, they specifically told me that painfully torturing you was the farthest I could go. It's for your own good."

"You were on the phone." Matt stared.

"No, I wasn't. Someone else was." Max said.

Matt gritted his teeth. Somebody in the school is setting him up. Somebody wants him dead or as a vegetable. Matt needed a plan to get these guys off his back. If only he recorded it, he could get the school involved and get them in trouble.

Max fisted Matt's red hair; steadying his fist aiming for his nose. Matt closed his eyes tightly; and then felt all his muscles tighten as he opened them.

The moment that Max swung his arm; he was already at an advantage. Matt grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, causing Max to whimper and cry in pain as slowly, Matt could hear the bones break and crackle in his arm.

"An arm for an arm, Max." Matt glared as he twisted Max's left arm tightly; breaking the humerus up in four pieces with two snaps. Max collapsed on the ground unleashing endless wails and cries of pain and agony. Matt released the grown athlete, the fire burning down as he was ignited with the sweet taste of revenge. He almost started laughing.

Max's friends looked at Matt with pure fear. Matt took one step and they retreated to the back of the school. Matt stepped on Max's stomach and headed inside to school to his first period class.

/

Max arrived to his class 10 minutes before the bell was going to ring. His teacher Mr. Ewing was not pleased to see him.

"Nice that you arrived 40 minutes late Matthew." The teacher sneered. Matt stopped halfway to his seat, turning to his teacher.

"I ran into trouble this morning and,...I'm still on the low with the fever I had since yesterday." He handed the teacher a note; foraging his mom's signature. The teacher snapped his mouth shut and continued with the lesson. Casually, he relaxed in a seat besides Inez.

"Nice to see you a bit better man." Slyder smiled. "We figured you'd stay home being in bad shape."

"Nah, Inez took good care of me after you guys left." He winked at her. Inez's fluster face immediately turned to a pout face; drawing her attention away back to the lesson. Jackie raised a brow.

"Sounds good to me." Jackie chimed in. "So, we meet in the U?"

"The U?" Matt raised a red brow.

"The U-shaped staircase we always meet at. Where else?" Jackies chuckled as she pretend to scribble down notes. Inez's eyes averted to Matt's direction.

"Sure." Matt rotating his arm, shortly before the bell ringing as he stood behind in class to collect the work. Inez stood outside; seeing that they had all their classes together; it wouldn't be so bad to just wait.

"Matthew, I will say this once; I will not stand for your attitude. Things will not be your way in college." Mr. Ewing warned the boy. Matt turned around and glared at him.

"Just do your job; all I'm trying to do is pass my class and live an easy life. So far it hasn't been working out when there are people outside trying to hurt you. Ever thought of that _sir?"_ Matt stomped out the room, snatching his assignments and past due work up and walking out. Inez stepped beside him, trying to get his attention.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Inez asked. Matt closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He opened them, staring deep at Inez. His breathing slowed, and his body fell light; in a soothing way.

"I'll be fine." He told her as he nodded his way to the next class. "Just wish the adults worry 'bout themselves sometimes."

Inez was going to mention and assure Matt that not everyone was out for him; that he wasn't alone. But she left it and walked along with him to the next few classes.


	12. Between

At fourth period; the squad met at the U, snacking on sandwiches and chips. Inez, however, was carefully eating her salad.

"So, are we still goin' with the same plan?" Slyder asked, recalling a few days earlier as the gang decided how to go incognito in Cyberspace.

"Yeah, no delays. I was lucky to just be feeling a bit better...only a little." As he clutched his left arm. Jackie's, intuitions kicked in.

"Don't tell me those guys ganged up on you this morning?!" Matt said nothing as he averted his glance. Jackie got up. "THAT'S IT!"

"Calm down Jacks'" Inez told her as she took a breath and sat down beside Slyder. He gave her a reassuring pat.

"I already took care of them." Matt said darkly as he glared at the step with a gum stomped fat.

"What you mean...took care of them?" Inez frowned.

"'An eye for an eye,'" Matt quoted as Inez held her breath.

"Matt!" Jackie groaned.

"You're going to get suspended on the first week of school. Do you know how much trouble you can get in now?" Slyder shook his head. "Maybe expelled."

"It was self-defense. And it was three against one. If I do get suspended I can always pull up my grades. Don't miss me too much." He grinned mildly.

The gang sat in silence. Matt knew that even though he's barely made it to the end of the week; it will not be any easier trying to survive through the rest of senior year. He had a feeling someone was writing his life story; making decisions for him and making things harder and more impossible; to the extent that it finally kills him. He felt he's being solely punished for doing something, and that to set everything right; he'll have to be sacrificed someday.

He would be ready for that. As the hardest departure would be leaving Inez.

"What's the pre-plan?" Slyder asked. Matt flinched; he didn't think of a plan beforehand. It might sound odd, but it was better to have a Plan A, B and C.

"I'm not sure; we need to do a little...scavenger hunting before we decide to storage and pack things there. Just wear the watches." Matt told him. "I don't mind you guys sleeping over either."

"I'm down." Jackie grinned. "I feel a bit excited; all of us finally going back all these years."

"Yeah; it's been a while. Let's hope for the best." As Inez put out a hand. The others followed as they did their group huddle and dispersed. As part of their routine, Inez and Matt awkwardly walked side by side.

"Matt...don't get hurt anymore." Inez pleaded.

"I don't understand." He replied nonchalantly.

"Matthew." Inez got serious. They both stopped in the middle of the hallway; the crowds move their way around them.

"Sorry; you made it seem like I attend on hurting myself." Matt chided.

"That's not what I mean...I meant, staying out of trouble. You're in danger obviously. So it would be smarter if you walked with us for now." Inez told him. As she turned around, she felt a grip.

Matt grabbed her wrist.

"Is that what _you_ think?" He asked her. "That it would just be smarter, or does that mean more in-depth?"

Inez pretended that she was dense.

"What is more to that?" Inez insisted.

Matt was getting frustrated, "I heard you yesterday Inez. I'm not dense or dumb." He ran a hand through his hair. "And you're not either."

"So I can't ask why?"

"Because you know the answer. Why can't you say it?" He raised his voice.

"Say...what?" Inez helplessly stared into Matt's eyes, silently challenging him realizing that her confidence and fearlessness was dwindling by his hot blue eyes. He stared right at her; trying to look deep down to the bottom of her heart and soul.

"You're my friend Inez. You can at least say you care. Is that so hard?" Matt barely whispered as he turned around, his shoulders sagged of hurt. Inez felt like an idiot. _So stupid._

/

Matt had to stay for the test in his Stats and English class; both pretty much diagnostic tests he was sure he aced. Inez waited at his locker; though Matt was slightly teed off with her; he was not upset to the extent of pushing her away.

"I'm sorry for pretending to be dense earlier Matt. But,...there's a logical explanation for this..." Inez tried.

"There no logic to tell me the truth. All there is just telling me how you feel. After all; we're friends." He told her as he shoved his books in the locker. They were silent for a while. Matt remembered that he ran into Mr. Alvin briefly asking him to stop by his office.

"Look, I gotta go see Mr. Alvin." He told her as she leaned by his locker. Her pose was exactly perfect; capturing the strongest message from her and merely send his body in shivers. He inwardly slapped himself back to reality. "If you want; you can wait..."

"I don't mind." Inez told him, stepping to his side.

"Alright then." He said as they walked towards his office.

/

Matt opened the door to Mr. Alvin's office, Inez waiting outside in a chair.

"Ah, Matthew. Sit down." He told the boy, placing a folder down.

"I'm in a rush. My mom wants me home in a bit for a family dinner. It's r_eally _important." He emphasized.

"Sure Matthew. I just needed to see if you're doing alright." He smiled. Matt flinched at the familiar glint in his eye. Somewhere behind all that kindness and hospitality, this guy was no good. He felt a terrible vibe from him.

"I'm fine sure. Thanks." He grumbled.

"I'm aware that this morning there was...trouble getting to school?" He raised a brow. Matt flinched again; he knows about Max.

"Max didn't come to school. And that I was sitting in my office when I heard the commotion. Luckily my window was up, and Max didn't show up. You do realize how bad this looks? I could easily report this issue to the Dean and you will be punished severely." Mr. Alvin explained.

"Sir, all due _respect _I can care any less if I got suspended. I can bring up my grades pronto. As for Max; he's an outside issue. For all I know; I'm being hunted down but that, _again_, is none of your damn business." Matt toed up so he was nose-to-nose with Mr. Alvin, clearly seeing his skin was green. It made Matt anxiously queasy. The counselor swallowed; his eyes were hard.

"Don't worry Matthew, it will be soon when someone else finds out. And I will not try defending you." He warned.

"No. Thank you." Matt squinted as he rushed out and slammed the door. Mr. Alvin slumped into his chair; a shadow masking his eyes.

"So be it, Earthling. That was your last chance." His lips stretched as he revealed yellowing pointy teeth.

/

Matt took his bike along the walk to his house with Inez. He was going to meet Jackie and Slyder there later. Though something made him feel off. The gang wasn't trying to approach him. _They probably learned their lesson and decided to draw back._

_"_Get on." He nodded to his bike. Inez blinked as Matt took a seat, scooting back.

"Where?" Inez asked quizzically.

"In my lap. So you won't fall back or anything. It would be faster and more convenient if you mind." Matt insisted.

"But-" Inez began to protest.

"Inez. It's a bike. Not a math problem." He laughed. That made her feel warm from her face to her chest. She breathed as she tucked her feet in and sat in between Matt's lap. She could only look at his arms and his hands tighten around the handlebars and take off. When she lifted her head; it bumped under Matt's chin as he lifted it higher.

"Sorry." She mumbled. He didn't respond as his eyes continued shifting on the road and at Inez; ensuring she was okay. It was only five minutes now that they would be there; just a bit longer.

/

Matt reached his house sooner than expected. He braked in the driveway as he accidentally leaned forward, trying to catch a breath. He merely forgot he was putting extra weight on Inez's back as he drew back and got off, mumbling sorry. _Stupid._

"Come on." He nodded to the house as he unlocked the first door. He unlocked the second door; looking back to see if Inez was there, and no one was following them, and opened it.

"Good you're both here alright." Slyder checked the two. "Anyone followed?"

"Nope. The gang must've learned their lesson this morning. Though... I still got a bad feeling. I really think it would be best we all stay together tonight." Matt insisted.

"By that, you mean we should sleep in the living room?" Jackie asked slowly.

"Yeah. Just like when we were smaller." Matt grinned. "We'll do our homework; watch a movie, and then leave later on."

"Sounds like something for a Friday evening." Slyder said.

"We'll we can say we're celebrating our upcoming Friday today because of the future events. So, let's make the best of it." Matt glanced at Inez.

"Right." The other three agreed. They stood in a quad, waiting for the next thing.

"Let's eat first." Jackie insisted as her stomach agreed. Everyone else groaned as Slyder set up the television for an alien movie.

The others laughed as they sat all together filling their stomachs and watching movies; relaxing as they felt sleepy to a point they were leaning on the shoulders of one another. Matt held up his watch; it was 11:05 PM. He tilted his head looking down at Inez as she rested her head on his lap. Slyder was awake; an arm draped around a clearly knocked-out Jackie.

"So much in one night." Matt said.

"Hey, believe it or not they've worked hard since yesterday. Especially Inez...she was stressing over you...ya know." Slyder told Matt. Matt felt heavy; being that Inez was stressing over him for nothing and it made him feel guilty.

"Just ask her out Matt." Slyder sighed. Matt glanced down and at Jackie to see if they were awake.

"What?" He whispered.

"You two would be happier. I don't know what you're waiting for; but I can tell you one day you're going to regret it. Now is the time man." He insisted. He was right. Matt clearly didn't have a while to live; and for all they knew he could lose his memory all over again. Matt always thought he was putting Inez through more pain than good.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I always caused worse more than good."

"Just try. Now's the time to change and do something different." Slyder nudge him. He checked the time; It was 11:07 PM. He knelt and scooped Jackie into his arms; snuggling into Slyder's chest softly smiling. Slyder headed to the door as Matt opened it.

"Night man." He said as he walked away. Matt watched them go; the streetlights lighting the pathway back to their neighborhood. Matt closed the door, staring at Inez as the dim lamp light illuminate the soft features of her face. His heart softens the longer he gazed upon her. He walked over and knelt beside her, watching her sleep.

"It's kinda too late to take you back home..." Matt gazed at the clock; slowly ticking past. He contemplated on what he should do; and he leaned down closer to pick Inez up in his arms.

_She's so light._

He carried her upstairs, breathing lightly as he opened the door to his room. He leaned over and laid her down on the bed; drawing the covers over her knees. He tried standing up, but Inez clutched his neck tighter. She didn't want to let go.

"Stay..." Inez mumbled in her sleep. Matt froze.

_Are you serious...?_

Matt took a breath as he gave her an assuring pat on the head and took his place on the other side of the bed. He carefully laid on his side; aware of everything on the north side of the wall he was facing. He fell asleep; staring at the clock that read 11:43 PM.


	13. Dog Days

The next day Inez realized she wasn't in her house and had a minor panic attack by rolling off the bed. She hit her head against the desk; rubbing it. Then memories came back to her.

_We stayed over...and I overslept._

She looked around, realizing that it had to be Matt's room. Filled with sci-fi and crime merchandise from action figures, posters, souvenirs, and a messy desk along with a baseball bat, a skateboard, and his old yo-yo. She smiled.

"What are you doing down there?" The voice made her jump. She whirled around to face an observant Matt; head handing from the side with a hand tucked under his chin.

"I fell." Inez stated. "What does it look like?"

Matt scoffed, "Doing push-ups."

Inez puffed as she got up. She observed the stripe-patterned sheet and the fact that Matt was in the same bed she slept in. He disposed of his shirt, revealing a snug black tank top that showed his more built upper body. She expected him to be way more skinnier, as she blushed.

"I should head back now and get ready. Unless you have clothes I can use." She raised a brow.

Matt slyly grinned, "I might have an over-sized jersey somewhere..."

"MATT!" Inez shook her head in disgust, picturing the horrid portrait of a nonchalant self wearing a Maverick jersey.

"Just kidding. It's just me living here mostly Inez. No siblings." Matt emphasized.

"Sorry Matt..." Realizing how he was mostly alone when his Mom was always out for business and his dad always worked overseas since he was in the 7th grade.

_He's been on his own since freshman year._

"What?" Matt caught Inez staring. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Could you...walk me back home and maybe we can stop by Petey's Diner?" Inez asked.

Matt nodded, "I was going to make breakfast but ok."

Inez froze as she was halfway down the stairs, "You can cook? _You?"_

"When a lone wolf cub has no mother he survives on his own. I've been cooking my own meals since 8th grade Inez. Whenever I want to; I make a pretty good dinner." Matt explained as he slipped on a gray-striped hoodie, boots, his house keys, and a spare wooden bat by the door. Inez pulled on her jacket, her boots and her bag and went ahead of Matt as he locked the door.

"The bat?"

"Security." Matt eyed the rising sun. He checked the time; 6:48 AM. Inez smiled.

"Thanks Matt." She thanked him.

"No need. We're friends-" Matt stopped as the last string of letter clutched his voice box and gave him an awful feeling in his stomach.

_That's right. You didn't ask her out yet. We're probably playing the same game at the same time. One of us is going to get out..._

"Matt?" Inez asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lied. He trudged ahead, "Your house."

/

Inez opened the door to her house, where her dog Tracey was wagging away barking.

"Hey there boy." She knelt cooing the dog and rubbing his fluffy ears. He barked Matt, who stared back at the dog.

"Matt, Tracey. Tracey...Matt." Inez introduced as she made her way around the corner to get properly ready. For the meanwhile, Matt had an interesting conversation with Tracey about life.

"You lucky dog you." Matt said. "You eat, sleep, play, wag a tail and please your owner. Me? I'm having a fit with myself to ask her out."

Tracey barked in reply. Matt raised a brow. He started to pour a bit of dog food for Tracey.

"You're right; I'm a coward." He groaned.

Tracey barked a few times and whimper which made Matt almost perk his own ears as well.

"Tracey. You're a genius, my dog." He knelt and rubbed the dog's ears as Inez came back wearing a deep purple cashmere sweater with khaki pants. Matt grinned.

"I wish you would wear more light outfits. I'd whistle for ya." He joked.

"Matthew I'm going to kill you!" As she charged for Matt, they fell back on top of each other on the carpet floor. Matt barely attempted to fight her back as they were nose-to-nose. He stared right at her, seconds flying away and he almost lost count of the time; he could see her ears turning pink and he raised a brow.

"I was kidding." _You're good just the way you are._ He helped lifting her up. "Let's go?"

She checked the time; it was 7:06. "Yeah." As they headed out to Matt's bike; he hopped on the seat with Inez gripping his waist from behind him. They headed steadily downhill; heading to school. Something about today made Matt seem more aware around him. He wasn't sure if it was Inez, or was the general plan that the gang was heading down to Cyberspace. It was a mixture of anxiousness and nervousness.

_We got time; and it's going to be a piece of cake._

_/_

At school Matt feared the worse when he saw Max walking in his path. Though his buddies weren't around, him being a bit bulkier and more smug made him look like a true evil "twin". Matt slightly step ahead in a protective way for Inez, and he shrugged past him, both giving dark glares.

"Seriously, can't that guy just let go already?" Jackie scoffed as she leaned on the lockers beside Slyder by their Stats class. They smirked at Matt and Inez as they walked to them.

"I have a feeling he doesn't want to just ruin me." Matt gritted.

"Just let this day be over soon. So that Matt won't end up pounding the guy right?" Slyder grinned. Matt fist pumped him.

"Exactly." Matt snickered. The bell rang, as the gang headed to their first class.

/

Matt and Inez headed out to the U at lunch; talking about grades.

"I'm almost at all A pluses...glad I decide to go for three AP classes this year. I'll be doing my best." Inez bragged. Matt scoffed; seeing that his grades were all A's but a C in Stats. He had to admit Inez was more dedicated to her work that he was.

"You'll do good." He said as he stared at the SWAK watch. As usual, they would find Slyder and Jackie at the staircase snuggled up against each other. Thankfully; they were making out or anything. Matt shivered at the thought.

"Alright lovebirds break it up." Inez timed-out the couple. "Time to talk business."

Jackie took a bite out of her sub and she leaned on Slyder. "And eat?"

Slyder and Matt chuckled as they drank their soft drinks and ate junk food. As the squad sat together, eating and enjoying themselves, Matt's hair stood at the back of his neck. He dropped everything and stood up as he heard footsteps approach the stairway.

"Max." He sneered as Matt looked up the stairway to see the vile teenager staring him down.

"Back up man." Slyder warned him as he pulled a fist back; putting Jackie behind him. Matt mimicked him; stepping in front of Inez. Though he knew that it would be embarrassing to bring up his bold action later; he felt it was only natural and necessary since Slyder had someone of his own to keep behind him.

Max sat at the top of the stairwell, his pale hands folded over his dark blue jeans and his black leather jacket hinting his bulkier figure underneath. His green eyes matching Matt's seem fiercer and darker as his scarlet hair appear a darker shade. Max could might as well hid a gun behind his back.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Matt gritted. "I could've sworn I broke your arm." And then Max chuckled as he stood up and waved his arm freely. It was like it was never broken.

"Matt..." Slyder said suddenly like something hit him. "There's something you should know about Max."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Matt had the faintest idea.

"Because I just found out 20 minutes ago." Slyder eyed at Max, studying any movements. He stood still.

"Slyder thinks Max is a cross-universe doppelgänger hunter." Jackie said.

"A _WHAT_?" Matt stopped. Max took a step. And another. The gang moved backwards; aware they were going to get chased by this inhumane person. And then Max spoke; in a more filtered voice.

"It's exactly what you think it is." Max's hand started to form into a metallic fist. The doors behind the gang slammed shut and locked. They were trapped. "Sit down."

They didn't comply until Max's voice grew fiercer and his eyes seem to glow. "I said SIT DOWN!"

Hesitantly, the squad sat on the floor with discontent. And Max sneered as he took a breath.

"Don't even think about doing anything. You might as well listen."


	14. Threats

"I was created by a former ally of Hacker; thanks to a portion of Matt's DNA found and Cyberspace technology." Max started. "And yes, I have traveled between this world and mines several times, but not as a hunter. My initial mission was to spy on you until you found out how to get back to Cyberspace. Now, the game has changed."

"What do you mean?" Inez demanded. Max glared at her.

"It means I have to kill you." His glanced turn to Matt. He took another step as Matt tensed.

"You should've stop snooping around trying to go back. Now Hacker knows. We've tried to stop him for the past four Earth years." Max snarled at him. "And now he knows you Earthlings are back; everything went to the Bin."

"Everything?" Slyder asked.

"Almost." Max said.

Matt knew the Bin referred to Cyberhell. Everything to be thrown away and deleted forever.

"That stupid bird tried...he's probably still stuck in the Bin." Max said.

"Digit? You know where Digit is?" Jackie asked.

"Tell us!" Matt demanded. Max cackled. And his face become serious.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to tell you anything. Stay in your place and don't come back to Cyberspace. No Digit, No Dr. Marbles, No Motherboard, nothing. Or I will kill you." Max's hand transformed into a gun aiming at Matt's head. Matt couldn't move at all staring at the gun pointed at him. Then he flinched gaining his old confidence again.

"No. I will do something; because Dr. Marbles told me we had to. We're the only ones." As Matt flashed the SWAK watch, Max flinched. "Our world and yours are entwined and we're trying to help prevent it from spiraling to inevitable chaos in the future.

"I don't believe it...he gave you those..." Max's metallic hand retreated to a normal hand. He stared down at the wall. "He shouldn't have. That fool."

"Dr. Marbles is not a fool! He gave these to us for a reason!" Jackie stepped in. Max just laughed. The gang heard the doors unlocked and open.

"You're all..." His face changed, "Persistent fools." Max started to head back upstairs slowly, "Your fates are engraved in the depths of the Bin. It's not pretty...not at all. But it's easily avoidable if you just stay your place and leave it to the natives of Cyberspace."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you going to kill me?" Matt gripped the railing. Max stopped and stared him down.

"Maybe still, but I have a feeling if I do that...things will be less fun." Max smirked. "Please insist on risking your lives. You'll have to anyway...for our own stakes " As he disappeared upstairs. The bell rang shortly after that the squad still standing in one place.

"Guys...my place... after-school." Slyder said in a hush as he held Jackie's hand as they rushed to their next class. Matt and Inez were left alone. They made their way to the next class; unavoidable silence between them.

"This is too much...to take in." Inez gripped her sides. Matt said nothing.

"What are you going to do Matt? This lunatic just exposed us and...for all we know he's working for Hacker." Inez said as they stood in front of the class.

"He's not. He wouldn't be telling us about all of those things about the future; our fates? No,...I have a feeling he's been trying to mortally wound me because he's trying to save us." Matt said. He looked at Inez. "But we can't just not do anything and watch the world fall into the hands of Hacker. Things...aren't going to end well."

"Matt? Matt...no. Stop talking like that...What are you saying?" Inez gripped his arm. He sighed.

"I'll tell you later." Matt promised. "But,...let's go to class first." As they walked in before the teacher closed the door.

/

Matt knew he said too much by telling Inez that things weren't going to end well. He knew she knew he was referring to himself.

_I think I know I'm going to die._

Matt sat in his English class, frustrated with himself as Inez couldn't look at him. His teacher, Mrs. Harton walked over by him; clearly studying his expression.

"Matthew, is something the matter?" She asked. Matt brushed off his boiling anger as he gripped the pencil.

"Nothing ma'm." He said tight-lipped. The teacher flinched.

"I can't honestly believe that when you just broke your pencil like that." Ms. Harton indicated as Matt looked down at the splinter pieces of his pencil on his desk and hands. He sighed.

"Just stress. I'll be okay honestly." He wished the teacher will go away. Thankfully she did, retreating to her desk glancing once more at Matt. He threw the pencil aside and grabbed another one so he could finish his short essay.

At the bell he walked with Inez as usual, but there was little to no talking. It was too hurtful to utter a word from one or the other. Matt didn't like this uneasy return of heartache as the more he walked in silence beside Inez; the more it hurt and brought back the anger he buried deep within.

"Inez." He started as they got outside. They stopped on the steps, his hands in his pockets.

"Are you going to tell me?" Her voice was low and almost fragile; like she didn't want to hear the truth.

"You're the only true friend I know and can at least tell before all the others. I...want you to know." Matt said. Inez raised her glance, her deep chocolate eyes making Matt melt. He averted his gazed and walked ahead on the bike. They both got on.

"It would be better if it was somewhere we can talk alone actually...before we, head over to Slyder's..." Matt pedaled as Inez held on his waist. "Are you sure about this?"

Inez sighed, "I'm not sure. I have a feeling...but,...to actually hear it might weigh on the truth more than the myth..." They fell silent as Matt took a shortcut downhill to the park. He halted to a stop as they both got off. They walked towards the playground; far enough so they could watch the kids play under sun and sit in the shade.

"Inez..." Matt puffed as he braced against the tree. "If I can tell you this; I can tell you anything."

Inez closed her eyes, "Really?"

Matt held his breath, watching a relax Inez sit in the wind with her neck tilted up slightly like the wind was caressing her jaw.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Tell me then." Inez insisted. Matt tried to readied himself; feeling the need to tell her rapidly retreated and immediately tell him to say no and never mind. If he was going to die, he wanted to let Inez know he...really liked her.

"Inez." Matt started. "When I was having recurring dreams, I had this one dream that was not like the others... I felt I was really there. I saw Dr. Marbles. And besides all the things he told me to tell you guys...he said something else...about my fate."

"What was it?" She insisted. He grabbed a fistful of grass.

"...and I couldn't help but relate it to my condition, what Max said that might actually be true and slowly come to a firm conclusion: I just might die." Matt began to rub his temple as he felt a slight headache come on. "There are signs everywhere..."

"No...don't...don't say that." Inez drew back shortly after trying to reach out. "That...isn't right. How could that happen? Split us up? No...it won't."

"Inez." Matt felt bad; creating a distraught Inez. He didn't know what to do; how to calm her. Even holding her hand didn't help. But he couldn't help it lead him to the one life choice he wanted to make that would change things.

"And what about Jackie? Slyder?" Inez went on, feeling frustrated, "How can you say that so casually? Does it mean nothing-"

Inez was stumped when Matt interrupted her ranting with a swift movement of kissing her on the lips.

"It means everything...you mean everything." Matt stared at her.


	15. Cyberspace

Matt opened his eyes, a wave of emotions passing through his mind as he saw Inez look indifferent towards him.

_Did I...really kiss her?_

"Matt?" She asked. He stared at her, trying to figure out if...

_Nah._

"Yeah? I, kinda lost my trace of thought...what were you saying?" Matt asked. _I was only dreaming._

"I didn't say anything." Inez stated. "I'm waiting on you to tell me." And Matt slightly remembered his trace his thought.

"If I can tell you this, I can tell you anything." Matt said, with a feeling of regret.

"Go ahead." Inez insisted. He looked straight into hers; her brown chocolate eyes glazed with anxiousness. He couldn't say it, not now, so he made up something else.

"I just want you to know you're one of the closest friends ever." Matt weakly smiled. Inez rolled her eyes.

"Is that it?" She said.

"Yep." He lied.

"That's why we rode all the way here? For you to tell me that?" Inez raised a brow. Of course she didn't believe him.

"No, partly because I forgot what I really wanted to say." _Not. _"And that it's a really nice park I wanted to show you. Just so you know Jackie and Slyder don't get jealous." Matt smirked.

Inez got up, a small smile hidden on her face as she brushed her jeans. "Well, if we're done here, let's head over to Slyder's house?"

"Yep." Matt said with a slight bitter taste on his tongue that immediately unsettled his stomach and made his chest hurt like someone was brushing his lungs with steel wool. He once again failed to tell her the truth. _What a coward _he heard himself say.

/

They arrived at Slyder's house; the door open for them with Jackie on the other side. Matt thought she was too comfortable in Slyder's house with her dress shirt two buttons loose and enjoying takeout.

"About time, where you guys been?" Jackie turned as she lead the way to Slyder. Inez walked ahead of Matt.

"Matt had to take care of some business...it wasn't that long. How's it going?" Inez asked.

"Slyder wants to show Matt what he found about that counterpart of his. Think it will help you learn better about your...twin." Jackie took a forkful of takeout and savored it. They opened the door, finding a studious Slyder surrounded with equipment and wires working at his DIY laptop; made from smuggled Cyberspace technology and his old gaming laptop. Glancing back and forth between papers and constantly typing away; he barely noticed the three walk in. Jackie sat beside him.

"Slyder." She put a hand on his exposed shoulder. He froze, stopping everything that was processing through his brain and relaxed.

"Glad you two finally came." He grinned, getting up to put on a burgundy hood over his shirt. "We can finally study on this guy and go through the portal soon. Feel free to take some of takeout Jackie and I ordered."

"Thanks" Matt said as he gladly took a box of Chinese rice and orange chicken. The cybersquad sat around Slyder as he gathered the documents.

"Where should I start?" He asked as he held a steel folder with Max electronically engraved in the lower right-hand corner.

"Well,...from the beginning." Inez said as Matt reached for the confidential file. He took it from Slyder, as he relaxed, dropping the pencil from his ear.

"Max with no last name. He's a 20.56 Cyberyear-old android; basically four Earth years but with a mind of a 24-year old. He was created by an ex-ally of Hackers called Dr. Terabyte . He used to help design Hacker's ideas of a new world interface for Cyberspace, but he found Hacker too obnoxious and...well, stupid. He knew very little of us while we used to kick butt in there, but he eventually came across some old files pertaining us and-" Slyder started.

"At least he got the obnoxious-idiot part right." Jackie rolled her eyes chewing on orange chicken.

"...He started messing around and created basically a clone of Matt. He was extremely lucky and bored because he found a piece of Matt's DNA somewhere around where the control center would be and he was able to create the single almost-perfect clone. Identical yet not really."

"Is he on our side?" Inez asked.

"Uhh...not quite. He would refuse to ally with anyone; not even us. But he created the smartest clone, Max, to be able to do every that Matt could and couldn't do with perfection but with a slight shift of persona to be more aggressive and snark to mask the level of his intelligence and similarities. Max is one of the most intelligent androids made in Cyberspace." Slyder typed and turned his laptop around, "Look."

Matt leaned closer to see the very realistic model of Max. The x-rays of his body structure was exactly like he imagined, along with a command long added. They were all locked-in codes by Dr. Terabyte.

"Do you think Dr. Terabyte was one of the few professors along with Hacker that use to work with Motherboard? Before there was...Hacker?" Matt asked.

"Most likely, but there's almost little to no info on the other professors that work with Motherboard but generally Dr. Marbles and Hacker. But maybe we can find something about him if I can get a journal log or some form of document by him." Slyder said.

"I wouldn't understand why he-or Max, would help us. If Dr. Terabyte is not a foe, is he somewhat a friend?" Inez asked.

"I have no idea." Slyder shook his head. Matt looked down and went through the pictures of Matt being trained and the studied shown by professors that tested his endurance and intelligence like a test rat. One picture that came across Matt made it seem like Max was staring deep into him, trying to warn him before it was too late with bitter harshness. He was plugged everywhere on his body with thousands of wires before then next picture showed his eyes closed and the room exploding into light; and then destroyed.

"Well we can confront him and ask him to spill what he knows." Jackie paced. "Not quite."

"Why not? He obviously knows a lot what's been going on in Cyberspace, plus he could probably help us find Digit." Matt said as he sat the folder aside.

"He won't be willing. He's very dangerous Matt." Slyder warned. "We should step back from him for now and focus on the prime objective of going into Cyberspace for."

"Finding clues on the whereabouts of Digit, and a secret hideout." Inez said. "Specifically coordinates to the Bin."

"We already found those." Jackie said.

"What about a ship?" Matt asked.

"If my garage is still intact, my ship should still be there..." Slyder thought.

"Then we should be ready to go." Jackie said rubbing her hands together. Inez stopped.

"I think we should take extra precautions for when we come across anything there. After all, we're not wanted there." Inez suggested. "Who should we look out for?"

"For now, all civilians..." Jackie said.

"Hacker of course...and anyone else that look suspicious." Slyder said.

"Max. He can travel back and forth like us. He probably draw attention to us and try to expose us." Matt grimaced. "Is that it?"

"Yeah..." Inez thought. "We should open the portal now."

"Right on it." Slyder started quickly typing; probably running a program through a proxy. "Matt, turn on your watch."

Matt turned on his watch, and four numbers came up.

"8125." Matt said, knowing immediately that it was the password to open the portal. The room began to dim, all except Slyder's laptop, that started to glow like Matt's laptop back home. The light grew brighter, and he realize it was the portal opening. The four teenagers knew that they were about to embark a dangerous mission and many more to come as they entered a world that they were once welcome to come and go as please; now was a dark world that want them erased from existence.


	16. Area 11

Through the warp, the squad traveled through in less than half a second. Scattered about as they braced their rocky fall on a pile of debris, they recovered quickly and looked north and south.

Matt was the first to get up, having no patience to endure the pain that shot through his still injured arm. He briefly squeezed it, and crouched behind a large piece of metal from a ship scanning the area. He saw nothing, but an orange sky with a black sun looking down on them creating dark figures with the irregular shaped canyons. He got up and stood on a smooth, orange rock slate.

"Where are we?" Jackie asked. Matt checked his SWAK watch, hoping it would work and somehow give them a hint to where they were. It shot a beam of light and created a hologram of the entire field.

"Well, it doesn't tell me where we are; but we got a map of where we are." Matt said as the squad gathered around staring at the holographic map.

"Amazing; it's a 3D hologram." Inez said.

"Way more advanced than the old SWAK pak." Matt said. "I wonder..."

Matt pinched the touchscreen of the watch with his index and thumb to zoom out that showed them a flat map of Cyberspace. Slyder looked closer.

"Nothing looks the same. No familiar landmarks or anything. Hacker already change the surface of Cyberspace." Slyder said.

"Well, that sucks." Jackie pouted. Inez closed her eyes to think as Matt thought of why.

"He knows we're here; most likely. So he's going to try and confuse us." Matt said. "So we don't know if where we standing is exactly the control center, per say. But it's likely that he didn't completely changed the surface of everything."

"You think it can be another illusion?" Inez asked.

"I believe so." Matt concluded.

"That can be a good reason..." Slyder thought.

"We'll just have to look around until we knock home base." Jackie said. "Let's split up."

"What?" Inez gave Jackie a warning glare. She smirked.

"It'll be faster, and we can communicate better with these babies." She explained. As well as nudging Inez drawing her point.

"I'm down." Slyder agreed.

"Well let's just make this fair: Jacks and Slyder, Inez and me. Good?" Matt asked. No one bothered objecting.

"Keep a lookout for anything and anyone." Slyder warned. "Remember; friend or foe, we're not suppose to be here."

"Right." Inez said.

The squad dispersed into two obvious groups, slightly doubting that one of the groups will be able to focus on the mission. Matt didn't really care otherwise. As long as he was with Inez.

/

Matt and Inez covered half a cybermile before they reached a landmark. It was like an old military camp with shredded roofs and dusted ships. Matt knelt, scanning the area.

"We should go down there." He said. Inez scoffed.

"First of all, we don't even know what's down there; a trap maybe?" She stated. "Don't really want to fall for one of those so early; like the old cliché."

"Okay, fine, I'll go down there. I want to at least know there was some evidence that things aren't the way they seem and that can lead us a clue to Digit, Hacker, and whoever. Maybe some files or journal entries." Matt said, almost convincingly. But Inez resisted.

"Go ahead." As she took out a pair of binoculars waving Matt off. He went ahead taking his time down the steep, yet very sandy slope. He only hope that he will be able to keep himself from tumbling down the hill and hitting the large rock that awaited his fall.

Nope.

He immediately gained speed and fell forward, shortly hitting the rock.

"Oww." He said weakly regaining strength. Inez winced behind the binoculars. And she remembered the watch.

"You okay Matt?" She checked. He took a minute to recover, but he responded.

"I'm good." He winked. "Thanks for caring."

"Not that I really cared that much, you were being quite shallow. Don't try to act cool with me Matthew." She scolded. Matt chortled.

"Like if." He challenged. "I'm going in, so I'll see you in a minute."

"Alright." Inez hesitated. "But be careful, seriously."

Matt smiled, "Yeah, thanks." As he ended the conversation with a button, he crawled through the dugout near the fence and ease his way into the abandoned campus with the torn flag of a star and crossed swords. Getting up, he made his way towards a dusty ship by a shed and ducked down beside it. Examining it, he believed that it was abandoned a few years ago. Maybe he could get it to work...

Before he could get under the ship to play around with the wires he heard some rattling. He was alert.

"Matt get down!" Inez warned as his watch lit up. He had no intention of being caught so he went prone and looked down from beneath the ship. He saw a pair of feet; large and spiked. As they walked; they left trails of red. But one stop and spoke:

"Why did CYRUS send us out here to scout?" The first one said.

"Because we're making sure there's still nothing here for us to scout. But all there is just a bunch of papers left. We can burn them later for fun. C'mon, let's walk around one more time and leave." Said the second one. They continued walking, and Matt watched as they moved away.

"You hear that Inez?" Matt said to his watch. Inez appeared on his screen.

"Sure, and just in case you decide to try and take them on... I sent you some photos of them in full size." Inez grimaced. "This is serious Matt; just go in and get out. I'll give you a heads-up."

"Alright. Thanks...but in case-" He started.

"Matthew, I swear if something happens while you're there..." Inez threatened. Matt smiled.

"Just checking. I'll see you in a bit." He nodded and ended the convo. Matt took a breath as he rose from behind the ship watching the seven-foot drones walk off. They had several plates of red and black armor; one carrying a flag with an emblem representing Hacker and the other with a double-edged axe; glided black and tipped red. Matt swallowed and went ahead running into the hangar with the shredded yellow roof. All around were crates and plates; some smashed along with tables, ship parts, and broken glass.

"Looks like a hurricane hit here." Matt said out loud.

He scanned around, and went to the table with the documents. Crumpled, ripped, and some faded out ones that Matt try to sort through. He read several headings that were most about people who were missing or captured by Hacker and his goons. He grimaced at the reports. This was probably some military base before Hacker took over.

"Help..." Matt's ears almost perked at the voice. He froze.

Someone else was still here. This wasn't good.

"..._help_..._someone_..." Was a small voice. Matt kicked himself for deciding whether he should. But naturally, he always did the right thing. Pulling a hood over his head and with little effort, he lifted a mound of debris and freed a tiny droid. It looks like it was trapped for sometime; dentures in its sides and short circuits. But it got up on its two little legs and stretched their little arms; standing no more than a foot. Matt stood back.

"Thank you. I've been down there for weeks! Stupid scouts have nothing better to do so why not shoot up an old base? I was the only one who made it..." The droid complained. Matt did not respond; trying to play the incognito game.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be sneaking around this old place! Hacker doesn't know it but it has top-secret information that he probably wants." Matt was alert of this. So with a gesture he pointed to the desk.

"A few of them are over here if I remember." The droid thought, rubbing it's head and blinking with one eye, "But I don't think I should be giving you those...how I know you don't work for that old crook?"

Matt thought, and he knelt by the droid turning it around. It beeped as it started complaining and demanding Matt why he was messing around with his short circuits. Then it stopped, then reset itself.

"Where am I?" The droid asked. Then it remembered, "Oh! I was going to give you some of these! You're going to need them."

The droid wobbled to the table and reached for six or seven documents for Matt. "These might be useful. It'll probably help you later on...you don't talk much do you?"

Matt remained silent.

"Well, you should get out of here before those big meanies come back!" The droid warned Matt.

Matt nodded as he turned and left, switching on his watch, "Inez I got some documents, how is it out there?"

"For you; you don't need to worry about those drones, Jacks and Slyder set off an alarm and a bunch of drones are heading their way. Get out of there now!" Inez hurried. Matt's heart leaped and quickened, as suddenly he felt a rush of adrenaline as he ran up the hill to find Inez, ready to go and followed beside her.

"Let's hope we're not too late." Matt grimaced.


	17. Risks

Slyder held Jackie close as they sheltered behind giant stacks of ammunition. It wa his fault that he tripped over a booby trap and set off the loudest alarm in the region. Quickly learning how to use the tech watch, he scanned the perimeter on a mini-map and counted the number of drones were looking for them; six. He saw two more appear in the distance and knew immediately he had no chance of holding them off. All he could do is hide and hope Inez and Matt got the message clear.

"Did you see them No. 273?" The drone asked.

"No, but something set off this booby trap. It wasn't any of us." Drone 273 said. "Any unidentified forms will be subject to immediate extermination."

"Objective." Another drone agreed. Slyder held Jackie's hand and tried to think fast what he could do to get out.

/

Matt and Inez darted through the dusty plains, covering the same distance from when the squad first split from the group. They checked their watches.

"They should be just beyond that cliff." Inez said. They halted to a stop at the edge of the cliff; looking down at the base that was soon surrounded by seven foot drones. Matt eyed the bottom of the cliff not saying a word.

"At this rate..." Inez zoomed in on the base; analyzing the drones closing in on the red dots; signifying Jackie and Slyder, "Those two won't have any time to get out without getting noticed."

Matt felt under stressed, knowing there's got to be a way to draw the drones' attention away. He wanted to pull out the old yo-yo and brainstorm some ideas.

And then it hit him, realizing he really didn't have to brainstorm as much as he thought. He stared at the old yo-yo, and a snark remark he made to his math teacher Mr. Ewing came to him:

_This is the least lethal thing you'll ever see from me._

He smiled as the examined the ultra-sturdy metallic wire now gripping the yo-yo together. Slyder had recently add it; seeing that Matt didn't want to get rid of it. It was like an old lucky charm and remembrance of his father; who he hadn't seen in years.

"Stay here." Was all Matt said as he jumped down the cliff. Inez stared at where Matt was standing in awe and confusion. She didn't quite process what just happened, but was certain she would be giving Matt a mouthful of scolding later...hopefully.

Matt landed at the bottom of the cliff, eyeing the drone surrounding the base, swearing he won't let them take Jacks and Slyder. The squad always looked out for each other.

As he unwind the yo-yo, he held the 3-ft long ultra-strong wire towards the base of the yo-yo with his thumb and index, and held the rest with his fist, tossing it in the air like a lasso, and creating a sonic wave that alerted the drone. They stopped moving towards the base, pinpointing the direction the sound was coming from and turned to the direction of Matt. For a moment, Matt could tell they were hypnotized and if he could spin the lasso long enough, he would be able to draw the drones away from the base.

When all eight drones had exit the base and long forgotten the sound of the alarm, they continued to follow Matt at a slow pace. He smiled, thinking how is plan half-succeeded.

When he stop the yo-yo, the drones froze again, and their eyes lit up red. They began to suit-up and reveal their weaponry. Matt grimaced.

_Now I should probably run_ as he turned and ran in the open plain.

/

A frantic Inez watched as Matt ran towards the horizon away from the drones that had their eyes set on their target. Then her watch lit up.

"Inez!" Slyder called, "Where's Matt?"

"Running...so he could create a distraction." Her shoulders sagged. She felt utterly useless, watching as a helpless Matt ran from the small army of drones that looked like a fierce herd of cattle.

"Well while you're moping, we could use you down here to help hotwire this ship!" Jackie grimaced as she cut the conversation between her and Slyder. She nodded.

"I'm on my way." As she glanced once more at the dust storm and jumped down the cliff towards the base. She made it inside, cutting the alarm with a few snips of the wire. Slyder was under the ship, starting the engine as Jackie handed Inez an old lazor pistol.

"I thought you guys needed me to hotwire the ship." She observed.

"No, Jackie helped out. Instead you're in charge of shooting." Slyder said as he got up.

"I'm trusting you with this." Jackie looked at her. "Let's go get Matt back!" Inez nodded.

"Right!" Inez said as she sat in the passenger's seat as Jackie took the wheel. Slyder sat in the back working on fixing a harpoon; seeing if he could aid Inez if it was needed.

The old ship started to hover; a low humming and dusted windshield as the power started up lighting the deck. Jackie pressed three buttons and the ship's engine deepened. She pulled back the wheel and the ship pulled up as they flew out the hangar and followed the army of drone chasing Matt.

/

Matt wasn't sure how much longer he could keep running. His chest burned, and his calves ached; almost wishing he stayed longer on the track team. He looked behind to see the drones ready to fire. He ran more to the left and barely missed a bullet.

He heard something else as well; a humming sound. His heart leaped as he prayed that a shadow of Hacker's ship wouldn't engulf him as well as a cold iron claw snatching him up. The worst case scenario he could've thought.

No. He looked back and saw an old red hovercraft catching up beside the running drones. A harpoon shot at the drone; piercing its side and causing it to fall. Matt watched as he continued to look ahead and made sure he was covering good ground.

"MATT!" Someone called from the ship. Slyder sat on the roof of the ship as Matt nodded. The squad came to rescue him. Matt gained enough courage to eventually stop; which had him in a tight spot: the edge of a canyon that led to an endless pit. Surrounded by seven drones, they all looked at him with red glowing eyes.

"Unidentified specie, you are hereby due to immediate extermination. Drop all of your belongings." The drone stepped forward with their arm cannon aiming for Matt's face. Matt had grip the yo-yo in his pocket. He slowly, but carefully started to remove the junk in his pockets. He dialed Inez on his watch, standing with his arms up.

"Wait a moment No. 192, I think that is..." One of the drones examined Matt as he smacked it head-on with his yo-yo, stunning it as he stepped back on the edge of the cliff.

"Save me." Matt whispered as he jumped backwards and fell into the pit.


	18. Clockwork

Jackie had almost stopped the ship to process what she just saw. Matt...he couldn't be...

"What are you doing Jackie? DRIVE!" Inez ordered as she woke Jackie from her trance. She shook her head and pulled a lever; activating jet boosters and causing the drones to topple over. The ship dove over the cliff; unable to balance and hover without any ground. Then Slyder, still on the roof of the ship, pointed to a cliffhanging Matt, who held by the wire of his yo-yo that was tied around a breaking rock.

Jackie pushed another button that triggered the wings. They unfolded and expanded on each side as the ship was now able to fly. She dived over to where Matt was and leaned in close enough to Slyder could reach over and grab his hand.

"Look out!" Slyder said as the two rolled over to avoid three missile rounds from the drones above them. They continued to fire, thankfully the gang had all retreated inside the ship and dived deeper into the dark side of the canyon.

"That was too close." Matt took off his jacket and sat in chair.

"You had us scared there man, what were you thinking?" Slyder shook his head.

"Distracting them; what else?" Matt said. He sighed, "At least we're all safe."

"Safe? For one Matt-" Inez was furious. "You ran off and got chased by giant drones that nearly trampled you over, and not to mention you decide to dive into a cliff. And the nerve not to say anything to me when you-"

Matt stared at Inez, "I'm sorry."

She stopped to look at him. Jackie still piloted the ship smiling. She didn't mind if the two got into their lover quarrel; she was glad they were all safe and together. It was a close call.

"Do you know where we are?" Matt asked, setting aside his problems and focusing on the important matters. Slyder typed on a touchpad keyboard and pulled up the map of the region.

"Looks like we're going underground." Slyder trailed a tunnel on the map indicating the ship's path, "We could go through here and on the other side to who knows where."

"Well, if we find somewhere to dump this thing that'll be great. We can't leave any traces." Matt said.

"Why?" Jackie said.

"Because." Matt grimaced, "One of drones know who I am. And that means Hacker will soon pick up our trail."

/

The ship made way through the dark tunnel to a gloomy town that reminded Matt of the old-fashioned towns from the western films. The building all stuck together with one road and a clocktower. The time was 20:46 PM.

"Do you see that?" Inez said indicating the clocktower.

"Yeah, that's Earth time." Jackie said.

"I thought time was different here." Matt said. He checked the cyan watch. "The watch reads the same."

"It is." Slyder said. "Hacker is trying to mess with time by syncing it to Earth's and open a portal."

"What!?" The three of them exclaimed.

"I read about this." Slyder paced the floor, " A long time ago, before Hacker even existed, another scientist obsessed with time opened a portal between Cyberspace and Earth. More than likely, he was the first human to travel here."

"Why are you just now telling us?" Inez asked.

"Because I didn't think Hacker would be smart enough to do this! He obviously knows." Slyder ran a hand through his hair; slightly frustrated.

"That's true. He's ten times smarter than before. How could we have known?" Jackie said, placing a hand on Sly's back. The ship parked in an underpass covered with mostly moss and stone. The gang hopped out. The town was sure enough deserted; drawing the squad's suspicion of the civilian whereabouts.

"Okay." The squad huddled together to discuss what they should do now. "For now, we should probably head back. There's a lot to take in; and show."

"Quite." Inez said.

"Are we coming back tomorrow?" Jackie asked. "It's Saturday so that will leave us more time to cover more ground.

"More than likely. We should make it a routine to come here a couple times a week." Slyder said.

"That's a lot..."Matt said, "Especially with school man. It's not like middle school; we got work to do."

"That's true." Inez agreed.

"Okay okay, we'll discuss this later. Cybersquad; roll out!" Jackie adjourned the meeting as both her and Slyder teleported out of Cyberspace. Matt stared at Inez and they lingered around for a bit.

"I'm really sorry for worrying you. I didn't want you in danger." Matt apologized.

"I know. But you act so selfish sometimes." She complained.

"Only for my best friends." Matt smiled weakly at his lie. He held out his hand. Inez smiled as she didn't hesitate to take it.

"Let's go home." Inez agreed as they teleported together out.

/

Max sat on the same clock tower that read 20:57 PM; staring at the deserted town. His old friend stood along him watching the sky.

"So they still came." The man said.

"Yes. I warned them multiple times. Do you still want me to kill them, sir?" Max stood up staring at the man in the dark. He unveiled himself as a man with sickly green skin, hair done in a 1930s reporter's hairstyle with peach fuzz, yellow shark teeth, and sharp cobalt eyes with no whites.

"No." Mr. Alvin said. "Let them be. For now you just try stopping that fool Hacker."

Max flinched, "Are you saying I should help those Earthlings?"

"Not particularly, smart one." Mr. Alvin snarled, "I'm saying you should try to distract Hacker before things get really out of hand. He's only part of the problem."

Max's eyes narrowed, "If you are referring to my creator..."

"It's the truth. You can choose not to believe me; but you are to abide to my orders. He's not the man he was when he created you. For your own good." Mr. Alvin pointed. "Understand me?"

Max bowed, "Yes sir."

Max jumped down from the tower and disappeared on sight. Mr. Alvin had no affection for Max as neither did he. He only found Matt as a fond human to toy with; surprisingly with his single best android Max meeting to his expectations.

_Soon enough_ he thought, _You will accept my terms, Matthew._


	19. Awful Truth

The squad collapsed in Slyder's room; all catching their breath as they experienced cross-dimensional time lapse. Matt's heart rate quicken; and his head started to pound.

"What time is it?" Jackie crawled over to a box of cold Chinese food. She felt starved. A few bites and she was back to her old self.

"It's 9:10 PM." Inez said as she stretched. She suffered the least of the side effects. Matt wondered why they were all feeling so differently when they left Cyberspace.

"We should head back home." Matt managed to stand up; blinking multiple times to gain his proper vision. "We'll see you later Slyder...Slyder?"

The gang saw Slyder knocked out on his bed; snoring. Jackie sat beside him, playing with his messy brown hair.

"Guess we're all a bit worn out huh?" Jackie said.

"We'll leave you with him. Night Jacks'" Matt said. Both him and Inez left the house to head back home; the night still young and the moon lit the sidewalk. Matt admit that he felt more at ease with Inez now than he was a couple of days ago; he felt things were going back to the way they were...almost.

"You seriously scared us there Matt. It's too early to risk your life like that..." Inez confessed. Matt looked at her as this went on.

"I just want all of us together." Matt confessed, "It's too early to seperate...and dangerous."

"Please Matt, just understand what I'm trying to say..." Inez pleaded. Matt flinched.

"You want me to be more of a coward? I'm sorry but that's not what I do." He insisted. Matt didn't want to argue with Inez about this at this time. He just wanted to lay down and sleep the migraines away.

"Look, Matt." Inez stopped him with a hand on his arm. He stopped to look at her; her brown eyes in the path of the moonlight made her eyes sparkle. Matt stood in his place, wanting to just stare at that pretty face all day. It made him flashback to the small moments where he would merely forget he's in class and unconsciously stare and watch her. Whether it was setting behind her or beside her. He wondered if Inez ever saw him looking at her that way.

"Yes?" He replied lowly. They stood in silence as all you could hear was the night bugs and the lowest hum of the streetlights.

"Why are we arguing like this?"

Matt grimaced, unsure how to answer the question. Was it a trick? Is she trying to make him slip?

"Because, that's what we usually do." Matt said. "And try to prove who's always on top."

Inez scoffed, "Is it really?"

Matt played dumb, "What are you talking about?" He wasn't sure he could afford to admit his feelings to Inez. With so much at stake...

She grimaced, "If that's how it's going to be then I'm not going to be the one to say it first."

Matt flinched, "You keep thinking that."

Without another word from each other; Matt walked Inez home with a low goodnight before heading back to his own place. With a turn of his house key, he silently entered his lonely castle and retreated to his room; collapsing on his bed.

With that, Matt had a disturbing dream.

/

_Matt stood in a laboratory, along with 20 other scientists that were busy looking through papers, recording results, and working on computers. Matt looked up at the tall glass capsule._

_He saw Max. Max was suspended in green fluid with thousands of wires; made of copper, titanium and steel, penetrating through the center of his chest and out his back. Metal cuffs clung on his calves and forearms as he remain unconscious under the flow of electricity that ran through the wires. It made Matt shiver because he was looking at a mere image of himself there._

_"How is he doing doctors?" A man stood with his hands behind his back. His hair was deep red with a bit of white growing in the front. This startled Matt._

_"His vitals are stable and he should be ready by tomorrow." said one doctor. Matt stepped forward; aware that they didn't mind him. He tried to look at the man's face; but his voice was masked with darkness._

_"Dr. Alvin, I must speak to you outside." The man said. Dr. Alvin looked at him with cobalt eyes with no whites. It made Matt flinch._

_"Yes Dr. Terabyte." Dr. Alvin followed behind him. Matt followed as well, curious of what the two had to discuss. Dr. Terabyte, continuing to stay faceless as he peered up at him._

_"When this procedure begins you are in charge of Max. I'll be leaving shortly and I don't tend on coming back." Dr. Terabyte said._

_"Sir?" Dr. Alvin blinked._

_"Max doesn't need to know who I am." Dr. Terabyte grimaced._

_"I don't understand sir, but if it's your orders I will follow." Dr. Alvin said. "The boy-"_

_"He's not a boy; he's an android. If he ever realizes I gave him a single ounce of humanity it will be the last thing you wish he didn't do." Dr. Terabyte warned. Matt grimaced. He couldn't imagine Max being part human. Not an ounce of soul in him._

_"Yes...sir." Dr. Alvin said. Dr. Terabyte carried his suitcase. _

_"I should be going now. And whatever happens tomorrow, be sure Max sees you first. He will abide to you only." He said as he put on his hat. Dr. Terabyte disappeared past the white doors as Max felt a reason to follow still. Dr. Alvin stood there until he started to disintegrate to dust. Matt realize his dream was about to end; he had to follow Dr. Terabyte._

_He ran through the doors and saw Dr. Terabyte slowly making his way to the light. Then he begun to speak._

_"He doesn't need to know" His voice echoed as the light engulf the two men, "That I have a real son back on Earth."_

_/_

Matt woke up drenched in sweat; his headaches pounding his head; and his vision blurred. His vision was masked with ribbons of red, startling him as he rolled out of bed. He tried to support himself and grab his medication. Looking at the time; 9:13 AM. It's been over 24 hours. It's been too long.

He rushed to grab his tablets, and collapsed on his knees by the toilet to hurl his guts out. He felt like pure shit.

Clutching his medicine, he removed the cap with clumsiness, and swallowed four tablets and scooped a few handfuls of ice-cold tap. He sank into the bathtub and curled into a ball; traumatized.


	20. Alliance

Matt regain consciousness when he continue to hear the constant banging on the door from downstairs. He knew the gang was there; he just didn't want to get up. The banging continued for a few more minutes until it grew quiet. He felt numb; the medications kicking in and making his body feel lighter. He felt his head was detached from his head, but at the same time more free.

He could hear the door being opened as the footsteps intruded his house. He could hear the clicks from Jackie's heels and the softer thumps from Slyder's and Inez's boots.

"Matt? Matt you here?" Slyder called. Matt turned over in the bathtub and tried going back to sleep. The three stood in the entrance to the living room a triangle.

"Maybe he went out for a walk." Jackie thought.

"No, not on a weekend like this. Something's wrong." Inez said. She looked upstairs. "I'm going to go check on him."

"Inez-" Slyder started.

"You two, just go on a walk for a while. I'll call you if everything's okay." Inez indicated that she had unfinished business with Matt. Jackie silently smirked.

"Sure." Jackie took Slyder's arm and led him out, "Let's go Sly'. Besides, I want to tease about how much you snore."

Slyder gave Inez a pleading look before they left; shutting the door. Inez stood at the bottom of the stairs scared out of her pants. She didn't know what she was going to see when she entered Matt's bedroom. This time, it was more willingly than unconsciously.

She took careful steps up to his room, her hand wavering over the knob. She drew back.

_Whatever happens, you can deal with it._

Inez turned the knob and pushed the door open. She flinched at the sight of Matt's abnormally messy room. His belongings were tossed in corners and papers scattered as the bed remained outspread. She rushed in and check the night table; his medication was gone.

_What if he overdosed? Oh Matt, please be alright..._

She became alert when she saw the bathroom door open. She looked at the floor until she lifted her head and stared at a messy red nest sticking out from the tub. Inez easily rushed in and knelt beside the tub, checking an unconscious Matt clutching his meds.

"Matt! Matt! Wake up Matt!" She shook him. He groaned and moaned until his dull emerald eyes opened and squinted. He looked at Inez like she woke him on a Monday morning for no reason.

"Wha...what?" He tried to remember. He groaned, sitting up. He could taste the aftermath of his vomit and immediately wanted to hurl. He remembered what happened; and the dream that traumatized him. But he didn't think it would make him that week.

"You look terrible. Come on, you need to get out of those clothes and in a hot bath." She realized what she said. "You do that and I'll make you breakfast to boost your strength."

Matt shook his head, standing up wobbly and stepping out the tub. Inez insisted him by leading him back to the bed.

"I had another one of those dreams Inez." He groaned; rubbing his temple. "I was back at Cyberspace."

Inez stopped before she headed back downstairs, "It seems like there's something important you saw; I'll come back with breakfast and you can tell me about it."

Matt grimaced nodding. "Alright...thanks Inez."

She smiled, "You're welcome." As she closed the door and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

/

Inez came back with hot cereal, scrambled eggs and bacon with a cup of green tea. Matt thankfully took the tray and began eating. Inez sat in a chair. He completely forgot about what he was going to tell Inez, but maybe it was better not to worry them for now...

"Matt, I think there's something seriously wrong with your health." Inez told him. He sighed, pushing the tray for a moment.

"I just haven't been eating right, and I want to try to lay of the medications." Matt said. Inez shook her head.

"You're stressed out. You need a break for a while. Take a couple of days off until you feel a lot better." Inez insisted. "We'll handle things on our own."

Matt was upset. He was being held back because of what's been going on with him. He was less concerned of his health; unsure he'll ever fully recover from the daily migraines. He gritted his teeth; clenching his fork.

"I understand." He admitted defeat. Inez softly smiled at him, ruffling his red hair. She got up.

"Thank you. If we find anything we'll call you up." Inez assured. "Maybe you can investigate some things on your laptop like Slyder."

Matt sighed as he sipped his tea. "I trust you guys...just don't do anything I would do."

"Of course. Now go rest." Inez insisted as she silently closed the door. Matt sighed again, forced to stay in his castle and silently work behind the scenes. He tried to think of all the benefits to this; but Matt just couldn't. He was an action person, just doing things. He was certain this new form of lifestyle was going to drive him insane. He carefully sat his tray on the table and got on his swivel chair to work on his laptop.

He stared at the metallic folder named MAX.

/

Inez stood outside, meeting Slyder and Jackie outside Matt's house.

"So what's up with Matt today?" Jackie asked.

"He's not feeling so well. I decided that he should take a couple days off. That means we're going to have to cover some ground without him." Inez stated. "I mean, it should be easier to roam around Cyberspace without him being the main target."

"Let's not get too carried away; we're going to need him eventually but now the main focus is finding Digit." Slyder stepped in.

"Right." The girls said.

"**How far are you willing to go?**" A familiar voice said from above. Sitting on the chimney of Matt's house was Max. His hands folded and his blue eyes glaring down at them.

"What are you doing here?" Inez glared at him.

"As usual; doing nothing of your business." Max replied cheeky.

"I really don't like your attitude. And not to mention you have a nerve to look like Matt! Ew eww and double eww!" Jackie pointed out. Max scowled at the immaturity of the dark-skinned one.

"I don't care." Max stood up and jumped down, landing on his feet. "Just make sure you don't try stirring up a storm when you go back there. Or I will intervene."

"And if you do you better stay out of our way." Slyder stood nose-to-nose with him. Max eyes narrowed.

"So be it." Max turned. Then Max had an idea. These earthlings were so gullible, so why not lead them to the stupid bird? "I was just on my way to the Bin."

As Max continued to walk, he could tell the earthlings were going to consider their decision; try to make him coöperate and show him the way. Then Slyder stepped forward.

"Hold on." Slyder said steely.

Max stopped and looked at them. They all glanced at him with little appreciation or respect for him. They didn't quite trust him, and was unsure if he wasn't working for Hacker. But that didn't matter to Max. He was following Dr. Alvin's orders.

"We need a way to get to the Bin undetected; think you could help us out?" Inez said tight-lipped.

Max stared at the earthling with the glasses. He almost couldn't believe she of all people would be asking for his help; talking to him so casually. He silently smirked. _Probably because I look like her boyfriend. So cheap of her._

"Maybe. Under one condition." Max agreed.

"Oh great..." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead, what is it?" Slyder said.

Max put up his hand, "Five days. I will coöperate with you and help on...whatever you're trying to do to stop Hacker, but after that you cannot intervene anymore with our problems. Cyberspace is already dealing with many ones and they would hate if a bunch of more started popping up."

"Well, how about we help with those in exchange?" Inez insisted. "If we can't intervene with your plans on stopping Hacker, we'll deal with the civilians incognito. We were sworn a duty to preserve and protect Cyberspace when we put on these watches. ."

"Then I advise taking them off." Max glared with a snark remark. Jackie began to puff herself up.

"Honestly!" Jackie stepped in, "We!" She gave Max the stank-look, "Are not getting along at all. I'M the only one who has the attitude! Okay? ME. I'm the drama queen. You better check yourself!" Max only blinked, nonchalantly.

Slyder smiled with a chuckle. He knew Jackie was being over-dramatic as always. The comical relief, "Easy Jacks'"

"So." Inez looked at the android again, "We have a deal?"

Max grimaced, "Whatever."

Slyder put a hand out, followed by Jackie and Inez. Max raised a brow.

"This is our way of signing a truce. For now at least." Slyder said. "It's our way of saying we can trust you."

"Yeah, _trust_." Jackie said bitterly.

Max reached out and placed a hand ontop of the little earth girl's called Inez. Inez shivered at the cold hand that felt human. The team broke off as they looked at one another.

"Cybersquad; let's move out."


	21. Ice

The three teenagers huddled after their agreement to team with Max on helping to save Cyberspace. They walked close as they headed to Slyder's house.

"I do not like this." Inez grimaced, clenching the fist of which the android's cool touch left.

"I know." Jackie stopped. "I feel like we're replacing Matt."

"It feels worse...I feel like we're playing right in his hand." Slyder looked up, "But that's the plan. Does he honestly believe we're going to stand around and watch him try to fix everything? He hasn't known Hacker long as us."

"Right. So we're going to get Digit back, and doing what we came there to do; stop Hacker." Inez clasped her hands, "But it would help if we did help out a bit...who knows what good it might bring us later on?"

"That's what I'm talkin' about" As Jackie high-fived her, "Good karma!"

"So?" Slyder said. "Let's move out?"

"Right." As the gang rushed to Slyder's house to teleport to Cyberspace.

/

Max met Dr. Alvin behind an abandoned factory, carrying the usual harsh mask.

"So?" Dr. Alvin said leaning on a fence. Max folded his arms, levitating himself in mid-air.

"The fools offered a truce. I posted an offer of helping them find their bird friend Digit and they will stay out of our way." Max sneered, "But you know how persistent they are."

"Of course Maximus." He complimented the android. "That's why I decided to resort to the last thing."

Max flinched, "Which is?"

Dr. Alvin stood up and stared at the android, "Kill them."

Max grimaced, "Is that an order?"

"Is there a problem?" The doctor smiled, "Are you...pitying these Earthlings? Oh...no...are you...developing human feelings?"

"**No, sir**" Max eyes glowed. He was infuriated of how the doctor would dare to underestimate him. He growled, his arm transforming into a large robotic arm. The doctor chuckled.

"Good, then it shouldn't be a problem." He said.

"It is because I had a less tedious plan of just severing their connection to Cyberspace. The earth boy named...Slyder, has a very advanced computer that help them access our world and theirs at anytime. It works as well as Motherboard did when she was alive." Max told the doctor. Dr. Alvin chuckled, and then laughed. He laughed and laughed until he cackled like a madman.

"Excellent." The doctor's cobalt eyes glowed immensely, "When you are done, do what it's needed." Then his face shifted, "But if you fail, you are ordered to kill them. I hope it doesn't resort to that, and you...choke."

Max roared, "**Don't underestimate me sir, I just might wreak havoc on you.**"

The doctor laughed, "You amuse me Max. Run along and meet up with your..._new _Earth friends."

Max smiled, "Yes sir."

Max took off; opening a portal and teleporting to the exact place the three Earthlings were waiting.

/

"Perfect timing." Slyder barely complimented. "So, you have a ship?"

"Sure." he pointed to the open horizon of Cyberspace; green with wires connecting billions and billions of bytes. The squad saw nothing.

"Oh I get it!" Jackie said sarcastically, "We just jump and pretend we can fly like you." She ended the sentence harshly. Max barely chuckled; releasing a more filtered sound. His voice box wasn't built to trigger such emotions so humane.

"Go ahead. Maybe you might grow some wings." He sneered. Slyder grabbed the collar of his deep blue jacket.

"Don't get smart with my girlfriend, buddy." Slyder glared. "I can take you apart in ten seconds."

Max rolled his eyes, "Whoa, so scared."

"Guys!" Inez stepped in. "We need to get going." She looked at the bickering boy and android. Max's piercing blue glare stared into her eyes. Slyder sighed as he released the android. Max fixed his jacket.

Max stood at the edge of the cliff and waved his hand over the open space; revealing a black ship with four boosters. The wingspan was sleek, sturdy, and long with spikes. The android opened the ship and hopped in the front in the driver's seat.

"Get in." Max ordered. The squad exchanged glances.

"Inez, you should probably sit next to the captain." Slyder whispered. Inez gaped.

"Why! Why me!?" Inez protested. Jackie held her shoulders.

"Right now, you're on his best terms." She pointed out. She glared at the android, "I'm about ready to punch his face in. Why would Dr. Terabyte design a douchebag?"

Slyder nearly snickered at his amusing girlfriend. Max glared at the group, sighing how they were gossiping with their sweet time.

"Hello?" Max pointed out. Without a retort, the squad entered the ship; Inez taking a seat by the captain; side- glancing him. She couldn't grasp that he looked exactly like Matt; except with darker hair, eyes, and paler skin. Though, he wasn't Matt because he was real jerk and untrustworthy. His harden knuckles gripped the wheel.

"Don't touch anything." Max warned. "You'll be sorry."

The squad exchanged glances as the seatbelts automatically wrapped around their torso. Slyder and Jackie held hands as Inez was forced to grip an armchair. Closing her eyes, wishing Matt was here so maybe she could finally muster the courage to hold his.

_Matt..._


	22. Fallen Olympians

**Sorry for the delay; had a busy weekend. I might delay the next three as well. I might submit them earlier than usual just in case. Thanks for waiting and sorry again.**

* * *

The squad and Max remain silent in the ship; creating a dead aura that merely drove Jackie insane.

"UGGGHHHHH" Jackie groaned, leaning back in the seat, "IM BORED!"

Slyder grinned, "We'll how about a game?"

"Are you serious Sly'?" Jackie raised a brow.

"Yeah, like 'I Spy?'" He shrugged. Jackie groaned again.

"This should be fun." Inez looked out the window as Max side-glanced at the bored Earthling.

"You first." Slyder said. Jackie shrugged as she sat up and looked outside.

"Alright...I spy with my little eye...something...yellow." Jackie's eye caught something floating around.

Slyder looked around and pointed, "That? I think that's a wrecked school bus."

"You're close enough. Your turn." Jackie folded her arms.

"Alright..." Slyder looked around. He couldn't find anything appealing that Jackie might've noticed, but his eye caught something orange. He grinned wickedly.

"I got it...I spy...with my little eye...something orange." Slyder stared straight at it. Jackie followed his gaze and saw what he was talking about.

"Is it...mean and sarcastic?"

"Warmer..." Slyder lead on.

"Also, cranky and know-it-all?" Jackie said slowly.

"Hot...you are getting hot." Slyder grinned as Inez looked back at the mischievous couple.

"I think I have an idea...he's driving this ship right?" Jackie smiled.

Max pushed a button and he stopped the ship. Inez froze. What if he got mad over Slyder's and Jack's teasing? He could do a numerous amount of things such as: fry them with a single zap of his arm cannon, dump them in open space, or turn us into Hacker. Max didn't have to help them. He held them in the palm of his hand.

But he got up, not looking at anyone. He turned off the lights and started pressing a few buttons.

"What's going on?" Inez asked.

"My ship's radar is picking up some of Hacker's minions. I'm switching to camouflage." Max dove down and continued flying.

"So Hacker is after you too?" Slyder asked. Max shrugged.

"Gee, I don't know... I mean, I do look like your friend Matt." Max replied with sarcasm. "Maybe he'll be nice and say 'Okay you can go Matt's evil twin"! Or blow my damn ship up." He ended it with a snarl.

"Okay okay." Jackie rolled her eyes. "Don't get your undies in a bunch."

Max stopped the ship and watched the windshield, watching five of Hacker's ship go past; green, red and black with Hacker's emblem etched on the side of them all. They displayed a shape of Hacker's head with swords crossed. Max's eyes narrowed when they finally went past. He continued to fly the ship, shutting off the camouflage.

"The bin is not much farther; seeing the crew is dropping off their daily trash." Max said as he drove the ship faster. Inez grimaced as she glanced at the captain once more. She couldn't help but to wonder what did he think about? About...

_What is his purpose?_

/

As noon past, Matt was stuck in his room staring at the ceiling with boredom, wasting away through the day. He turned on his Zapbook and proceeded on going through his email and looking at the files Slyder sent him. He remembered that he fixed the floppy disk that was one broken and within a matter of days he got it to work. He would find that the floppy contained short clips of the events that occurred in Cyberspace a few years ago before the squad was exiled.

Matt sat as he clicked the clip named **clip001.**

_The video was recorded with a single camera; shaky and sometimes out of focus. It was Dr. Marbles at the Bin, carrying something in his arms._

_"I'm sorry for doing this Digit. But I hope you last long enough so the Earthlings will know to look for you. It's not safe." Dr. Marbles said as he dropped the two foot robot in the giant bin. Then Dr. Marbles turn and saw the camera man._

_"What are you doing here? Are you a spy?!" Dr. Marbles darted to the camera man as it cut off._

Matt sat in his chair, contemplating on Dr. Marbles and what he saw. Did he really dropped Digit in the Bin? No...it was for a reason. But why there of all places? He continued to go through the clips. He clicked on **clip003. **

_Dr. Marbles stood in front of Dr. Terabyte, alongside Hacker and Dr. Alvin. The video seem to skip and crackle. It was probably really old because Dr. Marbles didn't have a mustache, but Dr. Terabyte's face remain hidden from camera view. Hacker seem more humane and alike to Dr. Alvin but with slick black hair and a less built body. Dr. Alvin had bright blue eyes with whites, and he had peach fuzz. They were all younger. They were in the old control center working on Motherboard. She appeared pixellated on a small computer monitor._

_"Well done men." Dr. Terabyte smiled. The men all shook hands as they separated to their own work spaces Hacker worked to the side sorting papers. Dr. Marbles stepped over. He appeared stressed out._

_"What is wrong Felix?" Dr. Marbles asked Hacker._

_"Nothing at all." Felix/Hacker ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe if I recharge a bit..."_

_"Here." Dr. Marbles handed Hacker an energy pack with two D batteries. Felix/Hacker thanked Dr. Marbles and opened a small hatch in his neck and inserted the two batteries. He sighed in small relief._

_"I know it's been a lot of work, but the hard part is over. We can resume to the old-fashion way." Dr. Marbles encouraged. James scowled._

_"I don't...think I can be here." Felix slouched over the table. The video cracked as it shifted to scene where James stood in front of Dr. Terabyte. James punched Dr. Terabyte and he stumbled back. The camera shook and shifted on the side; so all you can see was their feet and hear them swear at one another._

_"You TRAITOR!" Dr. Terabyte insulted James. "All I've done to you; I MADE YOU!."_

_"You arrogant, bastard** Earthling**! You might help maintain my body but you did NOT build me. I should've known than you were a foolish human." Felix swore. "This isn't over. I will get my revenge. Marbles, are you coming or not?"_

_Dr. Marbles grimaced, unable to answer Felix/Hacker for a while, "I'm sorry James..." _

_Leaving a pained Felix, came a moment that changed his life forever. The screen shifted as the control center left Dr. Terabyte and Alvin alone._

_"What shall we do sir?" Dr. Alvin asked. Dr. Terabyte got up as he packed his suitcase._

_"It's not safe here...not for me. I must move my works elsewhere. Finish my projects." He muttered. He whirled to look at Dr. Alvin, "No one can know I still exist. I must fake my death."_

_"Is it really that crucial, sir?" Dr. Alvin asked._

_Dr. Marbles stood in the entrance staring at Dr. Terabyte and Dr. Alvin. "Not you two..."_

_Dr. Terabyte walked up to Dr. Marbles. "I can't stay here Timothy; you know this. Take care of Motherboard...please."_

_Dr. Marbles sighed, the video shifting as it showed Dr. Terabyte and Dr. Alvin leaving. The door closed and the lights shut off. The video cut off._

/

Matt made many conclusions from the videos. First of all, Dr. Marbles knew a lot about the three men; and there's a reason why he dumped Digit in the Bin. Second, Dr. Terabyte is the reason all the other scientists dispersed and left it to Dr. Marbles to take care of Motherboard. Dr. Terabyte, for some reason, pissed off and contributed to the up rise of Hacker; or Felix. There was something that the two didn't agree on, and K. Terabyte decide to leave on his own while Hacker plotted his revenge and left Dr. Marbles choosing sides. It was also Dr. Marbles who contributed to James's reign as Hacker; as his small betrayal as a friend.

Matt made a final conclusion; Dr. K. Terabyte was a human, who was the first to open the entrance between Earth and Cyberspace, and is mostly likely still hiding in the dark corners of Cyberspace. He also has a son. The only person who will know his whereabouts is his mass creation, Max.


	23. Intensity

"We're here." Max pointed as the three earthlings looked up and saw the Bin. It wasn't like a giant landfill as they imagined; but a wormhole to another place in Cyberspace. They were going in there?

"No way." Slyder said shaking his head. "It can't be the Bin. We're going in there?" He pointed. Jackie raised a brow.

"Is my boyfriend being chicken?" Jackie taunted. Slyder blushed and shook himself. He cough twice.

"No! I mean,...that looks pretty wild. I...uh- like it." Slyder lied as he caught Jackie grinning. He sighed in relief. On the other hand, Inez was not enjoying herself with the company of Max. He didn't talk, and he always looked pissed off. She didn't want to get into it with him at all.

"That is the Bin...at least from the bottom up. You see, in order to dump trash in there; you have to go through the bottom since you can't see the top. And then there's actual ground area you can stand on and dump your stuff in back to the bottom. But it doesn't go out that way.

"So you're saying in order for things to get...actually thrown away; they have to be thrown in from the top up to the bottom?" Inez pointed and made a line downwards vertically.

"That's about right." Max stared at the storm brewing in the wormhole. "If I'm correct...Dr. Marbles did throw Digit in there...but he probably threw him in some wacky way."

"Like what?" Jackie raised a black brow.

"I dunno." Max leaned back, "From the side."

"So apparently Doc' can defy gravity." Slyder raised a brown brow, "Impressive."

"You could say it like that. He probably had to adjust the mass of his ship so he could move freely against the gravity of this space." Max imagined.

"How do you do all of this?" Inez asked, impressed by his knowledge.

"I read." Max answered nonchalantly. Inez rolled her eyes. _Well that's a start._

Max continued to drive the ship towards the Bin, pulling the wheel back so they could fit into the entrance. Inez was aware that the Bin looked like an actual junkyard. So many ruined pieces of furniture, technology and even books thrown away out. Even...robots. Piles and piles of android bits from eyeballs to feet. Jackie only shook her head at the devastating sight.

"This is all Hacker's doing." Slyder said bitterly.

"You can't believe an old crook like him has suddenly become this destructive and unstoppable?" Max said. "He was only holding back so much, until finally you earthlings had left Cyberspace for good. Whatever he did to stop Motherboard, it succeeded. With that, he was able to prevent you guys from ever coming back."

"How comes you couldn't stop him?" Inez folded her arms. She thought she could test him. Max boasted how he had everything under control, and how they were in the way between his plans on stopping Hacker.

"I was created shortly after Hacker took over all of Cyberspace. I was a backup plan." Max said as he pushed a button and stopped the ship on top a pile of old metal. "But I rather not get too personal. You should take care of your business."

"Nuh uh!" Jackie stood up and yanked the android by the ear. He flinched at her strength and the annoying tug of his ear. "You said you were going to help. That means, finding where exactly is Digit, and that means coördinates!"

"Jacks' lay off him." Slyder said. He placed a hand on her back as she relaxed. Jackie loosen her grip on Max's ear as he shrugged away, adjusting it.

"Fine." Max gritted. He was annoyed over the superiority these earthlings tried to have over him. _HIM. _Do they not know how powerful he is? He will just have to show them not to mess with him. He activated his jet boosters and started to levitate.

"He should not be too far around here" Max began to scan the piles of junk with his thermal vision. He turned his head back and forth and set his eyes on a small pile.

"I found him." Max pointed to the pile approximately 200 cyberfeet from him.

/

Inez sat at the edge as the rest of the gang stood watching Max dig through the pile.

"If Digit is really there..." Inez clenched his hands.

"We don't even know if he's stable... physically or mentally." Slyder grimaced. "Who knows..."

Jackie paced, "Our first objective was to find Digit. Dr. Marbles emphasized that." Recalling the clip she saw of Dr. Marbles dumping Digit here in the Bin.

"Because Digit is our next best help..." Inez glanced at a digging Max. He tunnel through the pile and reached down to pull on something. "Beside him."

"_Him?" _Slyder repeated. "Androids like him don't have feelings or soul. Don't get carried away treat him like us."

Inez nodded, agreeing with Slyder...almost.

Max pulled out something; by the leg as the wings dangled and could not see another leg attached. He flew over and landed by the squad, placing the bird on the metal ledge, as they all knelt beside the remains of Digit.

Slyder squinted as he touched the small bird's chest. "He looks like he been through a war..."

Digit was a wreck. He was missing a leg, and his left-wing was merely deteriorated. His beak was merely beaten in, as all you could hear than the steady beep from his chest. He put himself in a coma. Slyder lifted the bird in his arms, cradling him in his chest.

"Max, new location; my father's garage." Slyder stared at the android as it stood straight; appearing as it was abiding to his orders. He lowered his head as his eyes glowed. Max began to scan Slyder.

"What are you doing?" Jackie demanded.

"I'm trying to locate his garage." Max retorted. "Since his DNA traces back to his father; who initially owned the shop, I can locate it more efficiently and effortlessly."

They waited as Max completed the scan. He turn and head back toward his ship.

"We're going now?" Jackie asked.

Max scoffed, "Unless you like to stay here instead."

When Max said that, somehow it triggered Inez's recent memory of something...his threat against killing them.

"Hold it right there, Max." Inez ordered. Max stopped, without turning around.

"You said something a while ago. About us going to the Bin...there was something else. You said...our fates are written here." Inez tried to remember. "Are you saying our future is engraved somewhere down here?"

Max did not respond. _That one is too observant._

"Maybe." He said bitterly. He whirled around. "But I will not take you there whatsoever. That is too dangerous."

"We need to know." Jackie ordered.

"You already know anyone is forbidden of seeing their future!" Max bit back, "If you ever see even the slightest bit of what's written on that plaque-" He stopped. "_Shit_."

"So." Slyder became darker, "You have seen our future. And you know what's going on. You're probably leading us to a trap."

Max's angered face flashed as he began to smile; his face tightening to the hurtful expression he had to make. "More than likely."

The gang stood there, unable to process or even tell if the android was lying. He didn't have feelings, he didn't have emotions; he didn't have a _soul. _Max pulled up his arm as it transformed into a cannon. He aimed for the gang, dearly wanting to shoot them just once and just end it.

"I could kill you." He threatened. His glanced shifted to Inez, "Especially you."

"Go ahead." Slyder tested, standing in front of the girls.

But he wasn't allow to.

If he did that; he now realize Cyberspace would be doomed. Max hate to admit it, but the gang contributed on helping to save Cyberspace. Without them, Max had no better chance. It was all because Hacker knows they're here again.

Max put his arm down as it transformed back into an arm; as he clenched his fist.

"My help is no longer needed here. Have fun beating Hacker." Max said bitterly. He climbed on the ship ready to take off.

"Stop!" Inez ordered. Max flew open his door as he glared at the earth girl. _So persistent. SO ANNOYING._

"You signed a truce. We never said you were dismissed." Slyder said. "You still have a lot of helping to do, _buddy_."

Max sneered as he opened the hatch to let the crew in. _These persistent little bastards. But only...only because he knew better. _He stared back at the girl name Inez, who glared back as he scowled.

_Especially her._


	24. Aggressive

Back on Earth, a slightly sleep-deprived Matt sat throughout the day staring at his laptop; ever blinking. He meant to sleep; wanting to get better and see Inez quickly.

But the more he watched these clips, the more he felt a bond with Cyberspace. The sympathy for some of the villains he use to loathe; and pain for those who suffered. He could remember the little droid that just yapping his mouth off. But he was no foe; just talkative. It felt good that there were still good civilians on there despite of Hacker's men out to kill him and the squad as well as the untrustworthy acquaintance Max.

But he could careless. He wanted to absorb more from these clips because he needed to know where his stepping-stones were in this game. But more importantly how he was going to play out his pieces.

Max clicked on the last video; **clip037.**

**/**

_Matt stood face to face with the Hacker. He was no more than thirteen at the time; displaying the final battle between him and his foe. It was mere wrestling; as Hacker dominated Matt with the upper body strength, Matt was more clever by bringing out his basic skills of jiu-jitsu to pin the Hacker. _

_But overtime, it grew more intense and violent. The video kept skipping, but the more it went on, the more it showed the aggressive blows the two rivals gave. Soon they were wounded with scratches, blood, and bruises. Hacker, on the other hand, suffered mild glitches and shots aimed for his weak spots. Felix/Hacker stood on his knee glaring at the boy._

_"You imbecile being." He growled. "You think you can get away trying to defeat me?" Hacker pressed a button as 13 year-old Matt began to jerk around, holding his head and groaning. While this occurred, Hacker took the time to place a foot on his chest and adjust the temperature of his body so it could heal quicker._

_"Wakey wakey, little boy." Hacker gripped the unconscious Matt by the neck collar. He growled._

_"I said, WAKE UP!" Hacker roared as the eyes of Matt flew open; revealing red pupils that starred directly at the villain as it overpowered his strength. Realizing the power of the mind control, Hacker quickly stood up and caught a breath._

_"I order you to stay!" Hacker pointed. Matt stood still staring down at the ground. He had his hands clenched, but he didn't breathe at all._

_"Good. This is working...this is working great." Hacker thought as he realized he dominated the earthlings for once with the ability to overpower Matt with mind control. He cackled and laughed with madness. He won; he has finally won._

_With victory blinding him, he ordered the boy by whispering a few inaudible words as the video cut between scenes of the zombified boy tossing Hacker over the cliff. The video's last scene showed Matt staring at the camera man, approaching him with a hand out and cutting off the video with a violent static noise._

_/_

Matt gasped at this as he closed out the window and slammed his laptop shut.

_So it was Hacker's fault. He did try to frame me after all. He did install a Trojan that made Motherboard evil and create destruction throughout Cyberspace. When the people were convinced by Hacker that Motherboard was a faulty program, she was uninstalled by Hacker himself; and the chip was forever destroyed._

This angered Matt. With a violent shove; he pushed his books and papers off the desk; pacing the room irritably. He...he wanted to wring the guy's neck. He wanted to spit every single profane and utterly offensive words that would burn through him and kill him the best way possible; to his satisfaction.

But Matt couldn't. He couldn't be evil as that. He couldn't follow the footsteps as Hacker and Max. He needed to do this the more justice way. He needed the gang to help him think besides the worn, vintage yo-yo.

He collapsed on the bed; shortly falling asleep after his mind trailed off and began to put his body to rest.

/

Max took no time to find and arrive at Slyder's garage. It was apparently untouched and vacant; moss and stone camouflaging it. When the ship landed, the gang hopped out; followed by Max.

"Hacker must've forgotten about this place..." Slyder stared at his intact garage. He turned on the switch and the door opened. Inside was his old blue and green ship and his 8-year old skateboard. He awed as he picked the old board up.

"I miss this old thing.." He embrace the nostalgia. Max rolled his eyes.

Jackie placed Digit on the workbench, surrounded by wrenches and other tools. Inez sighed, wondering.

Max watched as the boy Slyder was now occupied with examining the damage on Digit. He contemplated carefully pacing.

"What are you thinking Slyder?" Jackie asked as she sat on a stool. Inez stood outside, deciding to keep watch and think with a clearer head.

"About what would be best for Digit. You see, my first idea was to just repair the broken parts and reboot his system...but that would mean he would be more vulnerable to Hacker like before. it would be harder to support him on old parts." He scratched his head.

"You aren't really thinking about how hard it is going to fix him...you're thinking how hard it's going to be whether he should go promo." Max said with folded arms. Slyder glanced at the android.

"How did you know?" Slyder asked.

"You're a mechanic...probably the second smartest earthly mechanic in Cyberspace. To your father at least." Max tapped his metallic temple, "When I scanned you; I picked up the background of your whole family history."

Slyder glared, "Mind keeping it private will you? I don't need to be reminded I don't have any parents." As Slyder busied himself in the other room, leaving the android alone with Jackie. She raised a brow, displeased.

"What?" Max asked.

"You're an asshole." Jackie stood up, shoving past Max, pissed off. Max didn't so much cared what the earthlings thought of him. He only told the truth.

_They're too difficult to comprehend._


	25. About Time

Max was left with a mission to guard Slyder's garage until the gang returned tomorrow. That was easy. But Max wasn't so obliged to do it. He would have to sit outside for 12 hours; keeping watch for any of Hacker's goons. But there was almost nothing he couldn't handle.

_Almost._

During those twelve excruciating hours, he stared at the bird named Digit that was keeping himself in a coma for a steady recovery. Max did a scan on him, obtaining memories with the earthlings from when they were kids. _No wonder they couldn't let go of this old bird_.

Max also check the recovery percentage Digit was at, since he put himself in a coma; 21%. This was no good. For five years Digit has been in the coma, and he could barely complete a system recovery on himself; being outdated. There was no way he was waking up without an upgrade and a boost to his core.

Max didn't care though. It was that boy Slyder's job to help fix them. His duty was to assist them whatever way. Not to get personal in their little nostalgic memories; recalling Slyder's retort about his parents.

He looked outside and saw the man that hasn't seen him for two days. With a quick movement he slipped out the backdoor and went around to the front to meet a relaxed Dr. Alvin, smoking from an electric cigarette.

"What's been happening, son?" Dr. Alvin said as he blew smoke white air. Max watched the white smoke carefully as his eyes returned to the doctor.

"I've retrieved the earthlings' prized friend. His name, is Digit." Max told Dr. Alvin carefully. The doctor dropped his recently lit cig and stared at Max with wider, cobalt eyes.

"Digit? The bird Digit?" Dr. Alvin said barely. Memories filled back as he clutched his head. He tried to refrain from spontaneously combusting from the amount of information he was obtaining from memories. Dr. Alvin wasn't quite human anymore; he couldn't do certain things as human. He shook himself and stared at the android Max.

"I suppose you already know every little thing about him?" Dr. Alvin emphasized; retrieved his electric cig and continued to smoke it, calming down.

"Of course. The earth boy Slyder is planning to upgrade his entire system and armor; due to the damages and the dangerously slow recovery. That means-" Max lead on.

"He will be able to explain everything that happened. Because the only other being Dr. Marbles told about Hacker's great scheme is him." Dr. Alvin stared out at the blue horizon. He smirked, "Great work Maximus, assuming that **this **robot suceeds on doing this _great task_." Hinting for Max's help.

Max bowed, apparently getting the message he was trying to get across, "Thank you sir."

"I also assume you are continuing with your plan. Last resort, connection severing, blah blah blah." Dr. Alvin pointed.

"After I try to gain their full trust now, they won't know what hit them." Max said darkly. "Gullible fools."

"Good boy." Dr. Alvin stood up as he finished his cig. "I'll be continuing with my own projects and get rid of Hacker's little goons one by one. You do your end of the job, and we'll rid of Hacker for good. And you know what that means, don't you?"

Max smirked; his face tighten, "Taking over Earth and Cyberspace, for ourselves."

/

Back on Earth, the three teenagers all returned to Slyder's room where the laptop stopped whirling shortly after arriving back. Two of them groaned as they suffered a more elongated effect from the time-lapse. As proceeded: Slyder presented knocked out halfway on the bed, with Jackie struggling to the kitchen to grab whatever she could eat, and Inez suffering from nausea.

_Why does it get worse the longer we stay there?_

There had to be an explanation for that; because it never did that to them before when they were only kids.

She could imagine the worse if Matt had tagged along; he would be suffering heavy migraines and other similar things to this morning probably. She sighed as she reminded herself to pay a visit to his house to check on him.

It felt like days since Inez had seen him; but she missed him a lot. She wanted to tell Matt that.

Getting up, she took steps to the door, telling Jackie she was heading out. Jackie was too busy munching away to utter a goodbye, but Inez got the hint. She headed down the street, feeling as if the sidewalk was speeding up her walking tempo.

Thoughts ran in her head. Oddly, they switched back and forth between Matt and Max disturbingly. More of them were memories of Matt and how he made her smile, where others of Max confused and upset Inez. She didn't want to see the copycat interfering with her feelings. She was more aware that she could trip up and accidentally call one by the other's name and felt sick.

Inez didn't want to start thinking that now, so she stopped herself.

Getting the spare key from under a flowerpot on the porch of Matt's house, she let herself in. The house was dark; curtains remained closed as little to no sunlight made their way in any room. Inez did the favor of opening the curtains a bit. Before forgetting, she locked the door and glanced up at the stairs leading to Matt's room. She hoped he was feeling a bit better.

She leaned again the door, pressing her ear against it. She heard nothing really, so she assumed he was asleep. Opening the door, she saw the room , and everything was fixed back up. But something was off; Matt wasn't anywhere here in this room. And for some reason, the hairs stood up at the end of her neck as she froze.

Someone approached her, from behind. Before Inez could react, an arm snaked around her waist as her head was held back by a small flat object. She didn't want to risk it with anything held to her neck. Holding her breath and not moving, she prayed it would be okay...just maybe.

"Jeez Inez, you sneaked in so quietly." Matt said as he released Inez from his grasps. He dropped the flat wood block and smirked at Inez. She gaped at him.

"You knew it was me!" Inez shoved Matt as he held his arms up in defeat.

"Maybe I did. Gotta be quicker than that." He winked. She sighed, catching a few breaths before smiling. Staring up at the energetic boy; he looked better than earlier. It was almost a dream. It made her at ease.

"Matt...I wish you had came...you missed so much." Inez tried to explain to him. "There's...a lot to take in-"

"I know." He said as he opened his curtains. "I've done some digging myself, looking at the clips. So much to tell you..."

Inez sat on the bed, Indian-style. She stared up at the boy who carried his laptop with delicacy. But not just a boy; a man. Inez couldn't help but be able to see every bit of manliness in Matt that made her slightly intimidated, yet heated. She tightly shut her eyes at the slight fear of the way he held her down with a play knife to her neck.

"Look,...Matt, before we get into anything else, I need to get this off my chest." Inez stared to play with her bracelet. She could feel Matt's eyes on her as he placed the laptop aside.

"So do I." Matt said seriously. His eyes looked directly at Inez's, not a second wasted to blink.

"**Look**." They both started. Hesitantly, they blushed at deciding who to go first. But this lead to more conflicting.

"I just think you should go first." Inez suggested.

"No, lady's first, always." Matt dodged around it.

"Honestly Matt, be a man about it and just say it." Inez started to get irritated.

"Why me? Why are you avoiding it?" Matt frowned.

"Obviously we both know so why does it matter?" Inez's eyes burned with a verge of tears. _Please Matt, don't make this any harder._

Matt groaned in frustration, "Fine! I'll say it. Because, I can't do this. I can't pretend to be your best friend when I look at you and there's all these feelings that smother me with some...warmth. I can't stand when you're not around me or, you're angered at me. I couldn't stand being in constant day, **everyday **, looking at you and dreaming of the impossible. I couldn't stand holding back the urge to say 'I like you.', more than just a friend."

When he breathed, Inez stopped breathing. The room was dead with silence, the awkwardness between the two soon diminishing. Inez blinked.

"You..." She tried to say, "Like, me?"

Matt knelt beside her, staring right at her with excited blue eyes, almost growling. "Of course damn it. I liked you ever since the 8th grade. I would had a fit if Slyder ever even tried putting a hand near you. But then when you neglected me...you broke my heart. Now you're here next to me and I just want to hold you because I'm never letting you go."

Inez smiled, her eyes shining of tears that were once anger and frustration, were now heartfelt and happy. She was overjoyed. There wasn't any perfect day to tell her that he liked you; more as the moment that is made perfect by telling her this. It soothed Inez as she got up and hugged Matt.

Unable to respond for a second, Matt slowly hugged Inez, tightly holding her back with one hand and her waist with an arm. He too was relieved and felt a bursting flame of love open his heart even more. He had never been this happy in such a long time. And it was worth it for her.

As the two pulled apart slightly, Inez stared at the red-haired man. "I need you Matt; I missed you so much."

Matt pressed his forehead against hers, breathing on her cheek without leaving her eyes, "I missed you too, Inez."

As he swiftly dipped his head lower to kiss the girl with the glasses, Matt could said his bowl of happiness was overflowing with Inez now officially in his life like this. Not as just a friend, but his girlfriend. _His._

And he wasn't going to let her go, ever.


	26. Adjustment

That Sunday, Jackie went over Slyder's house to see if he was doing better. He was asleep since she had left from 7PM Saturday; aware that his sleeping schedule would be off.

Thankfully, he was doing just great sitting at his laptop in a black tank and grey pants. Jackie smirked, thinking how he was so irresistable sometimes.

"Hey." Slyder took the time to notice Jackie, stopped to just get up and peck her cheek.

"Good morning." Jackie hugged him. "Feel better?"

"Much." Slyder agreed. "You?"

Jackie placed a hand on her stomach, "Mostly. Wish I didn't have to be starved to death most of the time. I feel fat."

Slyder grinned, "Jacks, you're not fat at all. You're actually in..." As he glanced at her posture then turning his head back quickly, "Fairly great- uh, shape."

Jackie sat on the bed staring at the ceiling, "I hope Inez is okay. She never texted me back last night. And we hadn't seen Matt since Friday. Who knows what might've happened."

Slyder got up shutting down his computer, "We should go visit them. Take a break from Cyberspace. As much fun it is to leap between dimensions like that; it's clearly messing with our brains. We don't know why these side effects are triggered and hit back harder all the time. We need to find the reason. Maybe,...have Max do a scan?"

Jackie gaped at the grey-eyed teen, clearly glaring at him "Excuse me...?" Slyder felt a chill.

"Jackie...what I meant was-" Slyder tried to explained, but she poked him hard in the chest.

"You just shut up right there! Not another word! And _I _was being crazy!" Jackie glared at Slyder with narrower eyes. "I think Matt and I are the pretty much sane one here! We're not going to that two-faced sarcastic ass guy for nothing like that! Nuh uh!"

Slyder playfully smiled, "This is so serious Jackie. I mean it. As much as we all despise this guy, he's done some help for us. We could just give him another chance to prove his loyalty for the meanwhile. Besides...he could maybe help me fix Digit."

Jackie was infuriated of how all of a sudden Slyder was considering that android Max on his good side. But hopefully for benefits. At the same time, she couldn't blame him for some of the reasons. They weren't able to do things but he could do with an ease. It was perfect.

_Too perfect._

Slyder held Jackie's hands smiling at her, "Please, Jackie?" As he stared at her with stormy grey eyes. She blinked, her own brown eyes nearly absorbed in his. She sighed irritably; then calming down. She could never seriously get mad at him; only if he done anything so rash. But that was seldom.

"Alright, under one condition." Jackie said.

Slyder raised a brow, "Yeah?"

Jackie tried keeping a serious face, but it was too difficult. She smirked back at her boyfriend.

"You have to kiss me Slyder Hayden." As she pressed herself against his chest; they stood nose-to-nose. Slyder chuckled at the easiest task.

"That, I'll do any day." Slyder whispered as they enclosed the space between them locking lips.

/

Max kept the correct time in his database; as it read 28:12. Hours after that earthling Slyder told him to keep watch until tomorrow; that became today and apparently was morning for them.

Max wanted to just teleport quickly to Earth and get to the bottom of things. He didn't like things not on prompt. He didn't like waiting. He didn't like the earthlings' ways of doing things.

_For the greater benefit. _He clutched his hand trying to keep the motivating quote in his head. Sometimes though, he felt the need to follow that dwindle by the grain of sand. He scowled.

Going in the garage, he stood in the dark room with the critically damaged robot named Digit. Max could be doing a million other things, but a part of him hated following orders from anyone. Dr. Alvin...those _earthlings _especially.

He roared as he swung his arm flipping a table of tools over. Metal screamed as it clattered on the floor. Max held his ears tightly as the sound waves pained him.

_Of all the annoying things; it had to be sharp sounds. What a fucking great creator I had._

Max returned outside in defense mode; staring blankly out at the horizon from danger.

/

Matt could almost recalled yesterday afternoon a dream. But today, he felt like a new and refreshed person. His heart thumped rapidly against his chest and Matt could feel his full strength returning to him. He got up and went to the bathroom, staring at himself. He was merely glowing with happiness. It almost scared him.

Bathing with unusually hot water his thoughts were filled with the happiest moments with Inez yesterday. His first with her was better than all his other first kisses with ex-girlfriends. He breathed when he exited from the bathroom.

There, he saw his phone ringing. Staring at it; he saw somebody calling him. It made him stand in statue.

He saw his dad calling him.

"What the hell?" He stared as he picked up the smartphone. The phone rang many times more, until it finally stopped.

Matt stared at it still like it was just an illusion. His dad never called. He hasn't heard from him in years. Being that his parents were divorced, Matt figured that his father was no longer an important aspect of his life. His main excuse of never coming home was his job. He started to write, but stopped as of his sophomore year. Lately, his mom has come around the corner the same as well. The most she has done is leave an abundant amount of money for him for food, clothes, and other necessities.

Matt has lacked the family. With an exception of the gang, they have been the best company so far in his life. And most of all, he had Inez to thank for it mostly.

Matt changed into a black tee that had a pocket with green checkers and blue jeans with his black Chucks. Slipping on his jacket, he headed downstairs to grab a sandwich two days old in his refrigerator and head over to Inez house. He text her:

**I'll be right over.**

/

Inez leaned against the fence outside her house as awaited Matt, as he appeared on the hill a few feet away. Matt glanced at Inez, as she wore a purple short-sleeve hoodie with a cyan shirt and khaki shorts. _Always the innocent one._

And for a slight second, they stared at each other before hugging...awkwardly.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Inez tripled checked. Matt nodded, his sky blue eyes glinting in the sunshine. He knew how concerned she was about his health, but he really did feel great.

"Positive." Matt grinned. He pecked her on the forehead, smoothing her golden brown hair.

"Alright..." Inez looked at him as she glanced down, "Let's head over to Slyder's place."

They walked hand-in-hand, almost too surreal to actually exist. Matt was walking with Inez, holding her hand. _Her hand._

Inez side-glanced the red-headed teen, trying to ease her mind off the excitement of holding his hand.

"What did you...guys find while there?" Matt tried to veer their attention away from the heat between him. His face was boiling.

"Digit. We found-I mean..." Inez sighed as the irritable thoughts of Max returned. She groaned, "Matt, I need to get this off my chest; Max is working with us."

Matt stood as if she fell from the sky. "What?"

Inez gave him a pleading look, "Just listen, I know it sounds bad."

Matt rolled his eyes, trying to not be upset with Inez. He didn't think it was_ her _fault specifically, but that she and the gang agreed on it..._without him_.

"It is **bad**." Matt emphasized. But he took several breathes; cooling down a bit. "But, you guys must have a reason. Despite my absence lately..."

"It mainly has to do with him giving us leads to beating Hacker. I mean,...I was getting to the point were we-I mean, he, found Digit..." Inez led on. Matt looked at Inez with determination.

"Good, _this_ sounds great." Matt said as the two walked hand in hand.

/

Jackie groaned as she was disrupted from her cuddling moment with Slyder with the ringing of the doorbell. She knew they were here. Slyder sat up as she tip-toed to the door. She leaned on it, peeping through the hole. Her eyes were wider.

"Sly'...I don't believe it."

"What?"

"Matt did it."

"Are you serious?!"

"They're _HOLDING_ hands!" Jackie refrained from squealing.

"That sly dog him." Slyder shook his head.

"Should we let them in? I kinda don't..." Jackie whined as she leaned against her boyfriend. He held her from behind.

"I know, but we got work to do. We'll have more time later." Slyder promised as he kissed her ear. Jackie sighed as she opened the door. She no longer saw the new couple holding hands, as if they were being discreet. She raised a brow.

"Well, nice to see you two together."


	27. Brother

Matt and Inez were unsure that Jackie could have already known they got together. They also were unsure if they should personally tell them or let them tease the hell out of them and make them confess.

"So? Let's go shall we?" Inez said quickly. Math exhaled as Jackie stared at her for another moment, before turning around.

"I guess we're all skipping breakfast?" Matt asked, looking at Jackie.

"No, I made lunches." Jackie shrugged. "Mostly for me."

"Quick question." Inez ask as they stood outside of Slyder's door, "Have you and Slyder found out the reason for the side effects?"

Jackie shook her head, "Slyder said because we haven't been in Cyberspace for a long time; it's messing with our heads. So we're not actually..."

"In pain. Another one of Hacker's tricks." Matt grimaced.

"What is he? Some...illusionist now?" Jackie rolled her eyes as she let her two friends in his room.

Matt was always intimidated, at the same time, jealous of Slyder. His room reflected his life in about 10 years; probably working for Zap; leading in the market for their electronics. Slyder could probably renovate and create something better. He kept his sports equipment to one side; skis, snowboard, skateboard, and a soccer ball. To the other side was more science equipment and advanced math books. And so apparently, his favorite colors were red and silver; reflecting on the curtains and carpet.

"Hey guys." Slyder sat back in his chair with his ultra-laptop. "Welcome back Matt."

"It feels better being back than at home. Though, those clips been a major help Sly'" Matt thanked.

"Very interesting huh?" Jackie looked.

"What did you find Matt?" Inez asked. He looked at her, realizing she was the only one that didn't see them; probably because Slyder's intention was to let Matt see first before everyone else.

"A lot about Dr. Terabyte and Dr. Alvin. And a bit about Marbles and Hacker but it doesn't give us a lead to where they are." Matt said, rubbing his chin.

Slyder started tapping away on his laptop, ready to open the portal, "We should play more catch up on the way there; I want to get started on getting Digit running again."

"I told so far what to expect..." Inez looked at Matt. He remained tight-lipped, recalling Max.

"Sure; I'm just more concerned about him." Matt said as he stared into the portal. Slyder and Jackie jumped in. Inez's hand lingered into Matt's, as they both gripped each other.

"Let's go." Inez said as they both jumped in together.

/

Max's system awoken from defense mode; after his system detected abnormal levels of the space nearby. The density dropped, and a pink static portal opened as exceeded the earthlings. Max's systems were back to normal.

"Took you long enough." Max said, glaring at his human twin, Matt. They stood nose-to-nose in a staring contest.

"Glad to see you too." Jackie grumbled as she trudged to the garage with Slyder. Matt, Max, and Inez stood in a triangle.

"I already explained the truce to Matt. But it doesn't mean you two can get away without shaking hands. Now, go on." Inez folded her arms. Both of them stared at her, thinking she had gone mad. She remained stale-faced, tapping her foot.

Matt groaned as he stuck out a stiff hand. Max followed, tightly squeezing his hand until Matt jumped exceeding a loud 'yeow'. His anger flared.

"Oops." Max said nonchalantly, raising a brow "I hadn't adjust my strength level to... less lethal." Matt knew he did that on purpose. They were destined to hate each other. Nor they were interested of any further contact. But Matt promised to keep cool...mostly.

"C'mon." Matt told Inez as he gave Max one last glare. The android shrugged as he followed behind them.

/

Slyder sat on a stool, preparing to draft blueprints of Digit's new design. Jackie observed carefully, fully aware that Slyder was not the guy to just give a mere reboot and update. He was going to [reinvent] Digit.

"They look fairly decent." Slyder complimented on his blueprints.

"What's the status on Digit?" Matt asked.

"A coma." Jackie said. "He must've did it shortly before Dr. Marbles dumped him in the Bin. But why?"

"So Hacker would think Digit was...annihilated." Inez said, sitting beside Matt. "He wouldn't go after him if he wasn't around anymore. That was the best place."

"Very smart of him." Slyder said as he began sketching the designs. Max observed carefully from the bench nearby to the other room, isolating himself.

"Matt, didn't you say you had found out more about this crazy guy that made..." Jackie thumbed back to Max. "Him?"

Max raised a brow.

"A lot actually." Matt braced himself. "But I'll only state the most important point: Dr. Terabyte is human."

"WHAT?!" The gang exclaimed. Matt sighed, knowing that was the perfect reaction. Max stared at his twin as if he fell from the sky. He wasn't aware that his creator was actually human. This stunned him for a mere moment. And then it made sense. This changed everything. His mind went silently haywire.

"Are you saying he was the _first _human to travel here to Cyberspace? He was the one who first opened the portal?" Inez asked.

"Which is probably why he is under the radar. His identity as a human was leaked by Hacker...along with some controversy. Mostly because Hacker thought he was more superior than humans. Or should I say James?" Matt wondered.

"Felix James." Max stated. "That's his full name. He was held under the care of Dr. Marbles-"

"DR. MARBLES WAS HACKER'S FATHER?!" Jackie's jaw slacken.

"No no." Slyder held his head. "He was a guardian. There's a difference. But something must've happened to them rather than...they just died."

"There was a great war in Cyberspace shortly after Hacker was...born. It wiped out 2/3 of the population. Hacker's parents vulnerable to the attack and they hid Felix away so he was safe. He never saw them again. Then Dr. Marbles showed up." Max said.

"This makes sense. Honestly this is a lot to take in both of you. Take it slow and easy please." Slyder said. The rest of the gang braced himself.

"I have more that you all not going to take in well." Matt grimaced. "Might as well suck it up as much as possible."

"Okay." Inez sighed. "Go ahead."

"It appears that there were four main scientists that had worked together to create Motherboard, back in the late '80s. There was Hacker; when he was still Felix James, Dr. Marbles, Dr. Terabyte, and Dr. Alvin." Matt stated. Max became alert. He was aware of partial of Dr. Alvin's past, but not the fact that he worked with the best inventors of all of Cyberspace to create Motherboard...something wasn't right.

"Who is Dr. Alvin?" Jackie asked.

"Well, apparently he was a good friend of Dr. Terabyte. And then after the separation of the dynamic science olympians, he solely worked with Dr. Terabyte. But there was an accident...and he became a little bit...less human." Matt continued. "More...alien?"

Inez thought, "But wait a second; we're forgetting something: Dr. Terabyte created Max."

Max's systems were reading heavy tension in the atmosphere. He heard correct; they know he's a spy. He snarled. _Curse that earthling! I** need** to get rid of her._

Matt glared at the android, "I was getting to the point. Max is hiding something." As the gang turned around and stared at the android Max. The android sighed in defeat as he stood up.

"Oh? I'm busted?" Max eyes began to glow while holding up his hands. Shortly after, Slyder caught the evil glance of Max as he shouted:

"DUCK!" As the gang went prone before Max's arms transformed into lethal cannons and almost hit Digit. Slyder flung himself over the vulnerable robot, as Matt found a hyper-cannon the size of a shotgun in the ship and aimed it at Max. The android chuckled.

"Really. So gullible of you to invite me into your little group and offer a truce. How daring of you to actually _trust _me." Max started. "Of course I have information on more things you'll never know about. All the answers lie in the whereabouts of Dr. Alvin."

"TELL US! TELL US **NOW**!" Matt ordered. The android aimed one arm at Matt. His eyes flashed to red.

"**Don't tell me what to do earthling.**" Max growled. Jackie aimed a lazer at Max's head; him fully away that they were trying to pin him.

"Why did you do it!?" Slyder ordered as he gripped his wrench, wanting to throw it at him.

"You honestly thought I would let you have your way all by yourself? You would've ruined our plans. Everything would be_ screwed up_." He shot a cannon at Matt as he ducked and rolled. Metals and tools flew around.

"No. We didn't." Slyder smirked. "We figured you would betray us at some point. But so early? That is very unlike you."

The android growled as he shot his other cannon at Slyder as he jumped down the bench with Digit.

Matt figure it out, unfortunately having to reveal the truth, "Dr. Terabyte created you because you resembled someone very familiar."

The battling aura evaporated as the gang ceased their weapons. Max calmed down, his arm cannons transforming back to normal arms.

"What do you mean...Matt? What are you talking about?" Jackie gripped his arm.

"My father called this morning. You think that would make me happy?" Matt started. "He hasn't seen me in _four _years." He paused. "And think about it; _four_ years ago Max was created. Dr. Terabyte...has...a son."

Max cocked his head at the earthling, Matt. "How smart of you, brother."


	28. Double Agent

Jackie flinched, her eyes moving back and forth between the twins. Matt was finally hurt where the bitter words exceeded from his brother.

"Br-...br-." Jackie stumbled with the words.

"Brothers." Slyder said.

"It makes sense. Unfortunately." Inez grimaced. "But, it doesn't mean you aren't a spy. Seeing that you have...connections."

"I _**told **_you. My business is none of your concern." Max retorted. "I stood on my end of the deal, you should be grateful I found your bird friend."

"We were. But you bitter the deal." Matt gritted. "I don't believe this is going to work out."

"**It better.**" Max threatened, pointing at him. "**Because you made this. And I haven't got the full satisfaction from your behalf. I have last resort orders to kill you.**" Max braced himself as his forearm began to deform to more metallic and statical.

"Okay!" Slyder stood between the two. His friend, and the traitor. Max's threats were only for the better good; little did they know of his own, _own_ plans. They couldn't get any closer to Dr. Alvin, until his brilliant plan began to fold. He had to veer their attention back to Hacker; their prime objective.

"I will tell you this; you're standing in our way. Not so much of helping. And on top of that your, so-called persona design, built to detest any friendly doesn't get you anywhere. Not everything is going to be perfect. And it's not going to be the way you like it." Matt stood nose-to-nose with his half-brother. The android stared into the sharp blue eyes of the earthling.

He wanted to rip him to shreds. He had the ability to do that. But he couldn't. He had to refrain from that because of his _brilliant _plan. So he had to change. He had to continue working with the earthlings until Dr. Alvin was ready to ambush Hacker; that means weakening his defenses.

"Fine. I suppose you earthlings have your...interesting ways." Max's eyes narrowed.

The gang shifted as they were unsure if he was lying or trying to really coöperate. Matt couldn't help but try to see beyond the mask of Max. As harsh and cruel as he was designed to be, he was a good bluffer. He knew that Max made excuses not to kill them, because Max had an amount of humanity from one single strand of his DNA. Matt was sympathetic to bother exposing him to that. It would only lead to more conflict.

"You have one more chance." Inez folded her arms.

Slyder and Jackie said nothing as they returned to working on Digit. Max sighed as he side-glanced Inez and Matt. He left the garage and teleported elsewhere.

"He needs time to think." Matt said, staring out at the garage. "He'll some to his senses."

"Senses? He has senses?" Inez raised a brow.

"Trust me. He has a few of those."

/

Max groaned as he met Dr. Alvin at the clock tower. The time read 10:21. But in the sky, Hacker began a countdown: 15 days 2 hours 49 minutes 24 seconds. The earthlings were unaware of this because Dr. Alvin told Max this shortly at 4AM in the morning, while in defense mode. Time dwindling fast for them.

"What now?" Dr. Alvin checked.

"The earth boy Matt returned. He knows. And that stupid glasses girl!" He clenched his fists. Dr. Alvin's eyes widen.

"Curse him! The only way he knew is that fool Marbles." Dr. Alvin scowled.

"But he brought up something else." Max's expression darken as he stared at Dr. Alvin, anxiety creeping up him. His eyes shifted, his mind going through what could Max possibly know.

"You're hiding things from me, Terrance." Max approached the doctor. Dr. Alvin began to creep back.

"Like what?" He snarled. "If this is about Kevin-"

Max snatched up the doctor with a single hand clutching his throat. Dr. Alvin struggled as he began to hack and suffocate. His cobalt eyes began to grow lighter.

"It has everything to do with _you _and Kevin!" He snarled, slamming him against the base of the tower. Dr. Alvin's air supply began to dwindle to the last few breaths.

"I had no choice!" Dr. Alvin barely whispered as Max roared, releasing the scientist. He was being manipulated, as he predicted. Dr. Alvin was never the man to trust. Max paced the roof.

"You lied to me!" Max acted.

"Kevin warned me about your curiosity. If you ever truly knew anymore about yourself, you would be less powerful than you are now. We can't risk that, can we?" Dr. Alvin hissed. Max grind his teeth. It was true; somethings Max wished to know were hidden away from his span of knowledge. It was like the earthling's fates; it would merely destroy their future and both worlds would fall apart.

One day, it would be all that he would ask. Who is he? Besides Matt's clone and Kevin's backup plan.

"Of course, sir." Max bowed, bitterly.

"I cannot risk these meetings for a while. Hacker's defenses are tightening. We still don't know exactly what he's doing to open the mass portal between Earth and our world. Time Max." Dr. Alvin pointed to the countdown in the sky, "Time Maximus! If we don't do something before that, all hell is breaking loose. _Hell._"

Max's eyes lowered, "I know."


	29. Atreides

Felix James, known as the Hacker, sat on his velvet throne glided with gold, green, red and purple. He stroked his rough green chin staring at the black screen with sharp black eyes. His brows furrowed as he gripped his chair.

"Cyrus, status of all squadrons." Hacker commanded. Cyrus appeared with sharp yellow eyes staring back at his creator.

"Division A1, A4, and A7 are active. Division B2, B3, And B9 are active. Division C8, C11, and C12 are active. Division D14 and D17 are active." Cyrus listed , as they appeared on another screen. Hacker stood up.

"Where is Division D13?" Hacker squinted. "Check status of Division D13!"

Cyrus searched as he said, "Division D13 is on standby. Last seen 2 days, 14 hours, 17 minutes and 23 seconds ago."

Hacker growled, "Search for any footage that any of those droids had captured. Something happened."

Cyrus nodded as his head disappeared, revealing green text as it searched all files. Then Cyrus opened a file named H:\DROIDS\DIVISIONS\Division D13\VIDEOS

Hacker's eyes narrowed, "Open the file."

Cyrus revealed several video files recorded by each drone. "Do you want me to open them Master?"

Hacker leaned back, "Yes."

Cyrus disappeared as video clips of the robots' sad battle between the earthlings branched out on all the screens. Hacker's dark eyes shifted back and forth, his green hands clenching his throne tightly. He began to growl, his angered flared as his eyes followed the shots of that red-headed boy from screen to screen. It made him recall bad memories. It made him want to tear him to shreds. And he was certain that is he was here, so were the rest of them.

Hacker rose. He had set a goal within 15 days he would launch his greatest attack ever. That on that 15th day; he would be unstoppable.

"Atreides!" Hacker called, holding his head. He needed a recharge. Fixing himself in his throne, he set the charges up so that his body could recharge more efficiently and soothingly. The six-foot cyborg knelt before Hacker, wearing ripped black clothing and a liquid cape with orange etched in the rips. He stood as a half-robot half-werewolf. His legs were any normal hind legs of a wolf to the waist up, with a mechanical arm; glinting platinum. His other arm was all beast, with his face made up of pieces of metal and fur. His left eye replaced with an orange monocle and his jaw replaced with more platinum.

"Yes Master?" Atreides answered lowly.

"We have a Code Red. And I _need_ them ridden, **fast**." Hacker growled as he felt his strength coming back. The green of his skin returned as he exhaled. The sweet rush of electricity flowing through him. He stood up; roughly the same height as Atreides.

"They cannot interrupt my plans for the next few weeks." Hacker stared into the beastly eye of Atreides; narrow and all black. His snout rigid and tight with a permanent snarl thanks to the metallic jaw.

"Find them. Find those...those... _**EARTHLINGS!**_" He roared as Atreides immediately disappeared in thin air leaving an enraged Hacker alone in his ship.

/

Max wandered about in an abandoned factory, his instincts calling out to him and warning him that danger was coming. But nothing was here.

"Scan." Max triggered as his eyes glowed. His eyes scanned the mossy and rusted surfaces of the factory; water dripping and small critters moving about. Max was sure the coast was clear.

Until he saw a shadow jump over him. He glared up; catching a glimpse of a tail. He switched to night vision as his offensive mode triggered itself and automatically fired at the creature. Max launched himself in the air and tackled the beast, before catching a good glimpse.

"**Atreides**." Max snarled as he was face-toface with the hybrid wolf as he held him down.

"Well look who it is." Atreides grinned, "The imposter."

Max flung the beast as he stopped himself. Atreides clutched his hands, roaring back at Max.

"There's no way you're getting to them without going through me." Max warned. "Retreat while you can; before I break some more bones of yours."

Atreides barked at the android, "**You little bastard!**" Atredies charged head-on at Max tackling him in the torso. Max was pinned under the brute's arms as they collided into the old factory building. Bricks and other debris fell on them. Max gained his focus and targeted Atreides.

_All systems online_. Max heard his his AI Lyros respond, as felt his weaponry unfold and unleash havoc onto the beast. But smoke-filled the air as they were both face-to-face with equal strength. Max's eyes narrowed.

"Just lemme get a lick from them." Atreides taunted. "Or, are you actually sympathizing them, Max?"

His anger flared. That damn word again, _sympathize. _Never he would have mercy on those fools. None of them. He he had it any other way on some other day he would've blown them to bits of burnt pieces. It was even more of a headache when his sole rival Atreides returned. Since the day Max first met him, they never liked each other. For four years, they have fought. But they knew the day will soon come and it would be a fight to the death.

Max unclenched his fist and stood in a jujitsu stance with his hands flat and pointed. With an arm behind his back, he fixed his focus on Atreides, figuring out his battle plan. Atreidies roared as he went on all fours, his back opening up to show guns and tentacles crawling out like worms. For a whole minute, they stood there as the silence blew by, and a cue for them to charge as they sped at the same pace. A light exploded between them; blinding the sight of the field from anyone within a 20-cybermile radius.

Max swore he would defeat Atreides. He couldn't risk anymore trouble and let his plan and the earthlings' plans be ruined. Fifteen days.


	30. Wicked

The gang was more relaxed and breathing easier without the tension of Max and Matt. Matt just tried to grasp reality and just focus at the matter at hand; getting Digit back up. He was needed. He was the closest help they would be getting to Dr. Marbles.

"There's nothing here you could really do; Jackie and I are going to just layout the design for Digit. Fixing him is going to take a while...maybe a week." Slyder sat back glancing at Matt and Inez.

"In the meanwhile, we should probably figure out how we're going to stop Hacker. Focus on his defenses, try to look for loopholes. Remember, Hacker maybe me ten times smarter; but it doesn't mean he doesn't have any weaknesses." Inez stated.

"Right. We should look around." Matt said. He glanced back at the two mechanics, "We'll call if something comes up."

Slyder stood up, "Be careful you two; Cyberspace is still a battle zone. We're not wanted out here."

The group hugged briefly before dispersing. Matt and Inez hopped on Slyder's old ship, starting it up. Matt punched in a few buttons and got it running. Inez grabbed a pistol.

"We'll be fine flying this ship, right?" Inez asked.

"Most likely." Matt said as he pulled back the wheel and took off into the stratosphere; two layers above the oxygen level. Inez felt uneasy, almost vulnerable while only she and her boyfriend Matt went on a hunt. She thought they would run into trouble.

"Finally just the two of us." Matt set the ship on autopilot. Inez raised a brow.

"What are you-" Inez was interrupted by a kiss and an assuring hand on the nape of her neck. Matt drew back, looking at her with dreamy eyes.

"How often are you going to be surprising me like that?" Inez asked.

Matt chuckled, "Forever. It's too cute."

Inez blushed. Then Matt turned back in his seat staring out of the ship.

"Maybe we can slide by the troops if we can go camouflage." Matt thought.

"I remember you saying that Hacker might have an idea we're here." Inez thought. "Let's hope that was false."

"Why?" Matt asked. His gripped tightened. "I hope I do see him. I wanna show him a piece of my mind. That damn old crook."

Inez folded her arms, "No, and this is what I mean; you stepping way out of your league."

Matt smirked, "Sorry girlie."

/

Max remained slouched on a pile of debris. His systems were barely up; in dire need of a recharge. It's been quite sometime since he did that; and he used 40% more to fight Atreides. He was down to 20%

Max stepped on the hibernate cyborg; who was no longer a major threat to Max at the moment. He reached down to drag him by the neck, and threw him in a hefty pile of debris. He was annoyed by the cyborg four-year long grudge against him and his strength constantly increasing to almost par with Max's strength. Though, Max didn't fear any less or more from this. He only wondered if Hacker knew there were..._two _of him.

Max looked up, a familiar certain witch gazing down at him with sharp green eyes on her glided black broomstick. She tipped her purple hat as she flew lower to ground level. Max stood straight.

"Well well well, isn't it Jenna the Wicked?" Max hardly smiled. She flipped her bright red hair as she gazed at the android.

Wicked smirked, "I thought I heard some commotion while flying past here. Here you go trying to mess with my favorite little robot!"

Max side-glanced at Atreides, still unconscious in the pile. "How about you lay him from me huh?"

Wicked chuckled, "You know I can't do that, Max."

"Why not?" Max said lower.

"Becaaaause." She flew beside Max stroking his cold chin, then circling him, "If I stop operating him, Hackie-poo-"

"Ughh.." Max shivered at the horrible nickname.

"-will certainly know what's been going on. You see Maxie, I like our little partnership more than with him." Wicked said with a wink.

"I'm so flattered with your interest in me." Max stared at the witch. He was particularly fond of the woman; her playful yet sinister choices almost reflecting his wishful motives, "I'll trust that you know what you're doing trying to convince Hacker that you're his."

Wicked scoffed, circling the area and back, "He never will be; at least, in reality's perspective. He needs a "temporary beacon" to stay sane in this situation. Little does he know he's letting me full access into everything."

"You're doing a wonderful job, Jenna." Max said.

"Thank youuu!" Jenna squealed, "You are soooo cute!"

"Again." Max smiled harshly, "Refrain your level of...fluff"

Wicked tipped her hat, "I'll be seeing you soon Maxie. Try not to destroy Atreides for me?"

Jenna the Wicked flew off leaving Max to stare up and watch her go. Max was for certain Wicked fully trusted him, so that was not an issue. He wished he didn't have to deal with Atreides as much as the earthlings. He would be

/

The red-headed man stood in his dark lavatory punching away numbers and filing papers. He was desperate and frantic; he had to warn him again. The man began the operation again as engines and machines whirled. On the single device that was closest to a cell phone he tried calling his son again.

He tried to call Matt again.


	31. Clench

**Sorry for the inconvenience, I was at ACEN 2013 yesterday and didn't get home until 2AM, plus being hungover a bit. For this, I will be releasing four chapters instead of three like usual; back to three chapters on Saturday. Thanks for the wait.**

* * *

Matt felt more alive and decide to drive the vehicle with Inez beside him. More sure he could protect her and succeed finding anything important.

"We should probably head to that ghost town we stopped at. There wasn't anybody around; I wonder if we can get some clues of what they left." Inez said.

"This is not right; we haven't seen any civilians since we got here...well...I had made contact with a friendly." Matt admitted. Inez whirled at him.

"You _what?_" Inez had to clarify.

"When I went down there to the old military base, a friendly help me out with getting some documents." Matt was surprisingly walking around with as he pulled from his back pocket. "I don't see much use to them thought...just makes me more angry at the vile things Hacker has done."

Inez glanced at each document, aware that these were reports of missing civilians that could be _actually _still missing, or KIA. She read out loud an article that was prior to Hacker's regime and the Cyberspace's downfall.

"'**Cyberspace doomed in downfall of Motherboard: Hacker is King.'**" She paused, looking at Matt. "That's the headline. This was dated back 20 cyberyears ago. Around the time Max was created; around the time before we were exiled."

"Read some more." Matt insisted. Then he added, "Even though it's disgusting me." Inez's eyes went back to the paper.

"The citizens of Cyberspace mourns of the execution of Motherboard; who had to be put down due to a terrible virus that made her wreak havoc upon Cyberspace. It was stated that the _earthlings _contributed to this when they had tried finding a chip that would upgrade her systems. It was rumored that they wanted to take over Cyberspace and outsmart Motherboard and made her malfunction." Inez said bitterly.

Mat growled. "That's a load of bullshit. Right there! That's Hacker!"

Inez agreed. "He made a flawless plan to convince the people who _we_ helped that we were traitors. Why would we-"

"No Inez." Matt grimaced pointing below them. "I mean, _there _he is."

Inez looked down and saw his ship parked below them. Her eyes widen.

"Drive slower." Inez said lowly as if Hacker was standing behind them. Matt's knuckles were white around the wheel. He couldn't stand it. He had the perfect opportunity to charge Hacker, but with Inez along it would be selfish and too risky.

"Oh, I'm so going at Mach 1." Matt said sarcastically. He drove at a normal speed. A normal ship flying normally in the all-but-not-so-safe haven of Cyberspace. Then Matt's bones shivered and the hair on his neck stood up.

"**You up there! Stop now!"** Called one of Hacker's drones. The two teens held to their seats as Matt had to choose between running away or holding out. _Quickly, do something. _Hesitantly, Matt parked the vehicle in the suspended space.

"Matt, we can't be seen." Inez tried to keep calm. "I'll go look for anything useful in the back." She got up and looked in crates in the next room.

Matt looked around before he saw the button to darken their windshield. They had to disguise themselves somehow.

"Inez? I would really like to know one of your brilliant plans while your hiding away in the next room." Matt hinted that she should hurry up. Inez rushed out holding two packs of what looked like silver foil suits.

"Put these on. Let's hope they actually work." As Inez slipped the suit on over herself, placed the helmet over her head, and pulled on the yellow rubber gloves. Matt quickly did the same. They sat back as the drone approached their ship with a light.

"You're in violation for bypassing the one true king of Cyberspace _without _acknowledging his authority." The drone reported. "Do you realize you are guilty of treason?" Matt scoffed.

"My ass." He muttered behind the mask, forgetting he was on microphone. The drone pointed his light at him.

"You have something to say peasant?" The drone threatened. Matt held the urge to snicker. _Peasant? Who designed these things?_

Inez turned to Matt, indicating to improv. Matt gritted his teeth as he put on a sorry-act. He sighed loudly, impersonating a weirder voice.

"I'm so very sorry! You see, we were rushing to work and usually I'm not very aware of my surroundings. So I have my clumsy partner look out and she was distracted and didn't warn me!" Matt spoke into a mic that translated his voice to be more masked and filtered.

The drone contemplated, "Well, the king will forgive you if you return to his presence at once and hail him."

Matt growled, then took a breath, "At his mercy."

Matt turned the ship around as he glanced at Inez carefully watching as the drone's ship escorted theirs to Hacker's. Matt forgot how massive his ship was; realizing it wasn't the old Grim Wreaker. Streaked with purple, green, and red, it provided several levels of occupancy that could hold thousands of people. It was a flying Titanic.

Matt parked the ship besides the massive ship. The drone parked before them; still flashing a light at Matt.

"Your Majesty, these workers would like to apologize for their absent-minded pass over on your behalf." The drone attempted to communicate.

At once there were silence, not a word or movement of any sort for a minute. Matt reached over and held Inez's gloved hand firmly. _Let us pass, please please please._

Hacker's ship lit up and then Matt heard a voice. "**I'm waiting**."

Matt flared; for sure it was Hacker. His voice creep on his skin and made him burn with fury. He sighed irritably as he gripped the wheel.

"We are so sorry for passing by not noticing your presence!" Inez acted along. It was Matt who was silent. Hacker was probably sitting on his throne awaiting the other one to speak.

"**If I'm still sitting here, expecting something else**." Hacker's voice was growing irritated, "**It's obvious that there is **_**two **_**people occupying this ship. Which means there is _two_ apologies I expect! Or do I expect treason**?"

Matt flinched. His head snapped up to the direction of Hacker's ship as he breathed in deep. He couldn't make a bold move as he constantly thought of Inez as a driven engine to crawl away from his insanity. So that he doesn't do something like call Hacker a crude name and fly off; creating more problems. He had to be smart about this.

"I'm very sorry sir. Forgive me." Matt said in the filtered mic, almost ached with bitterness. Hacker sighed as he seemed to sit back to think of his decision.

"**Good. Now get out of my sight**. **Before I change my mind.**" Hacker said as Matt turned the ship and continued at a faster speed. He clutched the wheel.

"Matt?" Inez took off the helmet. "What was with you?"

Matt groaned, "You just don't know Inez...a lot went through my mind when I heard him. I wanted to..." he paused trying to focus on driving as his blinked his burning eyes. "I wanted to just kill him right there and then. And not just the old-fashioned way, no... I wanted to kill him brutally and..."

"Shh." As Inez rushed beside him holding his hand. "You're still traumatized. After what Hacker did to you..."

Matt released his grip on the wheel, forgetting where exactly they were and letting the ship go auto for a moment "Where are we going?"

Inez leaned over on the deck, pointing ahead, "Nowhere specific. Any place that could help us find a clue."

Matt reached an arm around Inez and held her close to him. "If you weren't here, I wouldn't be alive now."

Inez rested a hand on his back, still standing, "We're here for each other."

Matt gained himself again and gripped the wheel. Wherever the ship took them; they would find something. Some sliver of hope buried in the deep debris left by battles and old cities and civilians.


	32. Duty Calls

Slyder and Jackie were carefully using their time to start building Digit's new "shell". They had spent, what would seem to be many days, constructing a new layout and shaping titanium plates into following shapes according to their blueprints. Scraps were put off to the side for later usage as the couple worked together and layout the pieces to predict if it would be good fit for Digit.

"You think it's gonna work Jacks?'" Slyder asked as he stared at the plates. Jackie wiped her forehead.

"It better." Jackie said with a bitten tongue. Why would Slyder ask her of all people? She wasn't a mechanic. Maybe...he's doubting himself?

"I mean, it will." Jackie corrected herself. "You're the best mechanic around here Sly'. You could probably fix evil robots if you got a hold of one."

Sly smiled, "Maybe." As he got up he examined Digit on the carpenter's table.

"Jackie, there's something I have to do...and...it's not easy for me to say this." Slyder threw his gloves aside pacing the floor. He walked over to the table where he had simple memoirs of his father; a blurred image of him as a kid with his dad, a hairclip, and cracked steam punk goggles. He first picked up the picture, staring deep as he was filled with a nostalgic but hurtful past. How the great moments were all too sweet but so short when it came down to his dad's disappearance. He shut his eyes tightly.

"Slyder?" Jackie checked. He lifted his head and turned to her.

"I need to do some delicate operations with Digit. And I have to do them alone." Slyder said.

Jackie flinched, "Is there a problem with me being here?"

Slyder walked up to her holding her hands, "Never. Never ever. Just, try and understand that this is going to be big. Bigger than I would imagine. This is as probably as far as my father has ever gotten to his works...tomorrow's the sixth anniversary."

Jackie looked at Slyder right in the eyes when she realize what he meant. He probably was planning this since the day they decided to do this. But this was becoming more of a fulfilling dream for Slyder than for them all; to fix Digit.

"My father's last goal was to bring an AI back to life. He failed multiple times, and his last project was abandoned. I don't even know where it is. But this can be my...no..._our _project. It might sound crazy, but my father might help me carry out this."

"You're going to isolate yourself from us until you fix Digit?" Jackie averted her glance down to the ground. Slyder lifted her chin.

"Only for a little while." He smiled. "Trust me. It would be doing me a favor if you explain it to the rest as smooth as possible.

Slyder embraced his girlfriend in his harden arms that were wrapped around her waist and back. Jackie buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"Just don't be like Matt." She told him.

"I won't." Slyder promised as he tilt his head and kissed Jackie full on the lips; making her grip onto his red thermal jacket.

/

Matt drove the ship down to the unrecognized blue territory. He parked between two snowed mountains; aware that it was snowing as well. Matt shut all engines off and sat back in the seat.

"So I'm guessing we're going to be looking around for some clues to anything here?" Inez asked as she pulled a spare coat from the back. She gave Matt a green one.

"Yep. Anything from journals, posters,...confidential documents that sorta stuff." Matt said zipping up. He kept on the foil pants for the fact that he was too lazy to slip them off. Inez stood the same remembering she didn't have any other appropriate pants to wear for the freezing weather; finding the foil pants qualified as thermal as well.

"One hour." Inez timed. "That shouldn't be too long. We need to head back to the garage soon and check up on Jackie and Slyder."

"Also because we don't want to run into Hacker." Matt agreed bitterly. "Let's go."

The two teenagers hopped out the ship and landed in snow that measured probably 2 inches. Inez checked north and east, as Matt looked south and west.

"There's got to be people still here. Hacker has them held up or we just keep missing them." Matt squinted. He spotted a gray building, pulling his watch up. He opened the 3D holographic map and saw the basic layout of the region. Mountains, hills, and a few buildings. Along with several blue dots.

"Woah!" Matt blinked furiously as he steadied his glance at the moving blue dots in the factory. "'Nez do you see this?"

Inez eyes lit up, "Civilians? We're not alone!"

They would have cheered, but remembering of the very little to no way of being sure they were allies. They were to stay below surface until they had drawn suspicion for Hacker; who knows what the civilians might do if they saw them here.

"Let's be cautious." Matt reminded her. "Remember; stay low."

"Right." As the two made their way towards the factory in the near distance.


	33. Icesotope Mt

Matt and Inez hiked up the snowy hills, squinting through snow goggles pushing past the storm.

"This is obviously dangerous, Matt." Inez told him.

"I know, but we gotta do it. Look we're almost there!" Matt said as they approached the factory a few hundred feet away. It stood like a pyramid; gradually forming a peak at the top...which was not visible through the foggy sky.

"C'mon." Matt gripped Inez hand as they trudged through the snow. Matt was suddenly away of his surroundings when he started to hear echos and other sounds.

"You hear that?" Inez told Matt. He nodded. They stopped, listening out the wailing and distant thumps of the storm. They had two theories; it was coming from the factory, or there was something big out there in the storm and it was moving fast.

"We should probably move fast." As Matt began to jog through the accumulating inches of snow. Then there was a mild quake beneath them.

"Crap!" As they steadied their stance. Inez pointed up at the shadow in the fogs behind them. It walked on fours, clearly blending with the white. It could be the giant abominable snowman for all they know. But Matt knew he didn't want to hang around it for any longer. He and Inez broke into a run, dragging through the several inches of snow behind them with the snow and ice biting their faces. They had to get into that building before they were probably seen.

"Check your watch!" Inez called as she ran beside him. Fumbling, Matt managed to pull up the map on his watch. His eyes widen at the size of the blue dot scaled on the mini map. Compared to the little yellow dots representing them; this thing was many times their size. And it was gaining on them. Matt side glanced, when he saw a giant paw just about to crush them.

"Dive!" Matt shoved Inez as they landed out the way of the giant metal paw. Matt stared up to see the furry stomach of this great beast, still not confirming his exact species.

"Inez!" Matt called through the storm. He saw her figure get up; the foil pants shining and covered with some ice, she brushed herself off before searching for Matt. She spotted him getting up, a few feet from her. They caught each other's hand as they stared at the snow beast trudging off, climbing over a mountain. More quakes. The couple stood as they gripped each other.

"C'mon." Matt gripped Inez's hand tightly as they pushed into the dim blue light and closer to the building. Matt reached out and placed a hand on the metallic surface, pressing himself away from the wind. Inez did the same as they used the wall to get around.

It took them time to get behind the building to avoid the heavy storm. They burrowed away the snow and sat, staring at the blue light shining on them and at the foggy distance ahead.

"Damn." Matt growled, shivering while glancing his watch, "Only 20 minutes now. How are we going to get in here?"

Inez pointed to the vent; large enough for each of them to fit. She crawled over and gripped it; trying to pull it up,

"Matt help me with this thing." Inez called him. He rushed to her as he got the other side and pulled it up with great strength to pop it off. They glanced down; the vent dark and, unusually warm. Inez decided to go first.

"'Nez wait what are you doing?" Matt asked. Inez glanced at him.

"Going first. This is the only way we're getting in and we only got..." She glanced at her watch, "17 minutes. Now, can I go?"

Matt hesitated, wanting to go first. He wanted to face any danger before her to insure her safety. But knowing his girlfriend; she is the most stubborn.

"Be careful." Matt closed the cool space between them and warmed both of their faces with a full-on kiss. "I'll be right behind you."

Inez smiled, "Yeah." As she climbed down, her feet creating clanking noises against the metal. With haste, Matt tied a rope to a draining pipe and yank the rope for safety. He began to climb down, feeling the warm of the vent thaw his numb joints.

/

With a loud clank, both teens Matt and Inez landed in a passage almost pitch back with the bit of electricity running beneath the ground. Inez grabbed a flashlight, fairly working, and shone it in all directions. It was like an underground sewer; ice water running down the middle with a narrow walk way. Inez pointed the flashlight north, and suddenly decided that was the way to go.

"How do you know?" Matt question her. Inez opened her mouth to protest, then remembered the watch.

"12 minutes." Inez said, as she popped up a 3D holographic map of the building layout on the SKWAK watch. From where they were standing, the path they were on would lead them to a bigger room; not to mention there were at least 7 lifeforms in this building. "So I was right."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Alright girl, let's go."

They walked briskly down the slimy sidewalk, occasionally glancing back to see anyone following. Then there was two tunnels. Inez glanced at the one left and right.

"Map again." Inez told Matt. This time he pulled up the map and examined the tunnels from there. Which way should they take.

"So it looks like if we go left, we'll be lead to a big room with at least 4 people. That is if we don't take the discreet way." Matt told Inez. "We go right we're taking a longer route and we won't have much time to get what we want."

"What is your plan?" Inez raised a brow, shining a light on both.

Matt smirked, "We'll we can just have our little time here and come back another day. Such a nice place isn't it?"

Inez scoffed as she shoved Matt. "Yeah, no."

"All honesty." Matt glanced ahead, "Let's bust in on these guys and get our business taken care off. You got your gun?"

Inez touched the side of her thigh, the pistol strapped around the foil pants. "I'll try."

"It's going to be fine, don't worry." Matt told her as they went left.

/

Through the tunnels, they came across a giant door. Matt glanced at the handle.

"This is the place?" Matt whispered. Inez nodded. Matt reached for his yo-yo, wrapping a great length of it around his fingers and letting it hang like a flailing mace. Matt touched the handle, gripping it as he checked Inez is she had her weapon ready.

"Ready?" Matt breathed.

"No." Inez glared at him, bracing herself.

Matt ignored her response, smirking as he swung the door out. The room was bright as many tiny lifeforms became alert of their presence. The froze and dropped everything. They were small white robots, wearing lab coats and blue rubber gloves. They were,... little helpers.

And then they scurried and screamed in panic. Matt flinched, exchanging glances with Inez.

"Uh...?" Matt started.

"Don't hurt us! We aren't doing anything in oppose to The Hacker!" One said, cowering under a table full of flasks of chemicals.

"We, we were conducting experiments to stop the storm! It's been going on ever since the giant snow beast arrived. We can't get to the surface and we're very low on food!" Said another with a loose circuit.

"Hold on! We aren't a friend of Hacker!" Inez stood. The robots stopped cowering and fear and stared at the teens anxiously, "And for a second I thought we were on enemy-base."

A robot with a black claw scoffed, stepping forward about 3 feet tall. "As if! Whaddya think we're down here? We're not gonna to have any business with da Hacker when he tries takin' over Cyberspace-oh wait he already did that."

"KRAKEN!" Lenny whimpered. "You said too much!"

"Shaddup ya wimp." He growled.

Matt shook his head, "You have no idea anymore he wants to do. It's going to be really bad, and we're here to stop him."

"Stop him?" The black-clawed robot jumped on a box, standing at Matt's height, "Yeah right." Kraken unhinged his jaw and chewed on a bent-up nut.

"Okay, so what if you don't believe us? We need some papers on archive. You guys got some dated stuff?" Matt stared at the tiny bot.

"So what if we have dem? They ain't free newspapers to give around ya know!" He jumped down, beginning to bang a metal plate signalling a work bell. "Alright everyone back to work!"

The robots got back to experimenting and recording, while the cocky one still stared at the teens. His glance softened.

"You guys are humans; I can tell." Kraken said calmly. "The question is: which ones?"

Matt flinched, "None of which you know about."

Kraken rotated his jaw, blinking. He glanced down and saw the cyan watches. "Nice watches."

Inez stepped up, "There's no time Matt. We only got 7 minutes." She glanced at Kraken, "Please, we would like to tell you how much it would mean for us to get them in file. I promise that we will put an end of all of Cyberspace's misery."

Kraken contemplated. He heard never to trust humans, but then he remembered Doctor Marbles; who helped fix him up and give him a new and better hand. He would blab about earthlings, also by instincts, he had a feeling they were the same ones he used to talk about. He sighed. Maybe they were the same ones that were good after all. He never trusted the news anyway.

"Alright. There's a big 'ole folder Lenny was lookin' at earlier. I don't know why he wanna do that, but he's such a sap." The bot pointed to the table three robots were working at.

"Thanks a lot. We owe you." Matt patted Kraken before snatching up the files. As expected, they were logs of the past few years of Cyberspace; specifically Hacker.

"Now, get outta here before Hacker shows up! You might jynx us." The robot told them to scram." As the two hurried out of the room.

/

Matt and Inez's heels clacked against the wet sidewalk, as they heard more footsteps approaching their way. They cut into the tunnel and dashed; lights flashing behind them.

"Damn it Inez, somebody's onto us! How much time now?" Matt growled.

"Three minutes. Why? Can't we just teleport?" Inez asked.

Matt's forehead sweat, "Not here. We need to remain low."

"I hear footsteps in the tunnels. They must be here." Said one of Hacker's droids. Matt's bones froze.

"Matt! Hacker found us!" Inez glanced back at the lights brightening their path. Matt flinched as he glanced back, then grabbing Inez's hand and pushing her into a narrow pathway that sandwiched the two together. He clamped a hand over her mouth.

Inez would've thought otherwise that Matt didn't have to almost suffocate her, but he didn't mean to. He panicked, and resorted to the best last resort. They waited as the army of droids stormed through the sewers.

"Find them!" Hacker growled, standing infront of the pathway with his back to them. "I know they're here."

Matt gestured Inez to move deeper into the dark pathway between the walls. They went deeper until complete darkness engufled them.

/

They reached the other side, landing by a drainage with little water running through. They panted; lungs burning with anxiety, fear, and exhaustion. Matt collapsed on the wall, his head pounding like a sledgehammer.

"Time." Matt groaned.

Inez leaned on the dried wall, "One minute."

Matt exhaled, dialing Jackie. It's been too long since they last communicated. Jackie picked up.

"Jackie, you alright?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Jackie said with a tight lip. Something was wrong.

"Where's Sly?'" Matt asked. Jackie stared at Matt in the eyes and then averted her glance.

"He said he needs to stay there. I'll explain when you get back here. Where are you guys?" She could barely speak.

"In a sewer. We're on our way." Matt nodded. He was for sure Jackie meant nothing bad of Slyder's reasons...did she?

"Matt?" Inez asked. "It's time."

He turned to look at Inez, her face marked with grime and sweat. Her foil suit was nearly deteriorated revealling her old outfit. But still, she looked worn. Thankfully, she wasn't all hurt. Matt though felt partial the blame putting her in danger. It made him feel so sick he felt a painful kind of sadness well up in his chest. He walked up to her resting his forehead against hers.

"_I'm sorry Inez_." He whispered, barely so that even Inez couldn't even hear. Then a feeling of something wet streamed down his eye. Inez felt a drop on her neck as she flinched.

"Are you...crying?" Inez whispered. Matt drew back wiping his eye.

"No, of course not." Matt drew back smiling, "My glands are acting up. We should head back. I'm worn girlie."

Inez placed a hand on Matt's grimy cheek, "Yeah. Let's go."

They gripped one another's hand before dialling on their watch the teleportation code.


	34. Bitter Resort

Jackie awaited the arrival of Inez and Matt shortly after the conversation. She was puffy-eyed and gripping a handful of tissues with her ivory hair in a mess. Matt collapsed on the ground, suffering mildly from a nose bleed and Inez shortly behind with a throbbing headache.

"Oh man." Inez glanced back and forth between her best friend and her boyfriend. "Who first?"

Matt weakly chuckled as he pointed to the drama queen. Such a sweet heart. Inez engulfed Jackie in a hug as she cried, and minutes later finally sucking up her tears and started to tell Inez and Matt the situation.

"Slyder needs to stay?" Inez raised a brow. Jackie nodded.

"Well that's going to be a bit problematic." Inez scowled. "We need someone who can manage the laptop when we want to go from here to Cyberspace."

"It looks like,...we're stuck here then." Jackie sniffed. She wanted to cry, but she held herself together because she wanted to be strong for Slyder. She wanted him to be successful and if fixing Digit is what makes him happy...

"Slyder is so unfair doing that to you, Jacks'." Inez began to get angry. Aside from her, Matt rolled on his back as he slept on the floor.

"So selfish, I mean...Digit is important, but, you're suppose to be his beacon; his most important thing. You're supposed to be his happiness." Inez pointed out. Jackie stared at Inez, unable to grasp the fact that she was telling her about romance and jazz.

"All grown up Inez. You have learned much from the master." Jackie smirked.

"Ughh..." Inez shook her head in disgust, catching herself.

"I'll be alright." Jackie sniffled her last, "We should be looking out for each other." Her glances averting to Matt's direction. At the angle they were sitting at on the bed, Matt looked like a corpse. Inez knelt beside him dabbing a wet cloth on his nose as she wiped the remaining blood. With the help of Jackie, they transported his dead weight to the bed, ignoring the snoring of the Irish boy.

"I hate to admit it Jacks;, but we're going to be needing a lot of Max's help." Inez grimaced. Jackie, at that moment, groaned.

"Really Inez?!" Jackie scowled. "He's a deadbeat-no-good-two-faced _bastard_! I do not want anything else to do with him!_ Ever_!"

"I know he is." Inez went along, "But he's good with favors. And now we're missing a certain somebody that helped a lot in getting us back to Cyberspace, it's now a matter of one extra person to stay behind as we go look for more missing pieces. I don't want to endanger Matt for a while. And I believe he's kinda sick still. So, I would like you to stay here with him and take care of things."

Jackie's jaw literally dropped, "Inez, you are goddamn crazy if you think that's going to work!" Jackie began to roar and pace and panic. Inez grabbed her neck collar before she went pacing again.

"This, is the only way. It's not going to be long. I'm going to see him and negotiate. He'll have no choice to agree because we had a truce of assisting one another. Trust me Jacks', it's for the better good." Inez tried to get Jackie to see through her; to see she needed to do this.

"God dammit." Jackie sighed, wiping her cheek, "I hate how we're split up. And I hate that guy! If anything happens I swear-"

"Nothing will." Inez smiled. It was clearly a lie, "I promise."

/

Max checked his tracker on the earthlings, seeing that they were all gone.

Except for one. His curiosity drew the best of him. So he left the desert and transported to Slyder's garage. It was also evening in Earthtime. Hasn't he been out here long enough? What about those others?

Max walked up to the door of the garage and knelt to get in. Slyder sat back on the chair, clearly asleep holding something in his hand. Max's curiosity grew; realizing it wasn't the wrench he tried to throw at him. He walked closer and saw a gold chain. His memories flashed.

He saw the dark-skinned girl named Jackie in his memories as she wore the gold chain with a key. And when there was a key; there was a lock.

Reaching over, he carefully unfolded the fist of Slyder's to reveal a necklace. And for a moment, Max understood a little bit more about humans.

"It's not the tool that drives you to fix the lost one...it's the heart you keep, mortal." Max whispered as he clenched the fist of the sleeping boy and backed away. He left the garage, more anxious on learning more about humans.

Because, in a way, they knew more than he never actually knew.

/

That night, Hacker did not sleep. He was certain that he had those earthlings under his nose and he had them in a trap. They got away; too easily. There was a trick.

"Number 274, where is Atreides?" Hacker growled. His assistant drone tracked the whereabouts of Atreides as he appeared unconscious on the big screen. Hacker felt his circuits go haywire.

"ATREIDES!" Hacker growled. The cyber whirled as it let out a more animal-like yelp. He cleared his throat and tunnel his way out of the piles of debris. He crawled on the ground, trying to gain his strength. His charge level was drained to 17%.

"What happened Atreides?" He demanded. The cyborg tried to regain his thoughts; circuits sparked and made his wince.

"Cannot...identify...previously...obtained data...storage system...damaged." Atreides tried to tell Hacker. He grimaced. He didn't want to lose his second best man by him due to a few glitches in his memories. If it was possible, he could restore the memories.

"Report back here. You will be well taken care of by the medbots." Hacker sighed. "As for now, rest."

Atreides nodded before the screen had cut off.

"Sir?" Drone 274 asked. Hacker inserted four rechargeable batteries in his coat pocket; gaining a boost in strength and confidence. Electricity, batteries; he needed them. He needed them to stay sane and focused.

"When Atreides return, be sure he doesn't try to get up for a while. I need to reconsider my strategies." As he went to consult CYRUS.

"CYRUS?" Hacker called the motherboard. The sinister face with demonic features appeared in front of the black screen.

"It's been a while, creator." CYRUS greeted his creator. Hacker smirked.

"Yes, because you are my key to finally ruling this dreaded place. And also, if plans proceed, you will be as well as Earth." Hacker said.

"Earth?" CYRUS asked. "What is Earth?"

Hacker flinched, recalling that CYRUS was not programmed yet to obtain Earth data. "Nevermind that. For now, you are now at the front lines. I want you operating the drones 24/7, I want ever single region on the look out for four suspicious lifeforms known as earthlings! Those **VILE, SNEAKY, _little _BASTARDS**!"

CYRUS responded, "Sir I will not only do the previous commands you have stated, but also upgrade the security system and began a lock-down procedure that will surely make the civilians forfeit anyone who knows their whereabouts. That will sure to single them out soon enough."

"Excellent my beautiful, genuine invention!" Hacker wanted to embrace his new motherboard. He created it as smart as him, but able to do tasks greater and even better than Hacker imagined. He was _perfect._


	35. Fiery Alliance

The next day, Inez woke up back in her house, trying to remember how she got back here. She held her head; the headaches were getting to her.

_Slyder never really told us about how long the side effects were going to last; we've been there for about a week. What more harm it's going to do to us?. _She ran the bath so it was steaming. She stripped her yesterday's clothes and emerged into the hot water, instantly becoming light headed.

She had to review her plans. So far, Matt was in no good condition to come back for now...for the second time.

She didn't want to push things, they had time to get ready to attack Hacker. They needed to do a few things. Knowing the way around his security system undectected would be nice?

_Well that's just impossible right now._

Slyder isolated himself to focus on the matter of fixing Digit ASAP. He was, after all, a loyal and important factor of the Cybersquad; and he was still family. But how long will it take for Slyder alone to fix someone so broken like Digit?

Where did that leave the squad?

/

Max was anxious to see Dr. Alvin, but he too isolated himself in order not to bring attention around them. Though, Max no longer trusted him personally, so it made him anxious on what he was planning behind his back. Cyberspace was soon falling under lockdown with Hacker. So he really didn't have a choice but stick with that squad.

That were apparently split up.

He teleported to the house of one person who could manage to tolerate him. Naturally, he sat on top of the roof. Five minutes past as she left the house, unaware of his presence until he spoke.

"**What's going on?**" He demanded. Inez was almost startled by his voice. She turned to face him; her deep brown eyes gleaming in the sun.

"I'm going over Slyder's house, if you mind getting off _my_ house." Inez raised a slightly bugged brow. Max jumped down on his feet with his hands in his pockets.

"That's not what I meant mortal." Max growled.

Inez scoffed, "Mortal?"

"Whatever you're planning on doing you're out of your damn mind." Max pointed out. Inez feinted with surprise.

"Well, my plan was to actually go down there all by myself." Inez sighed almost a bit too loudly. Max raised a red brow.

"I already told you the deal. You can't go in if you're going to haul a half-ass group in there." Max said sharply. Inez stopped and turned around.

"Or, I could always have you help out." Inez stared darts into the android's eyes challenging him. Max tried to see if the mortal girl was trying to trick him. Most likely yes, she was. But he could absolutely not let her go by herself down there with the ways that things are getting. Not with his plans.

"This is one of your tricks to get me to help you." He glared at her. Inez smirked with victory. Max growled loudly; his voice box vibrated with a filter effect.

"I swear I would put my hands on you." Max threatened with shaking fists. Inez rolled her eyes as she continued walking. "Or, should I start talking dirty?"

"Dirty?" Inez glanced back. Max chuckled with a hard grin.

"You should be careful about hanging around me little mortal." Max warned. "You don't want to..._mix_ your feelings."

Inez's anger flared immediately. She did not know how to handle this rage. Her entire body fired up as she felt all her strength shove Max into the nearest mailbox. He landed on it with a loud clank. Her brown eyes glaring into his dull blue eyes, with sharp anger and impatience as she held him by the neck collar. She could feel the profain words blind her expanded vocabulary.

"You listen here." Inez said deadly low. "You listen well, you conceded _fucking _robot. There's is no way; no _goddamn _way, I'm going to let you go. And not because of any stupid _fucking_ love triangle you're fantasizing right now. I swear on my life if I find out there's some _sick _idea of interfering with me, or Matt, so help me I will find a way to end you, _miserably." _

Max stared blankly at the ferocious young mortal. _Finally sparked? How long I've been waiting for that?_

"Of course." He paused with a harsh grin._  
_

And for the rest of the walk to Slyder's house, it was dead silent.

/

Inez did not have to say a word to let Max know he wasn't invited inside. He decided to chill out as his attention was directed to a stray cat.

Inez made her way upstairs, minding the darkness of the house with the curtains closed. She opened the door to see Jackie sitting on the chair watching Matt. He curled on his side, fast asleep.

"Jacks?" Inez checked. Her head turned as she looked at Inez.

"Inez." Jackie started. "I beg you, don't do this."

Inez protested. "I have to. It's only going to be for a day." Grimacing at the thought of when she saw Hacker with her own eyes. Taller, greener, more angry and defiant. She didn't want to encounter him again.

"At least warn Slyder. He's probably not aware..." Jackie trailed off. Inez nodded as she watched her go to his laptop, hesitantly touching it. She turned it on.

"**You don't have to do that." **Max appeared beside Inez as she jumped back and hit her head on the door. She growled. Jackie stood up, her face a harden sneer.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly.

"Assisting, _Jackie_." Max retorted and he stood nose-to-nose with the dark-skinned mortal. Inez stared at the ceiling as she silently prayed as to why she had to be the peacemaker. She stepped between them, putting her hands on either one.

"Back up you two." Inez told him, glancing at her best friend and the robot. Jackie groaned as she pouted in Slyder's swivel chair. Max stepped back with his arms behind his back. His attention turned to the sleeping mortal known as his half-brother.

"What is wrong with him?" He finally said. Inez knew he was referring to Matt, as she touched his arm.

"Since we've travelled through Cyberspace with the help of Slyder's laptop, it's been frequent that we've suffered from the side effects...except he has the worst." Jackie stared at the window.

Max scanned the sleeping mortal, then Inez, then Jackie. He also scanned the superb laptop that had cyber-technology and other strong structures to sustain it. His eyes narrowed.

"It's for certain that the technology you're using is highly dangerous. It's not Hacker's doing of this." Max concluded. Inez turned around and stared at the android.

"How do you assume that? You're probably trying to convince us that it's not safe to go there anymore." Inez retorted. "Motherboard worked at par compared Slyder's laptop and we can there 3 seconds flat."

"That's the thing, mortal girl." Max snarled, "Things are different. If Hacker has another motherboard running cyberspace, it's easy to say that things are coded more tightly and you disrupting that is basically exposing your bodies to dangerous toxins of that dimension."

Jackie ran a hand through her hair as she paced. Inez sat with her head in his hand as she thought.

"Then what is your plan?" As the room was alert that the sleeping boy awoke from his slumber, sitting up with dark shades under his eyes. His hair a matted mess as he tried getting up. He winced as he laid back.

Max stood over the boy, creating a tense aura that would alert the people around them to step back, but he simply turned around and paced three steps.

"Inez proposed a offer." Max said bitterly. As this made Matt flinch. What was Inez planning to do while he was sick again?

Inez took a breath and sighed, "While Jackie stays here with you while you get better, I was going to go down there-"

"**No**." Matt said bitterly as his eyes darted to the red-headed android. He could see a hard smile plastered on his face.

"Matt you didn't even let me finish!" Inez tried to say.

"I don't need to when I already know! You _can't go_. I don't trust _him_." Matt clutched a fist, as he awaited the moment to strike the first blow.

Max's hard smile wavered, "Naturally, _brother_."

And in a fleeting moment Matt leaped from the bed and tackled the android down the stairs.

_Thanks for leaving the door open._


	36. Heated Risks

Max felt the impact of his back hit the stairs as a jab of pain tore through the side of his ribs. He became traumatized. He never felt this amount of pain...no, it was in his head. He winced as Matt got up to strike a blow, his instincts kicked in as he stopped Matt's fist and pinned him down with his face on the mat.

"**Calm down, _brothe__r_**." Max growled.

"**Shut your goddamn mouth.**" He spat. Inez and Jackie observed the violent sibling rivalry. They shoved off each other as Max stood near the kitchen as Matt was still leaning on the stairs.

"**I don't need your harsh threats to know my place. It doesn't even matter! I'm more concerned about what's going to happen if any of you get caught there by Hacker**!" Max roared. "**Apparently; you don't care! So Doctor Marbles chose you four to save Cyberspace? All I see is a bunch of selfish **_**children**_**!"**

Max gave his brother a growl and an angry glance, "**You should be ashamed**." As he teleported.

/

Matt growled, raking his hair with his hands as the migraines returned. He was so _stupid._

When he promised Dr. Marbles that he would bring the squad back together and save Cyberspace, he wasn't ready to deal with the romance and a shifty-ally aside. He put his feelings above everything else and he's suffering the consequences. Surely Dr. Marbles would be shaking his head.

Matt returned upstairs, confronting the girls. His glanced turned to his best friend Jackie, who only get his eyes for a moment.

"He's right." She grimaced, "Max is right."

Matt flinched, but his shoulders naturally sagged. Then he turned to face his girlfriend. She didn't meet his eyes. He tried to reach out to her as she pulled back. Inez's eyes bore right into his; angry and irritated.

"For once Matt, couldn't you just trust me?!" Inez raised her voice. "I always had a plan, and, the more you intervened the more you screw it up!"

"I'm sorry." Matt shut his eyes as Inez brushed past him, knowing better he couldn't chase after her. He felt at the lowest, unable to watch her run out the house as he curled back into the bed with Jackie getting ready to prepare some breakfast.

/

Outside, Inez took off her glasses to wipe her tears. Her vision was blurred as she caught a glance of someone standing in the shadows of a tree. Red-hair, a dark blue jacket, and a stiff pose. She put her glasses back on as Max leaned on the tree with a stale-face. Inez disregarded her tears as she approached the red-headed android.

She slapped him across the cheek. Max turned as he glanced at the fiery mortal.

"That was for pissing Matt off. That was not called for." Inez said.

"He threw me down the stairs." Max snarled, "I'm sure it'll be alright. Young love isn't it?"

Inez's eyes narrowed, "What would you know?"

"You're right, I don't." Max narrowly stared straight into the eyes of the young girl as he held his palm up.

Inez hesitated, but placed hers on top the cold palm of his.

"Tell me where you want to go." Max said.

"First, Slyder's garage." Inez said. "And then I need to go back to Icesotope Mt."

Max flinched, "Why do you know about that place?"

"It was the last place Matt and I were. We almost ran into Hacker. I had a feeling he was following our trail." Inez shivered. "Now, could you take me to the garage now?"

Max did not have to hear it twice as he teleported both himself and the mortal into Cyberspace.

/

They appeared behind Slyder's garage; able to access the backdoor as they saw him working at Digit's core. His outer shell to scrap as his complicated interior was revealed. It disturbed but also astonished Inez. Slyder looked up and almost said 'Matt and Inez', until he felt the blood grow cold as he picked up on the blue-jacket and harsh expression of Max. He immediately growled.

"What are you two doing here?" He finally said. Inez flinched.

"I'm trying to dig up more information on Hacker. We ran into some trouble yesterday and I didn't exactly get what I wanted." Inez stated.

"But why isn't Matt with you? Did he get sick again?" Slyder asked.

"Yeah. Jackie agreed to take care of him." Inez said. "The reason Max is here, is very long story."

Slyder folded his arms. He clearly didn't approve any help of Max with Inez; and especially with the harsh relationship going on between him and his _brother_, it made Slyder more edgy about him.

"Obviously I don't trust you." Slyder directed his attention to the android.

"Who doesn't?" Max said.

"But..." Slyder refrained to retort about his remarks, "If Inez trusts you; it's for a good reason. She's our little angel. Anything happens to her and it's hell from all of us; especially from Matt."

Max tried to refrain anymore snark remarks about them, finding it difficult to act...nicer, "Fine."

Inez stepped in, "It was unfair how you abandoned us Slyder. I understand it got a bit personal,...but we had always stick together."

"Trust me Inez, after Jackie left I almost couldn't work on Digit." Slyder turned around fully, gripping the stool. "But I realized that some of my feelings have to come after work...but no matter what I'll always have you guys beside me." As he held up the lock necklace. Inez flinched. A tear almost left her eye as she shook her head.

"How much longer?" She asked.

"Two more days for sure." Slyder smiled weakly, knowing that two more days was actually many more in Cyberspace. He was completely sleep-deprived. Energy and other caffeine drink bottles laid around as his eyes were rounded with black. Inez grimaced.

"This isn't good for you. Two more days for sure right?" Inez made sure.

"Inez, I'll be alright. Just watch out for Jackie for me...I know it's been hard. I'll make it up to her. You just find what you need." Slyder's eyes shifted to Max direction, "Protect her; if you have any sort of humanity in you or some compassion..."

"I don't _need_ to, to know that I_ have _to." Max said with a hint of annoyance.

"Let's go." Inez turned as she left Slyder's garage. She gave him one last assuring glance as they hoped for each other's success. But as they both disappeared behind Slyder's door, his face became harden with caution. He didn't...know for sure, if Max had any humanity inside him. That bit of DNA of Matt's is what helped create him; so if what Matt said is true, why doesn't he show even an ounce of it?


	37. Feelings

After the short meeting in Slyder's garage, Inez stood outside with Max before they decided to go to Icesotope Mt.

"Do you really want to go there after Hacker followed your trail?" Max asked.

"Yes." Inez insisted. "This is why you're with me. You can hold them off for a short while, and I'll be sure to get what else I can find."

Max offered his palm as Inez followed with making contact with the android. She partially thought she was going insane, but his hand was no longer ice-cold. But she had to disregard that. He didn't have to ask where he needed to go; as he scanned the human girl to get the exact location where she wanted to be in Icesotope Mt.

Along with that, he surprisingly picked up a background on her. He teleported the both of them in the sewage area, where Inez and Matt last stood. Inez flinched.

"This is it!" Inez felt the wall. It was slimy like she remembered. "This is where I saw Hacker. We were hiding in here."

"You got lucky." Max grimaced. Inez ignored his remark as she crawled through the narrow passage and Max following behind.

Inez remembered where exactly she and Matt went and greet Santa's little helpers. She hoped Kraken was still there. Inez lead Max the way to the room, observing the map on her SWAK watch. She saw the same little blue dots moving about on the scaled map. Max glanced at it briefly.

"There." Inez pointed ahead where there was the two tunnels like before. The left, however, that lead to the room was blocked off. Inez went forward touching the wall. Harden cement.

She grimaced, stepping back."Hacker probably sealed this. I hope he doesn't know the other civilians that are here."

"I wonder why." Max said.

"Can't you do something?" Inez asked.

"Like?" Max raised a brow.

"Blow it up. That's the only way we're getting in." Inez stated. Max shook his head.

"Then I guess we're stuck here." Max sighed.

Inez glared at the lounging android leaning on the way.

"Blow it up, **Max**." Inez ordered. Max flinched as his glare fixated on Inez. Was she ordering him? _Him? _Why should he oblige? He doesn't own her or have any right to say that in the predicament she's in.

"Say please." Max folded his arms. "Like a _good_ little lady."

Inez glared as he rolled his eyes and went forward to ready his fire. He locked at the dead center of the entrance and began charging his cannon. Steadying his arm, it started charging: 0%, 10%, 30%...

Max's arm unfolded, revealing the charging solar beam that lit the entire pathway and created a humming that was so great it could surpass a turned-up bass. This made Inez question his level of strength and actually considered of trying not teeing off the android anymore.

**_100%, target locked_**. As Max released his fully charged hyper-cannon that blasted a hole through the tunnel and further. He probably did more than enough damage through the other side. Inez stepped forward as small debris crumbled and hit the ground. Max's arm retracted back to normal.

"C'mon." Inez said as she walked towards the recently blown-up tunnel. Max did not respond as he followed behind the mortal girl.

Shortly enough, Inez stood in front of the same metal door as she looked back at Max. She knew how cautious and defensive he was; so it would be wise to warn him before he decided to hail fire.

"No shooting; they're friendly." Inez told the android. He raised a brow as he watched as the mortal girl grip the handle of the door and slowly turn it. He squinted at the door and decided to scan it. Quickly, before he even got to finish scanning the room he yanked the mortal girl back as her grip on the handle was broken. She glared at the android as she shoved him.

"What are you doing?!" Inez demanded. Max glared at her.

"Saving your life, mortal! Those aren't friendly. I picked up five drones on my radar. And Hacker is standing in the corner of that room, waiting for us to walk into his trap." Max kept his angry voice low. "Now, it would be a great time to just leave unnoticed."

Inez felt pale, all the innocent workers...they got captured too._ I hope Kraken is okay_. They slowly turned around and walked away from the door, when a loud piece of metal fell from the ceiling and made a loud clatter. Max's systems went alert.

"**GET DOWN!" **Max spun around and quickly charged his hypercannon. He estimated the seconds before that door swung open and hell broke loose. He waited until the last second before a swarm of seven-foot drones and a silk cape woven in the crowd filed out. His eyes fixated on Hacker, who stood almost the same height as his drones glaring daggers at him. He scowled as he felt a terrible itch to unleash havoc.

"**Get him**!" Hacker ordered as his eyes did not leave Max's. Clearly, Max was aware Hacker didn't know it wasn't Matt. But that would've been more to deal with if Hacker got his hands on either one of them.

Max unleashed his cannon as an explosion erupted between the pile of brick and grounds, half the swarm of droids exploded in a chain reaction as Hacker shielded himself with the cape as well blinded by the dust cloud. Max lifted Inez from her knees and dragged him along.

"_**There's nothing for us here**_." Was Max's few words to Inez as they teleported to a safe haven.

/

Inez collapsed on the roof of the clock-tower as Max paced the ground. He stared at the clock, his mind swarmed with frustration and anticipation as time was falling short. Inez slowly got to her feet as she leaned against the rising tower.

"That was a bad idea." Max told Inez in a I-told-you-so-voice. "Very bad. Hacker had a trap ready as soon as we walked in."

Inez sighed, gripping her head, "You're right. That was stupid."

"We're not doing anything like that again. That was too risky." Max drew his arm back, drawing a line. "You need to figure out an alternative plan and fast. Because you're just playing bait with a very angry shark and a herd of piranhas."

Inez shrunk to the ground, her head nestled in her knees, "It's not that easy anymore..."

Max stopped pacing and stared at the crouching girl. What was she doing now?

"What?" Max asked.

Inez slightly lifted her head, her eyes foggy and puffy, "I said, it's not that easy anymore. Everything's different. We're all grown, Cyberspace is like something we never dealt with, and something is tearing us apart. We don't have the same fighting spirit or the enthusiasm to face Hacker. We're cowards." she paused. "Where are the civilians...? We haven't seen anyone except those little helpers and...that was my last bit of hope we could've save someone."

Max growled. _Is she seriously moping over this?_

"**Are you going to give up like that? Are you saying you aren't _motivated _to save our worlds**?" Max said in an incredulous growl.

Inez _shrugged._

Max stood over the pathetic mortal and yanked her up by the collar, tightly. They stood nose-to-nose; his intense blue glare boring into her deep brown eyes, puffy around.

"You listen, and _you listen well_ you half-baked, _mortal. _You may be making pathetic choices now, but it doesn't mean you can get away with getting to do what the hell you want." Max gritted. "Doctor Marbles had to choose you all for some_ fucking _reason. Matt may be downright _selfish _at times, but he has more courage than any other mortal. Jackie has the optimism that is brighter than all of you, despite her dramatic attitude. Slyder has the perseverance to overcome obstacles, despite his ignorance."

Max paused. He felt a queasy feeling settle in the pits of his torso-area. Something that hesitated him to form the words about Inez. He was warned by Dr. Alvin about this disease taking over him. It was not the first time he felt like this...

"And you Inez." He finally spoke. "Have the intelligence and ambition to formulate plans to get out of predicaments...despite you becoming easily broken down. All these things about you mortals is what makes all of this special. That's why I haven't been able to stop Hacker by myself." Max admitted.

His grip loosens as Inez stood on her feet staring at him, "_You_ tried to defeat Hacker?"

Max gripped his fists, pacing again, "I failed...because I didn't have something that you guys had. It will never make sense to me no matter how hard I try."

There was a long silence before Inez stared hard at the back of Max.

"Feelings." Max said as he stared at the countdown in the sky.


	38. Six

Inez retreated back to Slyder's room along with Jackie and Matt, but soon saw that Matt was no longer in the bed as she looked at Jackie. She was doing research on Slyder's laptop, rubbing the key necklace holding a studious face.

"Where did he go?" Jackie was startled by the sudden presence of her best friend. She place a hand on her chest to exhale and smiled.

"He went home. He was devastated all day, but,...he said he needed to think about a lot of things." Jackie said. She sighed as she sat back in the infamous chair belonging to her loving boyfriend. She sighed, inwardly hugging herself.

Inez opened her mouth to speak, but her mind flew over what she spoke to Slyder about earlier. "We saw Slyder earlier today."

Jackie's eyes lit up as she looked directly at Inez. She got up and sat on the bedside next to Inez to listen to her closely. Not to say she never cared for anyone else but Slyder, but she was especially concerned for him seeing that she couldn't really trust Max to look out for him and they didn't have much touch with each other.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Slyder, as usual, didn't trust Max being around me." Inez said, "But, he couldn't do anything. It looked like he was attaching the parts together after stripping Digit's old shell. I think he's going to really fix him."

Jackie smiled, "That's great."

"But, just so you know, Slyder would never abandon you like that." Inez shook her head. "He was extremely devastated after you two parted."

Jackie sighed, "I know, I seem too clingy to him. So maybe this distance would make me breathe more. Besides, sometimes you have to put your work before your feelings, to get some things done." As she felt a tear leave her eye. She wiped it.

Inez stood back as she realized the resemblance of both Jackie's and Slyder's words; as if they were ear-to-ear hearing each one of the other's words. She smiled, and came to a firm realization. Getting up she looked at the time; 7:38 PM.

"School is tomorrow. Slyder is going to miss a lot of work." Inez said.

Jackie chuckled, "That is the least of his problems. We'll worry about Cyberspace later."

Inez got up to leave, aware that she'll be heading back alone. She almost regret hurting Matt's feelings; being true but for better reasons. Closing her eyes tightly, she said good night to Jackie and left Slyder's house, walking down the street.

She glanced at the orange sky, and couldn't help but reflect on nostalgic moments in her life; that made her both sad and joyful. Inez continued to walk eastward to her house.

/

The next morning, Matt woke up staring at a science poster that motivated his interest in his future career as a mathematician. He raised up from the bed glancing at his clock that read 5:50 AM. Way too early. He decided a morning jog would keep his mind off of yesterday.

Hopping into the lukewarm shower, he drowned the crawling thoughts that been haunting him since last night. He growled to himself as he became more unsettled. He left the bathroom changing into a green sweatshirt and grey jogging pants. He grabbed his zPhone to play the soothing classical music as he left his house and started jogging down the street.

Lincoln Street was an all-round peaceful haven; though classified as an urban district, it felt more suburban and peaceful to Matt. The early red sky reminded him of the sun rising soon in a couple of hours. He felt the sweat cool on his neck against the light breeze

And then he stopped. Standing approximately 100 feet from him was no other than the one guy he ever loathed.

Max.

Neither one said a word. But to Matt, Max looked intimidating wearing dark clothes in the early morning with his eyes merely glowing. Then he slowly approached him as Matt turned his zPhone's volume down. He took a stepped forward and waited until they were at a reasonable distance.

"What do you want, _clone_?" Matt said bitterly. Max's eyes slightly narrowed at Matt's petty insult. He exhaled.

"I'm not here for a truce, but just to give you a hard what's up. Since you been...quite confined in your little world you should probably step back and look around you." Max said formally.

Matt grimaced.

"Whatever it is, I wouldn't give a damn." Matt then smiled harshly.

"Really mortal?" Max raised a brow slightly. "Supposed I had some valuable update on Hacker's uprising plan to take over our worlds. Suppose I had got an insight on other beings possibly trying to take his place? Would you give up everything after coming so close?"

Matt stared bitterly at the android's eyes. He could not tell whether he was telling the truth. Whatever percent human he was, he was merely showing less than 1%.

"Put aside your bitterness towards me for just a moment, and think of the bigger issue here." Max said grimacing.

"Fine." Matt agreed quickly. He wished he didn't have to deal with this guy at all; it ruined his morning jog.

"There's only 13 days left to save our worlds Matt. Thirteen Cyberdays." Max warned. "Six Earth days."

Matt's blood froze.

"Your friend Slyder has almost completed reviving the robot Digit. You should probably see him tomorrow. Second, Hacker's defenses are rapidly increasing. Third, he knows you're all there."

Matt growled, "What did you guys do there?!"

Max scoffed, "I warned that girl Inez she shouldn't have gone back to the mountains, but she insisted. We almost ran into a trap. Thank your god that your girlfriend is safe."

Matt stared coldly at the android and his aggravating attitude that pushed him on the brink of fury. Then he sighed. He was right as well.

_If he wasn't around, Inez would've got caught._

"What is your plan?" Matt asked. Max raised his brows. The mortal boy never asked for his 2 cents.

"I have a lot of plans in process, but since I'm not quite in your little circle of friends I'm unaware of your retaliation against Hacker; or if you got any." Max said.

"Give us until the end of the day; we should have something." Matt told him.

"So be it." Max ended.

The two identical twins stood in silence, waiting for one or another to leave. Max began to turn.

"I will be seeing you in class." Max said. The android disappeared as it walked the opposite way and teleported from thin air. Matt stood in the same spot, looking up at the sky for a sign.

/

That morning, it was silent among the grouping squad: Jackie, Matt, and Inez. They stood outside of Slyder's house in silence as well as on the way to school. Jackie was the only one that didn't understand the silence; besides the excuse that her boyfriend was not here.

Matt could not make contact with Inez once, but her presence burn him in a way that felt so wrong and awfully tempting. He wanted to make it up to her; but holding back so much wasn't good for him at all.

Parking his bike, Matt regrouped with the girls before AP Stats; haven't said a word since yesterday. So Jackie broke the silence.

"Guys?" Jackie asked. Matt nor Inez made contact with Jackie as she folded her arms.

"You both are being childish. If you have something to say to one another, I don't need to be around you." Jackie glared as she turned her back and went inside the class. Matt breathed.

"I'm more than sorry about yesterday Inez. I was being overly dramatic about nothing." Matt said. "I was just really worried that you were doing that all by yourself with him. You know we don't trust him anyway. And...I got a little jealous."

Inez sighed as she hugged her textbooks, "I'm partial to blame Matt. I wasn't really angry with you. But when Jackie told me how upset you were, I didn't know how to deal with it. I thought I brought down this relationship a lot."

Matt's head snapped up as he looked at the lowered eyes of Inez. He lifted her chin as her glowing brown eyes from the sunlight met his. He sighed, then smiled.

"Never." As Matt hugged the girl, "I told you before; I'm never letting you go no matter what."

Inez smiled, "Thank you". As rested her head on the crook of Matt's neck and closed her eyes; feeling the sun warming her exposed neck.


	39. Steady

By third period, Matt would usually be unaware or indifferent around Max; despite before his death glares and threats. But sitting in his Physics class he was fully aware of the clone sitting four columns from him, yet he wasn't even looking at him. This drew Matt's suspicions.

At lunch, the remaining squad Jackie, Inez, and Matt filed at their usual lunch spot at the abandoned staircase. Aware that usually the conversation would start with Inez breaking Jackie and Slyder apart from their intimate session; it was now a solid atmosphere.

"I met with Max early this morning." Matt began. The two girls looked at him.

"What did he want?" Jackie folded her arms.

"He wants an insight on our plan." Matt shook his head burying his hands in his hair. "He's warning us we don't have much time now. But we all know we really don't plan on facing Hacker with an army of...what?"

"Nothing. We only want prevent Hacker from carrying out his plans." Inez said. "What allies do we have that will help us?"

The squad fell silent. It was hard to think of all the ways they could stop Hacker when all this time they haven't gotten close to any of his defenses or his plans. They needed to go deeper. They needed more time.

"Improvise." Jackie said with a stale face. "Hopefully he'll buys that."

"Or think it's apeshit." Matt growled. "But whatever."

"How many more days are we talking about here?" Inez asked. Matt flinched, unprepared for the sudden wave of sicken emotions that reminded him of his bad fate. Matt pretty much saw his own future and the days alone seem to count the many hours he had left as well it seemed.

"Six. Six Earth days." Matt said coldly. "Tomorrow we'll see Slyder. And we're going on a quest on looking for any civilians anywhere. We haven't seen one except for Kraken and his helpers back in the mountains." Matt glanced at Inez. Her glance fell.

"They probably got taken too..." Inez bit back the guilt. It was her fault the others got caught by Hacker. They left a trail..._so stupid._

"I don't care anymore about being incognito in Cyberspace!" Jackie stood up; fired up. "I'm sick of running in circles and hiding! I want to show that ugly green goblin a piece of my damn mind! So what if we don't have a plan now? We still got enough time to think about other things! It's our job to find and make sure the safety of the civilians. We we're chosen to do that; not just fight a war!"

Matt and Inez smiled, agreeing with the fired up Jackie. "Right."

They filed in putting their hands in the middle as they adjourned the meeting shortly before the bell rang.

/

Max returned to Cyberspace briefly during his lunch period, aware that time went by quicker there than it did on Earth. He once again was called by the infamous witch Wicked by his hideout at the clocktower. With the countdown staring down him, he grew more anxious. Then he heard a chuckle.

Looking over he saw Jenna sitting too formally on her broomstick as it levitated in mid-air. She tipped her hat at Max as her emerald eyes met his piercing blues. He slowly walked over to her.

"Maxie~" Jenna squealed as she broke the formal attitude and engulfed the android in a fierce hug. He winced at the closure and the tightness.

"Jen'-lay up." Max groaned. She let go as he stepped back; shaking himself and reforming his thoughts. That was too overwhelming.

"I'm sorry Maxxxie!~ It's been quite a while since we last met." As she gave Max the puppy-dog glance. He rolled his eyes and exhaled.

"It has. I suspect you have more for me?" Max asked.

Jenna thought, her broomstick beginning to circle around Max until she regained her thoughts. "A bit I do actually."

She got off her broomstick gracefully as she landed on her feet; wearing knee-high black boots and a deep violet dress that stopped mid-thigh. This complimented her witch hat that had a tail zig-zagging to her mid-back and a brim wider than a sombrero.

"Quite scandalous Jenna." Max raised a brow. She scowled at him.

"Hackie-poo is quite the softie. He's giving me a good insight on everything inside his ship. All the pesky civilians he captured, his army, microchips, and...oh, you do know about his new pets?"

"I believe I met one." Max smiled hardly.

"Oh, you and Atreides will get along soon." Jenna kidded. Max highly doubt this. And wanting to speed the process to keep track of Earth time; he began to scan Wicked and for all the info she had obtained. He picked up a lot on Jenna's background, family, her "relationship" with Hacker, and so forth. He was interested in going through the memories like a movie for then next few days, yet suddenly aware of the pet Atreides. He knew he would come back and hunt them down, but more importantly, he would try to kill Max. Which was impossible.

For now.

"Always a pleasure Jenna." Max hardly smiled as he pecked the witch's ringed finger. Wicked drew back and got on her broom, tipping her hat again.

"I'm very anxious to greet the earthlings again!" Then there was a sneer, "In the pits."

"Calm Jenna." Max smiled. "Old grudges hard to shake?"

She sighed, "Hackie-poo brushed off on me a bit. And...once upon a time I hated those little brats." She started to fly away. "Stay out of trouble Maxie!~ Next time we meet it'll be a date."

Max's systems shivered as he wished he had a gag reflex, "How about never?" He growled lowly as he turned and teleported back to school.

/

Kenneth McKane stared intensely at the monitor screen as he waited for a signal to try and call him again. It was urgent. He needed to contact his _son. _He was smart enough to know almost about everything that was going on outside his concealed lab. As he stood in the dark with only the dim blue monitor boring into his eyes through the goggles, he could feel the sweat trail down his temple and neck. He wiped it and tried the call again by typing many codes.

"Motherboard 1.2, connect me to operator." Kenneth said. A pixellated version of Motherboard appeared on the monitor as a small dialogue balloon floated reading **please hold...**

Kenneth wiped his mouth as he awaited the call to connect him to the operator. A minute later, he was able to speak to an operator from Earth.

"Hello operator?" Kenneth stared back at his years worth of creations, reminded that there will be a chance to make a difference. "I need to speak to Matthew McCane."


	40. Earth Days

Matt didn't know the vibration from his phone was the notification of a call from his Dad. It was hours later before he knew it was from him, and that moment realized something definitely was wrong.

That day the squad did not assemble to head back to the cyberworld, but focus on the schoolwork that would soon pile by the days. Matt invited Inez over for a study night, as well as to escape from the intensity of the situation for a moment. He wasn't run away; he needed to step back. He clutched the phone that rested on the table when he was reminded of the missed call from his father.

"Matt? Is everything alright?" Inez asked as they sat at a table crowded with textbooks, binders, and refreshments. He glanced up and met Inez's eyes as she stared back at him. He shook his head and tried focusing on the problems from their Statistics class on the newer lesson.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He realized that he hasn't experience any headaches for a few days, and wondered if the medications ever really helped the migraines go away permanently. Seems not.

"You're worried about Slyder." Inez thought. He flinched, his eyes shifting to his Physics textbook.

"He said Digit would be fixed by tomorrow. It seems like forever." Matt admitted. "Let's hope things go well when we do..."

Inez placed a hand over his as he exhaled. She gave him an assuring smile.

"We'll sort things out. It always does." Inez said confidently. She only hoped Matt wasn't hiding anymore from them than he did before. He knew a lot about the past, hard to realize just a while ago he had no clue what happened in Cyberspace. Who's to say he's holding back something? Something personal.

He got up and walked to his kitchen for a glass of water. Inez sat as she watch him sip from the glass and stare at his wall.

"Matt, would you hide any secrets from me?" Inez wondered. He turned his head and stared at his girlfriend.

"Well, are we talking about deep dark secrets? Maybe maybe not." Matt smirked as he sat back down beside her and held her hand in his.

"I guess. Mostly any secret...no matter how bad it is I want to know." Inez said. "Even me."

Matt smiled, "I'm glad that I like you." As he placed his hands on her face and held it, she stared back at him with the brightest smile.

"Me too." As they both leaned in and kissed each other.

/

Jackie returned home, still feeling out of place without having to see Slyder in days. It wasn't that she was clingy; she was worried of his safety. Worried that Hacker would launch his attack and his drones would pick up Slyder's whereabouts in Radopolis.

It wouldn't be that hard; seeing that there's supposely any civilians that could hide them away. They were vulnerable.

Jackie stood up, "I gotta believe in Slyder." As she made way to his infamous swivel chair and got on his laptop; doing more work.

/

_"For you." Slyder reached down and picked up a cherry blossom that fell from a tree nearby. He carefully placed it in Jackie's hair as she opened her eyes. Slyder felt this heart skip a beat. He looked at Jackie that moment, and saw more beauty in her than he always did. It gave him, jitters._

_"Why thank you Mr. Hayden." Jackie smiled as she moved a strand of jet black hair behind her ear. She curled up against Slyder, feeling warmer with the orange sky seem to glow the park._

_"Jackie..." Slyder tried to form his words. "What do you think,...about us right now?"_

_Jackie turned to stare straight in the grey eyes of Slyder. Was this a trick question?_

_"We're absolutely fine." Jackie smiled. "Aren't we?"_

_"Of course." He held her hand. "But...that's not what I meant..."_

_"Thennnn, what do you mean?" She raised a brow._

_Slyder sat up, "How far we've been in this relationship...I mean, how long it's been." He smiled, "It's going to be a year soon."_

_Jackie's smile wavered, "Yeah,...are you worried that, we're not really...making progress?"_

_Slyder stared at his girlfriend. And then suddenly the thought grew as he realized and frantically gestured, "No! Not that of course!" As he broke into a laugh. "I was worried...that it was for you..."_

_Jackie began to smirk, "Never Slyder. Besides, even though it's a year, we still have a lot more to go..."_

_Slyder felt his heart muddle and soften up as he embraced his girlfriend tightly, smiling in her hair. "Yes, and we'll be there for each other every step of the way." Slyder locked his pinky in Jackie's as they locked eyes. She returned a smile as she leaned over and gave Slyder a long kiss._

/

Dr. Terabyte groaned in frustration as he could not get through to his son. He needed him to pick up the phone.

Then it hit him.

_Maybe he's ignoring me. He thinks I had abandoned him and don't love him anymore._

Dr. Terabyte felt his humanity strike him at his low. He banged his fist against the metal wall as his laboratory echoed the clank. He panted, the tears burning his eyes.

"Matt...I'm sorry..." He said in the darkness. With one last hopeless attempt, he redialed the number and hoped that his son might pick up.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

Dr. Terabyte's hopes lifted when he heard the sound of someone retrieving his call. But, he was not expecting to speak to her.

"Hello?" As Inez answered the call. Dr. Terabyte was mortified. He recognized the young girl Inez. It brought back memories of the three kids; small and playful as he sat with the other parents enjoying the summers and talking amongst each other. But those days were gone. In the past few years, the kids' parents have mostly divorced or are too busy with jobs far apart so that they're basically living on their own. They learned to grow up fast.

He could not speak or breathe.

"Hello?" Inez groaned when she couldn't get an answer and hung up. The call was disconnected as Dr. Terabyte sunk into his chair, rubbing his face and combing his hair with his fingers. He knew now there was no way he was going to give up contacting Matt ASAP.


	41. Trouble

**Sorry for the delay update. Fanfiction was acting reaaaallllyy slow and I could barely submit the chapters. Also, I would love it if my reviewers and other readers came back. Did...I...**

**Do something wrong? ;;...**

* * *

That morning, it was when Matt became more aware of his identical twin Max and his actions. It was after he showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast he noticed the android waiting at the door. It didn't give him chills, but an unsteady feeling near him.

Max said nothing as Matt walked out staring at him. He got up and followed behind him. And from there Matt tried to block the idea he was actually _following _him.

It was not until he was two blocks from Inez's house he turned around and confronted the android. He stared back at make with lazy, dull blue eyes.

"I don't like how you've followed me since I left my house. I would like to know what's going through your head." Matt said.

Max stood straight, "Hacker is going to launch his attack very soon, so it would be wise if you got to your earth friend and see what he's done with the bird."

"Like I already know that." Matt whirled back around and continued walking, "It's enough with both world's faiths rest on our shoulders. And we have a plan to stop Hacker."

Max raised a brow, "How so?"

"By getting to his ship. We got close to it before. If we can create a commotion, he will let his defenses down around his ship so we can sneak on. That means you're going to be piloting."

"I suppose your friends told you about my stealthcraft." Max pursed his lips. "I still don't think that's a wise plan. Unless you intend on turning yourselves in."

Matt grinned, "Maybe."

Max pursed his lips again, "Then I might have some good news for you: I have the wherabouts of all the civilians."

/

Inez shut down her laptop and got ready to leave the house when someone had already beat her to the door. Standing outside was Matt, which made her smile. But then she caught a glimpse of someone else nearby standing in the shade; Max. Her heart fell cold.

Opening the door, Matt gave Inez a good morning hug and peck on the forehead.

"So, I see you brought company." Inez folded her arms and glanced at the android under the tree. He leaned and knelt to stared at a flower for a while before picking it up.

"Sorta." Matt shrugged. "Ready to pick up Jackie?"

"Yeah."

/

Matt knocked on the door four times, calling Jackie. A minute passed before Jackie opened the door, yawning.

"Hey guys." She waved. Then her eyes glanced over at the guy way behind him standing in the shades. She grimaced.

"What, is he doing here?" Jackie pointed.

"Chill Jacks', we're going to the same place. Besides, we got work to do later." Matt thumbed behind him. The squad did not mention anymore about Max as they ignored his presence and mind their own business. It might had appeared to be harsh, Max knew it was for the best.

He didn't want any type of closure to conflict his..._feelings _anymore. He could feel his strength depleting.

/

At school, the squad dispersed as Max drifted away to his own cliché group with the varsity football team. He gave Matt one harsh glance before mingling with the group. The squad stood in a triangle, glancing at one another.

"Tell me if that was the _weirdest _thing he ever did?" Jackie asked. Inez nodded.

"He's tense." Matt felt it. "Time is shorter for everyone. We don't have time to goof off and try to think of the perfect plan. Tonight, we're going to see Slyder and Digit."

Jackie's heart fluttered. "And then?"

"If Digit is all himself, we'll just fill in everything for him. And also, we'll be getting ready for guerilla warfare." Matt said.

"With, what army?" Inez folded her arms.

"The civilians. And more allies." Matt gave Inez a lopsided grin. "Max has the whereabouts of them."

"Uh, am I the only one who hasn't forgotten we _can't _trust him?" Jackie pouted.

The bell rang. The squad made their way to class and sat in their seats. Matt turned half-way around, "I know we all never really trusted him before, and lately he's been acting a bit funny, but he has no choice but not to betray us. He _needs _us."

Inez and Jackie exchanged glances, "I thought he didn't_ like _us."

Matt nodded, "Again, it's for a reason. I've looked more in-depth in his files. Seems like my father was actually a genius. He designed Max for failure in the future. But, I'm not talking about death here guys; I'm talking about his Achilles's spot."

/

Back in Cyberspace, Hacker was lining up the drones on the launch deck, ready for invasion. His companion Atreides was fully recovered and more powerful as he stood on the front line. Hacker paced.

"My fellow drones, today will be the day we'll take what we want ours. That everyone will tremble in fear far beyond after I've taken over this wrecked place. It is time to cross dimensions, and turn over the face of the human race and all living kinds of that universe. It is time to face our makers. The _earthlings _that have spent decades building the basics of our realms, when we spend hundred of years advancing it further and further. It is time, to become gods!" Hacker raised his arms as the drones cheered. He felt a wide grin plaster his face with the thought of both world dominations as absolutely delicious.

Hacker stepped forward, then side-glancing at Atreides. "Walk with me, Atreides."

The cyborg bowed and walked beside Hacker through the halls.

"My fellow..._partner._" As Hacker was unsure what to call Atreides. "Today we are not launching the full attack. This will be **The Black Scare**. I want each division of drones spread out over Cyberspace and in position until the end of countdown. There will be no disturbance any further than today, and if there is, this is why you're here."

Atreides nodded, "I have insight on one that has caused the mischief lately. I will capture him and possibly find the valid traces of these earthlings you suspect have come back." Hacker glared at the cyborg.

"_**I KNOW WHAT I SAW!"**_ Hacker roared. "They were there! Two of them. And if there's two of them; the other two must be close by. I will _**not **_let them go by any longer and proceed ruining anything! _**Everything go according to plan!**_"

Atreides got up, his red beady eye glowing. Hacker clamped the shoulders of the 8-foot cyborg.

"Find them Atreides. _**Find them.**_" Hacker's squinted his angry eyes as Atreides teleported from the thin air of his fingers. Hacker turned, with his arms behind his back, as a low grumbling chuckle grew louder and louder than a madman.

/

Slyder wiped his forehead with his right hand as he reached down and lifted the four-foot android onto his feet. He stood on standby, as Slyder hasn't booted his systems. He reached down screwing his belly button and fixing his larder red-cap as well as fixing his purple jacket. Digit was now cross-android and part bird, with a human external shell tinted with a pale violet for his skin, but wings installed in his back. He had jet black hair to work as well as khaki cargo, black fingerless gloves, and red canvas shoes. Slyder stared, disregarding the indefinite wish to sleep and the pain that was engulfing him. He was not going to pass out until he knew it worked.

He stood back a few feet away, letting the silence settle in before saying the start-up commands.

"Digit 2.0, load all systems and memory." Slyder said. The four-foot android opened his eyes as they appeared all white. The soft whirling occurring as Digit regained his memories before the coma. Then he inhaled in a filtered voice.

"2.0, run system refresher and standby after in free-mode." Slyder ordered as Digit's head slightly tilted, and came a beeping sound. Slyder sighed as he slumped into a chair, with the wrench falling out of his hands as his eyes fluttered shut.

Digit was reborn.


	42. Assembly

Matt's anxiousness grew as time was getting short for the squad. He was more curious of his father's whereabouts now and why did he hide everything he merely grew up with from him? He took out his phone, staring at the frequent calls from his father that were almost back-to-back. Then the bell rang as everyone started to get up. Inez glanced over and saw the concerned look on his face.

"Matt?" She asked. Matt glanced at her, realizing he had to tell Inez.

"I have to tell you something." He got up, as she followed beside him.

/

They went outside behind the school, when usually they weren't allowed off-campus lunch until Friday, so being outside would leave them getting infractions. But Matt didn't care, and Inez was more concerned about what he had to say.

"Inez, my dad's been trying to call me all week." He started. Inez stared at him.

"What?" Her brows furrowed.

"It started on Saturday. He's been calling me everyday since then. I think something happened to him." Matt explained, gripping his phone.

Inez pressed two fingers against her temple, "Do you think he could be here or in Cyberspace?"

"I don't know."

"I just don't know why would you hold this back from us? More importantly me?" Inez started to pace. Matt felt the guilt sink in.

"I been having bad feelings lately, and thought my dad calling me of all times was one. Besides, how would you react if your father-"

"I don't have one Matt!" Inez groaned as she was on a verge of tears. Matt drew back, realizing he nailed a sharp spot. _Shit_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I did this and it really screw things up." Matt started, frantic as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "Maybe, maybe Max would know where he is or Slyder could probably dig in and find more what he's being doing all this time. Maybe, he could help us."

"That's a lot of maybes Matthew." Inez pursed her lips. Matt felt the hair stand at the end of his neck.

"If push comes to shove I will resort to last-minute choices. This will be the last biggest mistake I'll ever made." Matt promised. "I won't let this stop us from doing that needs done."

Inez shook her head, "Stop saying that like this is all about you Matt!"

Matt stopped and stared at his girlfriend. She was leaning on the wall, her hands covering her face as he could hear the soft whimpers and sobs. His heart sank. _I did it again._

_"_Inez..." As Matt walked over and held her by the waist, his head buried in the crook of her neck. "I didn't mean to..."

She buried her head in his shoulder, not uttering a word.

"I just...think we should focus more on the matter at hand. No more about my problems. It's going to be about us fixing them." Matt swore. Inez slowly wrapped her arms around Matt as they stood in that embrace for a long moment.

/

Standing far behind the couple in the shadows, was Max. Though he was not fond of the two human beings, he was more concerned about the fate of Max and his very soon. With this, today was the beginning of the end.

His AI Lyros picked up dropped levels of electromagnetic waves and satellite connections from all around. Rapidly, Lyros began to read.

"_All electromagnetic wavelengths have dropped. Spreading fast across the city and the rest of the world. Air pressure has dropped and temperature has decreases slightly. Temperature is expected to decrease dramatically to the lower degrees by tomorrow." _Lyros announced.

"It started." Max's eyes narrowed. "The invasion. Hacker is going to open the portal tomorrow."

/

Matt and Inez rushed back inside, hearing commotion in the halls as all the lights were off due to an outage. With this was an immediate overhead announcement. They ran into Jackie by a chemistry lab.

"_Students and staff. We are asking to please hold and work in our current situation of an outage. We are getting reports this has become a city-wide epidemic and is being resolved momentarily. Please cooperate as we look at alternative ways to resume and proceed as normal. Thank you." _The principal Dr. Evans spoke. Matt gritted his teeth.

"City-wide?" Jackie folded her arms.

"Epidemic." Inez specified.

"Where is Max?" Matt looked frantically. "We're leaving now."

The two girls exchanged glanced, "You mean, ditching?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm not staying in a school with no power. This is the beginning of Hacker's invasion. We need to get to Slyder and Digit _now_." Matt demanded. He glanced at the SWAK watches, thankful they still worked. Unfortunately, they could not find any source of wi-fi.

"You're cutting it a bit too close, Matt." Max stepped from the crowd approaching the squad. He fixed a hard stare at the android.

"I know. Can you take us there?" Matt asked.

"I can. Though, I might warn you security has really tightened. And with other matters on_ hand, _do not be surprise on Slyder's current status. No, he isn't dead." Max said.

Jackie drew back and refrained from responding. Her heart raced in thought of seeing him again.

"All in." Max placed a hand out in the middle. Without hesitation, Matt and the rest joined in.

"No one is going to see us right?" Jackie asked.

"No." Max said as he read the mind of Matt and transported them to Slyder's garage. They landed in a pile of junk in his backyard, quickly getting up. Inez made her way to the door first and barged in. She stood still staring at the sight before her as the other three saw where her eyes were fixed at.

Jackie stepped forward, slowly as she clutched the necklace Slyder gave her and approached the resting man. She knelt as she examined his grimy appearance; face oiled and marked with black, hair powdered with charcoal, blackened fingers, dirty work jeans and a white shirt, and following her trace down his toned arm and saw his left hand. Tears began to flow from her eyes. And then were uncontrollable sobs and tears as she knelt, clutching the shoulder of the exhausted man.

Slyder continued to sleep.

"His...hand..." Matt tried to say.

"There was an accident...Slyder's hand got decapitated in the process of cutting metal." Max explained without scanning him. "He was merely exhausted and was clumsy in this case."

Inez turned away trying to hold herself together. Matt held her in the process; feeling the hurt sink in.

"Did you do it?" Matt asked.

Max raised a brow.

"Did you fix that?" Matt turned to him. Max turned full to him, staring deep into his sharpen sapphire eyes. He felt if the boy was reading his thoughts or knew he would do that.

But who was he to openly admit to that?

"I haven't been here for days. If anything it was himself." Max denied. "Instead of discussing who did what, you should probably check your other friend."

Matt wanted to make sure, though he knew deep down he probably contributed in fixing that. He stared at the metallic hand belonging to Slyder and around him as there were scraps and tools all over. Standing in the corner was the four-foot hybrid Digit.

"Over there." Matt pointed. "Digit."


	43. Pressure

The three teens stood around examining the avian-hybrid that was on standby. He stood with his head bowed and hands resting on his sides. A constant beep sounded from Digit as it indicated his standby status.

"Slyder turned Digit into an android." Matt paced around the renovated avian-hybrid.

"For the past four Cyberdays this is what he's been working day and night doing?" Jackie asked the android. Max fixated his glance on the girl.

"Yes, yes you could assume that." Max said sarcastically. Jackie's face grew darker.

"Why is he on standby?" Inez wondered.

"Recharging. Slyder must've set him on standby mode so he could reload his systems and memory bank. This probably began a few hours ago so it's going to take a few more until he wakes up." Max said. '

Matt sighed, placing his hands on his hip, "Well, what are we going to do? Just wait?"

"Yes." Max ordered. Matt turned. He wasn't sure if it was a demanding attitude he picked up from Max or more of a plead. Why would Max order them to stay? They had plans to find the civilians.

"What do you mean stay? You're taking us to the location right?" Inez checked.

"I did say that. But I have other business to take care of. In the meanwhile I suggest Matt should contact _**him**_. And maybe formulate some plans" Max said. "I'll be back later."

Max didn't say another word and teleported without bothering to hear Matt's response. The squad; Matt, Inez, and Jackie stood around, then paced with their thinking caps on.

/

Max landed on the deserted site of the control center. He glanced around at the destroyed headquarters that once belonged to the infamous scientists. There was still one thing that still bothered him. And it lied solely inside.

He activated his jets and began to levitate, realizing a short-circuit from under his feet. He disregard this and continued to fly up to the top. He could see the many levels of what used to be databases and confidential records from the past few hundred cyberyears. He sometimes wondered what it was liked before the Hacker took over.

"_Your destination is approximately 234 cyberfeet above." _The AI Lyros recorded. Max nodded as he made his way up. Then his security systems automatically turned on as his arm turned metallic.

"_1200 cyberfeet is an unknown identified form. Gaining at a speed of 90 mpch. Closing in at 1191 feet, all defense systems are online." _Lyros reported. Max whirled to see in the distance his arch-enemy gaining speed with a kamikaze attack. Max activated his boosters to level two and escalated higher up. He didn't have time or possibly the energy to take him down again. He took more than half his charge; who's to say Hacker upgraded his systems so he could take out 80% of his energy. He couldn't risk hitting lower than 15%.

"_Identified form; Atreides Socray." _Lyros stated. Max growled.

"Lyros can you give me an overview on his stats?" Max hurried as he managed to take cover behind a deteriorated wall inside the old center. He laid low, aware Atreides was no more than 100 feet away looking back and forth. He waited until he took off and began circling.

Max leaned up.

"_Atreides Socray: half-cyborg and wolf. Endurance increased by 30%, Speed at 25%, Strength at 30%, Intelligence at 15%. Armor readings showed that it is 40% less penetrable than before; giving us a 30% chance of being able to set him in hibernation." _Lyros stated.

"I see. But his weakness is his intelligence. That's all I have to focus on; just outsmart this guy. But for now I need to get to the top. Update me as usual." Max told his AI.

"_Of course Maximus." _Lyros obeyed. Max looked back and forth and then got up, sprinting into the dark tunnel of the upper level.

/

Dr. Alvin was awoken by the steady explosion nearby his hideout. His cobalt eyes flashed opened as he clawed his way up and dragging himself to the window that cut off any outside light. In the distance, he saw Hacker's drones assembled and heading west from where he was, and by the seconds Dr. Alvin was more awake than before.

He gritted, "Too soon. I needed Max here...just two more days."

He whirled as he grabbed his coat and headed downstairs to his laboratory. Inside were 600,000 synced drones about 10 feet tall with white armor glowing under the light. They were built to mimic the human bodily structure, but with maximized strength and more abilities. Dr. Alvin's eyes widened at his creations; four years it took, and then at his greatest one that stood above the rest; he called it Embrox.

Embrox was built like the other white drones, but he had a builkier structure, smarter AI, greater endurance, and an extended life expectancy than the rest. He was the beacon to leading the army into battle. If Max and Jet were to go one-on-one, he was sure Embrox would be able to take down Max.

Dr. Alvin smiled, _I won't be needing Max after this. I'll just go along with things until it's ready._

He pressed a hand over where Embrox's core would be and made his way to his control center to test his super-hyperactive noise cannon. It was his second biggest weapon which could wipe an entire region in 20 seconds. It's powered by a quarter of electricity Cyberspace uses. With this, any more than one blast would wipe all the power in Cyberspace and possible sever the connection between Earth and here forever.

_Not yet. _Dr. Alvin stared at the thousand-feet wide cannon; glinting with titanium and blue.

/

Dr. Terabyte was never going to give up getting back. He knew he had only a few more chances before he had to resort to last-minute procedures. But his son would contribute greatly in stopping Hacker.

He hesitated, but pressed the touchscreen to dial his number.

And it dialed.

As he waited.

Someone picked up the call, along with a long silence and distant noise in the background.

"Dad?" His voice was almost forced, as well as bitter.


	44. Digit

Hacker made his way to his master room; filled with more controls, luxury, and a recharging station replaced as his bed. He usually referred to it as his throne room. Behind him was his footman, Jet.

Jet stood in the doorway as Hacker eased into his charging station. Lined with gold and live wires, the made way around Hacker's limbs and his head as he eased back; more relaxed.

"When I wake up, the invasion will begin. I want everything perfect. So I must be at my best for the great finale." Hacker smirked. He shut his dark eyes sighing.

Jet did not respond.

"Jet, you are second in charge behind CYRUS until I return. Atreides should be joining us soon when he has finish his mission. I refused to be disturbed at the moment I go to hibernation. Do you understand,"

Jet did not respond for a minute, then he said, "**Yes sire**."

"Good." As Hacker did not speak again, and the status on the screen near him read_** HIBERNATION**__._

Jet bowed, as he made his way down the hall, passing drones saluting him. He made his way to the restroom, locking the door. Staring himself in the full length mirror, he stared as his hands, his suit of armor, his sleek black helmet. And he began to slowly remove it, setting the heavy helmet aside and stared back at the cold blue eyes staring back at him. He almost did recognize himself as he looked as young as when he was a teenager. His glass cranium was smoothed to encase his brain tightly, as his face was more paler violet and lacked the usual facial hair, as he didn't look like himself. Nor felt the same.

"**I have only one shot**." As Dr. Marbles fixed the sleek black helmet on his head and made his way to see CYRUS.

/

As Jackie sat beside an exhausted Slyder, waiting for him to wake, Matt sat at a desk with Inez as he knew it was his father on the line. Inez stared at him with concern.

"What do you want Father?" Matt said bitterly.

"I know now, this is a crazy situation for both of us. But it would be best if we spoke to one another in person because I know you are here." Dr. Terabyte said briskly.

"And as much as I despise you at this moment, I'll be sure to see you in person. Because you know the current situation with us all." Matt retorted. Dr. Terabyte sighed.

"I'm sorry son." He apologized.

"Mom doesn't know? Not like I care because I don't see her much now." Matt said in monotone.

"No...it's something I hid from her a bit after you were born. Again, I can't stay very long. You don't know how I long it was to contacted you. But I'm glad you're safe and here." Dr. Terabyte said. Matt scoff.

"Save it, _father._" Matt hung up on him as he slammed his zPhone on the desk. Inez rested her jaw on her hand, staring back at Matt with sympathy.

"Matt-" As she watch him get up and rush to the front yard. He was upset. Inez could feel the anger around his shoulders like it was his own cape. It made her feel tremendously sorry for him.

Matt paced, kicking the scrap metal scattered across the red dirt. He was frustrated. He wanted to punch his dad so hard in the face he would only feel better if he had his blood stained on his fists. How could he seem so quick and casual about everything he's been through? Does he know what he's been going through since he was in middle school. How he _damn _near had his life on the line and now he can't even see himself with Inez in the future.

_Inez._

He turned to her and stared at her.

Inez was worried about Matt and his mental stability. He hasn't been himself lately, or safer to say, at all. But this time something was shaking him up more and it feels like it was becoming more visible to realize as the invasion drew close.

He was hiding something from her.

"The first time I spoke to him in years and it feels like he's going to tell me something I don't like." Matt said with clenched teeth. Something along the lines of somebody dying."

"Matt-"

"**None of you are.**" As a familiar voice make the hairs on his neck stand up but in a hopeful way. He looked up and standing a few feet with his hands on his hips was Digit. Standing with pride, he gave Matt the biggest grin like he was the bravest 12-year old in the universe.

And at that moment, Matt rushed over, knelt by Digit and embraced him in the tightest hug ever.


	45. Struggles

Max reached the top of the control center, able to retreat in the storage room where there was old files. His eyes scanned the the library.

"Where is it...?" His eyes lit red in search of the confidential package. It was something Dr. Alvin stored away before the infamous olympiad had split. He told him about it a long time ago when they were more...suitable.

It was something Max needed to give to carrying out the task.

He searched left and right, seeing ahead a dark, steel door locked by a complex security system. He made his way towards it; his breaths shallow. He didn't need Atreides to find him here at the moment. He only needed a few seconds.

Observing the keycode system, he began to scan for any faint fingerprints left since the place was nearly destroyed. Max rapidly punched in the 9-digit code and the door unlocked. He turned the handle and stepped into the dark room.

Inside were tall, traditional synthesizers that were not used to create music, but create codes and perform scientific operations. The lights remained on some of the synths, but Max had no interest of touching them.

Walking over to the desk in the middle of the room, he searched the desk coming across confidential folders about the cybersquad. His curiosity always distracted him, as he saw individual folders of each one. Something told him he needed to know.

With a swipe he grabbed the folders of the four earthlings and stored them in his blue jacket. He searched under the desk and saw a white package. It seemed to glow, red stamps covering the sides with **CONFIDENTIAL.**

With two hands, he reached out and grabbed the package, wanting to open it right away, but right now Max was in danger.

Lyros came back online, "_Sir Atreides is on the lower level, you need to get out._"

"Alright."As he strapped the package on his back and got ready to teleport. Then the ground beneath him had shook and began to crack.

"_Move." _Lyros warned. Max activated his boosters and made his way through the rooms hoping to escape from Atreides. He figured he would purposely destroy the place in order to take Max down. And then it happened.

The ground beneath Max shifted as it collapsed in a downwards slant, a glance of Atreides about 70 feet away. When Atreides had targeted Max; it was certain he would let him out his sight.

"**C'mere Max. I'm buildin' up an appetite for some fresh meat.**"Atreides threatened. Max's fingernails hardened and extended so that they clung into the concrete of the falling debris.

"**Let's not today shall we?**" Max's eyes flared red, his defense systems powered up and Lyros in attack mode.

"_You don't have the power to take him down yourself Max. For now play the defense." _Lyros warned. Max stared back at the wolf-cyborg as he began to growl immensely and dribble drool from his lower lip. Max's arms transformed into massive titanium hypercannons. He charged up.

In a swift dash, Atreides reached 30 feet closer to him before the debris crashed on the lower level and sent them up in the air. In that short span of time Max unleashed a hyperblast from his arm-cannons that exploded the area around Atreides's feet and pushed him back a few feet.

"**C'MERE YOU! I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY DAMN PART. YOU MAKE ME SICK!"** Atreides snapped as his wolf arms made haste and pushed him up into the air and grab on the ledge. Max activated his boosters and flew upwards. But he was too slow when Atreides launched 10 feet from the pole and snatched his leg. Max's leg began to heat up. With one arm cannon now, he made another shot at Atreides as he kissed the hyperblast from Max. With this Atreides's grip on Max's leg has loosen, and finally let go with a single front snap kick to the neck as he fell on the metal parts of the building.

"That should hold him." Max sighed as he stared at his drained energy bar: _**32%.**_

_"You used 50% of your energy with the double hypercannon blasts, and you're already draining more as you sustain yourself in mid-air. I'll be forced to put you in hibernation at 15%."_

"Goddamnit." Max growled.

Max looked around until he saw an opening approximately 100 feet from him. He began to levitate towards it. But his systems blared as it warned him something was approaching him.

_"Atreides is gaining speed." _Lyros warned before Max was tackled through several walls of concrete and metal as his Level 3 armor wall was broken through. That let him with two more and being vulnerable as a human.

Max struggled as he braced himself and stood up on his feet. He stumbled, but clenched his fists. His shoulder was short-circuited as well as his mid-torso.

/

He stood on a field covered in all white. Around him was nothing but bright. He was suited in a steam punk outfit: brown goggles sitting on his head with a rusted-color cap, a button-down honey mustard shirt, bronze vest with black caps, and bronze worker boots. In both hands he held the possessions of a pair of cracked goggles and a chained watch.

Staring up, he saw the man who has guided him through his journey. Though, his face was blurred in which he couldn't make out who he was.

"You have to go back Slyder." The man told him.

Slyder opened his eyes. He squinted at the figure. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Isn't it my time now? This is why I'm here." Slyder said. The man shook his head.

"No. No it isn't. We both know this." The man assured. "You are far from ever being here again. You have something worth fighting for. And you need to keep it."

Slyder's memories returned. And it all narrowed down to the anchor of his life: Jacqueline Eiland.

"I have to." He realized. "Will you still be by me all the way?"

The man nodded. His face cleared, revealing the masculine face of his father. He smiled.

"Of course Slyder. For start, I would love to have those back." He pointed to his cracked goggles. Handing them to his old man, he felt lighter for some reason. He watched as he snapped them on his forehead. Then he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go." As they walked into the brightness as it engulfed them.

/

Slyder woke up gasping for air. He fell from his chair, gripping the edge of the table as he felt his strength returned. But his vision was temporarily shadowed by darkness as his hearing as fogged. He groaned.

"Slyder? Slyder can you hear me?" He heard a familiar voice call his name. For a moment, his response caught his throat. Then he was able to straighten up on his knees and make eye contact with his dark-skinned girlfriend. He managed a smile as she engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Ugh. You're killing me". He winced as he patted her back. She scowled at his crude joke.

"I was so worried." She held him again by the neck. Soft sniffles escaped as Slyder managed to return the favor back by hugging Jackie even tighter.

"I missed you. I thought I wouldn't see you again." Slyder admitted.

Jackie sat back as Slyder stared back at his girlfriend. Her hair was down; jet black shoulder length and wavy, he reached out and ran a hand through it. He didn't know why, but it felt right.

Slyder sighed as his hand rested on Jackie's neck, as she continue to stare at him with the brightest brown eyes.

"Don't ever leave us again. Especially me." Jackie said selfishly. Slyder gave her a lopsided grin.

"I'll try harder. And..." He bit his lip before rethinking what to say. His feelings were stronger for Jackie, and he felt he could move further into this relationship with her. But he wondered if the word "love" was ever the right moment at this age and time. Things were still complicated around them.

He decided to change the subject. "Is he up?"

Jackie helped get Slyder to his feet, as he nearly stumbled. He reached over for the spare crutches leaning on the workshop, able to use his upper body efficiently. It was his lower body that was still asleep. He stared at the spot where Digit was, but he was no longer there.

"Wait. He's outside with them." Jackie stood back, amazed at the closure of the three; Inez, Matt, and Digit were all together. Slyder grinned.

_He did it. He brought back Digit and fulfilled a wish of his father. He achieved something he thought we would never be able to do._

"I'm proud of you Slyder." Jackie nudge her boyfriend. "Really."

Slyder blushed. "Thanks Jackie."

In return as a prize, Jackie leaned over and kissed Slyder on the lips, as he tried to balance himself on the crutches and concentrated on Jackie's soft lips on his. He sighed against her cheek when they separated.

"Don't get carried away. That's also because I missed you." Jackie made an excuse. He chuckled, snaking an arm around her waist.

"Of course, princess." He pecked her forehead, leaning against her and on one crutch.


	46. Sparks

The entire squad was here. Matt, Inez, Jackie, Slyder, and Digit. It felt like everything was almost the same.

_Almost._

Slyder stared at his live creation as it stare back at him with bright green eyes. His brow raised as Slyder's stare prolonged.

"Slyder, do I uh, got somethin' on my face?" As Digit touched his human face. Then he froze. Slyder rubbed his chin.

"How you feel buddy?" Matt asked. Digit, the avian-hybrid, began to levitate with flapping his wings and stared at himself at the mirror. He touched all his limbs, his face again, and then pinched himself. Digit was then able to process everything that happened.

"YIKES!" Digit skyrocketed as his head hit the ceiling. He landed back on his bottom, rubbing his head. He groaned. Inez ran over to check up on him.

"Are you alright Digit? You seem distracted..." Inez asked.

"Sure I am! I mean, look at me!" Digit clawed his face. "I'm practically human! No-" He flapped his human arms. "No wings-"

"On your back..." Jackie smirked. The hybrid realized this as he turned around and saw his smaller wings attached to his back. The wingspan was about 5 to 6 feet, reflecting a darker shade of his pale violet skin.

"Boy this is allota taking in!" Digit landed on his feet as he collapsed due to not being used to human legs. Inez and Slyder held him up by the arms and sat him in a chair.

"Trust me, you think this is a lot." Matt shook his head as he rotated his shoulder. Digit met his glance.

"Before we uh, get into the whole filling me in on what's goin' on, I just wanna say somethin'" Digit announced. The rest of the squad looked their way.

Digit smiled as he realized that the earthlings grew before his eyes. He shouldn't be surprised because it has been four years since then. He was sorry for not being able to say goodbye to Mother B and Marbles officially...seeing how things went downhill. Now that he was back, he had to carry out new duties as a stronger person. But above all, he seen the earthlings mature not only physically but also intelligently.

"Slyder, your father would be proud for what you've done. It feels good to be back!" Digit stretched his arms getting use to his human limbs...for a second before stumbling. "But again, I'm gonna need a few practice rounds before you try to send me on errands!"

Slyder nodded. "Sure Digit."

"So are you ready for the longest story of your life?" Inez asked. Digit groaned.

"Can't I get a break around here? I just woke up from a four-year slumba'"! Digit got comfortable in a leather sofa; worned but still usable.

"Back on Earth, there's a place called New York; the city that never sleeps." Jackie smiled.

/

Max was buried seven feet under debris as he was blown away by Atreides's counter tackle to the ground; roughly the fourteenth level. Max's vision cracked as to send his nerves on edge.

"Lyros? Lyros are you online?!" Max growled.

The AI responded, _"Sir, your power level is down to 20%, and he broke the 2nd barrier of your armor. One more major blow and I will have to set you to hibernation mode."_

**"Where is he?" **Max growled immensely. The AI hesitated.

"_He's standing roughly 230 feet above us. You only have enough energy to move t and teleport to the safezone." _Lyros reported. Max grimaced. He knew he would be screwed if Atreides won him as a prize possession. And the confidential file he had on him would destroy any chance of him or those earthlings of saving their worlds. He remembered how all the electricity as cut off from the world and Earth's orbiting satellite had fallen from its usual rotation.

_Now the temperatures were dropping and things we're going to get even worse when Hacker got here._

"_Command sequence, Lyros offline." _Max shut his eyes as he shut his AI off as left the survival to him. He didn't want Lyros to put into hibernation; although he is very close to being destroyed by Atreides's bare hands.

Max's eyes glowed as he blasted upward through the debris and surface, levitating by his boosters from the heels of his feet. Atreides, crouching on a breaking beam snapped his head in his direction. He growled mercilessly.

"**Time to die!"** Atreides growled as he lifted a giant, broken cannon about 30 tons into his hands like he was holding the sky. Max's defenses blared.

"Wait for it..." Max held his ground as Atreides reeled back to throw the cannon; everything going in slow-motion for him. He squinted his eyes as his hand hovered over his wristwatch. He slowly began to turn it.

As Atreides swung and released his grip on the lethal debris torpedoed to Max's head, he quickly twisted the rim of his watch and teleported, only to suffer mild damage as a piece of the debris made it through with him.

Through the vortex between Atreides's location and his destination; he knew it was going to be a rough fall, and would need to brace himself. The vortex opened the other side as he returned to the City of the Wicked; the same clocktower that read less than three days before the invasion. Max lifted himself up before the rest of the debris crashed into him and the other buildings, pushing the 5 ton pile until he could lift it up with his dangerously fractured arms and throw it five miles from where the city was.

He panted, realizing his engines pumped rapidly, almost overheating. His clothes sizzled and burned as his jacket and pants were battered; overkilled with burned holes everywhere. Max ripped off his shirt and burned it with a single zap from his finger. He began to walk, but his energy was so depleted he stumbled and fell at his knees.

He tried for the jet boosters, but they sputtered and coughed. No use; his energy level was at 18%. That was the lowest yet. He was damn near not waiting for those two percents to put him to sleep.

He crawled to a cool spot, hoping that it will help his body from overheating. He brought his wrist to his other hand as he contemplated on calling the earthlings.

_No, they would take too long to get here. I should call her._

He pressed the button to speed dial the witch; which was all that was needed to tell her something happened to Max as he sank into a deep sleep.

/

Jenna was flying over the City of the Wicked after escorting more civilians to Magneto Isle. She only tolerated of doing that since Hacker would always have her by his side like a champion prize possession. Jenna gritted her teeth and gripped her wand.

It vibrated and blinked; indicating something or someone was trying to contact her.

"Reveal." She casted the spell. The signal was traced back to Max; an SOS.

"What now..." As Wicked veered her direction as the broomstick followed where the signal was coming from. Through the deserted town, Wicked almost missed the havoc she used to raise upon the civilians. Now she felt sorry that Hacker has grown more power that now there's nothing for the rest of the villains to do but abide to his laws.

_It won't be this way any longer. At least, I hope not._

She looked left and right, getting worried that the signal was dying from her wand and the broom began to sputter like a dying engine. She tapped her old broom and she began to manually pilot it.

"Where could he be?" Wicked looked. Gaining level up to where the clocktower was, she search from above for any sign of Max. Then she spotted something.

Wicked lowered back to the ground and picked up the burnt jacket of Max; dark blue and worn. Something was wrong. She tapped her wand on the jacket and was able to get a breadcrumb trail from her magic as to where Max had stopped. His struggling footprints appeared. By the step, she followed the trail outside the town along the wall, where it was dark and much cooler. The trail stopped about 30 feet from where Max was laying, sparks flying from him. He remained motionless.

Jenna the Wicked got on her broom and made a haste move to get beside Max. She knelt and examined the damage.

"Atreides..." Jenna's jaw tighted. She though for a moment of whether she should move Max or just do her work here. Yet that would risk them being seen and Jenna could only work under less pressure.

"Come on." Jenna casted a spell to make Max lighter, as she hoisted him with an arm around her shoulder. His head lolled and rested against the crook of her neck; grimy face and torned skin revealing the metal underneath. The broomstick helped out as it supported Max with a blanket.

"Broom, take us back to my tower." Wicked glanced backward at Max as he leaned against her back with low breaths.


	47. Critical Edge

The squad waited patiently for the android to return, as he was always prompt and kept his words...mostly.

"Guys, I think something happened to Max." Jackie said finally. The squad turned to her; most of them with a raised brow.

"_You_ think?" Slyder chuckled. "Last time I checked, I thought you care less about him."

"I did." Then her gaze returned to his metal claw. "Then sometimes I think he has some ounce of humanity."

"Of course." Matt said. "He is me after all."

"Okay okay, as Digit sat on the table, "So this Max guy looks like Matt, but he tends to act a little shifty eh?"

"You can say that. But how much of an asshole he seems he's extremely reliable..." Slyder admitted. "But him being gone for this long is something not normal for him. Should we go out and find him."

"No." Inez said. "It's too risking for the five of us to go."

"So you're basically saying we should split up again?" Jackie raised a brow. "After all the work we've been through to get back together? Think about it Inez."

Inez took a step back, "I just think it's too obvious. Don't you think?"

"She's right." Matt glanced at the avian-hybrid. "Digit it's really hectic out there. According to Slyder, Hacker got his drones everywhere. And we don't have the manpower to hold them off."

"The invasion is in less than 24 hours. Though, whatever Hacker is doing now he's making sure nothing goes wrong."Slyder stepped in.

"OKAY GUYS!" Digit raised his voice and unconsciously started to levitate. He glanced back at his wings and then among the teenagers. "So everythin' is a bit mixed up in some stuff. But dontcha think you're overestimatin' Hacker just a bit? After all the times we kicked his butt, what makes you think he's all big and bad with an army?"

The squad went silent. They didn't want to burst Digit's bubble of how he was underestimating him. After all, things changed in the past four years.

"We need to find my father soon. He's another key factor into saving our worlds. He built Max, and knows something probably deeper and darker than Hacker." Matt clenched his hands.

"But for now we need to wait." Inez said. The squad silently waited at the garage, waiting for Max's return.

/

Dr. Alvin has his weapons on standby as he awaited for the great invasion to begin. As soon as Hacker is drowned with pride and oblivious to any intruders, he will unleash his first wave. By the second wave, Hacker should be dead.

Dr. Alvin paced his lab that was filled with flasks, chemicals, weaponry, and armor as well as large flat screens.

He called his two useless assistants, "Buzz! Delete!"

Within seconds, the two upgraded robots were standing straight. They were built more firmly and at a standard height of five feet. Sleek silver armor trimmed with cyan as thin, orange and black visors were replaced with their eyes.

"Y-yes sir?" As Buzz stammered. Dr. Alvin scowled as his failure to upgrade the two's IQs any higher.

"I need you two to focus on what I'm about to say. I haven't been sharing any news lately because I know you two will get a bit too anxious and break my concentration. But there will be an invasion in two days. And I need you two in your top shape then. **That means no goofing off**!" Dr. Alvin warn. The two robots yelped at his unexpected shouting.

"And to be sure of that, keep in mind of what your old...boss did to you." Dr. Alvin got personal, his cobalt eyes filled with pure glee. "**He abandoned you. After all you done for him and care, in the end he showed no sort of compassion. Not like me. I gave you a new body. I took you in. I could almost call you...my sons."**

The two bots got excited.

"Really sir? Dr. Alvin sir you really mean that?" Delete clenched his hands.

"**Of course**.**I take pride in my creations." **Dr. Alvin growled. The two robots ran up to him hugging his torso. Dr. Alvin, however, was merely cackling with evil; how easy he manipulated these two rustbuckets.

_All too easy. Merely pawns in my plans._

_/_

Jenna's broomstick transported Max to her steel table where she cleared her alchemy works aside. Max groaned and winced as he slept. Jenna was careful not to touch him.

"Minions!" Wicked called her servants to help her. One was a wolf cub with a red ribbon tied around its neck. Another was a taller, slightly flawed-like mannequin with wide eyes. He was dressed in all brown with a fedora. And the last one was a slightly younger Frankenstein with grey and blue skin and a large bolt protruding through the temples of his head.

"William! Get my spellbound." She told the stitched mannequin. He bowed as he walked briskly out the room. She turned to the young Frankenstein.

"Arthur, prepare for my emergency operation." Jenna told him. He grunted as he went out the room through the other side. Meanwhile, Jenna the Wicked paced as she wonder how long it would be until she could help recover Max.

"I told you so. You shouldn't be playing with fire Max." She scowled the hibernating android as his toned chest heaved. Then she had a feeling that made the hairs stand on her neck. She hovered her hand over Max's body, scanning it with her magic. Then she saw something she didn't catch before: a package Max has in him.

"Where is it? Where is the open switch?" Jenna searched until she pressed a pressure point on his neck. His chest split in two and revealed the folder and package he obtained from the control center. Along with short circuits and a very faint core. Jenna glanced at the folders and the package briefly; curiosity almost having the best of her. She pressed the button again at his pressure point to close his chest.

"I'll look at those later." As she turned where her two minions returned with what she needed. Her pet wolf panted, waiting for her to give him an errand.

"Henry, can you fetch me that big 'ole battery I have in the basement? And William could you fetch those jacks I used to jump start that old generator? Arthur you'll stay and help me with the operation." Jenna cast a spell so that her outfit transformed into a surgeon's.

"Hang in there..." She said lowly.


	48. More Secrets

The AI Lyros returned online shortly after the surgery was completed. He was aware that Max was in hibernation; but only now his body was recharging up to almost 70%. He could not see what was going on outside, but he could hear them.

"Mistress, his vitals are now...normal if you say." William said. "It'll be a while until he's at full charge."

"I'm surprised that my plan has worked. I hope he won't mind the...minor changes, when he wakes up." Jenna said.

"Mistress if you mind I ask-" Arthur began.

"Yes I do." Jenna said annoyingly.

"...of why you have an interest of saving a...a uh..." Arthur stammered.

"Android." William said. "You never took an interest of anyone else but your experiments...and him being...well, partially one of your own-"

"**He is not an experiment.**" Jenna said bitterly. Then her breath caught her throat after what she said.

"We don't have to speak anymore of this Mistress..." William apologized, "Would you like some of your brew?"

Jenna sighed, disregarding "I'd like some, please."

Lyros heard Wicked's servants leave the room as her presence drew closer to Max.

"Why couldn't you stay where you were?" Lyros felt her hand over Max's, as what seemed to be the confidential package and folders beneath. "...Guess you can't help it. Just promise to return the favor when this is over? I know you'll be gone by the time I'm fast asleep."

Lyros listened carefully, as she felt something warm touch Max's forehead, and then cool as Jenna's presence left the room.

_I wonder ..._

_/_

An hour later as Wicked expected, Max opened his eyes adjusting his eyes to the bright light shining down on him from the lamp. He began to sat up, shaking his head as his blurry vision cleared. He glanced at his hands and saw the package he obtained intact. Around him, he could easily recognize he was in Wicked's lair.

Sitting up was hard as he winced at the pain that was eating him. It wasn't unbearable, but annoying and slightly paralyzing him.

_Time is running short. I can't be in this state anymore...or face Atreides like this. My power has depleted completely._

He clutched his chest, realizing a stitch ran from his shoulder-blade to his third rib on the right side. He sighed. Max didn't think Jenna would do this for him, but he realize...things have been getting intense between them and around. He wanted to fix things.

"_Max sir?"_ Lyros came back online.

"**You're awake Lyros. How long**?"

"_Since the surgery. Your friend has done a great favour for us. And she knows what to expect at this point. But do mind, you might want to return the favor." _Lyros hinted. Max raised a brow, as he scowled at what Lyros meant. Beside him, was a new set of clothes made and a note.

Max took no time to slip on the black clothes; all-leather jacket and hard denim and boots, as well as black, fingerless gloves. In the process of suiting up, he read the note from Jenna.

_Max,_

_By the time you read this, I've already fallen into my deep slumber in the dungeon. If you don't know, it's alike to hibernation. I will be recovering most, if not, all my stamina depleted during the work of fixing you. You can't be that careless again. I won't be there to save you like before. I'll be better by tomorrow afternoon, but by then you will probably have your plans carried out as well as Hacker. I just hope that whatever you're planning will work out for us all, and that you're safe._

_I want that favor returned._

_-Jenna_

"Of course Jen." Max said as he folded back the note. He slipped the package inside his jacket as he made his way to the dungeon. The known minions guarded the room on all sides, but only nodded at Max.

He knelt by the sleeping witch as he leaned over and returned the kiss on the forehead. Then he got up and stared at his watch.

"_Sir, may I ask what was that? I suppose that was a...kiss?" _Lyros asked.

"Technically. But I was only returning part the favor." As he winded the watch and teleported back to the garage.

/

Digit was startled awake by Matt's impatience and anxiety to leave.

"It's been over an hour, I think we need to find Max before something happened to him." Matt said. Inez hesitated.

"Now wait a sec Matty, we don't know where he is. I know him being your brother and all-" Digit said.

Matt flared, "He's _**not **_my real brother. He's a clone."

"Ok ok." Digit backed up. Slyder flexed his metallic hand.

"Chill Max. All honesty, lately you've been concerned over your...clone. Maybe,...a soft spot? Slyder wondered. Matt grimaced. He didn't want to admit that all this time he's been concerned over his clone. I mean, they were partly related, and somehow Matt felt he could feel Max more than he realize. It was as if...he was really part of him.

"Never." His eyes lowered. Jackie's glance averted to her SKWAK watch, as it was going hyper with wavelengths heightening and non-stop beeping.

"Guys, my watch is actin' crazy." Jackie attempted to take off the watch as if it was going to explode.

"Mines too." Inez said.

"Hang on, I'm pickin' up some activity outside." Digit levitated himself and went to check outside. The rest of the squad stood on standby. Then a startled Digit called:

"_**YYYYYEEOOOW!**_" He screeched. The squad quicken a step and made their way outside as they saw Max wrestling a helpless Digit under his arm.

"**GET OFFA ME!**" Digit growled.

"Say uncle." Max ordered.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off of him!" Matt growled. Max glanced up at a stern Matt as he eventually let go of the bird. Digit shook himself, fixing his jacket and brushing his shorts off.

"Mind the roughhousin' buddy? I just woke up!_ Literally_! Four years!" Digit shook his head, glancing at the android with one eye.

"Digit: Max. Max: Digit." Jackie did quick introductions. "Max is-"

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!" Digit flew closer until he was eye level with the nonchalant android. "I _**know**_you."

Slyder and Jackie exchanged glances.

"I'm standing over here Digit." Matt chuckled nervously, as he was unsure if Digit was mistaken or telling the truth.

"NO NO NO NO NO." Digit shook his head as he began touchy-feeling the android. Max stood uncomfortably still as he grew impatient with the bird.

"This is him. I saw him before! _**FOUR YEARS!**_" Digit exclaimed. "Doc wouldn't been able to do a lot of things before everythin' went to da Bin without him!"

Max sighed, praying to the heavens.

"So." Inez raised a brow folding her arms. "_More _secrets huh?"

Max shrugged as Matt and Slyder followed, folded their arms.

"Alright buddy, we want answers. And we want them **now**!" Jackie poked the android hard on the chest.


	49. His Destiny

Max, without asking, made himself at home by feeding himself to the recharging station by the garage door. Unbuttoning his jacket he attached the cord through his core and sighed onto a toolbox.

"Look guys." Digit stood up against Max. "Even though I've been up for a coupla' hours, and I don't know how long you guys have known him-"

"Long enough to not grown accustomed to; I'm surprised myself", Inez folded her arms, grimacing.

"No no no, guys...you should really cut him some slack." Digit shook his head. "I know he's a hardheaded kid. But trust me, he has some good in him. And now, it look like he need us more than ever."

Max protested, "I do not-"

"Save your breath, kid." Digit said. "Doc told me all about you." Max's eye widen, then his teeth gritted.

"So _**brother**_, mind spilling out the secrets? I would really like to know what's been eatin' you all these years. Why you had warned us of coming back, telling us to stay away...when, you actually needed our help?" Matt folded his arms.

"I don't understand, you claim to have a part of Matt's DNA, which means you're part human. What's so bad about that?" Inez said. Max's glare solidified at the mortal. He eventually got up, with a struggle, as he made his way to a microchip projector.

With caution, he reached into his side and took a chip; a piece of his memory, and inserted it into the projector. He slide back down to the recharging station, shutting his eyes.

"This, is a piece of what Doc left me. This has been very recent." Max admitted. Slyder had folded his arms as he leaned on the table besides Jackie.

/

_"Dr. Terabyte is indeed a good friend of ours, Max." Doc said as he began to work on the old Digit. Max sat far from him, wearing a white suit._

_"You don't have to sweet talk me into helping you with whatever." Max stated._

_"Of course. I just have to give you a few things before we go. When you have the chance to see him, promise that he and...your brother, will get along?" Doc asked._

_"I don't understand yet nor doubt my words will do any good." Max said._

_"Dear Maximus, it's the effort that counts. You are pure good on the inside. Yet you just haven't realize it yet." Doc stated. "Come here, over here while Digit is settling into hibernation."_

_Max walked over to the Doc where he has a few belongings left on the table before them. Doc steadily began packing them in the bag._

_"Your, father, told me great things about you. He said you were his perfect creation; the absolute clone of Matt and I couldn't believe it. Until I had actually seen you. And now I see more of why than you do yourself. One day Max, you'll realize that you are also imperfect and similar in many more ways." Doc said as his hand rested on his shoulders. Max listened._

_"Are you saying that I have human qualities?" Max asked._

_"I do want to believe that Max. Maybe so. But so be the case..." Doc's thought traced, "I have some important things to tell you."_

_"I'm giving you an implied vision of the future. At some given time, there will be an altercation between you and someone later. He, along with his friends are going to be very important people to keep with on your journey. You will not like them, because of who you are. But over time, these emotions will soon soothed and you will be accustomed by their ways. He, will also make rash decisions, and later on there will be a final choice he may decide, and you can choose of whether of not of interfering. Now I'm not stating death is the final wish, but might be some complicated twists in the near future, possibly." Doc explained. "I'm saying, you and him are joined together in more ways than you think."_

_Max did not choose to speak his mind, but absorb more of the Doctor's words._

_"As I give you these watches," As Doc packed the watches, and a floppy disk, holding up for Max to see, "And this."_

"No..." Matt's words slipped from his lips as he began to realize. Max did not respond.

_"...And at the right moment, you will give these to Him. They are very important." Doc said. "And also, in the near future there might be a possibility your closest ally will later betray you. So I would carefully observe his steps as well."_

_Max stared at the Doctor, "How do you know so much about the earthlings? About us? About..."_

_Doc shook his head, "Time has been very long for me here. And I know so much that my brain has built itself now to create implied visions of the future, because it has an intelligence level to know that actually seeing the future is very absurd. Trust me, it is quite complicated Maximus."_

_Doc handed the bag to Max._

_"You five will save our worlds; that's a fact." Doc assured. He strapped Digit in the back of his ship as he got ready to leave. Max stood there in his lab as the memory began to fade and the movie began to blacken._

_/_

Max got up to eject the microchip.

"And so, that sums up everything, and I mean, everything to this very moment. Of supposedly why I'm like this, why I've done the things I've did, and the sole fact that Matt did not actually dream and came back to Cyberspace-"

"You handed them to me without me even knowing?" Matt clutched his head at trying to grasp the thought. "I...can't believe Doc..."

"Doc was very smart-"

"_**NO**_! This is stupid!" Matt exploded. "All of that? Everything that has been planned for the past four years? Everything you've done was a big plan to ...to...I knew it. I knew it all along. Why not just do it _now_ huh?"

Max stepped forward, "Do not jump conclusions, brother."

"**DON'T YOU BROTHER ME. YOU'RE AS WORSE AS MY FATHER**." Matt shoved the android. Slyder stood between them telling Matt to cool down. Max grimaced.

"W-what's the matter?" Digit stared back and forth between the two bickering brothers. Inez was frantically pacing until she stared at Matt and recalled old, yet slightly bitter memories.

"How long...were _you?" _Inez stepped back from Matt as he tensed. His glance averted to Inez direction as the slow truth was revealed. Jackie sat back, confused by the situation; almost overwhelmed that her best friends knew something that she didn't. She couldn't grasp the fact, and for some reason, a tear fell from her eye and she then realized.

And when the tear fell, Max blinked as he stared back at Jackie, and saw that she knew that moment when the tear fell, it was announced silently that everyone knew Matt's secret. Digit stood back, then touched Jackie's knee and hope of comforting the old friend of his. Inez stood back as she placed a hand on the side of her face. Slyder's metallic hand felt limp instantly, as his whole body felt no longer part of him.

Matt shrugged Max's grip on his shoulder as he walked off.

"You don't even have to look to the Bin to know what my fate is. When Max handed me the watches, I was destined to die as I decided the fate of our worlds." Matt announced bitterly.


	50. Family Reunion

**Quick Thursday update because I'm trying to post five this week. Just to keep me organized.**

**And yes I have finished typing the last few chapters! Now to work on the cover later!**

**R&R people; much appreciated really.**

* * *

"Come here Jacks'" Slyder veered her attention away so they could walk off elsewhere. He place his good arm around her, hoping to somehow calm her down. Digit hesitated, but he followed behind; knowing he was better off staying away from the tension.

Inez was angered. How could he? Didn't he trust her? Have even a bit of faith? Why didn't he tell her at all? He was going to sit around and let it fall on him without anyone knowing.

"Why?" She could barely speak.

"Because, Inez, if I told you, I would have to tell everyone. Why would I put that kind of mental stress on all of us when where in this shit?" Matt retorted. "And I got scared. I choked when I had to tell you. And I just decided it was better to leave it alone."

"You _lied _to me." Inez shook her head. "After times I asked is everything ok. You didn't tell me about your father calling you, and now _this_? Do you care about what I feel about you!?"

Matt's entire body was burning with so many emotions, "Of course I do! I always did! And I had to step back and think about somethings weren't just worth telling. Because of this."

Inez couldn't speak. "After all we've been through...you still don't understand."

Matt's fists clench, "That's not-" As Max stepped up and shook his head.

"Perhaps the rest of you may need to reconsider your plans now...or sometime to adjust to this." Max told Inez. "This does not mean that it's for certain Matt will die. Anything is possible." As Max turned to his brother, "We need to see your father. It will only be a short amount of time, but I have picked up on his location."

Matt didn't respond, but only gestured with a shrugged shoulder as he walked off. Max turned to the mortal girl.

"The rest of us will be fine." Inez barely said, with her back to Matt.

"Like I said, things may change." As Max hinted and followed Matt outside.

/

It was no time Max teleported himself and Matt to the location of his father's lab. It was covered in moss and other plants as if it was abandoned. Max gestured to Matt to follow him.

He opened a hatch near a shed and went down. Matt checked and shortly followed behind.

Down the hatch was a tunnel way, damp with freshwater streaming on the wall and lightbulbs. The closer they got to meeting his father, the more anxious Matt got. He could feel his mind over thinking things and formulating ridiculous questions. More importantly, he wanted to be as formal and harsh as possible because his father deserve it for abandoning him for this place.

"Here." Max placed a hand on a large steel door. He stood there, not moving.

"What are you doing?" Matt raised a brow.

"Thinking." As his glance shifted, "It's nothing."

"If Dad really knows how to save our worlds we need to know everything Max. Are you willing to choke him out if he doesn't?" I smiled wickedly. Max rolled his eyes as he pushed the doors.

Inside was a very large room. It was not only large, but also pitch dark with only the dim light from TV screens flickering. Then a single lamp sat on the table with piles of paper and equipment. Matt stepped forward, descending further in the room and taking a breath:

"Father?" Matt said out loud.

Nothing.

Max scanned the room, his eyes flickering blue as he examined each square inch. Further towards the end of the room, was his father slouched over a laptop, breathing slowly.

"Down there." Max pointed straight ahead and walked. Matt followed, shoving his hands in his green jacket. By a visible distance, Matt stopped as his throat went dry and his hands became clammy. Then his body began to shake and shiver with heat.

He was furious.

With cautious steps, he made it about 10 feet closer until he sat in a swivel chair, hands on his knees and back straight. Max stood on the other side; best not revealing himself to his own creator yet.

"Dr. Terabyte." Matt said bitterly as the doctor raised his head. "Or should I say, Dad? No, that's too_ informal_."

/

Dr. Kenneth "Terabyte" McCann turned around fully facing his son. He was certainly Matt's father, with looks passed down to him despite being 30 years older. His reddish hair was pulled back into a ponytail as he wore rounded goggles on his head and had deep green eyes; worn from years of staring at computer screens. He had a few wrinkles along his forehead, lids, and jowl.

"Matthew..." His voice was sad. He wanted to play catch-up, but as soon as he saw the bitter look from his 17-year old son's face, he knew he wasn't the frivolous little boy he was about 5 years ago. And he had every right to despise him.

"I'm not interested in bonding and spending quality time, Dad." Matt said.

"We have other issues to take care of. Like Earth." Dr. Terabyte nodded.

Matt scoffed, "_Earth_? You're saying it as if Earth is your home. You practically abandoned Earth. _You abandoned us."_

"I left that year because Doctor Marbles called me. And he needed help." Dr. Terabyte tried to explain to his son. "Your mother didn't know I was travelling between dimensions, and even if I tried to tell her she'll name me as a nutcase. And I know you haven't told her either."

"I haven't. Because I_ never _really see her anymore." Matt retorted. "_God,_ what awesome parents you are raising me."

Dr. Terabyte silent sat in a wooden chair.

"Now, since I'm here, I might as well tell you how my fucking life has been as of now. Your smartass son is getting full scholarships to the most prestigious tech schools. He's about to graduate as second of the senior class, but I don't think you really care about that now."

"Now Max-" Dr. Terabyte stopped as Matt's face stretched with anger.

"Max..._MAX_?" Matt got up. "YOU CALLED ME BY MAX?"

Dr. Terabyte hung his head. Matt threw whatever was on the desk on the floor.

"**I'm not even fuckin' done with my story! In fact, after middle school I was isolated from my best friends for three fuckin' years. Those three years were hell. I did drugs before, I had sick damn migraines that wouldn't go away because I later found out a nutcase called Hacker wanted to**_** mind-control **_**me! Then, THEN, when Doc calls, suddenly, my best friends decided to form back the old squad!"**

"Matt...please." Dr. Terabyte tried. Matt stepped towards his old man, jerking his neck collar.

"**I wasn't DONE**!" Matt yelled at him. Dr. Terabyte grimaced.

"**And now, I'm hearing so many twisted stories that all revolve around me, and now I'm waiting to die REALLY soon. It's thanks to **_**you **_**that now our lives are revolving around two worlds that need fuckin' saving. Because of YOU, you pissed off Hacker, and that YOU created Max and now...NOW?! You REPLACED ME!" **Matt shoved his dad back into the table as his hip hit the edge. He hissed, gripping.

"**Stop it Matt**." Max stood out from the shadows. "**That's enough**."

"**_You shut up._** Who gave you any right to try to make peace? All this time you're been a complete asshole." Matt snarled at his face. Dr. Terabyte glanced up at his creation, marveled and at the same time disoriented.

"We're not going through this. If you're going to waste time to slowly kill your father you might as well kill yourself so you can leave Cyberspace to me." Max hissed.

"No." Matt said.

"Okay then." Max snarled. Then he half-turned to his creator, a long stare that reflected a silent conversation between the two.

"We don't have time for family feuds. I need to know how we can save Cyberspace. And it has something to do with stopping Dr. Alvin and Hacker." Max said.

"Alvin...? He's alive? No...he's the worse..." Dr. Terabyte shook his head as he typed away.

"Sir." Max said formally. " I'm aware that Dr. Alvin was planning to betray me for a while. But I'm not aware of his power really...why is Dr. Alvin a threat?"

Dr. Terabyte shook his head. "He's planning the biggest revenge. Hacker is opening the portal, but as soon as he does that, Alvin is going to trample him with his own army and then...Hacker is no longer the biggest threat. Alvin doesn't want to rule both worlds; he was to combine the two to create a 4th dimension and with that, he wants to start an apocalyptic war between Earth and Cyberspace." He ran a hand through his hair. "You have to stop him if not Hacker. Because when he's on the other side, there will be no escape."


	51. Prone

The rest of the time with Dr. Terabyte, AKA Matt's father, was a blur for Matt. He occasionally glanced back at him consulting his clone son as he listened intently. It was the most calm Matt had seen Max ever.

At the same time he was jealous.

How could his own father easily show more affection for HIS clone more than him? Matt could feel the knife drive deeper into his chest as he stood in the dark and watched.

"Will you be able to help carry out my plan from the outside?" Dr. Terabyte asked Max. He nodded. Then to conclude the meeting he placed a hand on the android's shoulder as a sign of respect. Matt's eyes narrowed.

But Max shrugged him off. "It's better not if you gave me any sort of affection. We both know what's going to happen."

Matt stopped halfway through the door before turning around. He tuned in more on their conversation.

"It was the only way you would be perfect. Without that DNA, you would not be the person you are." Dr. Terabyte explained.

"Sir. There's a lot I think about actually. I don't know who I am because I'm someone who was made with a bit of someone else's DNA. But because they exist already, I am nothing but an extra. But now knowing that you built me with DNA that could reconstruct my entire system by the steady growth of human emotions, I am torn between hatred and gratefulness." Max told his creator. "I'm both weak and powerful."

"I cannot imagine how painful it it...or will be later." D.r Terabyte apologize.

"Please, it will only get worse. After the plan is carried out I won't have to worry about this anymore. I know my purpose." Max stared straight at his old man.

"I'm sorry...Max..." He apologized once more before the doors closed behind them as Max walked ahead with a stale face. Matt shoved his hands in his pocket, unaware that his vintage yo-yo was on him. He took it out and began to flip it.

Max turned to his brother, "You heard our conversation."

"Sure." Matt answered nonchalantly.

"Then I suggest not mentioning it to them." Max kept it simple.

"Why? Why are you dying?" Matt asked. "I thought my father built you to live twice my lifetime."

Max stopped, and he turned, "That was the plan before my destiny was to prevent the inevitable future. If I never handed you those watches I would've found a way to finish Hacker and Alvin myself."

Matt was nose-to-nose with this brother, "Then..._why?_."

Max groaned in irritation, "Because, I couldn't change the future. That's why."

The two brothers did not speak after that. After a moment, Max lifted his head and signalled that it was time to go back and confront the squad.

/

Max and Matt returned to Slyder's garage in Radopplis, Max entering first with the rest of the gang contemplating. Digit was worried about his friend Inez and Matt. Matt sank into a seat and said nothing.

"Well?" Jackie asked.

"It was a rough reunion. But he only gave me more information that were needed for us to stop them." Max said as he slowly reached into his jacket for the confidential package. Digit's eyes glowed.

"How did you find that?" Digit's jaw was slack. Marbles told Digit where it was, but he swore no one else knew. That was the key. It was the foundation for saving Cyberspace.

"The old control center...locked away. I also scanned you before." Max told the avian. He grimaced, folding his pale arms.

"What is it?" Slyder asked.

Max stared at the glowing white package, "I have a hunch, but it's better if we wait a while." His eyes trailed back to Inez. She did not soften her glanced at the android, as he also felt his brother's eyes bored into his neck. He shrugged off to the next room, the two fighting teens pouting on opposite sides of the room. Inez paced as Matt trailed his yo-yo string with a finger.

"How did it go?" Inez said bitterly. Matt glanced up with tired, depressed eyes.

"As expected, no good. He seemed to favor Max more. Typical." Matt bit his tongue angrily.

Inez leaned against the workshop, "And you didn't do _anything _to provoke him?"

"Of course I did." Matt growled. "He was _my _father. He _left _me! And Mom..." Matt buried his head into his hands. "The more deep the problem gets, the more pain I feel. I feel like I cannot enjoy a bit of happiness." As he looked right at Inez.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've meant to tell you I had this feeling for the longest...ever since the park. I choked. I just...couldn't..." Matt collapsed, leaning down on the workbench.

Behind all the hurt Matt gave Inez, for not trusting her; for not telling her the secrets he had, she always felt like the burden. Remembering all the past years he's been practically isolated and shadowed with bad dreams and sorry misunderstandings. He would tell her how his Mom was never home, working overnight and out-of-town. She only dropped by to leave money or pick up a few things. And as of that, he's not sorry for seldom remembering quality family time with both parents. He wished once he was dead.

Inez's heart sank at this thought. _What I would dream to take everything back..._

She walked over to him, leaning down to stare into his watery, sapphire eyes as he had nowhere to retreat from his girlfriend. He couldn't tell if she was still mad at him or actually forgave him. Until she wrapped her arms around his waist, embracing her boyfriend into a tight hug.

Burying his head into the crook of her smooth, olive-skinned neck, he felt once again that he belong in someone's heart at least.

"Better?" Inez gazed at him. Matt lifted his head, his forehead touching hers. He gave her a small smile.

"For now at least." He stroke her cheek with a cool hand. With a gentle pull, he was lifted back up to his feet standing taller than her.

/

The rest of the squad stirred as they saw Matt and Inez approached them in the next room with no tension in the atmosphere.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Digit asked. He knew now that the Earthlings have grown..._much closer _to one another and it was not a surprise that is.

"Yeah big guy." As he ruffled his head, "Just, minor stuff."

"So what now?" Slyder asked.

"Max said he knew where everyone was. So we need to find them and prove to them it wasn't our fault." Inez said with each pound on her hand. Max folded his arms.

"_You_ need to convince them it was not your fault. And I need to stay out of the picture. That means you're limited to any more help from here on out from me." Max said. He walked outside, running his hand over his ship and opening the hatch to jump in the pilot's seat.

"I think we can handle that much." Jackie said as the rest of the gang followed hopping into the ship. Replacing Inez's old seat by the pilot, was Digit. He knew better to not touch anything. Max turned on all systems with three switch flips and switched on the map.

"We should be there in half an hour. We'll be taking detours to avoid Hacker's men." As he switched on his camouflage and ascended to the depths of Cyberspace. And for old times sake, Matt reached out to grip Inez's hand.


	52. Headshot

Time flew as Max pointed up to the island ahead in the pink sky. It was marooned on it's own covered in cybermiles of barbed wired fences. Fumes and other metallic smells filled the atmosphere with an unholy smell of depressed prisoners slowly perishing with hope fallen.

"Hope has been stripped from these prisoners. They have no idea that there would be anyone to save them. Some been here since the beginning to Hacker's reign." Max stated.

"Do you think Doc could be here?" Digit asked. Max shook his head.

"No. I have a feeling Hacker has him as captive." Max said. The rest of the gang sat back with pursed lips and contemplation. With no more conversation, Max landed on a lonely portion of the island, behind tall palm trees and other leaves. He switched his engine off as he eased back into the seat.

"Everyone out." Max ordered, retreating back to his old ways. Matt flinched.

"What's you're problem now?" Slyder demanded.

"This is where we draw the line." Max said bitterly, as Inez slowly remembers the truce. Hazy memories of the squad and the bitter android joining in on the musketeer cheer on a bright day as she retreated her wrist; remembering the steel, cold touch of his hand.

"You're cutting us off." Jackie's jaw tighten as she got ready to get off.

"Bingo." Max pointed.

"You're supposed to help us get to Hacker's ship."Matt pointed out. "We can't fight him from here."

Max slowly turned around fully to face his brother. "That's where you're wrong, _**brother**_. You see, this is also part of my plan. I've decided to end this little alliance here. I served more than long enough."

Digit's face paled. He glanced down as he knew more behind Max's words. Matt could feel the rage bottle him up.

"So you think you can throw us off and leave us here to get eaten alive by the prisoners?" Slyder raised his voice. "We actually_ trusted _you!"

"And you believed me." Matt's old, bitter grin was plastered on his face. His arm unfolded into an android's: metallic, sleek, and ready to unleash havoc. The gang slowly got up eyeing the arm. Max followed, making sure they got a distance away from the ship. He lifted his arm so his palm was curled up into a claw.

"Now I just want to get this straight. I tolerated you foolish earthlings and somehow convinced you that I was almost part of your little squad. I warned you multiple times you shouldn't get involved with either Cyberspace or myself; you're only going to dig yourself into a bigger ditch. So I decided, 'Why not? Let's lead the little kids right where all the candy and galore is and then drop the steel cage so they can't escape. And that's exactly what I did." Max gritted as the squad slowly backed away from the slope of the ship and on the tall grass that reached to their knees. "And in one way or another, Hacker and I shared a common thought: how you earthlings are so full of yourself and think we're always in need for your help. The bunch of you are arrogant and foolish._"_

"I just thought you had a bit of humanity." Jackie spat.

"**Well you thought wrong, girl**." Max snarled as his aimed shifted in Jackie's direction. The blood rushed from her face.

"Get away from her!" Slyder tackled the android as he lost his footing. He held Max down with his newly attached claw as he barked at the rest to run. With hesitation, Matt dragged Jackie along as Digit hover over the tall grass, desperate of turning around for Slyder.

The gang halted to a stop when a gunshot alerted the forest. Jackie's face paled.

"Slyder..." Matt's words barely audible. Jackie frantically try to keep her stance, as Inez rushed over to help. Matt signalled to Digit to go check. The avian-hybrid flew higher up as he braced against the branch. Slyder slowly got up, standing over the unconscious android, as if he knew Digit was watching and turned to look at him. His metallic hand seems to shine brighter in the distance and seem more lethal. Did Slyder actually take out Max?

"Come back guys." Slyder said. Jackie caught her breath as she was the first of rush back. Easing out the grasses she planted herself in Slyder's arms, lightly sobbing in his shoulder. Matt glanced down at his unconscious clone.

Max laid against his ship with palms up with a sleeping face. He would seem perfectly dead if his eyes were open. Matt knelt to check him more, as he slowly unbuttoned his jacket. Inez flinched.

"Matt-" As she started. Matt stopped shuffling in his jacket to reveal the white package. He knew Max has something else in there, but it was lodge more tightly between his internal parts and the plates. He held it up, gathering the squad around it.

"This is the confidential package." As Matt felt around it. "It feels familiar."

"Are you saying you know what it is?" Jackie asked.

"I'm saying I have a hunch." Matt raised a brow slightly, rotating it. He sat it down on the ground, ready to unwrap it.

"Not now. We need _him _to tell us. Before it's actually a bomb he's planning on setting off." Slyder said. "And this time I will tie him to a chair."

Jackie raised a brow, "My aggressive boyfriend?"

Slyder smiled hard, "Just on Tuesdays and Fridays."

Matt got up as he held the package. He turned on his watch to reveal the map. He felt the plan formulate in his head.

"I have a plan. We split up into two groups. One stays with Max and interrogate him, as we go look for the others. Digit, you'll scout and keep us on radar with the SWKAK watches." Matt stated.

"I volunteer us to go." As Slyder stepped closer to Jackie. "I think I'll be able to handle the news to them nicer. I've been here longer than any of you."

"And just incase anything goes wrong I can always give them the Jackie treatment." As she grinned, leaning on Slyder. He blushed as he softly folded his arms. Matt wasted no time as he got up and grabbed his clone's neck collar. Surprisingly, he was lifted from the ground by his chest, and his apparel was bundled in Matt's fist. Inez stood beside him.

"Ok, one hour. And then we report back. If anything happens I'll go." Matt stated. Inez grimaced at this, seeing that there's a possibility and that she'll be left to deal with Max.

"Right." As Slyder and Jackie shortly took off and Digit levitated in the air.

"I'm kinda gettin' used to these now. Boy, I feel like a new person. I'm gonna look for a beacon or somethin' so I can see everything. But...take it easy on him will ya?" Digit asked politely.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "Digit if you know anything else about him spill it."

"See ya!" As Digit took off. Matt groaned, Inez comforting him with a hand.

"C'mon, we need to juice this guy. I'll help tying him up firmly as possibly." Inez glanced at his bullet wound to the head, "Seeing that he won't be getting up for a while."

/

Lyros was fully aware that the moment he felt the bullet penetrate through Max's cranium, his security system switched on and made Max descend into hibernation mode.

_Those earthlings won't be hearing from him for at least four hours._

Max has, although, recovered physically, he was still suffering from internal damage seeing that he was undergoing the human transformation rapidly. This means he _will _die, if not, after he attempted to save their worlds. Though, he was more than capable of pushing himself against the change and hold out for at least three more days.

_Three _

_**Lyros? Lyros are you here?**_

_Quite, Maximus._

_**What happened?**_

_You got shot in the head. My systems went online and saved you from most of the damage that hasn't impacted you...humanely._

_**That fuckin' mechanic. He used that piece with his own good.**_

_All of this hatred you've built for these earthlings is for a great cause no?_

_**Yes Lyros. This is all according to plan...mostly. I'm just concerned about Atreides's further interference. He got me bad last time; I don't think I can face him **__**again on my own.**_

_You just need to protect the package. It's the only chance we all got._

_**Aye.**_

_When this is over, when we die, will there be another life for us?_

_**And will we die all over again? No. I think the next life, we'll be immortal. And you won't need to protect me Lyros. You'll be free .**_

_Free? I yet to understand that definition._

_**Yet has CYRUS. Which is why we need to deliver this antivirus to him. I can't wait four hours to regenerate. I used to be faster than this...**_

_The most we can do to pace the progress and get you to a recharging station. Which is at your pilot seat._

_**Where am I now?**_

_In the storage compartment._

_**I don't suppose going to overdrive will work?**_

_I can try._


	53. Perfect Ruins

**As promise, I will be updating five chapters today and the last five next week. Please R&R guys! Thank you!**

* * *

Slyder and Jackie hiked up cliffs and hills to get a view of the camps that were populated with civilians. Standing on a rocky slope, they stared down at the enslaved workers walking in lines that chained around fences and other regions. They could also see workers falling from system failures and overheating. It was too hurtful to just stand and watch as Slyder started making his way down.

"Jackie, follow me." He glanced back to make sure she was close to him. He reached down with a foot to grab a narrower ledge. With a slight hesitation, Jackie followed, bracing against the wall to follow behind him. With a swift gesture, he reached out and gripped Jackie's wrist with his left hand and kept going. It lifted her spirits.

Not long after they made it to ground level, Jackie drew the knife she borrowed from Slyder and slashed through the tall grass. Though after a while, it was discovered they were at a dead end: a fence. Slyder clutched the fence as he looked around.

"Did we go the wrong way?" Jackie wondered.

"Doesn't matter. The whole area is fenced up so we'll have to climb over it." As Slyder glanced around. He saw the barbed wired over the top. He placed his real hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"I'll be right back." As he began to climb, cutting the barbed wire. With three swift swings he was on the other side staring at Jackie as he looked around. He would be better off finding a missing link in the fence so he could make an entrance of his own.

"Here." As Jackie on the opposite side where he was as he traced a rusting link in the fence. He told Jackie to stand back as he clenched the weakened link and began to pull back the fence. It began to screech as the metal was being stretched, and finally broken, collapsing the side of the fence. Jackie stepped on it and met beside Slyder. Ahead was an assembled group of prisoners; unaware of their presence.

"They're like zombies..." Jackie said. Slyder scanned the other fenced areas. Then he pointed to a tunnel.

"They're going in there. Look like it's lunch break." He tried for the comical relief as both teens stared at the lines.

"This is serious Sly'. Anyway, we can't go running up there like it's our business. We need a disguise." Jackie scanned around if she could find anything useful. Her eye caught a pile of old cloths and sheets; beige and black that they could use to cloak themselves with. Without hesitation, Jackie grabbed the filthy sheets and handed one to Slyder. Under any circumstance, Jackie wouldn't be anywhere near filthy things.

"Wonder how long they've been there. It smell like months." Slyder breathed through his mouth. He nodded towards the line as he made his way at the end. Jackie groaned.

"Ew, ew, and double ew." As she clung onto Slyder's cloak, pulling down the cloaks over their faces as they descended into the dark tunnel.

/

Matt was focusing on how to wake up Max. He was in hibernation, and the timer on his wrist said two hours and seventeen minutes.

"There's gotta be a way we can wake him up." As he got up and reached inside his jacket for his old yo-yo. "Inez, any ideas?"

Inez didn't think that the bullet wound to Max's head would do any damage to him at_ all_. It was a surprise because she really didn't heed Matt's warning of his Achilles's heel. She probably had one guess; hopefully she was right.

"I think Max has to recharge." She told Matt. He raised a brow.

"Like...Hacker recharge?" He checked.

"I suppose. We should check and see if there's some utilities around he might have." Inez said as they both split up and checked the ship. Matt checked the storage compartment, as Inez checked the front of the ship. She checked under the controls, the hatch that stored throwing grenades and missiles, and around the walls. Nothing.

Pacing around, she took the time to sit down in the pilot seat. Inez didn't notice how unusually hot the seat was, and jumped out her seat yelping a few seconds after sitting. Rubbing the back of her left thigh, she stared at the chair and saw jacks and wires hanging loose from the armrest.

She found the recharging station.

"Matt! I think I got something." As Inez stood back staring at the hot chair. Matt rushed up glancing at Inez. She said nothing as she waited for him to glance at the same place where she was and he nodded.

"Let's move him." As Matt and Inez rushed towards Max and lifted him up by his arms and ankles. Roughly, they sat him in the seat as his head sunk so his chin was sitting on his chest. Inez began to tightly wrap the ropes around his wrists, waist, and ankles. Staring down at his wrist, she saw the energy bar slowly loading and the percent increasing at 11%.

"How much charge do you think he needs?" She wondered.

"Maybe 25?" Matt guessed. "Let's wait."

At this time, Inez sat cross-legged in front of the unconscious android as Matt went to hunt for water or food; miraculously finding water and sandwiches stashed away. They sat and ate in silence, not because it was awkward, but they didn't want to be surprised that Max suddenly jumps out and rips their throats out.

He began to stir at around 21%. Matt stopped chewing his sandwich and swallowed. Inez sat back in a normal chair, folding her hands and resting them on her small knees.

Max awoken, groaning and complaining about circuit issues around his memory bank. Then he saw the two earthlings without lifting his head all the way. His glance harden.

"**The nerve. I wish I could end the both of you.**" Max sneered. Matt did not waste a moment and grabbed the android by his neck as he slightly winced. He slightly squeezed the thin wires and small rectangular structure that appeared to be his voice box as he exceeded a pitched voice high and low.

"We have absolutely no more _fuckin' _time with your bullshit. I don't care _**anymore **_about your little plan. We need to find civilians that can pilot ships, find Doc, and stop Hacker and this other dude name Alvin or whoever. And **YOU'RE NOT HELPING RIGHT NOW.**" As Matt released his grip as the android made a single, harsh cough to clear his throat. He stared daggers at Matt, forgetting about Inez.

"**I need to give him the package**." Max swore. "**I need to because it's the only chance we got in stopping Hacker mainly. And if we stop that, Hacker will panic. And if he panics, Dr. Alvin will jump in. But by then, the program would have cleared out everything.**"

"What do you mean program?!" Inez clenched the arm of Max. He growled.

"**Doc hid away a backup microchip that is twice as powerful as CYRUS. It's an antivirus that is going to reset everything back to normal. It's the confidential package I told you guys not to open. It cannot get exposed to the toxic electrons in Cyberspace's atmosphere. Or it'll be useless." **Max admitted with harsh defeat. Matt knelt so he was staring up , straight into his eyes.

"An antivirus, that resets everything? That's it? That's what going to fix everything right?" Matt's brows furrowed. "What about Hacker and the rest?"

"The antivirus is something even I don't know that much in depth about. Which is why I'm more concerned now that my time has dwindled where I don't think I'll be able to get close to his ship so I can plant the antivirus. Which means when Hacker launch the invasion, more people will die. And not just here. Earth too." Max growled. "Thank you for _**fucking **_everything up _earthlings_. You really outdone yourselves. _Brilliant_."

Matt snapped his arm back as he released a haymaker punch to Matt's face and flexed his tightened wrists. Inez drew his injured arm and examined his fist.

"Gods Matt..." Inez groaned at his temper. His knuckles were immediately swollen and bruised with red and purple. Matt sighed as he retreated. Everything that Max has said was all true definitely, but the time he had to get closer to Hacker. He was more pessimistic on his own behalf, because everything he did was with perfection for the most part.

And now this perfect plan was completely ruined.


	54. Pilot Wings

Slyder and Jackie reached the end of the tunnel where all the prisoners began to file off and began to dig and carry carts to and from. It was harder to breathe with the air filled more with dust and other fumes. Jackie covered her mouth as she coughed.

"This way." Slyder muttered as he followed the larger crowd deeper into the tunnel. On the other side, there were assembled prisoners, attending a speech in which a robot that possibly lost all his insanity chanted about the world ending.

"Quit yer yappin' will ya!?" Said an angry worker. "Tired of yer bullshit 'bout the world endin'!"

"It's enough most of us been here _for years_!" Another said.

Jackie saw out the corner her eye another angry prisoner throwing an old can at the trembling, short robot. But he was persistence, holding back the tears in his beady eyes. He clenched his tiny metallic fingers.

"The only ones that can help us are the Earthlings! They'll come back! And they'll stop Hacker!" The robot croaked. More people threw anything they could find at him as he ducked away and retreated behind the boulder.

"HOW DARE YOU! Those Earthlings _betrayed _us! It's the reason we're here in the first place!" A taller and more angered robot replied. "

Slyder couldn't take the atmosphere. Oxygen was spared for them, but the humidity was killing him especially with the woolly cloak on. These robots had no idea the struggles they had been through to get here and that they're the only ones who _can _stop Hacker.

"Slyder!" Jackie called as he shoved past the crowd and made his way to the front. He climbed on the boulder, his metallic hand gleaming as all the prisoners turned back, ready to criticize him.

"EH? AND WHO ARE YOU?!" Said a grumpy, short worker that probably worked at the dump.

"**Someone important. So I advise you to listen well or you might regret it." **As he began to claw the wall and create an agonizing screeching that made all the robots groan and moan in pain. They pleaded to stop, as Slyder lifted his hand.

Some of them fixed glares at him.

"You betta' talk quick or else!" Said a snarling bot.

"**There's a way off this island. I know how to get there and in return I need pilots.**" Slyder said.

"We don't even trust you! How we know you ain't one of Hacker's?"

"**Because.**" As he pulled down the hood. "**I'm an earthling.**"

/

Digit was dozing off on a palm tree when suddenly he heard his systems blaring. He fell out the tree and on his head up to the jump-scare, shaking his head to rid of the dizziness. He flew back up and checked his coordinates. Ahead he saw a UFO, only to carefully zoom in on his improved sights and spotted his old frenemy.

"I've lost my marbles if I'm seein' Wicked flyin' here. It can't be true!" Digit scoped and locked on Wicked. She was escorting a giant black ship that probably held more prisoners to drop off. Her face wore a mask of distaste and long-term intolerance.

Digit tuned in and called Matt, "Aye Matt, I might be seein' things, but I think I spot Wicked flyin' over here."

A long silence, "Wicked? That old bat that's been haunting us ever since she went out with Hacker?"

"Yeah, that one." Digit snickered. Then he heard other distance chattering before Matt returned.

"Wait Digit, Max got somethin' to say. Just for a bit." Matt said. A bit of shuffling before Max exhaled.

"**You need to intercept her. She's going to be a lot of help for us if you can get her to sabotage the ship. Don't worry, she's not a threat." **Max warned him. Digit's brows raised.

"You want me to catch Wicked off-guard, and get her to cast a spell so that it sabotages the ship?" Digit repeated this as if he was incapable of this task.

"Digit, do what he says." Inez interrupted. "I know it sounds kinda weird and I hate to admit he's _really _our last hope."

He sighed. Digit knew better that Max had a plan after a plan. It was an infinite cycle for him and he always had a way out. He just played along like he was surprise about this.

"Alright. I'll try." As Digit nodded. The call ended as Digit's sights focused on Wicked again. Her bodily features catching him by surprised as he saw more attractive she was. He shook his head as he remember the times he was forced to be her escort.

"The things I do for them." Digit grumbled as he gained altitude with his wings and began to fly in an acute direction towards the witch.

/

Slyder lead the crowd of prisoners outside as he tore down fences with a single swipe of his claw. It was a mere convenience that his new hand contained ten times more of the power he usually had. He was glad Jackie was here to control the crowd when they grew anxious. He smiled.

They stood in one area as Slyder gestured one-by-one the pilots that were qualified to drive ships. Out of the crowd, Slyder was about to get 8.

"You think this'll be enough to get them ships?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." Slyder flexed his inhumane hand. " I have a hunch Matt and Inez have a plan for us on how to get these other prisoners out. "

Jackie switched on her watch and tuned in for Inez, "'Nez, Slyder and I just got the prisoners on our side. They're willing to fight with us."

"That's what we're_ trying_ to avoid. But I'm glad we have more allies. What about pilots?" Inez asked.

"Eight. We managed to get eight of them. How are we getting these other's ships?" Jackie asked.

"Max, has a plan." Matt stepped in. "He's planning on getting Wicked's attention."

Jackie's blood went cold as her eyes harden, "**_That bitch?_**"

In a distance, she heard Max growled.

"Easy Jacks'" Slyder soothed his girlfriend. She groaned in disgust.

"I don't have time to ask what _she's _got to do with any of us. But that Max guy always have a crazy plan." Jackie growled.

"After this; getting the ships for the pilots, the civilians off the island, are we going after Hacker?" Slyder asked. Matt and Inez were silent for the moment. They prepared very-long for this moment. To confront the megalomaniac that has terrorized their childhood through cyberspace, and now back in their later teen-years to destroy.

"Yes." They both said in unison. "Now, make your way back to the ship. Digit will meet us up last because he's getting Wicked's attention. Try not to get killed."

"Will do." Slyder grinned. The call ended as the two teens were faced with a crowd of thousands. Slyder made his way on top of the wooden crates by the shore, so he stood above the crowd by an extra 6 feet.

"**Alright, so we have orders to take in the eight pilots first before you. This is because they'll be able to pilot more ships and transport you quicker than us. I don't know when they'll be back when find other ships. But I assure you, they will return. AND WE WILL DEFEAT HACKER!" **

The crowd cheered for Slyder as manly reached out and touched his inhumane hand for good luck. He felt much stronger. Because not only he felt the optimism of seeing the civilians that understood that it wasn't their fault, and that they were here to help; they felt more appreciated.

Slyder reached down to lift his girlfriend up and grasp on to her with an arm around her waist. They touched their ankles and calves as they waved and nodded.

Jackie turned to Slyder, "We should really go."

"I know." Slyder groan, "Let save the worlds?"

"Yeah." Jackie grinned as they hopped off the crates, waving goodbye to the freed civilians as they disappeared behind the tall grass.


	55. Mirror's Edge

As the squad assembled for the ambush on Hacker's pre-invasion, Earth struggled as it suffered hours on end without electricity. It was no longer a city-wide epidemic, but a worldwide epidemic. Market values went haywire, power plants exploded, traffic of vehicles wedged one behind the other bumper-to-bumper. Civilians walked on highways, calling relatives and checking their realities.

News stations somehow remained online, keeping updates of what was going on around the world. Nations were arguing that this could give terrorists freedom to bomb anyone they would want in order to protect their nation.

The world was vulnerable at all ends.

Temperature was below normal for all-time temperatures of October, with a temperature of 23 degrees. Snow, blizzards, and around the world thunderstorms and other disasters struck cities unexpectedly with these harsh weathers; creating a pre-apocalyptic aura. Homes that were once homes were being destroyed in these massive storms.

With that, several light years away from earth was a tiny crack splitting in the space between two dimensions; Earth's and Cyberspace. Slowly, the crevice was growing wider and making a way between both worlds.

/

Time was running out for the Cybersquad. It was mere hours before Hacker would launch his attack, as well as Dr. Alvin. Little did they know he was under hibernation, and that it would give them the perfect opportunity to retaliate.

Jet/Dr. Marbles knew he had to remain in character as he lurked around Hacker's ship as one of his men. He managed to convince him that he was brainwashed, but little did he know of his backup memory.

Jet stood by the door that held Hacker. A timer was set for 5 hours and 18 minutes; the start of the invasion and the awakening of Hacker.

He could not reach out to the Earthlings; nor knew exactly where they were. He only hoped they were ready for what was coming.

/

Matt watched as Max charged in his pilot seat, head hung and strapped wrists to each armrest. He gave no effort to fight anymore as he concentrated on recovering from the bullet wound. His memory bank, however, were still full of errors.

Inez impatiently paced the ship's floor as she grew more and more anxious of Jackie and Slyder.

They broke from their concentration when a bang on the passenger door jump-scared them. Matt walked briskly to the door, leaning against it.

"Who is it?"

"It's us!" Jackie called. With no hesitation, Matt opened the hangar to see Slyder and Jackie dressed in ragged cloaks followed by eight civilians. Half of them were a bit shorter as they dusted off their dingy pilot caps and bandannas. They stepped inside of the hangar, unsure where to stay. Inez gestured to the back of the ship as they were allowed better seating and refreshments. Slyder and Jackie walked over towards Matt and Inez as they gave a smile.

"Wasn't that hard." Jackie smirked.

"Eight pilots. That should do. I would be surprised if there were more because I'm pretty sure everyone had a vehicle." Inez thought.

"That would've been everyone with a license." Matt told her. "Okay, let's see what's Digit's up to."

Matt swiftly worked with the cyan watch as he move the pixel from his watch and expanded it on a table. It gave the map of the island again and all the forms of hills, mountains, and cliffs.

"Scan for Digit." Max told the watch. The map immediately pinpointed Digit, as well as a thousand plus more dots as it focus on him as the blue dot, apparently conversing with the red dot; levitating at a level.

"From the looks of it, it's taking a bit of time for Digit to convince her." Slyder folded his arms. "Do we need to call in?"

"Yes." Inez said as she dialed Digit. It took him a minute to pick up the call as he had to get Wicked to stop complaining.

"_Yeah I'm a bit busy here can't you see?" _Digit groaned.

"Sorry Digit. How's it going?" Inez asked.

"_Not as well as I thought. Wicked thinks you guys kidnapped the guy. And she won't do anythin' until she sees him. WHAT IS HE TO HER ANYWAY?" _Digit complained.

The squad turned to Max as his head lifted. He was at 98% full charge. He side-glanced from the seat as he shrugged.

"Spit it out." Slyder demanded.

"**Jenna trusts me only. because I only managed to convince her that you guys were...relevant in stopping Hacker. It doesn't mean she's obliged to listen to any of you...sooo...if you want to get her to do what you say, it has to come from me." **Max clarified.

Inez nudged her wrist closer to the android's face as she said, "Digit, get Wicked here." She glared at Max, "Make it quick."

Max shrugged.

/

Wicked snatched the earpiece from the avian-hybrid Digit as she hooked it on her ear.

"Max? Are you okay?" Her voice was now more calming and assuring.

"**I'm fine Jenna."** As she sighed, "**Glad we ran into you**."

"You better be." She pouted, "Is everything these brats are saying true?"

"_Who_ _you callin' a brat_?" Digit growled. Jenna sneered as she averted her glance to the ship that was approaching the island.

"**Yes.**" Max said. "**Believe me: I'm not held against my will. But under circumstances if I was I would have blood on my hands."**

Jenna snickered at the dark humor of his. She admired him deeply.

"I shouldn't have a problem. Hacker's guards are quite plain. They should be easier to sabotage and have them carry hostages back." Jenna said.

"**Brilliant." **Max said.** "Then afterwards I need you to stay low. I don't need you involve in this afterwards."**

Jenna's heart sank, as she felt an awful feeling sink, "I can handle myself, thank you."

"**I mean it. I don't want Hacker to use you anymore. So after this stay low in your hideout, and don't look back.**" Max grimaced. "**And I won't either."**

Jenna was smart enough to know where this was going. She felt disgusted, used, and overall broken. More broken when she was exiled from towns for being a witch. She closed her eyes.

"I understand." As Wicked held back the urge to breakdown.

"See you." Max said, as he was uncertain that he would be. Depending how things went, he may/ may not have a happy ending.

/

The call ended with Digit assuring that he'll be heading back. Though, that was no time for the squad as they got ready to take off as they began to undo the straps around Max. He flexed his limbs as he adjusted himself to the controls.

"Where's the bird?" Max asked.

A bang on the ship answered his question. Jackie made her way to the passengers side and opened the door for an exhausted Digit. He collapsed on the floor, crawling to his seat panting.

"Geez, not as much in shape as I thought!" Digit groaned as all of the squad but Max chuckled at him. He turned on all engines and began to take off, sailing south of the approaching enemy ship as they were sure they could've been clearly seen.

"Looks like Wicked worked her magic." Matt said.

"Where to next?" Max said as he gripped the joysticks and steered the ship. Inez stared back at the island, wishing for the prisoner's safety.

"A shipping dock. Find one for us Max." Slyder said. "We need eight cruise ships for these boys."

"There's one forty cybermiles away from here. It's going to take us a couple hours unless I set it on turbo boost." Max grimaced. "If I do that, we won't have enough fuel coming back."

Matt folded his hands, "Go at your pace. You're the pilot."

Max nodded as he thrusted the sticks and headed straight through a vortex and into a deserted cyberspace.


	56. Heroes' Quest

Three and a half hours since Max began the trip of the shipping dock on the edge of Cyberspace in search of eight cruise ships, he spotted ahead the deserted dock as the squad stirred in their naps. All except Inez.

"There." Max pointed ahead. "Fender's Stratoships."

Inez leaned forwards as she spotted the floating dock with a handful of ships that seem perfectly intact.

"Has anyone been here since..." Inez's thought trailed off.

"Not that I know of." Max responded quickly. "Better hope those ships are workin'"

Inez didn't say anymore as she watch the rest of the squad slowly began waking up; rubbing their sleepy eyes and stretching.

"Are we there yet?" Matt asked the cliché phrase.

"Yeah. Someone should go check on the pilots and make sure they're all okay." Inez said. Slyder volunteered as he slowly rose from his chair, patting Jackie's shoulder as she turned around to sleep. The pilots shortly entered the front of the ship, standing a distance from the squad.

"We're close men." Max told them as he began to switch some of the knobs off.

His ship parked by a fuel station; also with more of Fender's stratoships. He put his ship to park as he rested back in the seat.

"Alright guys, let's check this place out." Matt said as the squad lead the way for the pilots that followed. Max and Digit stayed with the stealthcraft.

/

Stepping down the metallic plate, the group made their way through the dock; gigantic cruise ships looming over them. Inez stared straight up as the light shone brightly down on them.

"Can't we just take one?" One of the older pilots asked.

"Sure, if you know how to hot wire one. But maybe a key would be better?" Jackie walked up beside Matt. They stood before a low building that showed signs of vacancy. Matt reached out to turn the handle, but it was locked.

"It's locked." As he try to break the handle and ram his way in. Slyder stepped forward and kneeled down. His metallic, index fingertip transformed into a lock-pick as he played around and managed to open the door. He pushed it, making a way for the rest of the gang.

"Good 'ole hand." Jackie patted his arm.

The pilots stood outside as Matt equipped his flashlight. Inside were dust-covered shelves and paper left on the floor; dust coating all of the surfaces including the windows. Jackie coughed as she covered her mouth from the dust.

Slyder lifted his collar so it covered his mouth partly, following the path Matt was making with the light. He shifted the flashlight over to where metallic, square lockers stacked on one another were as he made his way over. They were all unlock, so he easily opened one. A pair of keys was all that was left. Matt reached for it, glancing down at the tag that read FSC701.

"That's the ship's model. I guess whatever keys we find the ship must be here." Slyder said.

"Search the lockers." As Matt curiosity got the best of him as he flashed his light down the hall. "I'm going to see if there's anything else."

Inez stepped forward beside him, "I'm coming too."

Slyder and Jackie snatched the rest of the keys as they glanced at the two. "You two be careful. We'll be waiting outside."

Matt smiled as they both descended down the hall and disappeared behind a cloud of dust. Inez's coughing got distant as it faded.

"C'mon." Slyder told Jackie as they escaped the dusty fortress.

/

Matt and Inez's voices were shallow as they descended down the stairs. The only sounds emitted from their footsteps and breaths as they stood closer together. Inez's hand clung to the crook of Matt's arm as she used the glow of her tech watch to check the hall before them.

"Basement?" Matt asked.

"Probably." Inez said breathlessly. Matt gripped her tighter, to make sure she was close to him.

"So much for a romantic day out." Matt grinned. Inez chuckled.

"You call a dusty basement romantic?" Inez raised a brow, her glasses glaring blue from her her watch.

"A little." Matt joked as she punched his arm lightly.

"Let's hurry up before we choke to death." Inez rolled her eyes as they descended deeper. As they inched closer to the end of the hall, they heard loud creaking noises from the other side of the double-doors. The two of them froze.

"You heard that right?" Inez kept her voice low.

Matt nodded, "Probably just upstairs. This place been dead for how many years." He edged towards the doors, "No one is here 'Nezzy."

Inez scowled at her old nickname, "Don't, call me Nezzy!"

Matt chuckled as he pushed the doors open. Caught by surprise, the two teens experience an unusual gust of wind that pushed them back. Matt gripped on a shelf as the wind pushed against them.

"**What the hell is going on down there?**" Inez heard Max from her watch.

"You? How did you get through?!" Inez demanded.

"**I'm an android, I can hack into devices." **Max growled. "Get your asses out of there."

"What the hell is _THAT_?!" Matt pointed at the end of the hall where the wind was coming from. It emitted an eerie, deep roar as something was warning them to leave.

"I think we better get out of here!" Inez backed away as Matt reached out and yanked the doors back. The wind ceased as the doors slammed shut on them. But it didn't the stop the thing on the other side from groaning.

"Okay Inez. I like that plan." Matt breathed as they both rushed back up the stairs.

/

The two teens rushed out of Fender's Stratoship shop and immediately locked the door. They were faced by their friends and eight curious pilots.

"Guys? You okay?" Jackie checked. Inez shook her self as she dusted her clothes.

"Out of breath." As she tried to veer the conversation to the pilots. "For you eight, this is where we part ways."

"Part?" Said the taller pilot named Stanleo.

"It's time to be heroes." Matt said. "It's up to you now to make sure your fellow civilians get out of that hellhole. And we'll do ours."

The pilots stared at one another, as they realized their lifelong purpose was finally given. As if they were waiting for a real command for a long time. They all got down on a knee, holding their caps to their chest.

"Thank you Cybersquad. For freeing us and being here." Stanleo spoke on behalf of the pilots. "We'll do our best. And good luck; we will never forget you."

They dispersed, running towards ships as Matt and Jackie synced up; crossing their chest. They watched as the eight pilots hopped on the ships and began to take off one by one. The squad watched as they took off, disappearing in the distance.

"C'mon guys. Let's go save our worlds." Matt said as the four of them walked towards the stealthcraft. Hopping inside, waited an impatient pilot and a knocked-out Digit.

"That took half an hour. Lucky you didn't get snatched by that thing." Max growled as he flipped on the switches and began to take off.

"_What, was it_?" Matt demanded. Slyder and Jackie exchanged confused glances.

"One of Dr. Alvin's experiments. Don't worry, that not the only one he made." Max chuckled darkly.

"Not funny." Inez hissed.

"Let's worry about that later. Where are we going?" Jackie asked as she began petting the avian-hybrid's head. He stirred in his sleep.

"Into the battlezone; Hacker's lair." Max let a harsh grin plaster his face. He felt himself getting pumped up with a new feel of adrenaline.


	57. Invasion Part I

**Changed my mind guys, I'll be releasing the last chapters later on today. I'm just going to tweak a few things and just submit it all at once.**

* * *

The squad got tense as they heard the words escape the thin lips of Max. They never though they would make it this far. To hear the words of going into battle. It gave each one of the shivers.

It all started with them somehow drawn back together the beginning of their senior year of highschool, even though there were some stubborn moments. Then were the near death experiences and close-encounters with Hacker. But none of them, except Matt, actually got to see him in person...almost.

Matt's hands trembled. He realize his end was nearing; his death. He wondered how it was going to happen or would it hurt. He just hope it won't be a lost cause. And the more he thought about it, the more it hurt when Inez crossed his mind. He clenched tightly against the seat.

"I can't believe it. Four teenagers preparing to save two worlds; nonetheless the entire universe." Max chuckled. "How does it feel to have the lives of billions on your shoulders?" He almost sneered. Slyder shut his eyes.

"_**Shut up**_." Slyder growled, "You think you're making it any easier?"

"When was it ever Hayden?" Max growled, gripping the wheel tightly, "I'm putting the real facts in your heads. If you want to throw yourselves out there and pray you're _fucking _invincible sure go ahead. I won't be picking up your bodies and delivering them to your parents."

That made everyone wince. But more importantly, it angered Matt the most. How can he still have his cruel moments up to the very end. What did he want from them? What did they have to do to impress him?!

_**I'M NOT TAKING THIS BULLSHIT FROM HIM ANYMORE.**_

In slow-motion, or so it felt, Matt stretched out to smack Max with a punch to the jaw. And surprisingly, he saw the pain tear across his face as he squinted his eyes. Max's grip loosen from the wheel as the ship began to move sideways. His elbow hit the auto-pilot button as his belt unlocked as he stumbled from his seat. But without any sympathy, Slyder and Jackie watched with stern, cold eyes. Inez did nothing but lift Digit into her arms and locked herself in the storage room.

Matt loomed over Max as he groaned. He tried prying himself on his elbows, but Matt grabbed his collar and smacked him again with another punch. Max's head hit the edge of a deposit box. He coughed as he slowly began to stand. Matt paced around him as he watched Max struggle.

Max lurched forward to retaliate with a punch of his own, but Matt counter-blocked. Max watched in horror as Matt roundhouse-kicked him in the side as he hopped on his other foot to regain balance. Max retreated back as he clenched his side.

"**Are you done yet you son of a bitch?" **Max growled.

"I suppose." Matt admitted as he realized he was more than done with torturing Max. Realizing that pain was more effective on him than when he got thrown down the stairs, he noticed the depletion of his android strength.

"Not another word!" Matt barked at Max before he could utter a word. He bit back a tongue scowling.

"**Say anymore and I will beat the shit out of you.**" Matt promised with a harden finger pressed to his chest. Max managed to regain himself a bit, where the pain had subsided.

"_We have three hours until the invasion_." Max changed the subject as he reached to his seat and sat down. The rest of the squad remained silent as Inez finally came out when the coast was clear. Digit made his way back to his seat, oblivious of what went on. But from the tense atmosphere, it wasn't good.

He caught the bruise on Max's face; which startled him because he realize that Max didn't have much time before he became a full human. And even when he did, it wouldn't stop Hacker from carrying the invasion out. Max emitted a single cough, ignoring the slim drip of blood from his nose. He placed a palm on the windshield , opening a portal. It immediately depleted 30% of his energy. He winced.

"Let's go." Max breathed as he activated his boosters and launched into the portal. It closed behind them as they ripped through the vortex at impossible speeds and made it to their destination in 10 minutes. Jackie hovered over a waste bin for safekeeping.

"Here." Max said bitterly as he stared down at the dark lair. The squad stood up as they saw the floating black and green city lined with purple neon lights at some places. Flying vehicles and soldiers lined up in the streets as well as the battleships.

"Oh my god." Inez gasped, her hand resting on the windshield. Below them Slyder spotted Hacker's ship parked by the tallest skyscraper; seeminglu superior above everything.

"There it is. Hacker's lair and his mothership." Max grimaced.

/

"I remember." Matt's re-memories began to click. "I know this place. Inside out."

The squad turned to him. Digit went over to check Matt.

"What do you mean Matt?" He asked.

"When Hacker tried to mess with my head." He pressed a fist to his temple, "Somehow there was an error or two. But it gave me a complete blueprint of every single structure there. Even Hacker's ship."

Max raised a brow, "Do you see bombs?"

Matt looked around like there was a map before him, then closed his eyes, "Yes, there's 8 of them."

"Perfect." Max chuckled. "Still there."

"What did you do?" Slyder asked.

"Digit knows." Max pointed at the avian-hybrid. "Him, Doc and I stealthed our way through eight buildings to put bombs that were planned for the day Hacker decide to launch the invasion. And I have the detonator."

Blood rushed from the face of Inez, "You want to blow up this place?"

"That's only part of the plan, girl." Max retorted. "I'm a droid of many plans."

"Wanna tell us anymore?" Matt raised a brow, flexing his hand. Max eyed the identical twin of his.

"Yeah?" Max raised the white, confidential package he had stashed in his jacket. "This is the key to ending all of this. Destroying CYRUS, reversing all of this."

"Time out-" Matt growled.

"There's no time for this Matt! We need to get to Hacker's ship, and now we have a little less than three hours." Jackie got up as she stared at Max. "We'll leave the rest to you. I know what we need to do."

Slyder raised a brow, followed by Digit. "Which is?"

"Get on that ship; and do like we always used to do; kick Hacker's butt." Inez grinned as Jackie nodded at her. The squad chimed in the all-for-one cheer, excluding Max. He scoffed.

Max landed the stealthcraft in an easy spot as he dropped off the squad.

"This is probably our last encounter. Even though I thought that was long ago. Don't mess up." Max told the gang.

One by one they began to get off the craft, but Matt and Inez lingered. They subconsciously hesitated, as if there was something they needed to say to get off their chest. Something that may impact their efforts for later.

"My father was good for making you. Even if you act like an asshole." Matt grimaced. "What will happen if you die?"

Max waited a moment. "My memories go back to you."

Matt nodded, "Remember you soon, then." As he didn't look back as he hopped off. Inez stood silently for the moment as Max sank into his seat.

"What do you want..."Max said tiredly as he shut his eyes._ So this is what weary feels like._

"So you are turning human." Inez said.

"No shit." Max scowled.

"This is our fault. Our humane influence triggered that to happen. If we were around you much less this wouldn't happen. It would've been easier for you to take Hacker." Inez clenched her hands together, praying.

"Everything happens for a reason Inez. I still wouldn't been able to take on Hacker on my own." Max grimaced, not turning to look at her. " Even though I tried you get you persistent people off my back; you were really goddamn stubborn. Trust me; I have a plan for everything."

The andorid only wanted to shut his eyes and concentrating regaining the lost energy, but he was interrupted by a warm feeling on his forehead as his eyes flew open. He saw the earth girl Inez leave the ship without a goodbye; nor he was expecting one.

"_Lyros, did she just kiss me_?" Matt called his AI. He didn't respond for a few seconds, implying the obvious answer.

"_I believe so, Maximus. But, perhaps it may help you in a way?" _Lyros asked; his voice sounding off-pitch.

"Maybe." He thought, "Maybe it was some encouragement because she knows now that I'm turning more human; that more of Matt's DNA is reacting. A part of me that is Matt is accepting her affection." Max wondered.

He heard his AI static and groan with filtered pitches of his voice rising and falling; pushing two fingers to his pulse.

"Lyros? Lyros do you read me?" Max checked. He heard static and then Lyros came back online.

"_I'm sorry sir. I don't know how long I'll last." _Lyros apologized as he static more. Max sighed.

"I'm sorry too old pal." Max whispered as he knew that the more humane he became; the faster Lyros was drifting away from him.


	58. Invasion Part II

The squad was on their own finally; in the lair of their greatest enemy...so far. They had to stay undetected, of course, or it'll be much harder to get in.

In the shadows of the alleyway, the squad huddled.

"Okay gang, how are we getting up there?" Slyder pointed up to the tower that lead a passageway to Hacker's ship.

"Easy, we'll waltz our way in there." Jackie said sarcastically. "Don't worry we'll get free food and refreshments when we get on his ship."

Inez lightly punched Jackie, who gave her a mischievous look. "Cut it out Jacks'. This is really serious."

"Disguises will be better." Matt suggested. Then he glanced at Digit. "Sorry bud', you're gonna have play the captive role."

Digit brows raised, "Oh geez. Tie my up will ya?"

Slyder hushed the gang, hearing several footsteps. "Listen."

They listened as they saw four suited soldiers walked with plasma rifles, casual and unaware of anything. The gang nodded as they rushed behind each of them and snatched them by the neck. The four teens dragged their unconscious captives into the dark shadows of the alley as they examined their neon-suits. They exchanged glances as they begin to take off the captive's suits. It was somewhat wrong, but it was something they had to resort to.

Turning their backs to each other, they took care of themselves of switching clothes with a neon suit. Digit veered away to stand at point.

/

"Done." As they turned around to face each other. Their identity masked from head to toe; they couldn't tell who was who.

The taller and more muscular figure walked to stand next to the more curvy one. The other two stood closer.

"Well, that was fast." Jackie folded her arms. Digit turned around, beginning to scream as he saw the intruders. But they wrestled him down and hushed him.

"Digit it's us." The shorter yet slimmer figure who Digit heard was Matt assured. He breathed as he sighed in relief. Well, that was a sign that the suits fitted them.

"'kay gang." As they huddled, arms over each other's shoulders, "This is it. We're here."

They all nodded. Matt wished he could see their faces. It might be the last time he got to see them.

"We'll stick to going by twos. One group of us is going to go through first and get to Hacker's ship. We'll then after the other disables the security system; better overall the power source." Matt stated. He pointed to the skyscraper that stood superior to everything. "And that's the source."

"What about the bombs?" Inez asked.

"Like Max said, he'll detonate them before the start of the invasion." Matt said. "That means we only got two hours to do this."

The all nodded in agreement. And he smiled behind the mask.

"Cybersquad, let's roll out!" As they all chimed in. Slyder and Jackie turned to Digit, who was cornered to a wall and a fence; staring at his friends at horror as they snapped the rope and everything was shielded in darkness and neon lights.

/

They exited the alley as Inez and Matt walked side-by-side on the black street, keeping a strict posture as they glanced back at Slyder and Jackie as they dragged the play-prisoner Digit; duct-taped and turkey-tied.

They nodded as they signaled with their cyan watched as they went separate ways on the forked road.

"_Cmon Inez." _Matt communicated with the bluetooth installed on the suit. They both slipped into the alleys and shortcuts of the wretched city. Matt signaled to his girlfriend as they sprinted down the 'Green' Light district. Around them, people who dressed like them were too busy being intoxicated with alcohol or lust to care about them.

"Again with the romantic setting." Matt chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Inez scowled.

They stopped when they reached the main road. More of the soldiers occupied the road; armed with rifles and tanks occupied. Both Inez and Matt deactivated their mask to breathe better. Inez stared at Matt as his hair stood in a mess; as well-looking quite attractive.

"What?" Matt breathed.

"Nothing." Inez averted her glance.

"Inez." Matt hinted. Her spine shivered.

She sighed. Those thoughts were coming back. This might be the _last chase _for either of them. It pained her that she wasn't any more optimistic about Matt's fate. Not even a little.

"I'm scared for you." Inez admitted. She watched as the soldiers marched out. Matt followed her glance.

"I'm scared too." He barely smiled, "Glad I'm not the only one."

Inez smiled. "I just hope...things go well."

"Yeah." Matt swallowed. Then he reactivated the mask as well as Inez as they entered the main street, walking briskly around the corner avoiding the army. More soldiers walking in twos ignored them. Almost all of them. One of soldiers ran towards them bowing his head.

"Lieutenant, we were having problems getting the drones to the opening ceremony. They say they'll only respond to only you, Jet, or Hacker." Said the soldier numbered 2476.

"_Jet?" _Inez questioned.

Matt thought quick, "Number 2476 you interrupted _me_ to discuss some silly issue over some drones? Leave it be, I'll take care of that." He imitated a growl.

"Yes sir." The soldier bowed awkwardly, "Sorry sir."

"**_Hurry up and get behind those men! Why are you so behind_**?!" Matt yelled. The soldier flinched as he and his partner scrambled and started to sprint. Matt chuckled.

"_Good work Lieutenant, you managed to scared a couple of kids." _Inez chuckled. They went back to sprinting, cutting alleys and avoiding encounters with squadrons. Matt and Inez halted to a stop in the alley, leaning on the wall to catch a breath.

"What about the rooftops?" Inez panted, pointing up. Matt lifted his head and saw the fire escape. He nodded.

"_You_ can do parkour?" Matt raised a brow. Inez scoffed.

"I did gymnastics...and some free running with my Dad a couple of years back." Inez stretched, "Though, I'm a little rusted."

"My girlfriend can do parkour." Matt was impressed, "Awesome."

Inez grinned as she braced herself and began with a wall run, gripping the edge of the fire escape and began climbing and hopping from one to another. Matt braced himself and followed right behind her.

/

Slyder and Jackie were the center of attention as soldiers would get distracted by the frantic captive they had rounded up. Yet, they remained calm and continued their way to the center of the city.

"So far so good." Slyder said.

"Too good. Somethin' isn't right." Jackie felt the chills. "We're suppose to be attacked or somethin'"

"Jacks' you're paranoid." Slyder chuckled as he grips the rope tighter, making Digit welp.

"Sorry bud." He apologized. Digit hummed lowly. Jackie elbowed Slyder as his head snapped up. Two burly soldiers approached them.

"**What are two medics doing with an intruder**?" They questioned. Slyder glanced at his tag as he saw the red cross branded in their suit.

"Well, the other guys that took this guy in gave them to us because they said he had...suffered from a concussion." Jackie improved.

The soldiers didn't buy it.

"As medics, this can be very crucial. He could have valuable information on anyone that may try to destroy Hacker's plan. And we'll brainwash him after we finish the procedure." Slyder assured.

At this point, the soldiers didn't care because to them, the two "medics" sounded more like the scientists.

"Whatever." As they brushed past, catching up to the squads heading the opposite direction. Slyder and Jackie slapped five.

"_Idiots." _As Digit agreed with a louder 'mhm'

/

Matt and Inez made progress on the rooftops as they were now four blocks from the power plant. They crouched down as Matt recalled his photographic memories of the entire lair and then zoomed in on the power plant. He saw it as a 3D blueprint; every square inch and moving living being that were inside and outside. He gasped as he returned to reality.

"What did you see?" Inez stated the obvious.

"Everything. Jeez the place doesn't even have that much security. Are they stupid?" Matt shook his head.

"Probably. Hacker probably drained their intelligence for himself." Inez chuckled. Matt laughed at Inez's logic.

"Hey, at that rate Hacker may not be as smart as we thought." He said as he glanced at the drop down from the rooftop. Matt backed up a few paces; sure that he would be able to make the jump.

"Matt." Inez saw what he was going to do. He stumbled as he started to run, scowling.

"Chill out." Matt deactivated the mask, grinning. Inez blushed.

Matt crouched, taking shallow breaths as he broke off into a sprint and leaped from the edge of the rooftop. Inez went by the edge and saw Matt on the lower rooftop, arms stretched out for Inez. She hesitated at the jump; thinking it was too steep for her to make.

"C'mon 'Nessie." Matt teased her by her old nickname. She growled, taking cautious paces back as she said:

"Don't. Call. Me. _NESSIE!_" As she leaped from the edge and across to the other rooftop. She braced herself as her leg scraped the edge and made her stumble on her fall. Matt reached out and caught her, as she hissed.

"Inez are you okay?" Matt was concerned. Her breaths were quick and shallow, as she resisted the urge to cry.

"I think I sprained my ankle." Inez groaned as she reached for her right ankle. Matt rested her against the generator as he pressed a button on the side of her calf to reveal her ankle and foot. He gently massage the area that was tender, getting occasional flinches and hisses from Inez. He stood up.

"Just go ahead Matt. I'll wait here." Inez told him. His mask was still disabled, so she was aware of the incredulous look he gave her.

"The hell I'm not. I'm not leaving _you._" Matt told her.

"What if we get caught? There's no one here that could help us except your father." Inez winced. He growled as he grabbed Inez and tugged her on his back. She yelped and protested as he hushed her. His mask reactivated.

"We won't." He seemed really sure of himself. "After we take out the power we'll find a safe house and then...we'll get some support to take you to my dad."

She shook her head in protest as Matt ignored her. He didn't want something to happen to Inez at this point; because she was extremely vulnerable with no meds or anyone to help out in this case. If Max was still around...

"_**Idiot.**_" Max growled into his bluetooth.

"I thought you were done with us." Matt grimaced. Inez knew he was referring to Max.

"_**Unfortunately no. Because you earthlings always have some unexpected turns. I'm impressed you got this far**_**." **Max ended sarcastically.

"If you aren't here to help then get the hell out my ear." Matt bit back. "As you can see my girlfriend is injured."

Max grimaced, "_**Tough luck. I can't do anything until you cut off the power and get to a more discreet area**_."

"Thanks, _pal. _" Matt growled as the conversation ended. He side-glanced at Inez, who wore a worried face.

Max gripped her thighs tighter, "After we cut the power, Max said he'll be able to come back to help out."

Inez didn't like that idea, but if it was going to help them get through this, it was a risk they had to take. Matt way his way down the staircase with Inez on his back. He made his way through the gate, the guards not questioning his reason being there because he was the "Lieutenant."

"Okay." Matt said. "Let's find that switch."


	59. Invasion Part III

Matt knelt so that Inez could ease off his back as she leaned against a generator. She felt bad that her ankle sprained and this was causing Matt more problems to deal with.

"Stay here." Matt told her. She deactivated the mask so she could give him a harsh look.

"Does it _look _like I can go anywhere?" Inez checked as Matt examined her posture. He went over beside her and apologized with a pat. For some reason, the moment he touched her she began to feel extremely warm in the suit. Matt's electric blue stare gazed into her own, and she slowly felt herself melt from the inside-out.

Matt leaned closer, his own lips merely hovering over her own lips as he recognized the situation. It was a dark, low-security power plant where his girlfriend was vulnerable with an injury and he just so happens to realize how freakin' beautiful she was and it ALMOST made him forget everything.

_Almost._

"Are you going to leave me hanging?" Inez carefully moved her lips so that they weren't touching his. Matt leaned back and got up.

"For now, yeah. I'll be back for that favor." Matt folded her arms, silently shaking her head as Matt walked briskly into the darkness, disappearing behind a tank.

/

Matt spotted the bridge to the main power source as he checked his surroundings. He honestly thought this was too easy.

_It could be a trap?_

Matt wanted to risk it. If he could cut off the source, he and the gang would be able to move in closer to Hacker's ship. He jogged down the bridge as he jumped the flight of stairs. Staring at the generator box that stood five feet from him, he stared at the wires all connecting to it.

The big red sign read **DO NOT TOUCH. **

_The irony._

Matt wielded the metallic rod that was included with the suit he jacked as he felt the weight increased as sparks emitted from it. He lifted his arm, and with a strong swing he slashed the set of wires from his far right. And he worked clockwise, going on a batting spree as sparks and electricity stormed around him. He lifted his arm to draw a final blow to the main box, causing the whirling from the turrets and other machines around him to finally die.

Max exhaled as he sheathed the rod and made his way back to Inez; everything much darker than before. Little did he know...

"Well that was a breeze." As Matt chuckled, "Now about that favor-"

He halted to a stop when he saw a pair of glasses left where Inez was.

His heart sank.

And he became blinded with rage. He shakily reached down for her spectacles as he sprinted off into a dash.

The suit got hot.

He didn't know where to go.

But all he knew was that he needed to find Inez. Exiting the plant, he saw the kidnapper. He didn't think twice to chase after him. Dressed differently from everyone else, he wore an all sleek black outfit that reminded Matt of a biker. His helmet was also all black as he stood a bit taller than Matt expected when he got closer. And he saw that Inez was slung over his shoulder like a pile of meat.

He was glad they were in the darkest alleys of the city, because he was able to move freely and more quickly without attracting attention.

"LET HER GO!" Matt growled as he was feet away from the adult kidnapper. He made no attempts to stop, and instead to keep going. This infuriated Matt even more as he equipped the rod.

The black kidnapper wasn't interested in fighting with Matt, but lure him and the girl far away as possible. He climbed up a fire escape with one hand, as he lurched himself up on the rooftop. Matt caught up quicker behind him as he follow his leaps across building to building. Matt made a final resort and equipped his rod once more. Feeling the weight in his hand again, he hurled it at the kidnapper as it hit him in the lower back. He groaned loudly in pain as he stumbles and falls. His grips on Inez loosen as she sprawled out on the rooftop, unconscious.

Matt walked up to the struggling kidnapper, "**How dare you try to take her away from me**." As he grabbed the man by his neck. He struggled and groaned.

"Wait!" He pleaded, "Don't hurt me Matt."

Matt flinched at the man who called his name. "How do you know my name?"

"Because." As he reached for his helmet and revealed the glass cranium that incase his brain. Turning around was the aged face of an old friend. Matt stumbled back, his mask deactivated.

"D-Doc?" Matt stumbled with the words.

"Yes Matthew. But for undercover reasons; I prefer if you called me _Jet._" Dr. Marbles insisted as he go to his feet, brushing himself.

/

Slyder and Jackie made it to the entrance to, what other's called, The _Hive. _They were stopped at the entrance by two guards. They were fully away everyone around them were going haywire with the power outage. Now, they were waiting for some air assault by their comrades.

"We can't let anyone past here." The guards ordered. "Not until the power comes back on."

"This is an emergency." Slyder told the guard No. 2978. He pointed a electric spear at his jugular. He leaned back.

"**Are you disobeying my orders, **_**medic**__?_" No. 2978 growled. "**Get your ass out of here**."

"You heard him Medic 206." Said No. 2983.

Jackie puffed herself as she turned on her telecommunicator.

"_These assholes needs a piece of our medicine." _Jackie planned wickedly.

Slyder chuckled. "_My evil girlfriend_."

They back away at the same time as the guards thought they were retreating. But they turned back around and spin-kicked them in the head. Stunned, Slyder and Jackie wasted no time to knock them out with their metal rods. The two guards lied on top of each other as the two teens dragged their bodies to a shaded area. Slyder grabbed their rifles and passed one to Jackie. Deactivating their masks for a moment, they took deep breaths.

Slyder glanced over at his girlfriend as she wiped a sweat on the side of her face. She caught him staring and gave him a flirtatious look. He averted his glance blushing.

"I'm going to assume you know how to use that." Slyder trusted her.

"Duh, my dad was in the army. He taught me how to use some of his guns when we went up north." Jackie grinned as she flicked Slyder's forehead. He blew a strand of hair out of his face as he and Jackie reactivated their masks.

"Alright then my impressive girlfriend." Slyder chuckled as they continued to haul a knocked-out Digit to the Hive.

/

Matt followed Dr. Marbles to his secret hideout as he carried Inez. Matt nestled her closer to his chest as questions formulated in his head.

"I don't know if I should be pissed or happy to see you. Because you save our lives, but at the same time I can't help but to think this is partially your fault. All of this." Matt told the doc. Dr. Marbles sighed.

"I know Matthew. Everything I've done this far was for a reason. And sad enough, there will always be consequences." He told the earth boy. "I promise after this there will be no more lives that will be sacrifice for the problems we made."

"We? You mean the four of you? My dad, Dr. Alvin, Hacker and...you?" Matt asked. Inez stirred. Dr. Marbles lead the way to his hideout through a tunnel as they entered a basement that reminded Matt of a lab. He placed Inez on the table as Dr. Marbles turned on a lamp. He began to gather medical supplies for Inez and began to spoke:

"Yes. We all corrupted the future for Cyberspace when...our silly arguments lead to bigger conflicts. I didn't take Hacker seriously and I was forced to choose a side. At the moment, I went with your father, but realize the cruel intention Dr. Alvin had planned for him after the accident...I had to isolate myself. And I came back to stay with Motherboard, and that's when I built Digit." Dr. Marbles said. "For a short time he worked for Hacker for undercover reasons, but he told me that Hacker had very cruel intentions and couldn't live up to that, he was better off with me. "But my brain told me there will be a great war in a few years, but I could prevent it."

"And how did my father come around to building a clone of me?" He asked, folding his hands.

"Your father thought Dr. Alvin was going to kill him. That was his first thought. But also, he admit that he missed you." Dr. Marbles voice softened, "He couldn't figure out why the portal between our world and yours kept opening, and each opportunity he missed to come back."

Matt leaned back, unable to grasp the information, "It wasn't his fault...?"

"No." Dr, Marbles said. "None of you."

"I'm such a terrible son." Matt buried his head in his arms. He yelled and beat his Dad like he was the worst thing in his life. He didn't sit down and listen because he was blinded with rage. He blamed the four years of isolation, but more now himself for letting that consume his and...forget who he used to be.

"Look here." As Dr. Marbles handed him a hand-mirror. Matt stared at hit, seeing a darker reflection of himself. Snarling, angry, filled of rage, emotional.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"I see myself the beginning of my senior year. Like I wanted to kill someone." Matt looked away.

"Look again." Dr. Marbles said. Hesitantly, Matt looked at the mirror and saw himself. But...not really.

"It's me, but..." Matt squinted as he noticed the blue jacket and the slight scowl. "No...it's Max. Why is he here?"

"Because he's part of you. More than you know." Dr. Marbles said. "It was inevitable when he undergone the human transformation. It's a darn miracle almost."

"Isn't he going to die though? When I die?" Matt asked.

Dr. Marbles grimaced, "It depends on what you two decide to do."

This made his heart sank. It was coming together. Matt's father created Max so that his own fate could be replaced with Max. So that he wouldn't die; but would Max.

_"This is the key to ending all of this. Destroying CYRUS, reversing all of this." _As he remember Max's words.

"The microchip..." Matt figured it out. Inez grumbled as she began to wake up.

"Matt?" She groaned as he rushed to her side, gripping her hand. He deactivated her mask so she could breathe better.

"I'm here." He assured her as he kissed her forehead. "It's okay, the Doc is here."

Inez began to sat up as she rubbed her head. "Where are we?" Then her gaze set on Dr. Marbles "Doctor...Marbles?"

"Hello Inez." He smiled. Inez got on one foot just to embrace the Doctor in a tight hug.

"We thought you were dead! What are you doing here?!" Inez asked.

"Doc been working undercover. It seems that Hacker is only slightly smarter than he was. Typical." Matt grinned.

"I managed to convince him that he brainwashed me. Right now he's in hibernation. But it won't be long now until he wakes up. He has an hour and 15 minutes." He said hurridly. he rested Inez back as he began to take out painkillers and syringes.

"Uh? Doc?" Inez chuckled nervously, "What are you doing?"

"Your ankle is sprained no? I suggest a quicker healing process is a boost of adrenaline and...our own little dose of painkillers." As he prepared the syringe. Matt gripped her wrists down as Inez was starting to panic.

_Did she tell anyone that she does NOT like needles? Oh no, she didn't._

"It's okay. Just look at me." As Matt intercepted her gazed and had her in a trance under his gaze. She felt a slight pinch and then it was gone. She got up and stood on both feet; the pain gone as she felt...stronger.

"Done." Dr. Marbles said, packing up. "You should hurry."

"Where are you goin' Doc?" Matt asked.

"To see your father." Dr. Marbles nodded. "And call in more reinforcements. I trust that you'll be taking care of Hacker and CYRUS?"

"Right." The two teens nodded. Exiting the lair, Matt and Inez went one way as Doc turned the other.

"Good luck." He waved as he dropped down from the rooftop. The teens turned their head to the Hive; awaiting them was the final chase. The end of corrupted beginnings. The solution to all their problems.

Matt and Inez held each other unconsciously as they glanced at each other one more before activating their masks.

"Ready?" Matt asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah." As they both charged, sailing rooftops and other buildings.


	60. Infinite

Slyder and Jackie became impatient with waiting on their other friends. They were either concerned that something happened to them along the way to the rendezvous or...a possible detour.

"Let's call them." Slyder said as he brought his watch to where his mouth would be. "Call Matthew." He told his watch. It dialed, and Matt picked up the called.

"So lovebirds, seem in tip-top shape what was it that's been holdin' ya back?" Slyder grinned.

"Funny you ask Slyder." Matt chuckle muffled, "So maybe I decide a little detour wouldn't hurt with my love."

Inez scowled as Jackie shook her head.

"Hey should probably look up." Matt suggested as the call ended. Both Slyder and Jackie lifted their heads ans saw their other two teammates approach them casually. They all slapped five as they spend no time to lounge anymore and sprinted towards the Hive.

"Digit, Red Baron. We'll meet you up there." Matt told the avian-hybrid, pointing up as he nodded.

"Be careful you guys." As he escalated altitude to reach the apex of the tower.

The squad no longer attempted to stay undercover as they deactivated their masks and equipped their weapons. Jackie and Matt felt more comfortable with the rifles as Inez and Slyder with the metal rods. They entered the Hive as a swarm of soldiers charged them.

_"There they are!" _Said the front man as they all aimed and fired. The squad retreated behind crates and barrels as shots fired. Slyder threw a spare frag grenade and made a way for them across the dead soldiers. They followed Matt, that had the place memorized back to front in his head. They skidded to a stop when Matt suggest a hard turn left. Relieved because more soldiers were coming their way and they just made it out.

He stopped when they reached the stairs.

"What is it?" Inez asked.

"There's someone here...and he's moving fast." Matt said with his eyes shut tight.

"What is he? Can you see?" Slyder asked.

Matt's eyes flew open as he didn't respond and climbed the stairs hurriedly. He was fast, he was big, and he was going to get them if he didn't cut some shortcuts. The squad was thirty floors below their destination, and with a pursuer after them; things were more stressful.

Matt halted to a stop, his eyes shut.

"What now?" Jackie groaned.

"Quiet." Matt hushed the gang. The pursuer was right beneath them. He seemed to be looking left to right; unable to hear them anymore. He snorted and growled. Matt got a better view of the monstrous intruder that was part-wolf cyborg. And he seemed like he's been few wars and never ending manhunt for someone.

"_**I WILL FIND YOU MAX!" **_He roared. Matt's eyes flew open as he spun around to stare at the squad.

"Holy shit. He thought Max was-" Was all he could say before they were interrupted by the groundbreaking quake by the monstrous beast. His red, beady eye glared at Max as he howled.

"RUN!" As the squad sprinted down the hall as the beast Atreides pursued the four earthlings.

/

Max jolted awake from his slumber as he stared at the Hive from his stealthcraft. Behind him was an army of thousands of civilians, waiting for a signal to go. The power outage seemed successful, but he awaited the earthlings to meet him at the apex of the tower.

Until his AI Lyros materialized before him. He sat up.

"Lyros? What is it?" Max demanded.

"Atreides found the earthlings." Lyros grimaced as Max teeth gritted. He began to get up when he ordered:

"Lyros you wait here with the craft. When I give the signal you signal the rest to charge." Max grimaced. "If they see us first and attack you are free to retaliate. Watch out for Alvin."

Lyros nodded, cracking and outing. He sighed.

"Hang in there buddy." Max whispered as he ejected from the ship and flew towards the Hive. He did _not _want to leave part of his intelligence behind to look after an army of thousands. And he hoped that the idiotic soldiers below him won't mind until _they _launch an attack first. His plans were always on point..._even _his back up ones.

"No, you just had to come back didn't ya?" Max growled as he scanned the floor for the squad. He saw four sprinting human beings and one giant cyborg clawing his way through the floors; planning a trap. Max activated his weapon system as certain sections of his body unfolded and revealed machine guns and missiles. He aimed for Atreides's feet, as he blew up one side of the building. Immediately it caught green fire and smoke. This attracted attention from down below.

"Up there!" He heard someone say as he could feel their armed forces aim their fire at him. He activated his turbo boosters and torpedoed through the 18th floor and tunneled up to the 24th floor, knocking Atreides off his feet. The squad skidded to a stop as they saw Max.

"What are you-" Matt started.

"Just _go!" _Max growled as he leveled his gazed at Atreides. "**I have a plan.**"

The squad nodded as they fled away; Atreides not sorry for letting him go. He had better plans to fulfill his revenge by destroying Max.

"**Are you ready to die Maximus?" **Atreides snarled.

"Don't worry old buddy 'ole pal." Max shrugged as his glare never left his eyes and they circled the area between them, "My time is soon up. If you just let me kill Hacker, we can both settle this once as for all."

"**HAH!" **Atreides cackled, "Stupid boy-"

"Andrrrooiidd.." Max said annoyingly.

"...Atreides is not that stupid. I know you have the microchip. _You _are stupid for not giving it to earth boy Matt, knowing _you _are going to die." Atreides said in glee.

Max grimaced, "After four years Atreides, what is it worth? If I don't stop Hacker, Alvin will finish the job. And not for anyone's sake: everyone will fall at his hand. He's ready to march in when Hacker wakes up and launch the invasion."

Atreides roared as he slammed the ground. Max didn't flinch.

"**Hacker is in hibernation because he's gaining full power so that no one will stand in his way. He will throw all of his allies away like pawns and wreak havoc. Alvin's attentions are just the same, except when he march in with hundreds and thousands of more men than him, he will have **_**no **_**more mercy than Hacker. He **_**will **_**kill everyone." **Max tried to convince the cyborg.

"Why are you trying to convince me, you fool? Have you no dignity anymore? Have you _soften?"_ Atreides snarled.

Max growled at the words that hit him low, "I'm on no side Atreides, but the one that wants to live. If I can stop this, you will never be in this wretched place again. I know what Hacker and Alvin has done to you...you've been brainwashed by him as have I."

Atreides snorted.

"If there was something other than to wish for my death, what would it be Atreides?" Max asked, his harsher eyes softening. Atreides's eyes followed as they became more relaxed the longer he contemplated. A glare across his beady mechanical eye suddenly read a different expression on his face. As if a spirit has touched him.

"I...wish for...my freedom...from...this wretched body...of mines." As he clutched his chest. "My time has long gone. I want to go where my lost piece of soul is."

Max smiled, approaching the cyborg as he placed a hand on his shoulder; ending the four-year long rivalry, "My dear friend, I'm afraid we're on the same plate."

/

"Crap, is Max going to be okay?" Jackie asked. Slyder, once again, raised his brows.

"Again, are you concerned about him?" Slyder asked.

"Cut it out Sly'. He's not going to be around any longer so just put the bitterness aside." Inez stook up for him. Matt said nothing as the gang followed him up the stairs. They were five floors from the top as they jogged; worn and sweaty.

"Is it me, or has this been...a bit too easy?" Matt whispered. The squad exchanged glances.

"Max being here, dumbass soldiers downstairs..." Slyder thought carefully.

"You're right." Inez grimaced. "I expected an...ambush." As her mind formulated possibilities, Jackie reached for the door handle to the rooftop. Matt, trying his best from yelling yanked her back.

"OWW!" Jackie scowled.

"What was that Matt?" Slyder's brows furrowed. Matt's eyes were closed.

"Shit." He swore. "**Do not, open that door**."

The squad became silent. And it was silent for a whole two minutes.

"There's at least twelve of them...one got Digit...and-." Matt eyes flew open as his head began to hurt, badly. Inez clutched his head in hope of comforting him. He groaned as he managed to say:

"Hacker...he's...right there." He shuddered as he was held against Inez. Slyder and Jackie stood up grimacing. Standing up, they slowly made their way to the door, saying nothing as they clutched their weapons. Inez stared at them in horror as she couldn't believe what they were going to do.

"_See ya later guys_." As Slyder saluted them as Jackie gave them a wicked smile.

Slyder equipped three frag grenades as Jackie flew the door open for him to throw them outside. They exploded, killing eight of the twelve men, followed by a hail of fire from either side. Slyder equipped his pistol as both he and his girlfriend jumped in and began to shoot at whatever came to them.

**_At that moment, they were invincible._**

**_At that moment, their hearts stopped at the same time._**


	61. The Final Chase

Matt jolted away as Inez cried in his shoulder. He heard violent gun shots, and two bodies drop; but he didn't know who it was. All he knew was that Hacker was out there, and so were his friends.

"**Come on out, Matthew." **He snarled. "It's just me here now."

Matt shut his eyes tightly, before he felt a wave of Max flush over him. His eyes flew open as hate fill his lungs. He stood up, holding Inez's hand tightly as they walked out the door. He glanced down and wanted to break down and cry when he saw his two best friends lying dead beside each other.

"_Oh god no_!" As Inez fell on her knees, her face buried in her hands. Matt focused a hard glare at the villain that took everything him him.

_Hacker._

He created this mess. He wanted to ruin our worlds and our lives. He wanted more than just revenge; he wanted to taste the bittersweet of killing the ones you love to hate. He was a sadistic villain that sickened Matt. His fists curled into tight fists as his knuckles whitened. He glanced at Digit; who was bleeding out from a bullet wound as he cough.

Hacker stood at 6'5 with sickly green skin, sharp dandelion-yellow teeth, and vicious black eyes and angry brows. His chin protruded out with a large scar across his lip from a possible fight from something. His upper body was indeed very built and rested a black and green cape over his shoulder and down his black and green suit. His lower body was less muscle but with slightly longer legs as his black metallic boots trimmed wit neon-green complimented his megalomaniac outfit.

"_You are so fuckin' dead right now." _Matt threatened as he pointed a gun at Hacker head. He did not flinch as his eyes narrowed more at Matt.

"**I don't think so, you pathetic little piece of crap." **Hacker snarled as his pupils narrowed as Matt's muscles weakened from his hand and dropped his gun. He groaned as he felt his arm move on its own and eventually delivered a hard punch to his gut. Matt stumbled. Hacker smirked.

"Tele...kenises..." Matt coughed. He couldn't believe it. It was either Hacker actually sucked up so much intelligence he has the minimum IQ of a baby Dr. Marbles or his hibernation sent him to some twisted form of nirvana and he came back with three more senses.

"**Four years it took for me to get here." **Hacker levitated himself. "**I have three people to thank for getting me here. Marbles, Alvin, and of course, **_**your father.**_**"**

He snarled as he targeted Inez, her back arching against his will as he twisted and threatened to break her muscles. Matt lunged for him.

"**DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH HER!" **Matt snarled as he reached for Slyder's rifle and shot at him. Hacker deflected the bullet as it ricochet back and caught Matt in the thigh. He coughed as he stumble and fell back against a pole. He couldn't believe it.

_He could not believe it_.

Hacker was unstoppable. It was all just a joke for them until now. They underestimated him still even though they thought he couldn't get anymore powerful. He chuckled as he stepped by Matt and pressed against his wounded thigh. He gritted his teeth; his hip trembling and his arms shaking as he bit the urge to scream.

"**You should've obeyed me. Your little friends wouldn't missed you if you had just drove them away. If you had **_**cooperated.**_**" **Hacker snarled. "**Seven goddamn years you took to ruin my reputation. And it only took me four to regain it back. And now." **He drove his heel directly to his wound as he choked. "**Look where I am. I have won!" **As he cackled.

"**How does it feel? To have to weight of two worlds on your shoulders? To lose everything you loved around you? Your friends, your family, your home." **Hacker grabbed Matt by the collar as they stood off in a staring contest as Matt's eyes were slightly teary from the pain of his bullet wound. Hacker threw him aside.

"**How does it feel to fail all life around you?" **He grinned wickedly.

"Go!" As he heard a voice from above him. Levitating above them were two white drones.

"What the-" As one tackled Hacker. The other had Matt at gunpoint.

"Remember me, _boss?_" The drone snarled. Hacker stared wide-eyed at the massive white drone.

"Delete..." He growled.

Then there was a loud explosion. Matt turned his head and saw a bright blue light from the corner of his eye.

"Embrox." Said the other drone.

"There goes 1/4th of cyberspace, and one-third of Earth." Dr. Alvin landed using his jetpack. "Hello **Felix.**"

"To the Bin with you Alvin!" Hacker snarled. "**How dare you take my assistants and use them as _your _pawns!"**

Dr. Alvin, that stood over Hacker with his white labcoat, piercing cobalt eyes, and reddish-brown hair with a wicked grin. "Pawns? Like you? No, never. They are the best things that ever happened to me." He side-glanced at Matt.

"Earthling." He snarled. Matt snorted.

"I told you that I will get my revenge. And now to end this silly invasion you called...**The Black Scare? My plan to create a fourth dimension was way better.**" Dr. Alvin said as he snapped his fingers.

Hacker did not submit to the crushing by Delete as he roared, throwing him off with his telekenises. He slammed him into Buzz, that immediately rolled over and left Dr. Alvin vulnerable. He glared at Hacker as he held his pistol up.

Matt watched in horror as Hacker drew closer and made the scientist squeal and groan under him.

"**Think again, freak."** Hacker cackled. Dr. Alvin yanked him under as his arms were more bloated and blue as he clawed Hacker. Matt fell under unconsciousness as he felt his body grow cold.

/

_I can't do this alone. I'm losing everyone around me._

_I feel like I've been torn like a piece of paper._

_I'm sorry...everyone._

**"What the hell are you doing?" **His eyes flew open as he saw someone wearing all white stare at him. He recognized the voice, and soon his face. His icy blue stare complimented his scowl as he lifted Matt by the collar.

"**Max?" **Matt groaned. Max sighed as he lightly tapped the cheek of his human clone.

"**Yes yes it's me. What are you doing here? Are you dead?" **Max raised a brow. Then he glanced down and saw blood dripping from his leg, "**You're bleeding out. Goddammit. What about the rest?"**

Matt was soulless, he lost all faith; his girlfriend was most likely dead as will as the rest of the gang.

"_I don't want to do this anymore." _He said with his eyes shut tightly.

"**You have to. You're the only one who can stop this." **Max grimaced as he reached into his white jacket and offered him the key. Matt hesitantly took it.

"_Where? Where does it go?" _Matt moaned.

"**You'll know when you get on Hacker's ship. Don't worry...backup is coming." **As Max stared at him one last time and flicked his forehead.

/

Matt eyes flew open as he threw Buzz off of him, as he was still entangled with Delete. Hacker threw Dr. Alvin into a pole as he steadied on his small feet as he snarled. Before Matt could see his pupils narrow and capture him in a trance, he closed his eyes. He felt the key rested on his utility belt.

And once again he saw everything. But less vividly, it was more of a motion sensor replaced his third-eye blueprint vision. He only saw the dots that outlines the objects around him, and the ones that moved created a trail. Matt exhaled as he charged for Hacker. He could see him slowly backing up as Matt tackled him and stepped on and over him.

The road before him was more narrow as the dots became aligned closer and closer, but he lifted his head up as if he knew the entrance on Hacker's ship was right there. As he jumped.

He jumped three feet, catching the ledge. Opening his eyes, he reached for the steel rope hanging casually on the side as he pulled himself up. He closed his eyes when he sensed Hacker behind him. With one swift movement, he back-kicked him in the chin as he caught the ledge of where the bridge ended. Matt hauled himself on the ship; his thigh nearly dead as he was unable to stand on his own. He grabbed a steel pipe that seems to support a bit as a cane as he looked left and right of the large ship. He closed his eyes as he saw the breadcrumb trail before him as he followed.

No one was on the ship anymore.

But he was coming back. He would be able to catch up to him in no time.

Matt limped as he worked his way up to the control room, where the microchip would destroy CYRUS and reset everything.

_I'm going to set things right guys._

/

Max and Atreides tunnel their way up to the rooftop where they disregarded the dead bodies around them.

Until he opened the door and saw the three earthlings sprawled on the ground with blood around him. Hacker and Dr. Alvin were in standoff, unaware of the two cyborgs behind them. Max immediately saw the two other drones in a tangled mess as they steadily got up and took no time to blow them up with his cannon; creating an explosion. He stood perfectly still; unaffected.

Atreides howled as he launched into the air and slashes Hacker's face as he stumbled backward in astonishment. Dr. Alvin was knocked off his feet as Max yanked him by the hair.

"How...? Atreides? **What...are you **_**doing**_." Hacker felt the anger creep on him. He realized that the Matt that stood before him with a struggling Dr. Alvin was not Matt. But the rumored clone Max.

"**I no longer obey you. You are a cruel evil man. Must be stopped." **Atreides snarled, a bit of drool dripped from the side of his dark lips.

"**I **_**created **_**you. How dare you!" **Hacker snarled as Max smirked wickedly.

"**Deja vu?" **As Hacker realized what he said. He gritted as he balled his fists.

"**I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT FROM YOU LOWLIFE IMBECILES! I CAN DESTROY YOU BOTH IN MY HANDS." **Hacker snarled as electric energy formed in both palms of his hands.

"For once I agree with him." Dr. Alvin sneered. "You barbarians don't even play fair.

"**HE USES TELEKINESIS.**" Max snarled. Atreides howled.

"Even without I would still crush you." Hacker growled growled.

"**Be careful Felix." **Max bit back as he braced himself, "**Don't make promises you can't keep."**

Hacker growled as he looked up. He saw a war going on above his head. His men were falling. Civilians that he had prisoned were fighting back. But there was also Alvin's army creating havoc of their own. In the distance, he saw Wicked flying, her wand swung wildly as she aided her civilian allies. Hacker scowled.

"**It's a three-way war. Not to mention Earth right now is in WWIII. Now, we can both tear you both to shreds or you can just rollover and play dead." **Max threatened. Hacker cackled.

"**Do you think I CARE? I HAVE OTHER IMPORTANT GOALS TO ACCOMPLISH!" **He swung his arm as a bolt of blue lightning hit Max in the chest. He winced as he stumble and fell. Atreides howled as he pounced on top of his old master. He nodded to Max and he cued him in.

Max coughed, grinning "_Get 'em boy_." as he yanked Dr. Alvin's head off and tossed it off the roof of the tower as well as his remaining body. He did not look back.

As Max quickly got up and activated his turbo boosters and tunneled on Hacker's ship.

/

Matt glanced back to see Max speeding towards him as he reached out and grabbed his collar.

"What the hell is goin' on!?" Matt winced. Max didn't respond as he blasted the roof; carrying Matt with him.

"Alvin is dead, and Hacker's planned failed. It's just a war with the pawns." Max grinned. "Not half-bad earthling."

Matt grimaced, "Are they really dead? The rest of the guys?"

Max said as he sprinted down the halls turning corners and blasting through doors. "Barely."

Sirens blared as CYRUS activated the security system and began to shut all the doors.

"CYRUS is gaining control of the ship." Max growled. "On my back."

Matt struggled as he crawled on the clone's back as he launched himself through the ship, blasting through metal doors and blockades. Then from the sides he saw metallic arms reach out and tried to grab him. He yanked away as he watched his energy percentage. _40%_

"_Up here." _As Matt pointed up through the metal fans as Max aimed his arm cannon upwards. Destroying the metal fans and causing a fire on the way, he wasted no time to skyrocket upwards through to the control room. Down below he saw a thousand more metallic arms chase after them; mere inches away from snatching them.

"_**I guess this is the final chase for me.**__" _As they landed in the control room. Around them was red, screens filled with the malfunctioning motherboard CYRUS. Max threw Matt off of him as the tentacle arms grabbed him by the leg. He struggled as he gripped the metallic edge, his turbo boosters stuttering

_"Sir, the ship has taken a hit. There's nowhere to land." _As he heard Lyros fading.

"I know." As Max whispered, hearing as his systems read _**AI Lyros has disconnected. **_

"**MAX!" **As Matt called out. Max glared at his identical twin as he struggled to escape.

"**Do it now! Right now!"** He groaned as more arms wrapped around his limbs yanking him. Matt gritted his teeth as he turned his back on the ally that saved his life.

Max stared back with a less bitter but peaceful expression as the tentacle arms pulled him down tearing him apart. He exploded as at the last second of his part-mortal life he pressed the self-destruct button.

Matt heard the explosion as he crawled towards where the slot was, reaching up with the glowing white microship as he struggled to insert the chip in.

"**I AM CYRUS. I have taken over your mortal world and nearly Cyberspace. Even if the ship goes down, I will still live on as...God." **CYRUS told Matt. "**Tell me Earthling, why do you fight against me?"**

"Because, you don't deserve to be a god." Matt snarled.

With a harsh shove and pain tearing through his thigh, he roared as the chip slid in the slot and the room exploded with white, making Matt pass out.


	62. Always

Matt woke up surrounded by all white; no walls or entrances. It was an enclosed white room.

_I'm dead._

"**No you're not.**" Max said as Matt turned around. The android no longer had red hair, but jet black hair with icy blue eyes and wore a white suit. "**You're in the Zone.**"

"What?" Matt asked.

"**It's basically the Big Bang all over again. You get to decide the fate of Cyberspace and Earth." **Max said. "**Walk with me.**"

Matt hesitated, but walked beside him as a black path was created for them.

"**When the microchip was inserted into Hacker's ship, it send CYRUS into overdrive. I didn't know at that point CYRUS had basically controlled the electronic utilities on Earth. Which is why they went into WWIII. But by then the Earth was destroyed, and Cyberspace was floating on a tilted plate. That microchip reversed all the events that happened. Everything.**" As Max stood in one place.

"What about everyone else? Slyder, Inez, Jackie, Digit..." Matt gripped his hand. "Aren't they dead too?"

"**Cyberspace is portrayed as a figment of you earthlings' imaginations. At least, for the most part. When Hacker shot you, it was an illusion." **Max said. "**You didn't really get hurt. It just feels like you did."**

As he looked up, he saw his friends materialize before them, all confused and wondering what the hell happened.

"Guys!" As they heard Matt. They ran up to him as they gave a group hug.

"Are we dead?" As Jackie clutched her cross necklace.

"No." Matt smiled. "Not at all."

Inez gripped Matt by the neck as she kissed him fully on the lips. "I was so scared."

Matt placed his forehead against hers, "I was so lost without you."

Max cleared his throat. Digit jumped back.

"_HOLY SMOKES_!" As Digit exclaimed, a not amused Max raised a dark brow.

"**And now, you have to grant the wish of everything and everyone." **Max folded his hands.

"Hold on what?" Slyder stopped the android.

"I have to make a decision." Matt grimaced.

"A really big decision." Jackie said.

"**This decision will change the fate of our worlds. I suggest thinking wise about this.**" Max warned.

"No shit."As Matt paced.

"What could he possibly wish for that will be the best for us all?" Inez wondered. "You can't ask for more wishes can you?"

Max chortled.

/

As Matt drifted further from his friends, he encountered a few more close friends by him.

"Dr. Marbles." As he hugged the professor. He stood slightly taller than Matt wearing his old white lab coat smiling.

"Hello Matthew." He smiled, "You got a lot on your plate now."

Matt sighed, "I know, this isn't easy."

"Trust me Matt." He winked, "It's not that hard at all. Think about what _you_ want. Then there will be no consequences for that."

"I thought every choice we make may have a later consequence of some sort." Matt asked. Dr. Marbles nodded.

"Whether good or bad, it will always balance out. Don't worry." As he disappeared from thin air. Then another hand gripped his shoulder.

"_Dad_." As Matt hugged him. He gripped him tightly as he felt the weight on his shoulders lifted.

"My son." As his dad lifted his chin, "My boy. I'm sorry...that, I couldn't be there for you."

"No Dad...I was angry at myself...I let that consume the best of me. And I'm sorry I never listened to you." Matt apologized.

"No Matt. As your father, I let my work come before my family. Like Slyder's father. God that was tragic. I'm blessed that my life was spared for the sake of you." He wiped a tear. Matt sighed.

"What am I going to do Dad? I have to make a huge wish. I haven't made a wish since I was in the 2nd grade." Matt sighed. "I don't know...if...if what I want, is for the best."

Dad shook his head, "You're my son Matt. You know what to do. You're just a little hesitant. Whatever it is; I know it's the best decision."

Matt hugged his Dad once more, "Thank you." As he felt his presence disappear in thin air as well. He walked back to his friends knowing what he had to do.

/

"I know what I want." He entered the circle facing Max.

Max took a moment to read his thoughts. He nodded slowly.

"**Are you sure of this**?" Max asked.

"Sure of what? Matt you better tell us!" Jackie folded her arms.

"My decision. Sorry guys, you'll find out eventually." Matt smiled.

Max folded his hands, "**And I must ask for the four of you to leave us.**"

Inez heart sank, "What about Matt?"

"We can't leave him." Slyder protested.

"Yeah!" Digit tipped in.

"**You have to. Or unless you'll like to stay here for all eternity.**" Max suggested. The rest of the squad grimaced. This was it.

"This is it huh?" Slyder scratched the back of his neck facing Matt.

"Yeah." As he gave him a hard handshake and a brief hug.

"See ya Matt. Thanks for everything." As Slyder closed his eyes and faded away. Inez and Jackie were appalled at Slyder's leave.

"No...wait...but-" As Jackie turned to Matt, her eyes filling with tears; gripping him in the tightest hug. "Oh _Matt_. I'm going to kill you if you don't come back."

"But-" Matt protested.

"BUT NOTHIN'" Jackie growled. As she began to fade, "Got it?"

Matt closed his eyes as Jackie faded as well, "Yeah."

Now left the four of them; Max, Inez, Digit, and himself. Digit levitated himself as he hugged Matt's head.

"Boy I'm gunna miss ya Matty." Digit admitted as a tear fell from his eye. Matt cradled the little avian as he hugged him.

"Me too man. Take care alright?" Matt smiled. Digit began to fade as he gave Matt the biggest grin.

And he was gone.

Inez was filled with tears, not wanting to leave. She didn't want to leave him and think it was going to be the last time. Matt approached her, holding her arms.

"Inez..." He held her gently by the waist.

"No...I don't...want to go..." Inez sobbed in his neck as he closed his eyes.

"I'll come back." Matt stared back at her dazzling brown eyes. "I promise."

Inez hugged him by the neck as she shed her last tears. "You better. Or else."

Matt leaned back as he grinned, giving Inez one last long kiss; fingers entwined as he felt her presence fade.

"Goodbye Matt." As she closed her eyes and faded. Matt closed his eyes tightly as he was left with his identical twin.

"**For once, the best decision**." Max smiled. He offered his gloved hand as Matt placed his on top. Around them began to glow brightly as soon Max slowly began to fade.

"What's going to happen to you?" Matt asked.

Max opened his eyes, "**I don't know, but from the looks of your vision, I'll live. Thank you Matt. For everything."**

"No." Matt told the android, "Thank _you, _Max. _Remember you soon_."

He nodded as he faded away as Matt was engulfed into a bright blue light.

/

**( 7 months later)**

"And now, I salute you, Class of 20XX. I wish for you all the best on your journey and throughout your lives. And remember; you'll always have a place in the home of the Ligers." The principal announced as the graduating class threw up their blue caps as the audience applauded.

The valedictorian Inez also threw up her gold cap, followed by her boyfriend and salutatorian Matthew as they hugged.

"Congratulations Inez." Matt smiled as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Thank you." As she ruffled his reddish hair. In the front rows were their other two best friends Slyder and Jackie cheering. In the audience the parents of the four teens all applauded, proud in their children and their outstanding accomplishments.

After the ceremony, the squad met by the entrance after taking several pictures hurried as they folded their gowns. Giving them to their parents, Matt scowled as his mom gave him a long kiss on the cheek.

"You kids be safe." Jackie's dad said. They waved their parents as they hopped in Slyder's new car as they finally relaxed.

"Finallllyy!" Jackie relaxed as he moved a strand of her curled black hair behind her ear. "We're officially college students!"

"And freshmen." Inez grinned. Jackie scowled as he moment of glory was ruined.

"Aww Inez, just try your best and not try to show off on the first day. I hear they still got teacher's pets in college." Matt grinned at his girlfriend.

"Did you know that 60% of highschool valedictorians become teacher's pets?" Slyder grinned as Inez pouted.

"That's so not true!" Matt laughed.

"Trust me. I may be arguing with those professors if they doubt my logic." Inez pouted. The squad laughed as the car parked by a playground.

/

"No more cyberchasing for us." Slyder faced the truth.

The wind blew as the sun set in the horizon. Jackie stretched as she leaned against the tree.

"Matt, I hope whatever you decided for Cyberspace was indeed for the best." Inez stared at her boyfriend.

"Trust me." As Matt assured the gang, looking up "It was."

/

You're probably wondering why we're here. This playground was where we first met each other. We were probably little kids when playing tower defense with sand castles. It was also where we first learned math before we knew what it really was.

It was also the last place where we saw Max. It was a week before today and he was there once standing by the slide and the next gone by the wind. We all figured things had completely changed, but I guess some stayed the same.

Once he gripped me by the shoulder and when I looked at him; I saw a different person. He finally became the person he always wanted to be; himself.

We were all satisfied with our parents smoothly playing their roles in our lives again as we were brought even closer. Even though Slyder and Jackie are attending different colleges from us; I think they're inseparable. As I think Inez and I aren't either.

We crossed two worlds to solve problems and keep the balance. But I felt, somethings won't always stay the same and they needed to be on two different plates.

So I guess the reason Max has been here more often is because he wants to remind us that Cyberspace is still there, and it's a part of us.

**_Always._**

* * *

**Guys, this is the final chapter for Zero Game (with maybe a bonus chapter later on) and I'm just both sad ans glad it's over. It's been a while working on this and I'm glad I finished it.**

**To my reviewers, followers, anons, and etc, who have supported this story one way and another I just want to say a thousand thank yous.**

**Thank you (x1000) lol.**

**I appreciate those who decide to share this fanfic among websites...and just, man, a lot. Just thanks. I mean, you can share this story with your friends as long as you cherish this as much as I did. What's mine is yours. It's just a fic and I don't mind.**

**My next fic will be a reconstructed PJO story so I'll be working on it later this year...eventually. But for now I'm taking a mini-vacation.**

**Thanks again, and see you soon!**


	63. Aftermath

"All of Radopolis power is now stabilized." The AI responded. The two technicians that worked in the control panel checking reading on other planets and systems wrote on clipboards. One particular new technician sat down to type away on the holographic board.

"It's been quite some time since Lyros because the new Motherboard. You don't mind this at all do you Marbles?" Max stood up, staring the old doctor with crystal blue eyes. His ivory hair was slicked back as flecks glared into the stronger lights. He appeared more mature with a tuft of black nested under his bottom lip. The old doctor's eyes smiled.

"It's more secure and stable than the four of us that worked on Motherboard. Though, it would be nice if I can hook her up for old times sake. I have her backup drive right here." Dr. Marbles patted the secured box.

Max snorted, "_Two _carefully designed AIs running Cyberspace? Doc you got some spunk..." As he checked some files in the database.

"Where is Digit?" Marbles checked his watch. "Digit? How are things down there in Icesotope?"

Digit yelped as he dodged flying snowballs and other icy forms as he talked to Marbles, barely, "**Does it_ look _****like I'm enjoyin' myself!?**"

Marbles chuckled, "Indeed, the snowmen have taken a liking to you. Just making sure everything went okay with Kraken."

"Yeah yeah!" As a snowball whizzed over his baseball hat. "I see ya lata!" As the call cut off. Marbles watched as Max studied on the holographic tablet where he was with an alliance with the earthlings that were here. Clips of old memories from his previously recovered microchip disk was inserted on the side. Marbles studied over the intern's shoulder.

"Nothing much changed, except that Hacker isn't ruling Cyberspace. And there's no portal that is randomly opening between our world and theirs." Marbles placed a hand on Max's broad shoulder. The man didn't stir to his touch.

"You're not an android anymore Max. You have feelings and you're free to express them anyway you want." He assured.

Max side-glance the doctor, "Of course Doc. It's just somethin' im adjusting to Besides, I can come and go as I please. But I prefer staying here with..."

Marbles paced the metal floor, "She has changed ever since you two..."

Max bit the inside of his cheek to avoid barking at Marbles's discreet teasing of him and Jenna's current...relationship. "We were always on good terms...mostly. She was there for me from the beginning."

Marbles chuckled, as Max glared at the amused old man. "So Max, what do you think about the earthlings now?"

Max turned back around and stared at the holographic photo of the four earthlings, "I guess,...they're okay."

/

Matt and Inez survived the first week of college...in a breeze. Matt was adjusting well with his three-day schedule, but he was tempted to take an extra 2-hour math course on Tuesdays and Thursdays to finish his master's program faster. On the other hand, Inez had a full-week schedule. But she was managing with only four hours of two classes each day. This left them umphant time to meet up and spend more time together.

At this rate, Matt was noticing his feelings for Inez was spiking. He could remember his heart always beginning to race when he saw her, or when they were in Cyberspace...

**Cyberspace.**

It was something that was always fresh to him. The place was always a part of the squad's life, and for long as they lived it will never be something passed on as some childhood happy place.

_"Cyberspace is more of a figment of your imagination." _He remember Max casually saying. _But was it true? _

Or he was just trying to confuse him?

Matt was laying in his dorm on his Zapbook Pro, browsing the web aimlessly until he decided to look up past stories on when the world was once in peril. When it was almost completely destroyed along with Cyberspace. Ever since then, the memories he once wanted to find became no longer relevant.

_And now the incident appears to be nothing that ever happened._

There was nothing between those few days about failing computerized systems or databases, abnormal temperatures and weather, and definitely nothing about war with the Eastern nations. They were replaced with stories on organizations, laws, and criminal justice.

_It was weird that mostly everything that happened...or was supposed to went smoothly thanks to my decision. This is surreal. Almost too..._

"**Normal.**" Matt uttered as he checked the time; 1:27 PM.

_Inez should be getting out of class in a bit. _He got up and shrugged on his leather jacket and slipped on his deep-burgundy Chucks. Grabbing his wallet and ID he made his way out the hall. Lingering students, either sophomores or freshmen, hung outside dorms chatting and starting the weekend light with bottles of Mikes.

Matt headed down the West Hall where he bumped into someone on accident.

"Sorry man." He apologized as he patted the guy on the back. He took a double take as he saw the thick black hair from the corner of his eye. He spun around fully to confront a scowling Max.

"_Nothing_." Max said in a hush voice as Max blinked, seeing no one in front of him.

"What the-" Matt shook his head, swearing he saw Max. He hadn't seen him for weeks now.

But he _had_ seen him. Just now.

_Only imagining things. I'm just a bit anxious._

For old times sake he stood outside his girlfriend's class; a room half-full with only 18 of their colleagues. Inez placed herself on the third to last row to the front as she rested a hand under her smooth jaw. With astonishment, she still wore square frames rather than her contacts more often than Matt thought, which was okay. Her eyes were still the soothing, brown texture he always adore.

His chest fluttered as he saw the rush of students depart their classes; either to their dorm, outside with friends, or to the next one. He watched from the corner of the glass door as Inez carefully packed her books in her bag and sling it over a shoulder. He shifted on his feet as he tried to maintain a cool attitude.

Exiting the class were Inez's colleagues and of course, herself. She exhaled as she admit to the first week of college over. Her eyes fixed on Matt's crystal blues as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"Waiting on me, like usual." Inez smirked. Matt slightly lifted a deep red brow.

"Of course, Nezzie." He teased her. She scowled as her hand nested in his. They walked out to the west part of the campus on the bench, staring up at the approaching fall solstice. Coloring trees and skies.

"I really appreciate how you're always waiting for me after class, but soon you're gonna be piled with studies." Inez insisted Matt as he slowly grinned.

"Trust me Inez. When the time comes I'll managed. I'm making the most of my time with you..." He lifted her hand and kissed it. She blushed, casually.

"Things been going smoothly, since...you know." Inez started, leading to the conversation about Cyberspace. Matt nodded.

"Too smoothly, I mean...Doc said things will always balance out, but when?" Matt was anxious. He was _waiting _for some consequence to happen. Man was he paranoid or what...

"Time will tell Matt..." Inez said as she stared off into space. Maybe if they could see the future...

_Maybe Doc could a bit..._

Matt breathed shaking his head, "Walk with me." As he got up and walked through the grass. Inez skipped up and walked up beside him.

"I know that things been trying to flow smoothly since...a few months ago.." He told her. "But I can't help to think why I've been seeing Max lately."

Inez grimaced. She had a feeling this was going to be a problem between them for a bit. She didn't take Matt's hallucinations lightly ever since...his head got messed with. Even though after he made a decision to set things on a a perfect slate; there were going to be some side effects.

"You haven't seen him in weeks. Not since...back home." Inez said with less confidence. Matt sighed, running a hand through a matted red mop of hair.

"I know, and...it just bothers me that everything is perfect, yet I have the weird, illusions and think I see Max. He's probably back there working with Marbles on some new ways of upgrading parts of Cyberspace so it's back up and runnin' better. He doesn't jump between our worlds anymore." Matt said. "'Ts not like he...really has to anyway."

"How...do you know? I mean...why wouldn't he is he has the ability to do that? He made it seem like he'll be watching over us..." Inez wondered. "In a_ weird_ way."

"You know I'm kinda thinking you're agreeing me on some parts of this." Matt smirked. Inez groaned as she pushed him. They continued to walk until they reached a railing that lead to the pond a bit out of the campus area.

"I think it isn't a threat. After what you did...that day, that changed everything, it fixed all of our problems." Inez stated. Matt grimaced. His neck burned with an itch.

"You know." Matt thought before spitting out some crazy bullshit about some alternate dimensional epidemic. He didn't want to worry Inez. He wanted to show her that he cared about their relationship more than some stupid headcase of his. "Let's walk a bit more." As he gripped her small hand.

/

"Cheers." Slyder toasted to his girlfriend as they sat in a fancy restaurant enjoying their Friday evening. His eyes continuously grazed over Jackie's outfit; a slim-fitted, sleeveless, black dress with jewels gleaming down the skirt. Her neck was decorated with a silver choker he gave her from her past birthday a few weeks ago and he just couldn't help but stare.

He would pinch himself away to wake himself up and be reminded to not look like a_ pervert _as much. She fixed a loose curl on the side and brought it around her ear as her daring brown eyes bore into his own.

Slyder shifted.

"So we're celebrating the first week through college huh?" She raised a brow. Slyder sipped his champagne and exhaled.

"And...possibly, our belated...fourth anniversary." Slyder said sheepishly.

Jackie wanted to squeal, rollover, and die after seeing the bashful face of her boyfriend. She squeezed his hand.

"Gosh, and thought I was the only romantic sap in our clique!" Jackie sighed, with the biggest smirk on her face. The dance floor further outside on the balcony seemed more inviting to them than before. Slyder got up and held out a hand.

"Dance m'lady?" He mocked a formal accent as she giggled.

Jackie stared back at how he fit the portrait as the perfect gentleman in the charcoal black suit, shirt, and grey bowtie as his precious brown hair was now slicked back , revealing both of his stormy gray eyes and charming smile. Jackie took his hand with her own gloved, and they made their way to the center of the dance floor, slow dancing. Slyder wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand as she placed one on his broad shoulder. There was little to no space between the couple.

"Happy fourth anniversary Jacks." Slyder whispered smoothly into her ear. She smiled as she leaned back to stare at him.

"Happy-" Jackie was interrupted when Slyder's face changed to an off-expression of surprise and slight annoyance. He glanced up at Jackie as his arm dropped from behind her. His hand slipped into his slacks' pocket and stared at his phone. His expression softens.

"It's Dad." Slyder said, wondering what was so important that he had to call in the middle of their big date. They went into the empty hall as Slyder switched his zPhone to speaker.

/

"Slyder!" Mr. Hayden called. Slyder leaned on the wall as Jackie stayed beside him.

"Hi Dad..." Slyder groaned as Jackie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I uh, am I interrupting something?" He apologized as there was clanking in the background. Probably working.

"Sure, maybe I was celebrating mines and Jackie's fourth anniversary." Slyder folded an arm over his other.

"I'm sorry big guy." Mr. Hayden laughed. Slyder raised a brow.

"It's alright Dad. What you need?" Slyder listened.

"No I was just...thinking about you. Like, I always feel there's something I've missed all my life and it's bothersome because I've known you all my life.." Jackie blinked. They exchanged glances.

"Dad, you don't remember the accident? You went missing for...quite some time." Slyder said. "But remember you always took me to your workspace and you worked on creating the first hovercraft?"

"Now I do! Haha, yeah I guess my head is still a bit racked up since then. I'm darned to be alive...I just want to make sure...you were okay." Mr. Hayden checked. Slyder smiled.

"Yeah I'm just fine." Slyder stared at Jackie.

"Good! And treat the little lady like royalty! She's going to be my future daughter-in-law! Oh with grand-kids too!" Stan Hayden was cracking himself up. Slyder clenched his teeth as he side-glanced at a giggling Jackie.

"Good_bye _Dad!" Slyder hung him up as he stared darkly at an entertained Jackie, bent over clutching her stomach.

"Quite honest Sly', I wouldn't mind your Dad at all." She managed to say in between laughs. Slyder raised a brown brow as he loomed over his girlfriend.

"You should be minding me and how I'm gonna get you back. How could you side with him over me." He feinted a hurt expression as he possessed the waist of his girlfriend in his arms.

"Becausssseee-" She didn't get to finish her trace of though, as her mind was completely wiped by the smoldering kiss by her boyfriend; melting into his arms.

/

Inez could see that there was something up when Matt brought her out in the middle of nowhere but nature and a beautiful evening sky. The sun lit the sky with a dim orange and indigo texture announcing dusk.

"Matt..." Inez began as he gripped her hand and steered her towards the hill. He held her firmly as they hiked the semi-steep hill and finally reached the top.

Beneath their feet was a panic blanket, a bottle of champagne with two drinking glasses.

Inez stared in awe.

"Because I couldn't really scavenge enough money for a real, _real _date yet...and I'm waiting for this application for this job-" As Matt was interrupted by a fierce hug from his girlfriend. Her head nested in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I don't care. It's perfect." She told him. Matt smiled as they separated momentarily from each other to sit down. He poured Inez half a glass of champagne as well as himself, as they sat to face each other.

Inez changed into her weekend best, still rocking the purple with a snug button-down, a black 3/4 sleeve blazer, blue cuffed pants with beige flats. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a part of her hair hanging.

"Cheers." Matt smirked as he raised his glass. His eyes set on Inez's daring browns; intimidating him or...possibly flirting with him.

"Cheers." Inez slyly grinned as their glasses clinked. Before Matt sipped his glass he had a thought.

"Would be cool if we could do that thing where we drink from each other's glasses..."Matt wondered.

"Don't know..." Inez raised a brow. Matt smirked.

"You're my girlfriend, my lover, and my best friend silly." He realized. "So, whatever stupid things we want to do we should be allowed to. Together."

Inez chuckled, "Maybe."

But before she could realize what he was doing, he presses himself against her and enclosed his lips with his. Heads tilting, with arms around each other as they braced themselves on the grass. Aside the sounds of nature and Matt's zPhone on Pandora, he was not oblivious to the sighs that exceeded from both of their lifted Inez up so she was sitting in his lap.

He always wanted to take things slow with them, and he was pretty sure Inez wanted to go even _slower, _her studies and her future in her mind. He never wanted to do something that will astray them from their future. He was always afraid that their budding romance was delicate and could shatter easily like a glass mirror.

_As she moans._

Maybe, even _our _future?

So as a gentleman, he backs away from indulging further with his girlfriend by attacking her neck with a hefty love bite. She yelps as she jumps back and hold the spot where he bit her with a hand. Her face was flushed and she couldn't meet his eyes. He grinned.

"As a memory of today." Matt told her. "And of course, there will be more than just that." He promised.

"I dare you." Inez stared at him intently with challenging eyes. He scoffed as he knew she was bluffing, but if she ever knew how much further he wanted to go...

He got up as he threw the empty glasses. They took turns sipping off the last of the champagne.

"Thank you Matt." Inez nestled against him.

"For?" He asked.

"Everything. Being with me..." As she shut her eyes. Matt stared up, now realizing how much more a single decision change the course of his day. How...he put his insanity aside for the sake of his beacon.

_Oh how the goddess of love work in mysterious ways._

_/_

Max sat back in the dark, shutting down the lights in the control panel. He wouldn't be back for another 9 hours, so he would be headin' home to see his partner.

He knew that Matt was going to call. But he also knew he didn't. Because he knows himself as much as Matt because they're both alike in so many ways Doc warned them both.

_Curious._

One thing for sure, he belonged somewhere that Matt couldn't nor he could be replaced. And he belonged to someone that care for him long before when he didn't have human feelings.

"Soon though Lyros." He told the working AI, "He'll call. But for now, I think he's considering procrastination."

"_Sir...", _Lyros warned.

Max chuckled.

"Yeah but hey, sometimes the right time is at the very last second." Max said." Oh and Lyros? Run Motherboard backup drive in about one hour. By morning she should be back up. Explain to her _everything_." As the door closed behind him.

/

Max retired at his home in the shrouded castle. He lazily stripped off his lab coat and dropped his suitcase by the door as he was greeted first by Henry. He picked up the wolf-cub and scratched his head as it yapped.

"Goodnight to you too little guy." Max said wearily as he entered the kitchen and placed Henry on the table. He fixed himself a cup of tea as he heard he shuffling of someone else nearby.

"It's late, you should be sleeping, Jenna." Max slightly turned to side glance at Wicked. uite enough, she dressed almost too scandalous to bed. Max couldn't decide of whether it was on purpose or something she felt like naturally wearing.

_Both thoughts that are too dangerously close to believe._

"It been a long night, you've been working overtime again." Jenna said sleepily as she wiped the corner of her emerald eyes. Max nodded as he sipped his tea.

"It's going to be a long few days before we can assure everything is back to normal." Max approached her. "I'm sorry if...I worried you."

Jenna wistfully smiled, "Worried? I'm not sure this is the same Max I practically fell head over heels with. Oh dear.."

Max chuckled as he sipped the last of his tea and swiftly lifted Jenna up by the waist. He reached over and kissed her briefly on the lips as he placed her back on her feet.

"I promise to never leave you again. But only if I have to save the world again." Max chuckled as he nuzzled his face against a sleeping Jenna's. He carefully lifted her up in his arms and carried her back upstairs to her bedroom, joining her in the slumber as sleep overcame him.

_The joys of being mortal; being about to sleep._

/

That next morning, Matt found himself in an unfamiliar environment. Everything was platinum white with green wires running around him. He rubbed his eyes as his gaze followed to glance at Inez.

"'Nez?" Matt croaked.

"Matt!" Inez head turned and ran beside him, "This is-"

"Guys!" Slyder called from across the room. Beside him was Jackie. All of them were dress casually; wearing their favorite colors as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"I was just sleeping..." Jackie yawned. "If we're all here like this...that means..."

"Cyberspace." Matt grimaced. "What now?"

"_Welcome back Cybersquad_." As they felt the hairs on their neck stand excitedly as they heard that familiar voice of a goddess. A familiar tremolo that guided them sweetly through their adventures as kids. That saved them from annhilation when Cyberspace was doomed.

They all turned and faced Motherboard.

"Mother B!" The squad chanted. They were astonished. The AI had a complete make over, maintaining a sixty-style hair style but with flawless facial features of a human being. Her appearance was all blue, but her eyes sparkled wildly with new life.

"Oh my." Dr. Marbles entered the room from a white door as he stared at awe at Mother B.

"_YOINKS_!" Digit fell from the ceiling landing on a stack of papers.

"Digit!" The squad chanted.

"_It's wonderful to see you all together again. It's been five Earth years since then." _She said sweetly. "_You have all done outstandingly and grown up so much. And I always had faith."_

"Oh geez, did I do this?" Max followed right behind Marbles wearing a black shirt under his lab coat. Beside him was Jenna the Wicked, hair tied back wearing rounded frames and the same labcoat. Jackie felt a hint of anger.

"What are you doing here? Jackie growled at an amused witch.

"_Hospitality Jackie. And peace. She is no longer the enemy you sought out before. I believe we have made new allies over these harsh few months." _Motherboard said.

"There's been so much-" Matt throat was dry. "To explain...and-"

"It will make a terrific bedtime story Motherboard." Dr. Marbles said honorably. "How these..." As he glanced at everyone: Matt, Inez, Jackie, Slyder, Digit, Max, and Jenna. "..heroes, saved Cyberspace."

"_I'll be glad to listen to this intriguing tale, Marbles." _Motherboard chuckled. "_But as for now, excuse me as I acknowledge each individual here."_

_/_

Everyone waited in silence as Motherboard decided who she should call first.

"_Jenna_." Motherboard called as the witch stepped forward.

"I've caused so much trouble in the past-" Jenna began her apology as she stopped midway to stare at the smiling eyes of Motherboard.

"_Jenna. The past has past. What you've contributed up to this moment brought the fate and the future upon everyone in this room. You put your fate in someone who first struggled to obtain humane emotions and guided him as a beacon. You could've turned your back and abandoned him, and let the world crumble beneath you. But you didn't. Because you are not alike to many witches here in Cyberspace, for you have a heart." _Motherboard announced, "_Thank you."_

Jenna said no more as she returned to her spot by Max.

"_Digit." _Motherboard called. He scrambled on his feet as his avian wings flapped wildly. He calmed down a bit to tuck his wings.

"Y-yes m'am!" Digit saluted. The gang chuckled._  
_

"_You are very interesting. Despite your clumsy and bashful ways, you have a strong heart indeed. I had faith that when you were put in that coma, for so long, you would still survive. You hold great ambition, and your aid to the Cybersquad has contributed to this success."_

Digit nodded furiously as he tried not to shed a tear.

"_Jackie." _Motherboard called.

Jackie stepped three steps forward, folding her hands.

"_Your burning passion and optimism was indeed something the squad needed. Without it, hope would've been lost. Yes, you gave people hope. You cheered on your friends and offered great advice. You promised the civilians that no matter what, you will save Cyberspace. Never let that burning fire in your heart ever ignite. It will take you far."_

Jackie whispered a thank you, before returning to Slyder's side; his hand lingering in his.

"_Slyder." _Motherboard called as he made three steps forward.

"_Your innovative ways indeed lead to great solutions in saving Digit. I'm very impressed with you works of rebuilding his exterior completely, as well as constructing a new, ambitious, yet risky way of returning to Cyberspace, before Max. You truly have the blood and the spirit equivalent to your father's and you have surpass him. Be proud."_

Slyder smiled as he returned beside Jackie.

Motherboard turned towards Inez.

"_Inez." _As her head turned slightly as she hesitant walked up three steps.

"_This has been a difficult journey for you torn between the truth and the lies. You came across dead ends and sudden traps and didn't know where to turn. But you found a way. And in that way, you have also help reestablish the broken friendships from the past hasty years, and truly moved the one you loved the most. He wouldn't succeed and fulfill his destiny without you." _Motherboard acknowledged.

Inez nodded bravely as she returned to Matt's side. He squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"_Matt." _Motherboard called. He felt his heart flutter as he made four careful step towards her.

"O_ut of the four in the squad, you have indeed been through the most. You saw your future without having to see in the Bin. You confronted a identical part of you that was and wasn't you. Your father's careless mistake left the fate of our world in your hands. You carried the sky. And I acknowledge you. Making bold and rash risks against foes alike to Hacker and Dr. Alvin, you had a clear mind of what you had to do. You listened to your friends, and even the one part of you that was awfully stubborn and cruel, but for a higher reason. For that, you are indeed a person of leadership quality." _Motherboard acknowledged.

"Thank you." Matt whispered as he returned beside Inez.

"Well, if that will be all, we should be heading back to where we came." Max coughed, rushing to leave.

"_I wasn't done, Maximus." _Motherboard said, amused. "_Come here." _

Max chuckled nervously as he hastily stood in front of Motherboard.

"_It's awfully rude to leave when someone has not acknowledged the one person who is solely to be thanked for this. You Maximus. You've been tied and torn between two worlds: machine and mortal. You feared your mortality will weaken your machine strength. You fear failure and unexpected turns. You strive for perfection, plans, and satisfaction for all. You masked your heart with bitterness and hatred in hope not to fall easily against your foes. You sacrifice your emotions to save humanity. Though, you didn't fully succeed if emitting all your emotions because Matt would always be a part of you. A part of you that will always care for the earthlings, and the soft spot of you that will always love the one who was there for you in the beginning. Where she never doubt your motives and understood you from the heart." _Motherboard acknowledged. "_So thank you for telling your fellow AI Lyros for running the backup drive and allowing me back to work in Cyberspace again."_

Max scowled as he saw the grinning faces of everyone around him.

"That mean you'll be running Cyberspace again?" Dr. Marbles asked.

"_Alongside you, Digit, Max, and Lyros. A new generation of scientists is needed to keep Cyberspace running." _Motherboard nodded. "_And so I return you all to your calmful slumbers, until next time."__  
_

_"See ya Motherboard!" _The gang chanted as they jumped in the portal one by one. Max followed behind Jenna as the portal closed.

"Amazing hmm?" Dr. Marbled smiled.

"_It is. This will not be the last time we will see them. They will return again, but only at their will." _Motherboard assured.

* * *

**And it's done! Chapter 63. Extended twice as much as it was before sitting on my computer. That concludes the extravagant conclusion to this fic. See ya!**


End file.
